Graham House
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Una historia cautivante, Graham House es un fic blanco, sin una sola escena de sexo, tan sólo galanteo, cortejo, diálogos sutiles y comedidos, miradas ardientes y anhelantes, roces respetuosos y la historia de cómo se va fraguando un amor dulce y romántico. Solo para los rebeldes.
1. INTRODUCCION

,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*-, ,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*-, ,-*'^'~*-.,_,.~'^'*-, ,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~

Candy White Andrew haría cualquier cosa para escapar del aburrimiento de Bath y las atenciones amorosas de un cretino que no le interesa en absoluto. Así que cuando le llega una invitación de su hermana gemela, Annie, para que se una a ella en una maravillosa casa de campo, aprovecha la oportunidad. Por fin podrá relajarse y disfrutar del campo, que tanto le gusta, mientras su hermana se las arregla para librarse de las atenciones del guapo heredero de Grahan House. Sin embargo, Candy acabará por descubrir que incluso los mejores planes pueden salir mal: primero será un aterrador encuentro con un salteador de caminos, después un coqueteo aparentemente inofensivo… el caso es que, al final, Candy se verá envuelta en una inesperada aventura llena de intriga y de amor, tan apasionante que no podrá dar descanso a su mente. ¿Será capaz de controlar su corazón traidor o caerá rendida ante un misterioso desconocido? Está claro, el destino quiere para Candy algo distinto a lo que ella había planeado al ir a Graham House.

,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*-, ,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*-, ,-*'^'~*-.,_~'^'*-, ,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~

**Hola , aqui estoy con un Terryfic... lo se, lo se , me habia demorado muchisimo, pero no encontraba una novela adecuada para el rebelde, creo que esta le cae como anillo al dedo, practicamente son dos novelas en una, la segunda la pondre como precuela..por que es una extencion con los pensamientos y el sentir de protagonista masculino.( Terry).**

**Julianne Donaldson - Edenbrooke y El heredero de Edenbrooke.**

**Un abrazo enorme... AbigailWhite70**


	2. Chapter 1

***´¨) **

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Capítulo 1**

Bath, Inglaterra, 1816

Aquel roble me dejó absorta. Al pasar bajo sus frondosas ramas, no pude evitar alzar la vista y ser testigo de cómo el viento mecía sus hojas y las hacía girar sobre los tallos. Me percaté entonces del tiempo que hacía que yo no giraba sobre mí misma. Me quedé inmóvil mientras intentaba recordar la última vez que había sentido la necesidad de dar vueltas y más vueltas.

El señor Carson aprovechó mi distracción para acercarse con sigilo.

—¡Señorita White! ¡Cuán inesperado placer!

Eché a andar, sorprendida, buscando con desesperación a mi tía Margaret , que debía de haber continuado por el camino de gravilla mientras yo me detenía a la sombra del árbol.

—¡Señor Carson! No le había oído.

Acostumbraba a estar pendiente de cualquier sonido que delatara su llegada, pero aquel roble me había distraído.

Me obsequió con una espléndida sonrisa y una reverencia tan exagerada que su corsé protestó. Su rostro rechoncho brillaba por el sudor y llevaba el pelo, o lo que le quedaba de él, adherido a la cabeza. Me doblaba en edad y era tan ridículo que apenas podía soportar su presencia. De todos sus rasgos repulsivos, el que más me horrorizaba era la boca, pues cuando hablaba, en la comisura de sus labios se alojaba inevitablemente una película de saliva.

Intenté no fijarme en ellos cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Hace una mañana espléndida, ¿no le parece? De hecho, me invita a cantar. ¡Oh, cuán espléndida mañana! ¡Oh, cuán espléndido día! ¡Oh, cuán espléndida mujer divisé en la lejanía! —Hizo una reverencia, como si esperara que le aplaudieran—. Sin embargo, hoy puedo ofrecerle algo mejor que esa cancioncilla. He compuesto un poema solo para usted.

Me encaminé en la dirección que debía de haber tomado mi tía Margaret.

—Mi tía estará encantada de escucharlo, señor Carson. Va algo más adelantada, pero solo unos pasos, se lo aseguro.

—Pero, señorita White, es usted a quien yo deseo agradar con mi poesía. —Se acercó a mí—. Porque le gusta mi poesía, ¿verdad?

Escondí las manos detrás de la espalda por si él intentaba darme la suya. Ya lo había hecho otras veces y había sido sumamente desagradable.

—Me temo que no sé apreciarla tan bien como mi tía.

Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro y suspiré aliviada. Mi solterona tía venía a mi encuentro a toda prisa. Era una carabina excelente; un hecho que no había sabido apreciar hasta ese momento.

—¡Candy! ¡Estás aquí! Oh, señor Carson, no le había reconocido de lejos. Mi pobre vista, ya sabe… —Le dedicó una sonrisa rebosante de alegría—. ¿Ha compuesto otro poema? Me encanta su poesía. Tiene usted el don de la palabra.

Mi tía habría sido la esposa perfecta para el señor Carson. Sus problemas de vista suavizaban la naturaleza repulsiva de los rasgos de él y como la pobre tenía más pelo que ingenio, tampoco su ridiculez le horrorizaba tanto como a mí. De hecho, llevaba algún tiempo intentando desviar la atención del señor Carson hacia ella, aunque por el momento no había tenido mucho éxito.

—Pues, la verdad es que sí.

Se sacó una hoja de papel del bolsillo de la levita, la acarició con ternura y se humedeció los labios. Una gota enorme de saliva quedó colgando de la comisura y no pude evitar clavar en ella la mirada, a pesar de no querer hacerlo. La gota zangoloteó cuando empezó a leer, aunque no se desprendió.

—«La señorita White es hermosa y singular, y tiene unos ojos de un color sin igual. Ni de un verde vulgar, ni marrones sin más, sino del color del mar y nada más».

Aparté la mirada de la temblorosa gota de saliva.

—Del color del mar, ¡qué ocurrencia! Si mis ojos son más Verdes que azules. Me encantaría escuchar un poema que hablara de mis ojos Verdes —respondí esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Yo mismo he pensado en numerosas ocasiones que sus ojos parecen verdes del todo. —Frunció el ceño unos instantes—. ¡Ah, ya lo tengo! Diré que son del color de la primavera en un día de lluvia, como bien sabe, las plantas durante las lluvias son de un verde brillante. Es un sencillo cambio y no será necesario reescribir el poema, como en las últimas cinco ocasiones.

—Es usted tan inteligente —murmuré.

—Desde luego —coincidió mi tía.

—Pero aún hay más. «La señorita White es hermosa y singular, y su melena ondea al caminar. La luz llena de reflejos su cabello de color ambarino, nada menos que así de fino».

—Fantástico —exclamé—, aunque nunca he considerado que mi cabello fuera de color ambarino. —Me volví hacia mi tía—. ¿Alguna vez te lo ha parecido, tía Margaret?

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—No, nunca.

—¿Lo ve? Siento no coincidir con usted, señor Carson, pero creo firmemente que vale la pena animarle a perfeccionar su poesía.

Él asintió.

—¿Prefirió la vez que lo comparé con el color de mi caballo?

—Sí. —Dejé escapar un suspiro—. Eso fue mil veces mejor—Estaba empezando a cansarme de aquel jueguecito—. Quizá debería marcharse a casa ahora mismo y reescribirlo.

—Sin embargo —intervino mi tía puntualizando con el dedo—, muchas veces he pensado que tu cabello tiene el mismo tono que el oro.

—¡El oro! Sí, eso es. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «La luz llena de reflejos su cabello color dorado, nada menos así, de oro».

El señor Carson sonrió dejando al descubierto toda su boca babosa. Contuve las náuseas. ¿Cómo podía una persona producir tanta saliva?

—Ahora está perfecto. Lo leeré en la cena de los Smith de este viernes.

Aquella idea me horrorizó.

—Oh, pero eso lo arruinaría, señor. Un poema tan bonito como este debe permanecer próximo al corazón. —Tendí una mano—. ¿Puedo quedármelo, por favor?

Dudó unos instantes, pero al final me lo entregó.

—Gracias —respondí con sinceridad.

Entonces mi tía Margaret le preguntó por la salud de su madre. Cuando empezó a describir la herida supurante que la mujer tenía en el pie, se me revolvió el estómago. Aquella conversación era demasiado repugnante. Para dejar de pensar en aquello, me aparté un poco y alcé de nuevo la vista hacia el roble que había conseguido atraer mi atención.

Era un árbol imponente y me hizo pensar en el campo con gran añoranza. Las hojas seguían girando movidas por la brisa y volví a formularme la pregunta que me había hecho detenerme unos minutos antes. ¿Cuándo había dado vueltas por última vez?

En el pasado, dar vueltas había sido una costumbre en mí, aunque mi abuela lo habría considerado una mala costumbre si hubiese estado al corriente. Habría estado al mismo nivel que otros hábitos míos, como sentarme en el vergel durante horas con un libro o trotar por el campo a lomos de mi yegua.

Como mínimo debían de haber transcurrido catorce meses desde la última vez que me había puesto a dar vueltas. Era el tiempo que hacía que mi padre me había alejado de mi hogar, justo después del entierro, y depositado en la puerta de la casa de mi abuela en Bath antes de partir camino de Francia para llorar la pérdida a su manera.

Catorce meses en aquella sofocante ciudad… Dos más de lo que había temido en un principio. Aunque nadie me había dado razones para creerlo, había tenido la esperanza de que un año de duelo separados fuera castigo suficiente. Y por eso, en el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, dos meses atrás, había esperado durante todo el día el regreso de mi padre. Una y otra vez lo había imaginado llamando a la puerta. El corazón me daría un vuelco, bajaría corriendo a abrirle la puerta y él me sonreiría al anunciarme que había venido para llevarme de vuelta a casa.

Sin embargo, mi padre no apareció. Estuve toda la noche sentada en la cama a la luz de una vela esperando a oír el toc toc que indicaría mi liberación de aquella jaula de oro, pero la mañana despuntó sin que nadie llamara a la puerta.

Dejé escapar un suspiro al levantar la vista hacia las verdes hojas que bailaban con el viento. No había tenido un motivo para dar vueltas en tanto tiempo… Y no tener nada por lo que dar vueltas a los diecisiete años, debía de ser sin duda un problema.

—Y rezuman. —La voz del señor Carson me trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. Rezuman sin parar.

El rostro de mi tía Margaret había adquirido un tono blanquecino y se había llevado una mano enguantada a la boca. Decidí que había llegado el momento de intervenir.

—Mi abuela nos espera. Tendrá que perdonarnos —me disculpé ante el señor Carson mientras tomaba a mi tía del brazo.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —respondió con una nueva reverencia que hizo que su corsé protestara sin discreción—. Espero verla pronto, señorita White. ¿Quizás en el Pump Room?

Debería haber imaginado que sugeriría el centro neurálgico de la vida social de Bath para un nuevo encuentro «fortuito». Conocía bien mis costumbres. Sonreí cortésmente, mientras resolvía no ir a tomar el té al Pump Room durante al menos una semana, y tiré de mi tía hacia la amplia extensión de césped que separaba el camino de gravilla del Royal Crescent. El edificio describía un elegante semicírculo de piedra de color manteca que recordaba a unos enormes brazos extendidos y listos para dar un abrazo.

La casa de mi abuela en el Royal Crescent era de lo mejorcito que Bath podía ofrecer. Aun así, el lujo no compensaba que la vida en la ciudad se me antojara insoportable. Añoraba el campo con tanta desesperación que pasaba las noches y los días soñando con volver allí.

Mi abuela estaba en su salón leyendo una carta, aposentada en su butaca como si se tratara de un trono. Seguía vistiendo todavía de riguroso luto. Cuando entré, alzó la vista y me examinó de arriba abajo con su mirada crítica. A sus ojos verdes y perspicaces no se les escapaba nada.

—¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? ¿Correteando de nuevo por el campo como si fueras la hija de un vulgar granjero?

La primera vez que me había formulado aquella pregunta me había hecho estremecer; ahora, sin embargo, me hacía sonreír, pues sabía que formaba parte de nuestro particular jueguecito. Mi abuela disfrutaba enzarzándose en un buen duelo verbal al menos una vez al día y, aunque no pensaba utilizarlo en su contra, había comprendido que sus ademanes bruscos solo servían para enmascarar lo que ella consideraba el mayor de todos los defectos: un corazón bondadoso.

—No, eso es para los días impares, abuela. Los pares me dedico a aprender a ordeñar vacas.

Me agaché y le di un beso en la frente. Ella me apretó el brazo durante un brevísimo instante. Aquel gesto era lo más parecido a una muestra de cariño que obtendría por su parte.

—¡Bah! Supongo que te crees muy graciosa.

—En realidad, no. Hace falta mucha práctica para aprender a ordeñar una vaca y me considero particularmente inepta en esa tarea.

Me percaté de cómo le temblaban los músculos alrededor de la boca, lo que significaba que estaba intentando disimular una sonrisa. Se puso a juguetear con su chal de encaje y me hizo señas para que tomara asiento a su lado.

Miré el montoncito de cartas que se encontraba sobre el trinchero.

—¿Ha llegado una carta para mí?

—Si lo que me estás preguntando es si has recibido carta de tu despreocupado padre, entonces no.

Aparté la mirada para ocultar mi decepción.

—Debe de estar de viaje. Quizá no tenga oportunidad de escribir.

—O quizás esté tan centrado en su propio sufrimiento que se haya olvidado de sus hijas tras descargar su responsabilidad en alguien que nunca lo pidió, sobre todo a tan avanzada edad —murmuró.

Sentí una punzada de dolor; algunos de sus dardos contenían más veneno que otros. Aquel era un asunto muy doloroso para mí. Odiaba la idea de ser una carga, pero tampoco tenía otro sitio a donde ir.

—¿Quiere que me marche? —pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

—No digas tonterías. Ya tengo bastante con las de tu tía Margaret —espetó con el ceño fruncido. Dobló la carta que había estado leyendo—. He recibido más malas noticias de ese sobrino mío.

¡Ah, el sobrino infame! Debería de haberlo adivinado. Nada ponía de peor humor a mi abuela que enterarse de los últimos escándalos en los que se había visto envuelto su heredero, el señor Neal, un calavera y sinvergüenza que había dilapidado todo su dinero mientras aguardaba la considerable fortuna que heredaría de mi abuela. A mi hermana melliza, Annie, le parecía gallardo y romántico; a mí, en cambio, todo lo contrario. Aunque esa solo era una de las muchas cosas en las que no estábamos de acuerdo.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez el señor Neal? —pregunté entonces.

—Nada apropiado para tus inocentes oídos. —Dejó escapar un suspiro y prosiguió en voz más baja—: Creo que cometí un error, Candice. Esto será su ruina. Ha infligido un daño importante e irreparable al apellido de la familia.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente. Parecía frágil y cansada. La observé sorprendida. Nunca había demostrado semejante vulnerabilidad delante de mí y no era propio de ella. Me incliné hacia adelante y tomé una de sus manos.

—Abuela, ¿está bien? ¿Puedo traerle algo?

Ella se soltó.

—No me trates con indulgencia, niña. Sabes que no tengo paciencia con esa clase de comportamiento. Solo estoy cansada.

Contuve una sonrisa. Si podía responder de aquella manera, es que se encontraba bien. Aun así, su reacción resultaba inaudita. Por lo general, solía ignorar las fechorías del señor Neal y recordarse por qué siempre había sido su favorito. (Creo que lo que le gustaba de él era que no le tenía miedo como los demás). No obstante, nunca la había visto tan preocupada ni tan abatida.

Mi abuela señaló el montoncito de cartas que había sobre la mesa.

—Hay una carta para ti. De Londres. Ve a leerla y déjame a solas unos minutos.

Con la carta en las manos me dirigí hacia la ventana y dejé que el sol iluminara aquella escritura tan familiar. Al traerme a Bath, mi padre había encontrado un destino aún mejor para mi hermana melliza, Annie, que llevaba los últimos catorce meses en casa de nuestra prima Edith en Londres y, al parecer, había disfrutado cada instante de su estancia allí.

Para ser mellizas, Annie y yo éramos increíblemente distintas. Ella me superaba en todas las artes femeninas y era mucho más hermosa y refinada. Tocaba el pianoforte y cantaba como los ángeles, flirteaba con facilidad con los caballeros y le gustaba vivir en la ciudad. Annie soñaba con casarse con un hombre en posesión de un título y era ambiciosa.

Mis ambiciones divergían mucho de las suyas. Yo quería vivir en el campo, montar a caballo, subir a los arboles, sentarme en el vergel a pintar y cuidar de mi padre. Soñaba con encontrar mi lugar en el mundo y hacer algo útil y bueno con mi tiempo; pero, sobre todo, deseaba que me quisieran por lo que era. Mis ambiciones eran discretas y aburridas en comparación con las de Annie y, en ocasiones, sospechaba que yo misma debía de parecer discreta y aburrida a su lado.

Desde hacía algún tiempo, Annie solo hablaba en sus cartas de su queridísima amiga Louisa Grandchester y de su apuesto y noble hermano mayor, con el que estaba decidida a casarse. Nunca me había dicho su nombre y en sus cartas siempre se refería a él como «el hermano». Supongo que temía que pudieran caer en manos de alguien menos discreto que yo. Quizás estaba preocupada por si Dorothy, mi doncella, las leía; no sin razón, pues era una chismosa incorregible.

No le había contado nada a mi hermana, pero le había pedido a Dorothy que averiguara cuál era el nombre del hijo mayor de los Grandchester y esta había descubierto que se llamaba Terrence. En mi opinión, sir Terrence y lady Annie sonaba muy bien. Desde luego, si mi hermana había decidido casarse con él, entonces eso es lo que haría, pues nunca había fracasado en su empeño por conseguir lo que deseaba.

Antes de romper el sello de la carta, cerré los ojos y formulé un deseo en silencio. «Por favor, que no vuelva a hablar solo de su querida Louisa y de su apuesto hermano». No tenía nada en contra de los Grandchester —al fin y al cabo, nuestras madres habían sido muy amigas de niñas y su amistad me resultaba tan grata como a Annie—, pero no había oído hablar de otra cosa en los últimos dos meses y empezaba a preguntarme si yo era tan importante para ella como los Grandchester. Abrí la carta y empecé a leer.

Querida Candy:

Lamento tanto que Bath esté resultando ser una cárcel para ti. Yo misma no puedo entender ese sentimiento, pues adoro Londres. Quizás al ser mellizas yo recibí en mi corazón todo el amor por la civilización y tú el amor por la naturaleza. Al menos en este aspecto no somos idénticas.

(A propósito, como tu hermana, puedo perdonarte que escribas cosas como «Preferiría que el sol, el viento y el cielo adornaran mi cabeza antes que un bonito sombrero». No obstante, te ruego que no vayas diciendo nada por el estilo a los demás o te considerarán demasiado extravagante).

Puesto que estás tan triste, no te aburriré contándote todo lo que he hecho esta semana. Solo te diré una cosa. Mi primera temporada en la ciudad está resultando tan divertida como siempre había soñado. Sin embargo, no pondré a prueba tu paciencia hoy añadiendo nada más por temor a que rompas esta carta antes de haber leído las noticias importantes que tengo para ti.

Mi queridísima amiga Louisa Grandchester me ha invitado a alojarme con ella en su casa de campo. Por lo que tengo entendido, es una casa solariega magnífica, se llama Graham House y está situada en Kent. Partiremos hacia allí en quince días. Pero aquí llega lo importante: ¡tú también estás invitada! Lady Eleonor ha ampliado la invitación para incluirte, ya que ambas somos hijas de su «queridísima amiga» de la infancia.

Por favor, di que vendrás. Lo pasaremos muy bien. Incluso puede que necesite tu ayuda para convertirme en lady Annie (suena distinguido, ¿no crees?), ya que por supuesto su hermano también estará allí y será mi oportunidad para asegurarme su afecto. Además, así tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a mi futura familia.

Con cariño.

Annie.

Me invadió una alegría tan grande que me quedé sin respiración. ¡Volver al campo! ¡Abandonar Bath y mi confinamiento! ¡Reunirme de nuevo con mi hermana después de tanto tiempo separadas! Era demasiado para asimilarlo de una vez. Leí de nuevo la carta, esta vez despacio, saboreando cada palabra. Estaba claro que Annie no necesitaba mi ayuda para asegurarse el afecto de sir Terrence. En este asunto, no había nada que yo pudiera aconsejarle que ella no supiera hacer cien veces mejor. Sin embargo, esta carta era una prueba de que seguía siendo importante para ella, de que no me había olvidado. ¡Oh, mi adorada hermana! Aquella era la solución a todos mis problemas y quizás encontrara en Graham House una razón para volver a dar vueltas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice tu hermana? —me preguntó mi abuela.

Me volví hacia ella ilusionada.

—Me ha invitado a acompañarla a la casa que los Grandchester tienen en Kent. Partirá de Londres dentro de quince días.

Mi abuela frunció los labios y me observó con una mirada especulativa. No dijo nada y el corazón me dio un vuelco. No se negaría a dejarme ir, ¿verdad? Y menos sabiendo lo que significaba para mí.

Apreté la carta contra el pecho mientras mi corazón temblaba ante la posibilidad de que se le negara esa bendición inesperada.

—¿Me da permiso?

Bajó la mirada y contempló la carta que aún sostenía, la que contenía las malas noticias sobre el señor Neal. Luego la dejó sobre la mesita y se enderezó en su asiento.

—Puedes ir, pero con una condición. Debes cambiar esos modales salvajes. ¿Qué es eso de corretear por ahí durante todo el día? Debes aprender a comportarte como una jovencita elegante. Copia de tu hermana, ella sí que sabe conducirse en sociedad. No puedo permitir que mi heredera se comporte como una niña incivilizada. No dejaré que me avergüences como ha hecho ese sobrino mío.

Me quedé mirando a mi abuela. ¿Su heredera?

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Lo que has oído. Voy a desheredar al señor Neal y a legarte el grueso de mi fortuna. En este momento, tu dote asciende aproximadamente a cuarenta mil libras.

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****(Continuara) ๑۩۞۩๑ **

**Hola, este es el primer capitulo de esta bella historiade amor, por el color del cabello de Annie me guio por el Manga de Candy Candy el cual era rubio ... Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y la disfruten mucho.**

**Abrazos ... AbigailWhite70**


	3. Chapter 2

**•~*´¨) **

**¸.•~´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **

**(¸.•°´~ (¸.•°` Capitulo 2**

Sabía que me había quedado con la boca abierta, pero era incapaz de cerrarla. ¡Cuarenta mil libras! Ignoraba que mi abuela tuviera tantísimo dinero.

—Por desgracia, no hay ninguna propiedad vinculada al dinero —continuó—, aunque dispondrás de una cuando te cases. Lo menos que puedes hacer con mi fortuna es intentar conseguir un matrimonio ventajoso. —Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el escritorio—. Conozco a los Grandchester. Yo misma escribiré a lady Eleonor y aceptaré la invitación en tu nombre. Quince días es tiempo suficiente para encargar nuevos vestidos. Nos pondremos con los preparativos de inmediato.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y tomó una hoja de papel. Yo era incapaz de moverme. El curso de mi vida acababa de cambiar, sin previo aviso y sin darme tiempo a asimilarlo.

Mi abuela levantó la vista.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

Tragué saliva.

—No… no sé qué decir.

—Deberías empezar por darme las gracias.

Esbocé una tímida sonrisa.

—Claro que estoy agradecida, abue. Es solo que… me siento abrumada. No creo estar preparada para dicha responsabilidad.

—Ese es el motivo de tu visita a Graham House, prepararte. Los Grandchester son una familia muy respetada y podrás aprender mucho durante tu estancia. De hecho, esa es mi condición. Conseguiré que te conviertas en una joven refinada, Candice. Mientras estés allí me escribirás contándome lo que aprendas o te haré volver y te instruiré yo misma.

Un sinfín de pensamientos inconexos revolotearon en mi cabeza, si bien era incapaz de hilvanarlos para que cobraran sentido.

—Estás pálida —añadió—. Sube a tu habitación y échate. Pronto te sentirás mejor. Pero ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra de lo de la herencia a tu doncella. De momento, no es prudente que se sepa. Si no eres capaz de ahuyentar a un simplón como el señor Carson, nada podrás hacer con otros más taimados que vayan tras tu fortuna. Deja que sea yo quien decida cuando dar a conocer la noticia. Además, aún debo notificársela a mi sobrino.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, no se lo diré a nadie. —Me mordí el labio inferior—. Pero ¿qué pasará con la herencia de tía Margaret? ¿O con la de Annie?

Hizo un gesto disuasorio con la mano.

—La parte de Margaret es independiente de la tuya, no te preocupes por ella. En cuanto a Annie, ella no precisa de fortuna para encontrar un buen partido, pero tú sí.

¿Esa herencia era fruto de la compasión? ¿Porque mi abuela pensaba que no conseguiría encontrar marido sin ella? Tenía la sensación de que esa revelación debería haberme sonrojado; sin embargo, permanecí singularmente impasible, como si se hubiese roto la conexión que unía mi corazón con mi cerebro. Me dirigí poco a poco hacia la puerta. Quizá mi abuela tuviera razón y necesitara descansar un poco.

Pero al abrir la puerta, estuve a punto de ser derribada por el señor Carson . Debía de haber estado apoyado en la puerta, pues entró en el salón trastabillando.

—Les pido disculpas —exclamó.

—¡Señor Carson !

Retrocedí con presteza para evitar todo contacto con él.

—He… he vuelto a por mi poema. Para poder introducir los cambios que sugirió.

Detrás de él, vi a mi tía Margaret aguardando en el vestíbulo. Al menos eso explicaba su presencia en la casa. Saqué el poema del bolsillo y se lo tendí con sumo cuidado para no tocarle la mano. Hizo una reverencia y me dio las gracias hasta cuatro veces mientras salía del salón y cruzaba el vestíbulo de espaldas hasta la puerta principal.

Aquel hombre era absolutamente ridículo.

No obstante, después de ver aquel espectáculo, me invadió la emoción y mi corazón y mi cerebro volvieron a conectarse. Dejé de lado el asunto de la herencia; pensaría en ello más tarde. ¡Pronto partiría de Bath y con un poco de suerte perdería de vista al señor Carson ! Esbocé una gran sonrisa y corrí escaleras arriba. Tenía que escribir una carta.

Escribí a Annie para aceptar su invitación sin mencionar lo de la herencia. A pesar de lo que me había asegurado mi abuela, no creía que mi hermana fuera tan indiferente al hecho de no heredar una fortuna como lo había sido ella con lo de no dejársela. En realidad, no me parecía bien quedarme con cuarenta mil libras mientras mi hermana recibía tan solo una mísera dote. Aquella situación ventajosa me hacía sentir muy incómoda.

No obstante, después de reflexionar sobre ello durante días, llegué a la conclusión de que ya tendría tiempo de resolver el problema con Annie en el futuro. Al fin y al cabo, la fortuna ni siquiera era mía aún y mi abuela gozaba de buena salud. Podían transcurrir años antes de que el dinero pasara a mis manos. Por mi parte, no pensaba decírselo a nadie hasta que se convirtiera en una realidad.

Las dos semanas siguientes transcurrieron vertiginosamente entre idas y venidas a los talleres de costura y las sombrererías. Debería haber disfrutado con las compras; sin embargo, la mera idea de verme expuesta en Grsham House tornaba mi alegría en ansiedad. ¿Y si avergonzaba a Annie delante de su futura familia? Puede que lamentara haberme invitado. Por otro lado, ¿acaso podría comportarme con el decoro que mi abuela esperaba de mí? Estuve preocupada por esas cuestiones hasta que llegó el momento de abandonar Bath.

La mañana de mi partida, mi abuela me estudió durante el desayuno.

—Estás realmente blanca, chiquilla. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

—Estoy bien. Puede que esté algo nerviosa —respondí forzando una sonrisa.

—Entonces será mejor que no comas nada. Pareces el tipo de persona que acaba indispuesta durante los viajes largos.

Recordaba bien mi viaje hasta Bath. Había vomitado en tres ocasiones, una de ellas sobre mis botas. Bajo ningún concepto deseaba llegar a una casa desconocida en semejante estado.

—Quizá tenga razón —admití apartando mi plato. De todas formas, tampoco tenía apetito.

—Antes de que te marches, quiero entregarte algo—anunció.

Introdujo una mano temblorosa bajo el chal de encaje que vestía, sacó un relicario de oro y me lo tendió. Lo abrí con cuidado y lo que descubrí en su interior me fascinó. En uno de los delicados óvalos había un retrato en miniatura de mi madre.

—¡Oh, abue! —exclamé—. ¡No lo había visto nunca! ¿Cuántos años tenía aquí?

—Dieciocho. Se lo hicieron poco antes de que se casara con vuestro padre.

Así que ese era el aspecto que tenía mi madre a mi edad. No me costó imaginar el revuelo que debía de haber causado en Londres, pues poseía una belleza fuera de lo común. Era el único retrato que tenía de ella, ya que los demás seguían colgados en los silenciosos muros de mi hogar en Surrey. Me coloqué la cadena alrededor del cuello y sentí su reconfortante peso sobre la piel. De inmediato mis nervios desaparecieron y pude respirar mejor.

Un criado anunció que el carruaje estaba listo. Me puse en pie y mi abuela me estudió de arriba a abajo antes de darme su aprobación.

—Bien, quiero que recuerdes lo que le debes a la familia. No hagas nada que pueda avergonzarme. Recuerda llevar un sombrero cada vez que salgas al exterior o te saldrán mas pecas. Y una última cosa… —Me apuntó con un dedo arrugado y autoritario y lo agitó con una expresión seria en el semblante—. Nunca, nunca… cantes en público.

Apreté los labios y le lancé una mirada furiosa.

—Ese último consejo no era necesario.

Mi abuela rió entre dientes.

—No, imagino que no. ¿Quién podría olvidar lo horroroso que fue la última vez que lo hiciste?

Me ruboricé ante aquel recuerdo bochornoso. A pesar de que habían transcurrido cuatro años desde mi primer recital público, seguía avergonzándome cada vez que pensaba en él.

Me despedí de mi abuela y de mi tía Margaret impaciente por ponerme en camino, pero al salir de la casa una voz conocida me llamó por mi nombre. Me estremecí. ¿De verdad debía soportar al señor Carson una última vez?

Este se dirigía hacia mí a toda prisa agitando un papel sobre la cabeza.

—Le traigo el poema revisado. ¿No partirá ahora?

—Me temo que sí. Adiós, señor Carson.

—Pero… pero si mi sobrino llega hoy y me ha expresado su interés en conocerla. De hecho, ha venido a Bath solo con ese propósito.

No tenía interés alguno en conocer a los parientes del señor Carson . Quería abandonar aquella ciudad y no volver a verle nunca más.

—Lo siento. —Hice señas en dirección al carruaje, donde el cochero me esperaba con la puerta abierta—. No puedo esperar.

Su rostro se entristeció y durante un instante sus ojos reflejaron la profunda decepción que sentía. Luego tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios. El beso que depositó en ella fue acompañado de tanta saliva que incluso dejó una marca sobre el guante. Le di la espalda para ocultar mi repulsión.

Un cochero desconocido inclinó la cabeza cuando subí al carruaje, donde Dorothy me aguardaba con, al menos, una buena hora de jugosos chismorreos, de eso estaba segura.

—¿Dónde está el cochero de mi abuela? —la interrogué entonces.

—Lleva una semana en cama con gota, por lo que su abuela ha contratado a este. —Hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la parte delantera del carruaje—. Se llama James.

Me sentí aliviada al comprobar que no sería un anciano frágil quien condujese el carruaje durante doce horas. Ese hombre parecía mucho más robusto y probablemente nos conduciría hasta nuestro destino más rápido. Sin embargo, Dorothy tenía los labios fruncidos en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No deseo hablar mal de sus parientes, señorita Candy, pero su abuela no debería haber escatimado con los pormenores del viaje. En mi opinión, tendría que haber contratado a otro cochero además de a este.

Me encogí de hombros. Ya no se podía hacer nada y mientras llegáramos a nuestro destino sanas y salvas, no veía ningún inconveniente. Después de todo, atravesaríamos la campiña y no tomaríamos ninguno de los caminos principales, en los que sí podía salir a nuestro encuentro algún peligro.

El carruaje se adentró en las calles de Bath. Me asomé por la ventana para ver por última vez la ciudad; ahora que la dejaba atrás, pude incluso admitir a regañadientes que era un lugar bello, sobre todo por los numerosos edificios construidos con la misma piedra dorada que se extraía de las colinas cercanas. Las ruedas del carruaje avanzaban por las calles adoquinadas dejando atrás a los madrugadores bañistas que se dirigían a probar las aguas termales de la ciudad.

De pronto, Dorothy se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿No es ese el primo Neal?

En efecto, se trataba del infame sobrino, que pasaba por delante del Pump Room con su actitud lánguida y despreocupada. La casualidad quiso que levantara la vista cuando el carruaje llegaba a su altura. Aunque eché hacia atrás la cabeza de inmediato, resultaba evidente que me había visto, ya que se quitó el sombrero y sonrió con prepotencia en mi dirección, como solía hacer al saludarme.

Gracias al cielo que no había venido un día antes, pues de haberlo hecho habría tenido que ser testigo de su reacción ante la noticia de que mi abuela había decidido quitar su nombre del testamento. Me había librado por los pelos, aunque nada podría evitarme la verborrea de Dorothy.

—¡No sabe cuántas ganas tengo de ver Graham House al fin! He oído decir que es una casa enorme y confieso que me alegro de abandonar Bath, porque no hay ni una sola persona con la que merezca la pena charlar. Además me atrevería a decir que en Kent lo pasaremos de maravilla.

Continuó parloteando sin cesar, como era propio en ella, mientras dejábamos atrás Bath y nos adentrábamos en el irregular paisaje rural. Me sentí aliviada al comprobar que el secreto de mi herencia continuaba a salvo, ya que si Dorothy hubiese estado al corriente de ese asunto, no habría hablado de otra cosa.

Mientras seguía conferenciando sobre el último chismorreo del que se había enterado y de las esperanzas que había puesto en esta «maravillosa aventura», de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacia el cojín que yacía a su derecha. Cada vez que lo hacía interrumpía su relato, algo tan fuera de lo común que me hizo preguntarme qué habría allí escondido para atraer su atención de tal modo. Sin embargo, no disponía de la energía suficiente para preguntárselo, pues seguía teniendo el estómago revuelto.

Alrededor del mediodía, nos detuvimos en una posada, pero no me pareció prudente probar bocado. La siguiente etapa en nuestro viaje nos alejó del camino principal. Mi estado no mejoró conforme avanzó la tarde. El carruaje de mi abuela era viejo y su amortiguación no era muy buena, por lo que notaba cada sacudida y cada bache del camino.

Por la tarde, el sol desapareció y el cielo se cubrió de nubes y adquirió un tono grisáceo similar al de las ollas de hierro.

Mi humor cambió en consonancia con el tiempo y me invadió una sensación de desasosiego. Acaricié el relicario mientras me recordaba que no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa. Acababa de emprender una aventura emocionante y poco importaba cómo fueran los Grandchester. Annie estaría allí, así que no tenía de qué preocuparme. La cháchara de Dorothy dio paso a unos ronquidos tremendos cuando se entregó a una dulce siesta en el asiento que se encontraba frente al mío. Me volví hacia la ventana y me puse a pensar en que pronto vería de nuevo a mi hermana.

Antes del accidente que se había llevado a mi madre, mi vida bien podría haber sido un cuento de hadas. Habría empezado así: érase una vez un hombre y una mujer que llevaban años soñando con tener un bebé y que finalmente habían sido bendecidos con dos niñas mellizas que eran para ellos el sol y la luna.

Annie era el sol y yo la luna. A pesar de ser mellizas, no nos parecíamos más que dos hermanas corrientes. Muy pronto se había hecho evidente que Annie había recibido más belleza de la que le correspondía en el reparto, por lo que también era mayor la atención que recibía. Por mi parte, aunque a veces deseara brillar con luz propia, estaba acostumbrada a que mi papel fuera reflejar la luz de mi hermana. Había crecido eclipsada por su resplandor y aunque mi tenuidad no me entusiasmaba, al menos sabía cómo desempeñar mi papel y cómo dejar que Annie brillara.

En definitiva, conocía cuál era mi lugar dentro del mundo.

Sin embargo, todo cuanto conocía de mí misma y de mi mundo zozobró y cambió durante la gran debacle que siguió a la muerte de mi madre. Annie se trasladó a Londres tras el funeral; siempre había deseado vivir en la ciudad y Edith la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Pero yo nunca habría dejado a mi padre. La partida de Annie se me antojó un abandono.

Poco después, mi padre me anunció sin previo aviso que me enviaría a Bath a vivir con mi abuela. Todas mis protestas fueron en vano. Se marchó a Francia y aún no había vuelto.

Nuestra familia había quedado hecha pedazos… No obstante, tenía la esperanza de que este viaje a Graham House fuera una oportunidad para recomponerla. Estaría de nuevo con mi hermana y quizás entre las dos pudiéramos persuadir a mi padre para que regresara.

Apreté el colgante que llevaba contra el corazón y sentí una oleada de esperanza. Sin duda, el retrato de mi madre tenía poderes mágicos sobre mi estado de ánimo y quizá también sobre mi estómago, ya que pronto me sentí mucho mejor.

Poco después, también a mí me venció el sueño mecida por el traqueteo del carruaje.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí dormida hasta que de pronto algo me sobresaltó. Durante un instante me sentí desorientada a la tenue luz de la noche y miré a mi alrededor intentando averiguar qué me había despertado.

Dorothy roncaba haciendo un ruido tremendo, aunque ya lo hacía antes de dormirme, por lo que esa no podía ser la causa. Entonces me di cuenta de que el carruaje se había detenido. Miré por la ventanilla pensando que quizás habíamos llegado a Graham House. No vi luces, ni una casa enorme, ni siquiera una simple posada, si bien me percaté de que el cielo se había despejado y de que una brillante luna llena lo iluminaba todo.

Un disparo retumbó en el silencio de la noche haciendo que volviera a sobresaltarme. Un hombre gritó. El carruaje dio una sacudida hacia adelante y luego volvió a detenerse.

Dorothy se despertó.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —masculló.

Pegué el rostro a la ventanilla, pero lo único que vi fueron dos ojos que me miraban fijamente desde el otro lado del cristal. Grité. Entonces la puerta del carruaje se abrió con brusquedad y una sombra enorme ocupó su lugar.

—¡La bolsa o la vida! —sentenció una voz profunda y apagada.

Había oído hablar de los bandidos y salteadores de caminos y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía apearme y entregar todas las joyas que llevara y el dinero. Sin embargo, al oír aquella voz amenazadora, mi instinto me indicó que abandonar la seguridad del carruaje no sería una buena idea.

Busqué a tientas mi ridículo y lo lancé hacia el hueco de la puerta.

—Ahí tiene. Eso es todo lo que tengo. Quédeselo y márchese.

Sin embargo, el hombre enmascarado hizo caso omiso del dinero y en lugar de hacerse con la bolsita me agarró del cuello.

Grité y conseguí zafarme, aunque al hacerlo oí un chasquido y vi centellear la cadena de metal entre los dedos del salteador antes de que cerrara la mano sobre ella. ¡Mi colgante! ¡Mi relicario! ¡El único retrato de mi madre! Me lancé a por él, pero el sinvergüenza lo sostuvo fuera de mi alcance y soltó una risita.

Entonces vi lo que sujetaba en la otra mano. Una pistola.

—Ahora, baja del carruaje —susurró.

Su voz me puso la piel de gallina y un sudor frío me recorrió la columna. Retrocedí hasta el otro extremo del asiento. Si quería que bajara, tendría que sacarme con sus propias manos.

Al parecer, el desconocido pensó lo mismo. Me agarró del tobillo y lo retorció. Un dolor indescriptible me subió por la pierna y caí al suelo de la cabina boca abajo. El bandido tiró de mí, pero me revolví tanteando el suelo, buscando algo a lo que agarrarme, y me puse a gritar. Fue un chillido horrible y desgarrador que duró y duró; hasta que al fin me di cuenta de que no era yo quien gritaba, sino Dorothy.

Me había olvidado de ella y, sin embargo, su voz inundaba la noche en un chillido terrible y escalofriante que hizo que se me acelerara el pulso. Parecía haber perdido la razón. De pronto me di cuenta de que ella no sabía que el ladrón iba armado. Abrí la boca para avisarla cuando un sonido ensordecedor restalló sobre mi cabeza.

El grito de terror dio paso a los sollozos, a los que se unió un fuerte juramento y los relinchos de los asustados caballos. Todo se llenó de humo. El carruaje se balanceó y la puerta se cerró sobre mi tobillo. Dejé escapar un alarido de dolor y me puse de rodillas trabajosamente.

—¡Dorothy! ¿Estás herida?

Gateé hasta ella y la aferré por los hombros intentando verle bien el rostro. Negó con la cabeza entre sollozos y me tendió algo. La luz de la luna iluminó el revólver plateado que aferraba en su temblorosa mano. La miré boquiabierta, luego agarré el arma y la dejé con cuidado sobre el asiento.

Un ruido de cascos atrajo mi atención. Miré por la ventana y vi cómo un hombre se alejaba a lomos de un caballo. Al parecer, nuestro agresor había huido.

Dorothy se hundió en el asiento. Me senté a su lado, me incliné hacia adelante y apoyé la cabeza en la palma de las manos.

Sus sollozos se transformaron en hipo.

—¡Oh, no! He… he disparado a un hombre. ¿Y si lo he ma… matado? ¿Qué… qué será de mí?

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Intenté respirar hondo, pero me ahogué con el humo del disparo que aún inundaba la cabina.

—No, estoy segura de que no lo has matado. Lo he visto alejarse a caballo. Pero ¿cómo diablos le has arrebatado el revólver?

—No… no lo he hecho —admitió todavía hipando—. U… utilicé el que estaba escon… escondido bajo el cojín.

Alcé la cabeza al oír aquello.

—¿Había una pistola aquí dentro? ¿Durante todo el viaje? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—La… la descubrí mientras usted habla… hablaba con el señor Car… Carson.

A punto estuve de echarme a reír de alivio. ¡Dorothy nos había salvado! La rodeé con los brazos hasta que uno de sus espasmos hizo que nuestras cabezas chocaran. Al apartarme caí en la cuenta de algo.

—Espera. ¿Dónde está James? ¿Por qué no ha acudido en nuestra ayuda?

De pronto recordé el primer disparo inmediatamente después de que el carruaje se detuviese. Había oído gritar a un hombre. Se me encogió el corazón. Me volví y a través del cristal atisbé un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Era James, nuestro cochero.

**..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤▪ Continuara ▪¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..**


	4. Chapter 3

**신◈기◈今天◈****(● ) Capitulo 3 (● )◈동방◈기◈天 **

Bajé del carruaje de un salto y corrí hacia James. Le llamé por su nombre y lo sacudí por los hombros, pero no obtuve respuesta. Me quité el sombrero con presteza para apoyar mi rostro contra el suyo; un débil soplo de aire me acarició la mejilla. Me dejé caer al suelo aliviada. ¡Estaba vivo! Recorrí su cuerpo con las manos en busca de heridas y me quedé petrificada al notar algo húmedo en su hombro. La bala lo había alcanzado.

—¡Dorothy, necesito ayuda! ¡Rápido!

Recordaba vagamente una ocasión en la que habían disparado por accidente al perro de mi padre durante una cacería. Él se había quitado el pañuelo del cuello y había hecho presión sobre la herida, por lo que me había dicho, para cortar la hemorragia. Si había funcionado en un perro, sin duda funcionaría en una persona.

Me quité el bolero y lo doblé repetidas veces como si se tratara de una compresa. Era la prenda a la que más fácil acceso tenía, pues no me iba a poner a quitarme las enaguas en ese momento funesto. Busqué el agujero en el abrigo de James, lo taponé con el bolero y le ordené a Dorothy que apretara con fuerza.

Luego me puse en pie y me encaminé hacia el carruaje. Con el alboroto, los caballos se habían asustado y se habían alejado varios metros del lugar donde había caído nuestro cochero. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápidamente.

¿Debíamos llevar al herido hasta el carruaje o el carruaje hasta el herido? Observé a James dubitativa. Estaba segura de que yo no podría levantar ni la mitad de su peso y Dorothy era casi tan menuda como yo. Definitivamente el carruaje tendría que ir hasta él.

Los caballos seguían asustados y amenazaron con encabritarse cuando me hice con las riendas. No fue fácil convencerlos para que se movieran, en especial marcha atrás, y durante un momento temí que acabaran aplastando a James y a Dorothy. En semejantes circunstancias posicionar el carruaje me llevó demasiado tiempo.

Estaba empapada en sudor y las manos me temblaban. Al intentar darme prisa, tropecé con algo y caí sin remedio. Me arañé las manos con la gravilla del camino y me golpeé la mejilla contra el suelo. Conseguí ponerme en pie no sin dificultad, pues las faldas me estorbaban, y vi el ridículo a mis pies. ¿El bandido no había querido el dinero? Me lo guardé en el vestido y volví a la tarea que tenía entre manos. Llegó la parte más difícil: acercar a James a la puerta del carruaje y subirlo dentro.

Yo le agarré por los hombros y Dorothy por los pies y entre las dos le llevamos en brazos a una velocidad agonizantemente lenta, centímetro a centímetro, deteniéndonos a menudo para devolverlo al suelo y recuperar el aliento. Cuando al fin llegamos a la puerta del carruaje, fui consciente de la altura que había entre el escalón y el suelo y estuve a punto de echarme a llorar. Me temblaban los brazos a causa de la fatiga y aún nos quedaba encontrar una forma de subirlo.

Volví a dejarlo en el suelo y miré con una expresión solemne a Dorothy, que se había apoyado contra el carruaje.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, Dorothy. No sé cómo, pero vamos a hacerlo.

Ella asintió. Agarramos una bota cada una y le metimos primero los pies dentro, después subimos al carruaje saltando por encima del cuerpo. Tiramos de las piernas hasta que las caderas traspasaron el umbral de la puerta y volví a bajar al suelo de un salto. Estaba segura de que si el pobre James continuaba con vida, debía de estar sangrando profusamente con tantos empujones y tirones. Lo alcé tomándolo por los hombros y lo empujé por la espalda mientras Dorothy tiraba de sus brazos. Logramos meterlo en el coche doblando su cuerpo por la cintura. Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta antes de que se desdoblara y cayera de nuevo al suelo.

—No dejes de taponar la herida —grité a través de la ventanilla rota.

—¿Cómo? Está doblado cubriéndola.

—Inténtalo.

Subí al pescante del cochero algo vacilante al percatarme de la altura y empuñé las riendas. Gracias al cielo mi padre me había enseñado a conducir un carruaje. Aun así los caballos parecían nerviosos bajo mi inexperta mano.

—Espero que conozcáis el camino —le murmuré a las caballerías a la vez que las hostigaba con las riendas.

Al parecer estábamos en medio de ninguna parte, pues anduvimos y anduvimos sin resultado alguno. Los brazos y los hombros me ardían por el cansancio; no era fácil mantener el control de cuatro caballos asustados.

Cuando al fin divisé una luz en la lejanía, me pareció la visión más maravillosa que jamás hubiera presenciado. Conforme nos acercábamos, sentí un alivio aún mayor al descubrir las señales inconfundibles de que se trataba de una posada. Sobre la puerta colgaba un letrero de madera toscamente tallada que rezaba «The Rose & Crown». Entré en el patio y me apeé del carruaje. Las piernas me temblaban.

Me dirigí a la entrada a toda prisa y la urgencia de la situación hizo que abriese la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Esta fue a estrellarse contra la pared con mucho estruendo. Un caballero alto que se encontraba junto a la barra miró en mi dirección atraído, sin duda, por mi estrepitosa entrada.

Me acerqué a él todo lo rápido que mis piernas temblorosas me permitieron.

—Necesito ayuda ahí fuera. ¡De inmediato!

Mis palabras habían sonado autoritarias, incluso groseras, pero estaba tan preocupada por James que no me importó lo más mínimo.

El caballero enarcó una ceja mientras me estudiaba; desde mi peinado desaliñado —¿dónde habría puesto el sombrero?— a mis botas embarradas.

—Creo que se confunde —soltó en tono cortante y descarado—. El posadero debe de andar en la cocina.

Me ruboricé ante su mirada de desprecio, pero entonces mis nervios, a flor de piel por todo lo sucedido, estallaron sin más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme en ese tono? La ira prendió en mi pecho y el orgullo asomó la cabeza. En ese momento me sentí fuerte y altiva como mi abuela.

—Disculpe, creía que me estaba dirigiendo a un caballero. Ya veo que, como bien dice, estaba en un error —respondí alzando la barbilla.

Vi su expresión de sorpresa antes de volverme hacia la puerta abierta que se veía tras la barra.

—¡Hola! ¡Posadero! —Un hombre fornido y calvo apareció secándose las manos en la camisa—. Necesito ayuda ahí fuera de inmediato.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió mientras me seguía hacia el patio.

Abrí la puerta del carruaje a toda prisa y no fueron precisas más explicaciones. La escena era horrible. James doblado en el suelo, Dorothy totalmente pálida con la mirada clavada en nosotros, las manchas oscuras de sangre que los cubrían a ambos… Me dejó consternada, aún preparada como estaba para lo que sabía iba a encontrar.

En ese momento di gracias al cielo porque el posadero fuera hombre de acción y de gran estatura. Alargó los brazos, levantó a James y lo llevó al interior de la posada. Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar cuando vi la facilidad con la que llevaba a cabo lo que a Dorothy y a mí nos había supuesto tanto tiempo y esfuerzo.

Mi acompañante bajó del carruaje y se tambaleó. Le rodeé la cintura con el brazo para ayudarla a entrar y seguimos al posadero escaleras arriba. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a aquel caballero arrogante, pero hice como si no fuera así.

Los escalones resultaron ser demasiado para mi cuerpo exhausto y tembloroso. El posadero alcanzó el descansillo que se abría delante de nosotras y entró en una de las habitaciones de la izquierda. Solo deseaba encontrar una cama para Dorothy y después ir a ver a James. Sin embargo, una mujer de aspecto robusto nos cortó el paso al llegar arriba.

—¿A qué viene tanto jaleo? —espetó con las manos en jarras—. Esta es una posada respetable, ¿qué se han creído?

No consiento tejemanejes ni asuntos raros de ningún tipo.

Levanté la barbilla.

—Han herido a mi cochero y mi doncella está al borde de un ataque de nervios. ¿Sería tan amable de guiarnos hasta una habitación?

La mujer cerró la boca de golpe y su expresión transmutó en sorpresa. Antes de proseguir, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

—Disculpe, señorita. No sabía que… Sí, por supuesto,

acompáñeme.

Acto seguido nos indicó una habitación situada a la derecha del descansillo. Deduje por su reacción que no se había dado cuenta de que yo era una dama hasta que había abierto la boca, y eso me dolió.

Solo después de ayudar a Dorothy a sentarse en la cama, me di cuenta de lo afectada que estaba. Disparar una pistola y haber tenido que sostener a un hombre herido mientras yo conducía había supuesto para ella una conmoción terrible.

—Échate —le aconsejé.

Fue un alivio que no sintiera la necesidad de hablar de lo sucedido y que se limitara a desplomarse sobre la cama cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo. La observé con preocupación hasta que la mujer del posadero —por lo que deduje al verla entregada a sus tareas— irrumpió afanosamente en la habitación con una palangana, una pastilla de jabón y una toalla.

—Por si desea asearse —dijo clavando la mirada en mis manos. Bajé la vista hacia ellas. Mostraban un aspecto tan espantoso como las de Dorothy. Vaciló en el umbral antes de continuar— Creo que le convendría comer algo caliente.

Baje al salón, le prepararé algo. Asimilar este tipo de cosas se hace aún más difícil con el estómago vacío.

Asentí con la cabeza y le di las gracias en voz baja, aliviada al ver que resultaba útil después de todo.

Al sumergir las manos en la palangana de agua, sentí cómo la suciedad de mis heridas y rasguños desaparecía. Dejé escapar un lamento por el escozor del jabón al frotarme concienzudamente hasta los codos. El agua del lavamanos se tornó de color rojo y se me revolvió el estómago al verla. Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo luchando contra las náuseas que sentía.

Dejé a Dorothy roncando en la cama —su boca era como una puerta de esas que chirrían cuando están mal cerradas— y crucé el pasillo hacia la habitación en la que había visto entrar al posadero con James.

Este yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados mientras el primero le rasgaba la camisa. Se desenvolvía con destreza limpiando la herida. Su expresión era impasible y serena y, aunque sus manos parecían ásperas a causa del trabajo, estaban limpias. Me sentí tremendamente aliviada al saber que James se hallaba en las manos enormes y competentes de ese hombre.

—El doctor llegará pronto, señorita —anunció—. No se preocupe, he visto heridas peores que esta. Además parece que la bala ha salido porque no consigo dar con ella.

Al oír sus palabras, roncas y amables, me sentí tan aliviada que las piernas me flojearon.

—Gracias —articulé con la voz ahogada por la emoción que me embargaba.

El posadero se volvió de pronto hacia mí.

—Será mejor que se siente, señorita. No tiene buen aspecto.

—No, no, estoy bien —aseguré, aunque me percaté de que el suelo había perdido estabilidad y de que las rodillas me fallaban.

—Vaya a calentarse junto al fuego. Aquí no puede hacer nada.

Asentí y al hacerlo noté como si mi cabeza flotara de forma extraña, como si se hubiese desprendido. Una butaca junto al fuego sonaba a bendición, así que torcí a la derecha al salir de la habitación y empecé a bajar las escaleras sin ninguna dificultad. Sin embargo, a medio camino me empezaron a temblar las piernas y me fallaron las rodillas.

Me dejé caer de golpe sobre uno de los escalones, pues no quería rodar escaleras abajo. Las paredes empezaron a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y el suelo se desdobló. Me cubrí los ojos con una mano y apoyé la otra en la pared mientras luchaba por no perder el conocimiento.

De pronto, una mano me agarró el brazo con firmeza y abrí los ojos sorprendida. Se trataba de aquel hombre odioso y arrogante de antes. Se encontraba unos cuantos escalones por debajo de mí y me miraba con una expresión extraña; parecía incluso… preocupado. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Intenté preguntárselo, pero las paredes volvían a desplomarse sobre mí, por lo que cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Creo que está a punto de desmayarse —susurró.

¿De quién era aquella voz? Me parecía demasiado agradable para pertenecer a aquel hombre. Negué con la cabeza.

—Yo no me desmayo —rebatí sin fuerzas.

En ese momento la oscuridad ascendió a toda prisa mientras yo me lanzaba en picado en su dirección. Nos encontramos a medio camino y me engulló entera. Al menos, no me dolió.

**신◈기◈今天◈****( ¤)》● Continuara●《 (¤ )◈동방◈기◈天 **


	5. Chapter 4

**(¯`'·.¸(*_*)¸.·'´¯) Capitulo 4 (¯`'·.¸(*_*)¸.·'´¯) **

Lentamente fui recobrando la consciencia. En primer lugar me percaté de que me hallaba sobre algo mullido y, a continuación, oí un suave murmullo de voces no muy lejano. No obstante, era incapaz de recordar dónde me encontraba. No estaba en casa, pues olía diferente. Sabía que debía abrir los ojos, pero por alguna razón no podía. Me quedé allí tendida escuchando el murmullo. Resultaba muy agradable, ya que me traía recuerdos de mi niñez, de cuando me quedaba dormida en el carruaje por la noche y oía a mis padres hablando en susurros.

¡El carruaje!

Los recuerdos volvieron de golpe, tan vívidos que dejé escapar un grito ahogado. Los murmullos cesaron y noté que alguien se inclinaba sobre mí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Está volviendo en sí por fin, señorita?

Aquella voz brusca me resultaba vagamente familiar. Abrí los párpados haciendo un gran esfuerzo y estudié el rostro intransigente de la mujer del posadero. Estaba tan cerca que percibía el olor a ajo de su aliento y podía ver con claridad los cuatro pelos larguísimos que le crecían en un lunar que tenía en la mejilla. Me devolvió a la realidad de inmediato.

—Estaba segura de que se desmayaría y vaya si se desmayó.

En cuanto me incorporé, noté un dolor de cabeza atroz alojado detrás de los ojos. Me llevé una mano a la frente y miré a mi alrededor con cuidado, intentando no mover la cabeza demasiado. Me encontraba en una especie de saloncito. En el centro había una mesa dispuesta con comida, una chimenea en un rincón y todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas.

La mujer me rodeó los brazos con sus manos fornidas y me ayudó a ponerme en pie antes de guiarme hasta la mesa.

—Siéntese y coma —me ordenó.

Obedecí su primera orden, encantada de poder dejar descansar a mis débiles piernas.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor? —preguntó mirando detrás de mí.

Volví la cabeza de inmediato y al mismísimo instante de hacerlo me arrepentí, pues todo empezó a darme vueltas y el martilleo se intensificó. Me llevé ambas manos a la frente mientras aquel hombre odioso le decía a la mujer algo que no alcancé a oír. Ella salió del saloncito sin mirar atrás y cerró la puerta con firmeza tras de sí.

Aquel caballero…

No, no era ningún caballero, pues no había nada caballeroso en él. No era más que un hombre corriente.

Aquel hombre no la siguió, sino que se acercó a la mesa para que yo no tuviese que volver la cabeza. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. Me observaba fijamente y resultaba de lo más desconcertante. No podía ni imaginar cuál debía de ser mi aspecto tras viajar durante todo el día, caerme al suelo, cargar con un hombre herido y después desmayarme. Hice una mueca al pensar en ello.

El desconocido se acercó un poco más.

—¿Está herida?

Lo estudié antes de contestar. Parecía preocupado de veras, lo que me sorprendió.

—No.

Mi voz sonó algo ronca, pues tenía la garganta seca. Tomé el vaso que tenía delante de mí y bebí con la esperanza de que también me desembotara la cabeza. Pensé que quizá me hiciera bien comer algo y decidí que no haría ni caso a aquel hombre odioso para que se marchara.

Pero mi plan no funcionó.

Era tan obtuso que en lugar de eso, se dirigió a la silla que había enfrente de mí.

—¿Le importa si me uno a usted?

Ojalá hubiese podido pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde estaba mi ingenio cuando lo necesitaba? No tenía forma alguna de negarme con educación y estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en una réplica ingeniosa, así que me limité a asentir.

Él se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió antes de tomar asiento frente a mí. Al instante me sentí más tranquila, aunque ni siquiera había sido consciente de cuánto me incomodaba hallarme a solas con un extraño tras una puerta cerrada. A medida que fui comiendo el martilleo de la cabeza dio paso a un ligero golpeteo y, más tarde, al suave zumbido de un dolor de cabeza normal y corriente.

El hombre no probó bocado. Se limitó a quedarse allí sentado y a beber algo de vez en cuando mientras me observaba como si fuera a caerme de la silla en cualquier momento. Seguía decidida a ignorarlo, si bien me descubrí lanzando rápidas miradas a su rostro para estudiarlo. Con la conmoción no me había percatado de sus rasgos hasta ese momento. Ahora que lo veía con claridad, me consternó comprobar lo apuesto que era. Tenía el cabello castaño y ondulado y una mandíbula prominente. Me estaba preguntando de qué color serían sus ojos cuando vi mis deseos complacidos, pues levantó la vista de pronto.

¡Oh, azules! «Qué rostro tan bello», pensé. Entonces me di cuenta de que me había sorprendido mirándolo y bajé la vista de inmediato. Se me encendieron las mejillas. Era muy apuesto y eso empeoraba las cosas. Mis sentidos habían revivido con la comida y pronto sentí con total intensidad lo embarazoso de mi situación.

Sin embargo, el resentimiento prendió en mi interior al rememorar su desaire y la forma en que me había mirado al entrar por primera vez en la posada. Sin duda debía de pensar que yo era una persona corriente que estaba muy por debajo de él. El hecho de que yo tuviera el aspecto de una lechera desaliñada no consiguió suavizar mi antipatía. Y, por otro lado, el que permaneciera allí en silencio tampoco ayudaba. Claro, debía de pensar que estaba cenando con una persona vulgar. Cómo iba a conversar conmigo. ¡Menudo arrogante! Me parecía odioso. El resentimiento y la vergüenza se transformaron en furia en mi interior.

Alcé la vista y le miré por debajo de las pestañas. Si lo que esperaba era a una plebeya, la tendría. Lo más probable es que careciera de ingenio, como les ocurría a la mayoría de las personas agraciadas. Resultaría muy sencillo.

—Gracias por la cena, señor —dije recatadamente imitando el acento de Dorothy.

Por un momento pareció sorprendido.

—De nada. —Había vuelto a adquirir una expresión comedida, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la confusión—Espero que sea de su agrado.

—¡Atiza, pues claro! En casa nunca comíamos cosas tan deliciosas.

Él se reclinó en su asiento.

—¿Y dónde está su casa? —preguntó con una voz profunda, armoniosa y muy agradable.

Intenté no pensar en mi hogar.

—Crecí en una pequeña granja al norte del condado de Wiltshire, pero ahora me dirijo a casa de mi tía, que me enseñará a ser una buena doncella. Es mucho mejor que ordeñar vacas.

Miré en su dirección por encima del vaso mientras tomaba otro sorbo. Me pareció que sus labios se crispaban, pero no estaba segura.

—Entonces… ¿es usted una lechera?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Cuántas vacas tiene? —preguntó con un aire pícaro en la mirada.

Le observé detenidamente.

—Cuatro.

Estaba fascinada con aquella mirada.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—¿Quién?

Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida.

—Las vacas —respondió sin inmutarse—. Estoy seguro de que tendrán un nombre.

¿La gente ponía nombre a sus vacas? No tenía ni idea.

—Pues claro que tienen nombre.

—¿Y cuál es?

Atisbé un brillo inconfundible en sus ojos azules y en ese mismo instante comprendí, para mi sorpresa, que me estaba siguiendo el juego. Cuando me miró de nuevo, su rostro volvía a ser imperturbable, aunque sus ojos parecían demasiado inocentes. Definitivamente me estaba siguiendo el juego. Pues bien, él no sabía lo bien que se me daba a mí jugar.

—Bessie, Daisy, Ginger y Annabelle —respondí con serenidad mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada.

Una expresión de satisfacción se reflejó en su rostro.

—Y cuando las ordeña, les canta, ¿verdad?

—Faltaría más.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia mí y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Me encantaría escuchar lo que les canta.

Me quedé sin respiración. ¡Atrevido! ¡Sinvergüenza! Vacilé unos instantes, no estaba segura de poder seguir con la farsa. Pero entonces vi la expresión de suficiencia que se reflejaba en su rostro. ¡Creía que había ganado! Aquello me animó a continuar.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, empecé a golpear la mesa con una mano mientras cantaba en voz baja:

—Vaquitas… —Pum—. Os haré filetes. —Pum. Él puso unos ojos como platos—. Si no me dais leche… —Pum—. Dulce y caliente. —Pum.

Me detuve en seco y apreté los labios al percatarme de lo que acababa de cantar. Me di cuenta de lo ridícula que había resultado la letra y supe que no podría continuar sin reírme. Nos miramos fijamente. Al parecer la partida había quedado en tablas. Sus ojos brillaban risueños y le temblaban los labios. Mi barbilla también vibraba y se me escapó una risotada impropia de una dama.

Él inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y estalló en profusas carcajadas. Era la risa más contagiosa que jamás hubiese oído. Me uní a él de forma espontanea y reí y reí hasta que mi garganta se resintió y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Cuando por fin cesó la risa, me sentía tremendamente aliviada. Me enjuagué el rostro con un pañuelo.

—¿«Os haré filetes»? —rió entre dientes.

—Estaba improvisando —me defendí.

Sacudió la cabeza y después de hacerlo me miró con admiración.

—Ha sido… fantástico.

—Gracias —respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

Me la devolvió durante un momento y de pronto se inclinó hacia mí por encima de la mesa.

—¿Amigos?

Su propuesta me pilló por sorpresa. ¿Acaso quería ser su amiga? Me miraba con ojos chispeantes, cálidos y risueños.

—Sí.

—Entonces, como su amigo, debo pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de antes. Me comporté de manera muy grosera, fue algo imperdonable y me siento muy avergonzado. Le ruego que me disculpe.

Su sinceridad resultaba patente en cada una de las líneas de su rostro, en cada una de sus palabras. Nunca imaginé que mi comentario pudiera llegar a afectarle tanto. Me sentí arrepentida en el acto.

—Por supuesto que le perdono, aunque solo si usted disculpa mi grosería. No debería haber insinuado que no era usted… —Odiaba tener que repetir mis palabras, pues me daba cuenta ahora de lo insultantes que habían sido. Me aclaré la garganta con la vista fija en el plato—. Que no era usted un caballero —añadí en un susurro.

—Ah, pero ¿solo fue una insinuación?

Alcé la vista y le miré a los ojos. Tenía una ceja levantada y parecía divertirse.

—Siento lástima por la persona a la que decida usted insultar —concluyó.

Hice una mueca y miré hacia otro lado avergonzada. Me parecía demasiado a mi abuela.

—Sin embargo, hizo usted bien en reprenderme, lo merecía. Como buen caballero, debería haber acudido en su ayuda sin importar lo que necesitara. En mi defensa, debo aclararle que mi falta de educación no tuvo nada que ver con usted, sino que fue el resultado de… de otras circunstancias difíciles acontecidas durante la tarde. Por desgracia, su petición fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No obstante, eso no constituye ninguna excusa y lamento haber contribuido a aumentar su angustia de esta noche.

Su engreimiento había desaparecido. Solo un hombre fuerte podría haber admitido todo aquello. Sentí el honor de su humildad y eso me conmovió.

—Gracias —murmuré. No sabía qué otra cosa decir. Me había desarmado.

—Y debería saber —continuó reclinándose en la silla— que por muy entretenida que fuera su farsa, nadie se habría creído nunca que era usted una lechera.

—¿Tan limitadas son mis dotes interpretativas? —pregunté a la defensiva.

—No me estaba refiriendo a sus dotes interpretativas.

Una sonrisilla se perfiló en su rostro. Intenté descifrar qué quería decir, aunque no tuve éxito. La curiosidad me venció y me obligó a preguntar lo que debería haber ignorado.

—Entonces ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?

—Debería usted saberlo.

—Pues no lo sé.

Me molestó sobremanera que se negara a explicarse.

—Muy bien. —Con la misma voz indiferente y calmada con la que habría criticado una obra de arte, expuso—Empezando por la cabeza, su frente está marcada con inteligencia, su mirada es directa, sus rasgos delicados, su piel es pálida, su voz refinada y su forma de hablar deja entrever la educación que ha recibido… —Hizo una pausa—Hasta la posición de su cabeza es elegante.

De pronto, me sentí terriblemente cohibida. Bajé la mirada, me había sonrojado.

—Ah, sí —susurró—. Y luego está su modestia. Ninguna lechera se sonrojaría de ese modo.

Para mayor humillación, noté cómo me sonrojaba aún más. Las orejas empezaron a hormiguearme por el fuego que sentía en el rostro.

—¿Continúo? —preguntó con una nota risueña en la voz.

—No, ya es suficiente, gracias.

A mi abuela le habría dado un síncope si me hubiese visto en ese momento. La palabra «inepta» no servía ni siquiera para empezar a describir el modo en que me sentía.

—Entonces ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas? —preguntó de forma tan educada que no pude más que asentir.

Se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa y se situó detrás de mí para retirarme la silla cuando me levantara.

—Creo que estará más cómoda junto al fuego —observó mientras señalaba dos butacas orientadas hacia la chimenea.

«Vaya, qué considerado».

El fuego crepitó dándonos la bienvenida cuando nos sentamos frente a él. Fue una grata sorpresa comprobar lo mullida y cómoda que era la butaca y me hundí en ella, consciente de pronto de lo cansada y dolorida que me sentía. Él se quedó mirando el fuego y aproveché la proximidad para estudiarle con más detenimiento. La luz de la lumbre iluminaba sus delicados rasgos, su nariz recta, sus mejillas lisas, el bucle que le caía suavemente sobre la frente. De perfil, como estaba en ese momento, parecía más joven; sin embargo, aquella impresión se disipaba al mirarlo de frente. La firmeza alrededor de su boca y la confianza en su mirada eran las propias de un hombre que conoce su lugar en el mundo, las de un hombre con autoridad.

—Ahora que estamos de acuerdo en que no es usted ninguna lechera, ¿le importaría decirme quién es?—preguntó el caballero. En fin, supuse que podía concederle ese título mientras continuara comportándose así. Su sonrisa era tan afable y tan digna de confianza que no dudé en responderle.

—La señorita Candy White Andrew.

Se quedó paralizado y me observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me sentí cohibida ante su escrutinio.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo peor aspecto a la luz de la lumbre?

Esbozó una sonrisilla.

—No, más bien todo lo contrario. Es un placer conocerla, señorita White.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia el fuego sin añadir nada más. Me quedé esperando a que se presentara.

—¿Piensa decirme su nombre? —pregunté al fin.

Se quedó pensativo.

—No, preferiría no hacerlo —respondió con sobrada educación.

**(¯`'·.¸(*_*)¸.·'´¯) Continuara (¯`'·.¸(*_*)¸.·'´¯) **


	6. Chapter 5

**(¯`•¸•´¯)( Capitulo 5 )(¯`•¸•´¯) **

Me dejó desconcertada.

—Oh, pues… —No supe ni cómo responder.

—Y dígame, ¿qué la trae por esta región?

Me molestó pensar que aquel hombre me llevaba de nuevo ventaja.

—No creo que deba decírselo.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Pensaba que habíamos acordado ser amigos.

—Sí, pero eso fue antes de saber que se negaría a darme su nombre. Difícilmente puedo ser amiga de alguien que carece de nombre.

Me miraba como si todo lo que yo dijera le resultara muy pero que muy divertido.

—Muy bien. Puesto que es mi amiga, llámeme Terry.

—No puedo llamarle por su nombre de pila. —Mi voz se tiñó de consternación.

—¿Le resultaría más fácil si yo la llamara Candy?

—No se atreverá.

—Pues claro que sí, Candy.

Sus ojos brillaban con picardía y volví a sonrojarme.

—Su comportamiento es indecoroso.

Soltó una risita.

—Por lo general, no. Solo esta noche —me corrigió.

Me di cuenta de que seguía mirándole a los ojos, de un azul más oscuro de lo que me había parecido en un principio; así como de que aún era mucho más apuesto cuando sonreía, igual que en ese momento. Resultaba de lo más embarazoso, pues no podía olvidar mi desastrosa apariencia. Aparté la mirada avergonzada al pensar en cuál debía de ser mi aspecto.

—Para que lo sepa —dije mostrando una dignidad que no sentía—, he sido invitada a pasar una temporada en casa de una amiga de mi madre.

—¿Y por qué la ha invitado?

Su voz parecía indiferente, si bien su mirada traicionaba su interés. Me pregunté por qué querría saberlo, aunque me pareció una pregunta inofensiva.

—Lady Eleonor invitó en primer lugar a mi hermana y fue muy gentil al ampliar la invitación e incluirme a mí también.

La carta de lady Eleonor confirmando la invitación había llegado a casa apenas unos días después que la de Annie.

—¿Y qué le ha pasado a su cochero? —preguntó tras un momento de silencio.

De pronto recordé a James, postrado en el piso de arriba, puede que incluso a las puertas de la muerte. Y yo mientras jugando a aquel jueguecito estúpido, riendo a carcajadas y pensando en los ojos de aquel hombre. Pero ¿qué me pasaba? ¿Acaso era una insensible?

—Nos asaltaron de camino, un bandido, y le disparó—respondí intentando no rememorar los detalles más duros del incidente.

—¿Un bandido? ¿En este camino? ¿Está completamente segura? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Si los bandidos acostumbran a llevar la cara tapada, a vociferar «¡La bolsa o la vida!» y a arrancar por la fuerza los colgantes a las damas, entonces sí, estoy bastante segura.

El horror de lo sucedido estaba empezando a ganarme y de repente me sentí demasiado conmocionada para seguir hablando.

—¿La lastimó?

La emoción que estaba intentando contener me arañó la garganta, desatada por la gentileza de sus palabras. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla sin previo aviso y me la sequé con la mano.

—No. Intentó arrastrarme afuera del carruaje, pero mi doncella le disparó y huyó. Aunque ya había disparado a mi cochero. —Me llevé una mano a la frente. Recordaba la sensación de su mano alrededor de mi tobillo y el agudo latigazo que había sentido en el cuello cuando me había arrancado el relicario con la foto de mi madre—. Me siento fatal. Ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en James. Podría estar muriendo ahí arriba y todo por culpa mía.

Se me escapó una lágrima y luego dos más, hasta que las dejé fluir libremente.

—No sería culpa suya, aun cuando no creo que su cochero muera a causa de la herida. La he visto. Está situada en la parte superior del hombro y la bala no ha alcanzado ningún órgano vital. Además está en manos de un gran médico.

Asentí con la cabeza, aliviada por sus palabras, e intenté dejar de llorar. Si mi abuela hubiese sido testigo de aquel comportamiento, es probable que me hubiese repudiado. No obstante, era incapaz de controlar mis lágrimas, al igual que poco antes había sido incapaz de controlar mi risa. Terry me ofreció un pañuelo blanco limpio, lo acepté sin atreverme a mirarlo. Aquella situación era tan impropia de mí y tan bochornosa.

—Discúlpeme. —Me sequé un reguero de lágrimas de la mejilla—. No acostumbro a ser de lágrima fácil, se lo aseguro.

Debía de pensar que yo era una de esas criaturas frágiles que se desmayaba con solo ver la sangre y lloraba en busca de consuelo.

—Estoy seguro de que no.

Era tan educado que cada vez me sentía peor por el primer juicio que había emitido sobre su carácter.

Cuando al fin tuve de nuevo mis emociones bajo control, me volví hacia él.

—¿Cree que podría olvidar todo esto?

—¿Por qué me pide eso? —me interrogó con una sonrisilla asomando en los labios.

—Estoy muy avergonzada por mi comportamiento de esta noche —confesé.

Sus ojos brillaron risueños.

—¿Qué comportamiento?

—Por dónde empezar. Le he insultado, me he desmayado, he fingido ser una vulgar lechera, he cantado una canción ridícula y he llorado, pero sobre todo estoy bastante segura… —Al bajar la cabeza vi las manchas rojas de sangre seca que cubrían mis mangas y la parte delantera del vestido—. No, estoy convencida de que mi aspecto es imperdonable.

Terry se echó a reír. Pensé que se estaba riendo de mí, pero entonces se volvió y se inclinó sobre el brazo de la butaca para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

—No creo haber conocido a ninguna dama como usted, señorita Canfy White, y lamentaría muchísimo olvidar un solo detalle de esta noche.

Me quedé sin respiración y el rubor se extendió por mi rostro hasta las orejas. Supe en ese instante, en lo más profundo de mi ser, que yo no era rival para aquel hombre, ni con mis jueguecitos, ni con mi confianza, ni con mi ingenio. Me recliné en la butaca para alejarme de aquellos ojos provocativos y de aquellos labios sonrientes. Quería salir corriendo de allí y, con suerte, no volver a verle nunca más.

—¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? —preguntó antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo mi plan.

De pronto me sentí abrumada por el peso del dilema ante el que me hallaba.

—Supongo que debería buscar a alguien que se ocupase de James y una forma de llegar hasta Graham House. ¡Ah! También debería notificarle a lady Eleonor que mi llegada se retrasará. —Dejé escapar un suspiro—. Aunque lo único que deseo es irme a dormir e intentar olvidar el día de hoy.

—¿Por qué no deja que me ocupe yo de todo?

Le miré muy seria.

—No puedo permitirlo, señor.

—¿Por qué?

—Es demasiado. Apenas le conozco. No puedo abusar así de su amabilidad.

—No es demasiado y no estaría abusando. ¿Cómo piensa encargarse de todo usted sola? No debe de saber ni dónde está, ¿me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Déjeme ayudarla —pidió de modo persuasivo.

—Puedo ocuparme de todo yo sola —insistí.

No quería que pensara que era débil o inepta. Al fin y al cabo, era la heredera de mi abuela y me parecía más a ella de lo que quería reconocer.

—A tenor de lo que he visto de usted esta noche, no me cabe duda alguna de que se las apañaría. Aun así, Candy, me gustaría serle de alguna utilidad.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté realmente confundida.

—¿No es eso lo que hacen los caballeros? ¿Rescatar a damiselas en apuros?

Había utilizado un tono de voz despreocupado, si bien su mirada era de lo más seria.

—Pero es que yo no soy ninguna damisela en apuros—rebatí entre risas.

—Aún así, yo sigo intentando demostrar que soy un caballero —insistió.

Por fin entendía su perseverancia. Estaba motivada por lo que le había dicho antes, aunque no debería haberse tomado mi insulto tan en serio.

—No tiene que demostrarme nada.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Siempre es tan obstinada?

Pensé en ello un momento.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Su expresión vaciló entre la exasperación y la diversión. Fue esta última la que ganó y, muy a su pesar, Terry se echó a reír.

—Me rindo. Nunca dirá lo que espero que diga. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con su plan. Debería dormir un poco y ocuparse de todo por la mañana. Todo seguirá ahí, esperándola.

Sus palabras parecían muy razonables y fue un alivio pensar que podía posponer mis quehaceres hasta haber descansado un poco.

—Es probable que tenga razón. Creo que seguiré su consejo.

—Bien —asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Podrá subir sola las escaleras?

—Por supuesto. —Aquello me hizo recordar…—. Hace un rato me desmayé en la escalera, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces?

—Pues que la tomé en brazos y la traje hasta aquí—respondió con ojos risueños.

—Ah.

No sabía qué pensar. Me sentía avergonzada, aunque también extrañamente satisfecha. Le miré con disimulo y me fijé en cómo la levita realzaba sus hombros y sus brazos. Sí, parecía lo bastante fuerte para llevarme en brazos…, puede que incluso con bastante facilidad… Noté cómo el calor me subía a las mejillas al pensar en ello.

—En fin, gracias.

—Fue un placer —murmuró de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Decidí fingir que no lo había oído.

—Creo que podré subir las escaleras por mi propio pie. No requeriré más sus servicios por esta noche.

No pareció convencido.

—Entonces póngase en pie.

Al intentarlo me di cuenta de que el agotamiento me había anclado a la butaca.

—Lo que sospechaba.

Se puso en pie, me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí para ayudarme.

Cuando apoyó su mano sobre la mía sentí una punzada de dolor. Me quedé sin aire y me estremecí. La preocupación dominó su rostro, y sin vacilar le dio la vuelta a mi mano. Mis heridas tenían un aspecto peor a la luz del fuego del que habían mostrado en la habitación. Tenía las palmas de las manos cubiertas de arañazos y heridas que me escocían sobremanera, y la piel se me había levantado en algunas zonas.

—Pensaba que había dicho que no la había lastimado—espetó con rudeza.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía me dio un vuelco el corazón. Parecía enojado e incluso peligroso; y aún más atractivo, si eso era posible.

—Y así fue. Estas heridas me las hice con las riendas. No estoy acostumbrada a conducir un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos y los pobres estaban asustados. Además me caí al suelo cuando trataba de ayudar a James, que pesaba tanto… —me interrumpí al percatarme de la mirada de asombro en su rostro.

—¿Transportó en brazos a su cochero?

—Bueno, sí, con la ayuda de mi doncella.

Me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

—Lo he visto. Es más del doble de su tamaño. Y también he visto a su doncella. Parece casi imposible.

—Teníamos que hacerlo —me limité a añadir encogiéndome de hombros—. No podía dejarle tirado en medio de la nada.

Me contempló durante un buen rato. Reparé de pronto en que el fuego me proporcionaba mucho calor y en que estaba demasiado cerca de un caballero extremadamente apuesto que seguía sosteniéndome la mano. Terry bajó la vista.

—Ha sido muy valiente —murmuró acariciándome con suavidad la palma de la mano con un dedo.

Fue una caricia tan suave que no me hizo el menor daño, sino que más bien envió una cálida sensación por mi mano que me subió a continuación por el brazo y fue directa hasta mi corazón. Nunca antes había sentido nada semejante y me dejó totalmente desconcertada.

Me solté e intenté entender lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba empezando a sentir una especie de neblina en la cabeza debido al agotamiento y no conseguía encontrarle sentido a mi reacción. Quizás estuviera empezando a tener fiebre, o incluso a delirar.

—Debe de estar exhausta —apuntó Terry como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento—. Venga por aquí.

Me tomó por el brazo y me dirigió hacia la puerta abierta.

Quería seguir defendiendo que podía subir las escaleras sola, pero ya no estaba segura de ser capaz. Al menos, no esa noche. Terry no me soltó hasta que llegamos al descansillo.

—Buenas noches, Candy —dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

Sonreí al oír mi nombre salir de sus labios. Por algún motivo, había dejado de parecerme extraño.

—Buenas noches. Y gracias por todo.

Tenía la sensación de que debía añadir algo más, pero no conseguía saber de qué se trataba. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en irme a la cama. Me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación en la que Dorothy seguía roncando y apoyé la mano en el picaporte.

—Cierre con llave la habitación antes de irse a dormir —me aconsejó en un susurro.

Un escalofrío de alarma me recorrió el cuerpo, como un recordatorio del grave peligro que había corrido no hacía mucho. Un escalofrío que agudizó mis pensamientos y me ayudó a comprender qué era lo que debía decirle. Me volví de inmediato para preguntarle si volvería a verle.

Pero ya se había ido.

**(¯`•¸•´¯)( *_*)Continuara(*_* )(¯`•¸•´¯) **


	7. Chapter 6

**©º°°º©©º°°º© Capitulo 6 ©º°°º©©º°°º© **

Al despertar seguía sintiéndome cansada. Dorothy no había dejado de moverse en toda la noche y estaba convencida de que al menos algunos de mis cardenales eran obra suya. Debía de haberse despertado antes que yo, pues no estaba en la habitación. Estuve tentada de dejarme caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y dormir un poco más; sin embargo, había asuntos de los que solo yo podía ocuparme y no debía posponerlos por más tiempo.

Parpadeé para proteger mis ojos del sol de la mañana, me desperecé y me senté en la cama entre gemidos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido y Dorothy entró de puntillas; aunque al comprobar que estaba despierta, la cerró y se dejó caer rápidamente a mi lado.

—Señorita Candy —sollozó chocando contra mi hombro dolorido. Hice una mueca de dolor—. Lamento tanto haberme quedado dormida antes que usted, pero disparar a aquel hombre fue algo espantoso y confieso que creo que le alcancé, aunque no estoy del todo segura porque estaba tan oscuro…

Se detuvo para tomar aire y aproveché para interrumpirla antes de que volviera a empezar.

—No, Dorothy, por favor, no te disculpes por nada. Ahora, si eres tan amable de ayudarme a vestirme, tengo que ir a ver a James.

—Oh, por supuesto, señorita, aunque no tiene que preocuparse por él. Una mujer llegó esta mañana temprano y dijo que venía a cuidar del enfermo. Ha tomado el mando de la habitación como si fuera suya.

—¿Una enfermera? —Me pasé el vestido por la cabeza—Pero… ¿de dónde ha salido? Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con nadie. ¿La ha enviado el doctor?

—Ay, no. Él estaba allí cuando llegó y parecía tan sorprendido como los demás.

Acabé de vestirme lo más rápido que pude haciendo caso omiso de mis doloridos músculos y crucé el descansillo hacia la habitación en la que había dejado a James. La puerta estaba abierta y una mujer menuda y rolliza estaba inclinada sobre la cama. Se volvió al oír mis pisadas y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

—Ah, usted debe de ser la joven de la que me habló—resolvió en voz baja—. Ajá, demasiado joven para ocuparse de este tipo de cosas. Ya veo que él tenía razón, sí, toda la razón. Ahora ya no tiene que preocuparse por nada. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

La miré sorprendida.

—Gracias, le agradezco mucho que haya venido… —Hice una pausa esperando por su nombre.

—Oh, discúlpeme, he olvidado mis modales. Soy la señora Nutley.

Hizo una reverencia sujetándose la falda con sus manos pequeñas y limpias. Sus mejillas redondas y sonrosadas temblaron un poco con el gesto. Llevaba su pelo castaño recogido en un moño impoluto. Me gustó muchísimo.

—Estoy encantada de conocerla y muy agradecida de contar con su ayuda. Pero permítame que le haga una pregunta. ¿Quién la ha contratado?

La mujer apretó la boca en forma de corazón y juntó las manos.

—No, no, no puedo decírselo. Prometí que no lo haría. Y no siga preguntando, querida, pues no me apetecería nada tener que ser descortés, pero debo mantener mi promesa.

Me eché hacia atrás sorprendida.

—Bien, entonces… —No encontraba las palabras. Eché un vistazo por encima de su hombro y vi a James en la cama, pálido, con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Cómo está el paciente?

La señora Nutley me rodeó con el brazo y me guió hacia la puerta.

—Se encuentra bien, pero ahora está descasando. Vaya abajo y, por favor, no se preocupe por nada, lo tengo todo bajo control. Podrá despedirse de él más tarde —respondió con una sonrisa. Sus mejillas sonrosadas parecían dos manzanas bajo sus ojos alegres.

No me quedó ninguna duda de que James estaría bien a su cuidado. Sin embargo, conforme bajaba las escaleras, mi enfado por no saber quién había contratado sus servicios iba en aumento. Como cuando Terry se había negado a decirme su apellido la noche anterior… Algo seguía molestándome, ahora que pensaba en ello.

Encontré al posadero en el bar y le pedí que me sirviera el desayuno en el salón.

—¿Sabe cómo se llama el hombre que cenó conmigo anoche? —pregunté intentando sonar indiferente.

Al instante adoptó una expresión cautelosa.

—No sé a quién se refiere, señorita.

Pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, se retiró a toda prisa a la cocina. Me quedé mirando en la dirección en la que había desaparecido, confundida por su reacción. Al parecer, el misterio continuaría todavía un poco más.

Me dirigí al saloncito. Estaba espléndidamente iluminado por los rayos del sol. El centro de la mesa estaba adornado por un jarrón con flores silvestres recién cortadas y, apoyada contra el jarrón, había una carta escrita con una caligrafía firme y elegante. Iba dirigida a la «señorita Candy White Andrew». Tomé la carta, le di la vuelta y examiné el sello de cera roja que se encontraba en la parte posterior. Era un blasón, aunque no lo reconocía. Rompí el sello y desplegué la carta.

Querida Candy:

He contratado los servicios de una enfermera respetable para que se ocupe de su cochero durante su recuperación. Un carruaje llegará a mediodía para llevarlas a usted y a su doncella hasta su destino y aquel en el que llegó será conducido de vuelta a Bath. También me he tomado la libertad de enviar recado a Graham House informando de su llegada inminente. Confío en no haber olvidado nada.

Su fiel servidor:

Terry.

Me quedé observando la carta desconcertada. ¡No podía ser cierto! Había rehusado su ayuda y aun así él se las había arreglado para prestármela. No estaba segura de cómo me hacía sentir todo aquello. Tomarse tantas molestias para ayudarme era muy amable por su parte, debía admitirlo; sin embargo, aquella despedida… «Su fiel servidor». No me costaba imaginármelo riéndose mientras la escribía.

Aún estaba algo confusa cuando la mujer del posadero entró con mi desayuno. Alcé la vista de la carta.

—¿Conoce el nombre del caballero que se alojó aquí anoche?

Me lanzó una mirada extraña.

—Anoche no se alojó aquí ningún caballero.

¿A qué venía aquello? Levanté la carta como prueba de que no me lo había imaginado.

—Un caballero cenó conmigo. Me trajo hasta aquí cuando me desmayé.

—No se quedó a pasar la noche, señorita. —Dejó los platos sobre la mesa con un fuerte estrépito—. Se marchó cerca de la medianoche.

Qué extraño. ¿Por qué se habría marchado tan tarde? ¿Por qué no había hecho noche en la posada y había proseguido su viaje por la mañana?

La mujer del posadero se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Espere. ¿Conoce su nombre?

—No creo que pueda dárselo, señorita, y no pienso soportar ningún interrogatorio después de la nochecita, y también la mañana, que he pasado.

Me dedicó una mirada con la que parecía retarme a discutir con ella y abandonó rápidamente la estancia. Observé con los ojos como platos el lugar por el que había desaparecido.

Aquella era la posada más extraña en la que había estado.

Volví a leer la carta mientras tomaba el desayuno. Me sentía más irritada con Terry a cada minuto. Convencí a Dorothy para que diera un paseo conmigo para pasar el tiempo y después me senté un rato junto al lecho de James, hasta que la señora Nutley me echó de allí. Al final, alguien llamó a la puerta del saloncito. Era el posadero. Según me dijo, el cochero que debía recogerme había llegado y me esperaba en el bar.

—A su servicio, señorita. —Se quitó el sombrero nada más verme.

—Gracias. Pero antes de ir a ninguna parte, debo preguntarle quién le ha contratado.

Estaba decidida a sonsacarle a alguien la identidad de Terry y él era mi última esperanza.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, señorita.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿No irá a decirme que no puede revelarme la identidad de esa persona?

—Así es, señorita.

Solté un bufido.

—Muy bien. Si se niega a decírmelo, yo me negaré a ir con usted.

Fui consciente de lo infantiles que habían sonado mis palabras, aunque no me importó. Aquello era el colmo. Terry había conseguido que todo el mundo contribuyera a perpetuar el misterio y me había convertido en el objeto de su jueguecito. Podía imaginármelos a todos riéndose de mí a mis espaldas.

El cochero se aclaró la garganta.

—Me advirtieron que podía encontrarme con esa respuesta y recibí órdenes de meterla por la fuerza en el carruaje llegado el caso.

Solté un grito ahogado.

—Él no se atrevería.

—Sí, lo hizo —me corrigió dejando entrever una sonrisilla.

Mi frustración se convirtió en ira. ¡Terry, hombre insensible, impertinente y odioso! ¿Con qué derecho se inmiscuía de ese modo en mis asuntos? Di media vuelta e intenté subir las escaleras sin patalear. Mientras Dorothy acababa de empaquetar nuestras cosas fui a despedirme de James, el cual me aseguró que se alegraba de poder permanecer donde estaba por el momento.

Lo último que me quedaba por hacer era saldar nuestra cuenta con el posadero.

—No, señorita, no puedo aceptarlo —rehusó este cuando me acerqué con el ridículo en la mano—. Me han pagado generosamente por su estancia, así como por cualquier cosa que su cochero pueda necesitar.

Estaba furiosa.

—Veo que el caballero que estuvo aquí anoche pensó en todo.

El posadero levantó mi baúl y me ofreció una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, así fue.

Subí al carruaje con Dorothy mientras farfullaba contra Terry. Conforme nos alejábamos, me alegré de dejar atrás aquella extraña posada y a todos los que allí había conocido. De hecho, deseé no volver a verlos nunca más, sobre todo a Terry. Aunque si volvíamos a coincidir, pensaba obsequiarle con una buena reprimenda.

Seguí obcecada durante algunos kilómetros más, pero resolví no dejar que aquel hombre me arruinara el resto del viaje. Mi hermana me esperaba, tenía por delante unos meses fantásticos y quería olvidar todo lo acontecido durante el día anterior. Así que inspiré hondo, hice a un lado mi frustración y me concentré en los cambios del paisaje.

Ese carruaje era mucho más cómodo que el de mi abuela y no me sentí ni la mitad de indispuesta que el día anterior. Dorothy se pasó una buena parte del viaje imaginando cómo serían Graham House y los Grandchester. Yo sonreía con benevolencia, escuchando solo a medias su parloteo. Por suerte su conversación rara vez requería respuesta.

A veces me preguntaba cómo sería tener una doncella callada, que supiese cuál era su lugar y no me molestara con su incesante cháchara. Pero no me imaginaba despidiendo a Dorothy. Cuando mi padre decidió enviarme a Bath, mi abuela insistió en que debía acompañarme una doncella y la elegida fue ella, la hija de uno de los agricultores que mi padre tenía como arrendatarios. Había sido un gran consuelo para mí contar con alguien de mi casa, incluso cuando a menudo me resultaba algo molesta.

Conforme fue avanzando la tarde, Dorothy se quedó sin temas de conversación y mi dolorido cuerpo empezó a protestar contra los baches del camino. Cuando finalmente abandonamos el camino principal y nos adentramos en un largo sendero que discurría por en medio de un bosque, me incliné hacia adelante deseando ver nuestro destino. Sin embargo, los árboles apenas nos permitieron ver nada hasta que alcanzamos la cima de una pequeña colina.

—¡Deténgase, por favor! —le grité al cochero.

Salté del carruaje y me quedé mirando boquiabierta hacia abajo, hacia lo que estaba convencida que era Graham House.

Se trataba de una casa solariega inmensa, majestuosa y perfectamente simétrica, de piedra color crema, rodeada de hermosos jardines muy bien cuidados. La extensión de hierba estaba salpicada aquí y allá por árboles gigantes, el sol lo bañaba todo y el resultado era de un verde tan brillante que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder contemplarlo. Un río atravesaba la propiedad por detrás de la casa y atisbé un hermoso puente de piedra en forma de arco sobre el curso de agua. Más allá, las tierras de cultivo se extendían en abanico como si de la cola de un pavo real se tratase. Los campos, estructurados meticulosamente con vallas y cercados, llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

—¡Oh!

Oí a Dorothy suspirar complacida y después se hizo el silencio. Solo algo de gran belleza podría enmudecerla.

Sonreí de acuerdo con ella. Graham House era todo lo que uno podía desear en una propiedad.

—Es realmente majestuosa —convino el cochero—. Las mejores tierras del condado.

Pensé en mi hogar en Surrey. Era un lugar mucho más modesto, con solo dos plantas y dieciocho estancias. Mi padre poseía unos cuantos cientos de acres de tierra que trabajaban arrendatarios, si bien sus terrenos parecían una nimiedad en comparación con el esplendor de Graham House. Desde luego, hacía falta una mano competente para gestionar todo aquello. La opinión que me merecía mi anfitrión mejoró considerablemente. Sin duda, Annie había hecho una gran elección. Menudo privilegio poder alojarse allí tanto tiempo como deseara.

Volví a subir al carruaje, aún más impaciente por llegar que antes. Conforme fuimos descendiendo la colina y aproximándonos a Graham House, fue creciendo en mí la sensación de estar volviendo a casa tras haber pasado una larga temporada fuera. No tenía ningún sentido, pues aquel lugar tan elegante no guardaba ninguna similitud con mi verdadero hogar. Aun así, sentía que ya amaba cada brizna de hierba, cada árbol, cada baya y cada rosal silvestre.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando aclararme las ideas. No había duda de que seguía conmocionada por los horribles acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Estaba perdiendo la razón a causa del cansancio e imaginando aquella sensación de ir camino de casa y la necesidad de estar de vuelta al fin.

La gran puerta principal se abrió en cuanto el cochero tomó la última curva del sendero y se detuvo frente a ella. Un lacayo salió de la casa, abrió la puerta del carruaje y me ofreció una mano enguantada para ayudarme a bajar. Aún no había puesto los pies en el suelo cuando una voz de mujer me dio la bienvenida. Alcé la vista esperando ver la rubia melena de Annie y sus brillantes ojos azules. Sin embargo, la mujer que se acercaba hacia mí con las manos extendidas no podía ser otra que lady Eleonor. Era una mujer alta y esbelta, su cabello dorados había empezado a encanecer y en torno a las comisuras de sus ojos se formaron arrugas cuando me sonrió.

—Debería haberla invitado hace mucho tiempo —se lamentó—. Soy incapaz de expresarle lo feliz que me hace que esté aquí. ¿Puedo llamarla Candy?

—Sss… sí, por supuesto —tartamudeé, sorprendida por su familiaridad.

No obstante, mi madre y ella habían sido buenas amigas durante la mayor parte de su vida, casi como hermanas. En su petición percibí no solo una invitación a entrar en su casa, sino también en su familia, y la idea me agradó mucho.

—He estado tan preocupada por su seguridad desde que me enteré del contratiempo que había sufrido. ¡Apenas podía creerlo! —Me rodeó los hombros con el brazo y me condujo hacia la puerta—. ¿Un bandido en esta zona? En mi vida he oído cosa igual.

Al parecer, Terry había escrito en su carta algo más que mi supuesta hora de llegada. Me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar por su identidad, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que resultaría muy extraño admitir que había cenado a solas con un hombre de quien ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Vacilé, temiendo que lady Eleonor no me tuviera en tan buena consideración si lo descubría, y perdí mi oportunidad, pues entramos en la magnífica casa.

En cuanto puse un pie dentro tuve que detenerme para poder admirar lo que tenía delante. El vestíbulo alcanzaba una altura de tres plantas, era luminoso y amplio, repleto de ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz que incidía oblicuamente sobre los suelos de mármol blanco. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás para abarcar los cuadros que ascendían hasta el alto techo. Frente a la gran escalinata se alineaban el mayordomo, el ama de llaves y algunos lacayos.

Tragué saliva. Me sentía muy pequeña e inexperta en medio del esplendor de aquella casa.

Lady Eleonor me condujo escaleras arriba hacia una habitación situada en el segundo piso. Estaba decorada en tonos azules y contaba con una gran cama, un escritorio junto a la ventana y una butaca repleta de cojines frente a la chimenea. Desde la ventana había unas vistas fantásticas al río y el puente que había visto desde el carruaje. La estancia era a la vez elegante y acogedora y sentí deseos de llamar hogar a aquel sitio.

De pronto me acordé de quien planeaba realmente convertir aquel lugar en su hogar.

—Debería haberlo preguntado antes —empecé—, pero ¿dónde está Annie?

—Oh, ¿Annie? —Lady Eleonor se dirigió hacia la ventana y arregló los pliegues de las cortinas antes de contestarme—Se ha quedado en Londres. —Se volvió hacia mí esbozando una sonrisa—. Espero que no le importe estar aquí sin ella una semana.

—¿Una semana? —Esperaba no haber sonado descortés, pero es que aquel cambio me había sorprendido—. Lo siento, quizás entendí mal la invitación. Pensaba que vendría de Londres con usted.

—Bueno, sí, ese era el plan. Pero decidí adelantarme para disponerlo todo para su visita y dejar a Annie y a Louisa a cargo de mi hijo William y su esposa, Rachel, que viven en Londres. Verá, ellas querían asistir a un baile de máscaras que iba a tener lugar en la ciudad y no pude soportar la idea de negarles la diversión. Solo será una semana más y nos brindará la oportunidad para conocernos mejor antes de que lleguen los demás.

—Oh. —Qué extraño era estar allí una semana antes que Annie—. Espero no ser una molestia.

—Pues claro que no. Estamos encantados de tenerla aquí.

Parecía sincera, pero yo todavía me sentía algo cohibida por las circunstancias. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiese tenido a Annie a mi lado.

—Mi hermana y su marido también se alojan con nosotros, pues están haciendo reparaciones en su casa, por lo que no será la única invitada —añadió.

Aquella noticia hizo que me relajara un poco. Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden en la habitación, lady Eleonor me sugirió que descansara un poco después del viaje y me invitó a reunirme con ellos en el salón antes de la cena, que tendría lugar en una hora. Luego salió de la habitación.

No obstante, no creí que me fuera posible descansar mucho. Dorothy estaba deshaciendo el equipaje y parloteando sobre lo bonito y grandioso que era todo. Yo solo le prestaba atención a medias, pues estaba concentrada intentando ver todo cuanto pudiera desde la ventana de mi habitación. ¡Me sentía tan atraída por los jardines! Y, a decir verdad, con media hora me bastaba para cambiarme para la cena.

Enseguida tomé la decisión.

—Voy a dar una vuelta por los jardines. No tardaré —le dije a Dorothy mientras salía a toda prisa.

La oí llamarme, pero no le hice caso y bajé corriendo las escaleras. No tenía tiempo de buscar una puerta que diera a la parte trasera del jardín, así que salí sin hacer ruido por la puerta principal y rodeé la casa. Estaba decidida a ver el río y aquel hermoso puente.

Resultó estar más lejos de lo que había creído, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena. Las aguas cristalinas discurrían sobre un lecho rocoso e incluso vi algunos peces nadando tranquilamente. Giré en dirección al puente, hecho de piedra y soportado por unos grandes arcos de estilo griego. Suspiré al pasar la mano sobre las viejas piedras. En aquel lugar hasta los puentes eran hermosos.

Me volví para mirar hacia la casa intentando calcular cuánto había caminado. Probablemente unos diez minutos, lo que significaba que me quedaban aún otros diez para explorar. Al cruzar el puente mis pasos retumbaron sobre la piedra. El paisaje al otro lado era más salvaje, no estaba tan limpio ni tan perfecto, y eso me gustaba.

¡Oh, cuánto había añorado la vida en el campo! Paseé por la orilla sin alejarme mucho, pues sabía que pronto tendría que volver. Me recordé que tendría mucho tiempo —todo un verano— para dar paseos y disfrutar de aquel paraíso, pues eso fue lo que me pareció: un paraíso. Después de llevar más de un año en una ciudad cubierta de adoquines, me sentía como el pájaro que acaba de escapar de su jaula y es libre al fin para volver al campo.

Dejándome llevar por el entusiasmo, cerré los ojos, eché hacia atrás la cabeza y me puse a dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos. Quería asimilarlo todo con cada uno de mis sentidos. ¡Era tan magnífico! ¡Tan precioso! Y estaba tan… ¡lleno de barro!

Abrí los ojos en el mismo instante en que resbalé. Lancé un grito al golpearme contra el suelo y el impulso que había tomado hizo que bajara rodando por el terraplén y cayera con estrépito al agua helada.

**©º°°º©©º°°º© Continuara ©º°°º©©º°°º© **


	8. Chapter 7

**~▪°(¯''·.¸ Capitulo 7 ¸.·'´¯)°▪°~**

Cuando conseguí sacar la cabeza del agua, me puse a toser y a maldecir de una forma nada elegante. Me alarmé al darme cuenta de que me estaba alejando de la casa a toda velocidad. Aunque el río no era demasiado profundo, mi lucha por hacer pie fue en vano. Entre las piedras resbaladizas que cubrían el lecho fluvial y la fuerza de la corriente fracasé en mi intento.

Divisé más abajo un gran sauce llorón cuyas ramas caían sobre el agua. Retuvo mi atención una que parecía más resistente que las demás. Cuando la corriente me arrastró a su lado, me agarré a ella y pataleé frenéticamente hasta que conseguí llegar a la orilla.

Subí gateando por la margen y me tendí boca arriba sobre la hierba para recuperar el aliento. Al ponerme en pie me di cuenta de que tenía el vestido manchado de barro y chorreando, además de que entre los pliegues se me habían metido briznas de hierba y hojas. Alcé las manos y me toqué el peinado: no me quedaba un pelo en su sitio e incluso me saqué una hoja de entre los cabellos. ¡Oh, no! Ahora tendría que encontrar un modo de estar presentable para la cena y seguro que ya llevaba mucho rato fuera. Tendría que darme prisa si quería estar de vuelta a tiempo. ¿Y si alguien me veía?

Me aparté el pelo de la cara y me dirigí al puente tan rápido como me lo permitieron la falda empapada y las botas caladas. ¿Por qué? Oh, ¿por qué había tenido que salir a ver el jardín? ¿Por qué me había puesto a dar vueltas por ahí? Ese era el tipo de comportamiento que mi abuela censuraba y el motivo por el que quería que cambiara. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué rica heredera sale a dar un paseo para caerse en un río y acabar hecha un adefesio?

Estaba llegando al puente de piedra cuando oí ruido de cascos a mi espalda. Me volví de inmediato y vi un hombre a caballo que venía directo hacia mí. No quería que mi primera impresión en Graham House se viera empañada porque alguien me sorprendiera empapada y con el vestido manchado de barro, así que me escabullí hacia el lateral del puente y me agaché entre la tupida vegetación que crecía junto al río para esconderme.

Esperé en tensión mientras el ruido se hacía más próximo. Iba acompañado de un silbido. Movida por la curiosidad, levanté la vista en el preciso instante en que el caballo alcanzaba el puente y quedé tan sorprendida por lo que vi que me eché hacia atrás y perdí el equilibrio. Zarandeé los brazos intentando evitar la caída, aunque por desgracia no sirvió de mucho. Mientras caía al agua por segunda vez, dejé escapar un grito.

Salí a la superficie rápidamente y vi cómo el caballo se adentraba salpicando en el agua y su jinete me tendía la mano.

—Agárrese a mí —pronunció la voz que menos deseaba oír.

Me negué a alzar la vista.

—No, gracias —rehusé intentando con desesperación ponerme en pie.

—¿No, gracias? —repitió la voz entre desconcertada y divertida.

Llegué hasta la otra margen del río, medio caminando, medio nadando. Esa vez había tenido mucho más éxito para salir del agua, aunque sin duda el incentivo era mayor. Me puse en pie con dificultad.

—Soy perfectamente capaz… —empecé a decir.

En ese momento me pisé la falda empapada y acabé cayendo de bruces en el barro. Volví a ponerme en pie de un salto.

—Perfectamente capaz, se lo aseguro, señor, de caminar por mi propio pie.

Se lo demostré alejándome del río tan deprisa como me fue posible. Oí al caballo salir del agua y venir tras de mí. Seguí mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar al hombre que me seguía y rezando para que no hubiese podido verme bien el rostro.

Oí el frufrú del cuero cuando desmontó y noté cómo se situaba a mi lado.

—¿Puedo preguntarle qué hacía escondida junto al río, Candy?

¡Oh, no! ¡Me había reconocido! Volví la cabeza hacia él. Terry, si era ese su verdadero nombre, estaba aún más guapo que la noche anterior, pues el sol hacía que el cabello le brillara y me miraba con ojos risueños. Y allí estaba yo, cubierta de barro, con el pelo lleno de hojas y completamente empapada. Aquello era el colmo. Ninguna joven debería verse sometida a semejante bochorno.

Alcé la barbilla fingiendo dignidad.

—Me estaba escondiendo para que nadie me viera mojada y cubierta de barro.

—¿Ya estaba mojada y cubierta de barro antes de caer al río? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Me he caído dos veces.

Terry apretó los labios y miró a lo lejos, como si intentara recuperar la compostura. Cuando volvió a mirarme, sus ojos reflejaban las inmensas ganas de reír que sentía.

—¿Y puedo preguntarle cómo es que acabó en el río la primera vez?

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo tonta, infantil y poco elegante que había sido. Aunque, bueno, él ya sabía todo eso de mí por mi comportamiento en la posada. ¡Cantar aquella canción! ¡Echarme a reír y luego a llorar! ¡Y ahora caerme al río! Nunca antes había sido tan consciente de mis defectos como en ese momento.

—Estaba… esto… dando vueltas —admití.

Sus labios vibraron.

—No puedo imaginármelo. Tendrá que enseñarme cómo se hace eso.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Ni hablar. Se suponía que no debía verme nadie. Solo lo hice porque… —Hice un gesto de la mano, no sabía cómo seguir.

Terry dejó de caminar y detuvo el caballo. Me volví para mirarle a la cara y me percaté de que estaba esperando una explicación de verdad. Suspiré dándome por vencida.

—Simplemente me pareció todo tan hermoso —confesé en un susurro. Hice un gesto englobando el paisaje que teníamos delante—. Creo que el paisaje me embrujó, la verdad. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que veía, en lo feliz que me sentía de estar aquí, con toda esta belleza esperandome, que… que me puse a dar vueltas y perdí el equilibrio. —Mantuve la cabeza alta y le reté con la mirada a que se riera de mí—. Supongo que le parecerá divertido.

Para mi sorpresa, no se decantó por la risa. La diversión que había visto en sus ojos antes se había suavizado y se había transformado en algo más agradable.

—En absoluto. —Negó con la cabeza—. De hecho, estaba pensando que comparto su opinión.

La ternura en su mirada hizo que me ruborizara y me vi obligada a apartar la vista. La suave brisa me provocó un escalofrío y Terry se apresuró a quitarse la levita y ponérmela sobre los hombros. La sujeté por las solapas e intenté no pensar en el aspecto que debía de tener cubierta de barro y empapada de los pies a la cabeza. Debía de llevar el vestido pegado al cuerpo, pero por suerte los ojos de Terry no se habían apartado de mi rostro. Era obvio que su comportamiento era mucho más caballeroso de lo que había supuesto en un principio.

Oí un discreto carraspeo a mi espalda y me di la vuelta. Era el cochero que me había traído a Graham House.

—¿Quiere que me encargue de él, señor? —preguntó señalando hacia el caballo de Terry.

—Sí, gracias.

Terry le entregó las riendas y el hombre se llevó el caballo hacia unos edificios situados en el ala norte de la casa. Debían de ser los establos. Entonces caí en la cuenta, algo tarde, de que Terry estaba allí, en Graham House y de que el cochero parecía conocerle. De pronto lo vi claro. Fue como si las distintas piezas del rompecabezas encajaran en su sitio y resurgieran la frustración y la rabia que había sentido durante la mañana en la posada.

—Vive aquí —espeté. Sonó como una acusación.

—No se enoje conmigo.

Lucía una mirada tierna y una sonrisa zalamera.

—¿Por qué debería enojarme? —pregunté sonriendo con dulzura.

Me miró sorprendido.

—Ha sido más fácil de lo que creía.

—No, le estoy haciendo una pregunta. ¿Por qué agravio en concreto me está pidiendo que no me enoje? ¿Por ocultarme su identidad? —Lo fulminé con la mirada—. ¿Por engañarme para que confiara en usted? ¿O quizá por las maniobras que empleó para traerme hasta aquí engañada, haciendo que sus criados me manipularan para que viniera según sus condiciones?

Terry se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró algo al oído.

—Su ira impresionaría aún más si fuera acompañada de un á debería probarlo la próxima vez y no se enoje o se le verán mas las pecas.

Solté un gritito de indignación y me aparté de él. Terry sonrió con picardía.

Me quité la levita y se la devolví de malas maneras, luego di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la casa dando zancadas, decidida a dejar atrás a aquel hombre y su expresión burlona tan rápido como pudiera. Dar rienda suelta a mi ira no me había ayudado a mitigarla; esta seguía corriendo por mis venas, golpeando mi mente con cada latido de mi acelerado pulso. ¡Vaya un arrogante, presuntuoso y mentiroso!, decirme que se me veian mas las pecas.

Dorothy soltó un grito cuando me vio entrar por la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Me he caído al río.

Dorothy abrió la boca.

—Por favor, no digas nada. —No quería contarle lo bochornoso de mi última aventura.

Empezó a quitarme hojas y ramitas del pelo mientras yo intentaba desabrocharme el vestido, una tarea mucho más difícil al estar mojado.

—¡Oh, es imposible! —exclamó—. Hay demasiado barro. Tendré que lavarlo.

—Quizá deberías avisar de que bajaré tarde a cenar—refunfuñé frustrada.

Dorothy salió corriendo de la habitación y continué tratando de desabrocharme el vestido. Ojalá hubiese podido culpar de todo mi mal humor a Terry, aunque la verdad es que estaba de igual modo frustrada y furiosa conmigo misma. Si mi comportamiento no hubiese sido tan impulsivo e infantil, esto nunca habría pasado.

A su vuelta, Dorothy me comunicó que al cocinero ya se le había notificado que retrasara media hora la cena. Sin duda aquello debía de ser obra de Terry. Ahora tendría que considerarle una persona amable y no me apetecía nada pensar en positivo sobre él.

Repasé su secretismo en la posada mientras Dorothy me lavaba el pelo y me peinaba. ¿Por qué se habría esforzado tanto por ocultarme su identidad? Debía de saber que lo descubriría muy pronto.

—Dorothy, ¿por casualidad sabes cómo se llaman los hijos de lady Eleonor?

Era tan buena enterándose de todo.

—Charles, Terrence, William y Louisa —recitó de un tirón.

—¿En ese orden?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Lo que sospechaba. Terrence era Terry y era el hermano menor de sir Charles, con quien Annie pretendía contraer matrimonio. Pero ¿por qué se había tomado tantas molestias para mantener su identidad en secreto? No se me ocurría ninguna respuesta convincente.

Cuando entré en el salón con el pelo aún mojado, pero perfectamente recogido, lady Eleonor me presentó a su hermana, la señora Clumpett. Tenía un aire refinado y un rostro agradable coronado por una boca que tendía a curvarse hacia arriba, como si siempre estuviera sonriendo.

El señor Clumpett era alto y delgado. Se encontraba de pie junto a la chimenea, marcando con un dedo el lugar en el que se había quedado en la lectura del libro que sostenía. Hizo una reverencia y me expresó lo encantado que estaba de conocerme, si bien mientras hablaba se le iban escapando miradas furtivas hacia el libro.

—Animales salvajes de la India —me aclaró al sorprenderme mirando el ejemplar—. ¿Está versada en el tema?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Puede leerlo cuando yo lo acabe. Es sencillamente fascinante.

La puerta se abrió detrás de mí, pero no me hizo falta mirar para saber quién era, ya que una tensión repentina invadió el ambiente.

—Por fin —exclamó lady Eleonor.

Me volví y allí estaba Terry con su mirada risueña.

—Creo que vosotros dos ya os conocéis —medió su madre.

Terry se inclinó ante mí.

—Señorita White. Confío en que haya tenido un viaje agradable.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a mi viajecito río abajo? Era probable, a juzgar por su sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que llevaba una levita distinta, lo que me recordó que seguía enfadada con él. Sin embargo, quería causar buena impresión, por lo que respondí con amabilidad y haciendo una reverencia.

—Sí, gracias.

Antes de verme obligada a pensar en algo más que decir, el mayordomo anunció la cena. Terry me ofreció el brazo y no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo, aunque no por ello tenía que disfrutarlo. De hecho, me resultó imposible, ya que su proximidad, mezclada con mi enojo, me hacían sentir violenta y rígida.

—Pruebe a respirar hondo —me sugirió en un susurro cuando cruzábamos el vestíbulo en dirección al comedor seguidos por su madre.

Alcé la vista sorprendida.

—Le ayudará a relajarse —añadió.

Sonreía como si pudiera leer todos mis pensamientos y los encontrara en extremo divertidos.

¡Qué hombre más odioso! Sabía que estaba incómoda y encima lo utilizaba para mofarse de mí. Lo fulminé con la mirada antes de volver la cabeza hacia otro lado y alejarme de él cuanto podía sin soltarme de su brazo. Me acompañó hasta la silla situada a la derecha de la cabecera de la mesa, el sitio de honor. Por supuesto, él presidió la mesa. Estaba decidido a hacerme la vida imposible. Pues bien, no pensaba hablar con él solo porque estuviera sentado a mi lado.

Durante la cena, lady Eleonor condujo la conversación y me hizo preguntas sobre el estado de salud de mi padre o la opinión que me merecía Bath. Hice todo lo posible por no hacer caso a Terry y poco a poco me fui tranquilizando gracias a la gentileza de lady Eleonor y la amable sonrisa de la señora Clumpett, que estaba sentada enfrente de mí. En realidad, esta última no había sonreído en ningún momento, sino que se había limitado a observarme con su boca curvada. No obstante, el efecto era el mismo.

El señor Clumpett me preguntó si conocía las aves típicas de Bath y entonces se sumió en una larga disertación sobre sus aves preferidas y su hábitat natural. La señora Clumpett hizo un comentario sobre las aves de la India —era evidente que ya había leído el libro de su marido— y antes de darme cuenta se habían enzarzado en una alegre discusión sobre la perdicilla golirroja. Su conversación me causaba tal diversión que miré a Terry sin querer con una sonrisa en los labios.

Fue como si hubiese estado esperando todo ese tiempo a que lo mirara, pues se inclinó hacia mí al instante.

—¿No va a perdonarme? —me preguntó en un susurro aprovechando el ruido que hacían los lacayos al retirar los platos.

Sabía que me estaba pidiendo que le perdonara por ocultarme su identidad en la posada, pero para entonces mi enfado ya había sido sustituido por la curiosidad.

—Me resultaría más fácil perdonarle si supiese por qué lo hizo —respondí después de meditarlo durante unos instantes.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decírselo.

—¿No puede o no piensa decírmelo? —pregunté mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ambas cosas —me respondió con una sonrisilla.

Quería claudicar, sobre todo cuando me sonreía de aquella manera, pero mi orgullo exigía una satisfacción a cambio, por pequeña que fuera.

—Entonces respóndame a esto: ¿estuvo jugando conmigo solo por diversión?

—No, no estuve jugando con usted. Y no, no fue por diversión.

No obstante, había un brillo familiar en sus ojos que contradecía sus palabras. Enarqué una ceja con escepticismo. Los labios le temblaban como si intentara contener una sonrisa.

—Eso no significa que no resultara divertido, aunque no fuera esa mi intención.

Rememoré lo que había pasado. Le había cantado aquella canción ridícula, me había caído al río, ¡en dos ocasiones!, y menuda imagen debía de haberle causado antes, allí tirada en el barro y negándome a aceptar su ayuda. Las mejillas me ardían con una turbación renovada. No era de extrañar que pareciera a punto de echarse a reír. Oh, cuán herido tenía el orgullo.

—Me alegra comprobar que soy capaz de proporcionarle semejante entretenimiento —añadí infligiendo a mi voz un tono sarcástico.

Se le iluminaron los ojos del mismo modo que lo habían hecho en la posada al iniciar mi particular broma.

—¿En serio? —preguntó acercándose un poco más—. En ese caso, le diré a mi madre que tiene la intención de entretenernos a todos después con una canción.

Solté un grito ahogado.

—No se atreverá.

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa antes de volverse hacia lady Eleonor.

—Madre, he descubierto que la señorita White es una cantante excelente. Debe convencerla para que actúe para nosotros después de la cena.

Lady Eleonor me obsequió con una sonrisa.

—Oh, por supuesto, nos encantaría oírla cantar.

Apreté el tenedor que tenía en la mano con todas mis fuerzas mientras el miedo iba apoderándose de mí.

—Yo no… no soy una cantante consumada. De hecho, rara vez canto delante de los demás.

—Pues que sea esta la excepción —intervino Terry.

La señora Clumpett también expresó su opinión.

—Me encantaría oírla cantar, señorita White. Yo la acompañaré si lo desea.

Estaba atrapada. El miedo hizo que la lucidez me abandonara.

—Muy bien.

Lady Eleonor se volvió para decirle algo a la señora Clumpett. Dejé el tenedor sobre la mesa y empecé a urdir mi venganza contra Terry. Lo primero que haría sería decirle lo que realmente pensaba sobre su persona. Pero cuando me volví hacia él, preparada para lanzarle mi diatriba mordaz acerca de sus horribles modales, me guiñó un ojo. Me sorprendió tanto que las palabras se esfumaron de mis labios. La osadía de ese hombre superaba todo cuanto había visto. Estaba totalmente perdida. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar mi derrota con la mayor elegancia posible.

—Excelente jugada, señor —murmuré.

—Gracias —respondió entonces con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Había perdido el apetito. La idea de tener que cantar delante de todos los presentes lo había ahuyentado. Me quedé mirando el plato intentando apaciguar las mariposas que de pronto me revoloteaban por el estómago. Una cosa era cantar una cancioncilla improvisada delante de Terry, que era consciente de que se trataba de una broma, y otra muy distinta aquella situación. Eso no era ninguna broma. Estaba a punto de humillarme delante de toda aquella amable gente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Existía un buen motivo por el que mi abuela me había advertido que no cantara en público.

Se me aceleró el corazón al pensar en lo que me esperaba y el pánico se apoderó de mí. Levanté la copa, pero la mano me temblaba demasiado como para llevármela hasta los labios sin derramar su contenido. Volví a dejarla sobre la mesa. Lo último que faltaba era tirarme la bebida sobre el vestido.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —me preguntó Terry en voz baja con cara de preocupación.

—Nada —mentí.

Fijé la mirada en el plato tratando de respirar lentamente o, al menos, con normalidad. No surtió efecto.

Terry seguía observándome. Por suerte, nadie más me prestaba atención.

—No se le da bien mentir. ¿Qué ocurre?

Tenía el rostro ardiendo y se me había hecho un nudo en el estómago. Estaba empeorando. Tenía que decírselo.

—No sé cantar —susurré.

—Sí que sabe —me contradijo sorprendido.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Candy, me complace tanto oír que tiene usted aptitudes para la música —comenzó lady Eleonor dirigiéndose a mí—¿Sabe? Terry y Louisa también comparten su don. Creo que nos esperan muchas veladas agradables ahora que contamos con su presencia. ¡Quizá Terry y usted puedan cantarnos a dúo!

El miedo me venció y recurrí a Terry con un llamamiento silencioso. Sus labios se crisparon y empezaron a temblar, luego llegaron los hombros. Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando abandonó la competición, se recostó en la silla y rió a carcajadas. ¡Le detestaba!

—A ver, ¿cuál es el chiste? —preguntó la señora Clumpett.

—Me temo que hemos asustado a la señorita White. Es probable que huya esta noche y no regresé jamás —explicó Terry con voz trémula.

Lady Eleonor frunció el ceño consternada.

—Terry, haz el favor de explicarte.

Me sorprendió lo severa que podía sonar su voz.

—No quiere cantar para nosotros, madre. Mi propuesta carecía de su consentimiento —aclaró riendo entre dientes.

La señora Clumpett soltó un grito ahogado. El señor Clumpett se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa y fijó la vista en el plato. Lady Eleonor parecía horrorizada.

—Terry, me da la impresión de que has sido un anfitrión espantoso. ¡Has puesto a nuestra invitada en una situación incómoda, nos has engañado para que tomáramos parte en tu jueguecito y después te has mofado de su malestar! ¡Y en su primera noche aquí! —Le miró enojada—. Estoy muy decepcionada contigo.

Mi miedo se convirtió en gratitud tras aquella reprimenda. Como mínimo, Terry tenía la decencia de parecer disgustado e incluso se ruborizó un poco.

Lady Eleonor dirigió su atención hacia mí.

—Quizá piense, debido al comportamiento de mi hijo, que no sabemos cómo tratar a los invitados. Por favor, créame cuando le digo que las acciones de Terry no reflejan los valores de nuestra familia.

Miré de reojo a su hijo y vi que tenía la mandíbula apretada y las mejillas coloradas. Qué humillación recibir semejante reprimenda delante de un invitado. La semilla de la compasión germinó en mi interior.

—Lady Eleonor, me temo que ha habido un malentendido. Yo estaba al corriente de que se trataba de una broma. De hecho, es probable que sea la responsable de lo que acaba de pasar. —Me volví hacia Terry, que me observaba absorto—. Yo empecé este juego en la posada anoche y se trata tan solo de su continuación. Así que si está enfadada por el comportamiento de su hijo como anfitrión, también debería estarlo con mi comportamiento como invitada. Lamento haber sembrado la discordia entre ambos.

Lady Eleonor escuchó mi intervención con cara de sorpresa.

—Bueno, si usted no se considera ofendida, yo tampoco me sentiré enojada. —Su voz había vuelto a adquirir su dulzura habitual. Su mirada pasó de mí a Terry con una expresión de patente curiosidad—. Al parecer, os entendéis a la perfección y os irá mejor sin mi intromisión. Lamento entonces haberte regañado, hijo.

—Madre, no se disculpe nunca por regañarme. Estoy seguro de que si alguna vez dejara de hacerlo lo echaría de menos—respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios.

Ella se echó a reír y suspiré aliviada. No tendría que cantar, lady Eleonor no estaba enfadada, Terry no se sentía humillado y volvía a reinar un ambiente distendido.

Sirvieron el postre y él aprovechó la distracción para dirigirse a mí con una cálida mirada de agradecimiento.

—Me merecía esa reprimenda y lo sabe. Debería haber saboreado el momento en lugar de intervenir en mi favor.

—Me observó con los ojos entrecerrados como si fuera un rompecabezas que no conseguía resolver—. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Me encogí de hombros, incapaz de dar con una respuesta.

—Lo mereciera o no, no soportaba verle turbado.

Me miró a los ojos en silencio durante un momento antes de acercarse un poco más.

—Ya veo que no solo tengo en usted una fuerte oponente, sino también una poderosa aliada.

En ese momento, se estableció algo entre nosotros, algo que los demás no percibieron y que se cimentó sobre nuestro silencio y nuestras sonrisas. Un pacto, al parecer, o puede que incluso una tregua.

**《¥》~▪°▪(¯''·.¸ Continuara ¸.·'´¯)▪°▪~《¥》**

**Me he reido mucho en este capitulo, espero que a ustedes tambien les robe una sonrisa.**

**Un abrazo. Abigailwhite70**


	9. Chapter 8

**~¯¨'*•~-.¸¸,.-****(Capitulo 8 )¨'*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'~**

Después de cenar, nos retiramos al salón. Nadie tuvo que cantar, aunque la señora Clumpett sí tocó el pianoforte durante un rato. Terry aprovechó para venir a mi encuentro mientras yo admiraba un paisaje que colgaba de la pared.

Se trataba de una vista de Graham House desde una perspectiva alejada. El artista había plasmado la majestuosidad del edificio y la inmensidad de las tierras que lo rodeaban. Al observarla me invadió el deseo de volver a pintar; ¡había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde la última vez! No había utilizado mis pinturas desde que mi madre muriera, pero me sorprendí pensando que me encantaría pintar aquel lugar en el que la belleza estaba por todas partes.

Cuando levanté la vista, descubrí que Terry me observaba con la misma atención que yo le había dedicado al cuadro.

—Qué preciosidad —comenté señalando con la cabeza hacia la pintura.

Se situó frente a mí y apoyó un hombro en la pared.

—Eso es precisamente lo que estaba pensando.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a mí? Noté cómo el color me subía a las mejillas y vi dibujarse en su rostro una expresión de satisfacción. ¿Lo habría dicho solo para que me sonrojara? Pero de ser así, ¿por qué querría hacer eso? ¿Y por qué parecía sonrojarme con tanta facilidad en presencia de aquel hombre? Me sentía como si volviera a ser una colegiala y esa sensación no me gustaba en absoluto. Adopté una expresión ceñuda, pero entonces vi a lady Eleonor mirando en nuestra dirección con cara de preocupación.

—Tenga cuidado —le dije en voz baja—, su madre piensa que está volviendo a ser descortés conmigo.

—Eso es porque se ha sonrojado y su expresión se ha tornado de lo más seria. Sonría, Candy, o recibiré otra reprimenda.

Descubrí que me era casi imposible no hacerlo, sobre todo porque él estaba de muy buen humor y se acercaba a mí al hablar como si compartiéramos un preciado secreto. Aun así, intenté resistirme.

—Recibirá una nueva reprimenda si su madre le oye llamarme Candy. Sabe que no debería hacerlo, señor.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, mi madre no está ahora escuchando nuestra conversación —añadió sonriendo con picardía—, así que llámeme Terry.

Le lancé una mirada de odio intentando ocultar lo mucho que me gustaba su pícara sonrisa.

—Anoche solo se salió con la suya por su jueguecito enigmático. Estoy convencida de que normalmente tiene unos modales más correctos.

—Está en lo cierto. Normalmente, sí. —Inspiró—. Pero esta situación no tiene nada de normal, ¿no cree?

Clavó sus ojos en los míos, como si buscara algo importante.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, provocado por la combinación de su cálida mirada, su voz susurrante y su proximidad. No había conocido a ningún caballero que se le pareciera lo más mínimo. Me sentí necia y violenta, pues no sabía qué hacer. Me devané los sesos sopesando las opciones con las que contaba.

No podía ceder a mi primer instinto, salir huyendo. Podía fingir que no había oído la pregunta y decir algo que no tuviera nada que ver con ella, pero aquella opción me haría quedar como una tonta. Ojalá Annie hubiese estado allí para aconsejarme. Coquetear siempre se le había dado mejor que a mí. Un momento… ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo Terry? ¿Coquetear? Pero ¿por qué iba él a querer coquetear conmigo?

Me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo discutiendo conmigo misma que un silencio incómodo había llenado el espacio que debería haber ocupado mi respuesta. ¿Por qué no podía dar con una buena contestación? ¿Y por qué Terry no decía nada más? Dirigí la mirada hacia el pianoforte, deseando hallar en él una salida.

Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, Terry se alejó un poco y cambió de tema.

—Lamento haberla puesto en una situación comprometida hace un rato —comentó como si nada—. No tenía ni idea de que cantar la incomodara tanto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su actuación de anoche.

Me miraba con ojos burlones.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Esa era la clase de comentario al que sí sabía cómo responder. Las conversaciones desenfadadas eran mi fuerte.

—Lo de anoche era distinto. Se trataba de un desafío que no podía perder. Además usted sabía que era una broma.

—Ojalá hubiese visto la cara que ha puesto cuando mi madre ha sugerido que cantáramos juntos. Nunca antes había visto semejante expresión de terror en una persona—rió entre dientes—. Dígame una cosa: ¿qué le causó más miedo, el enfrentamiento con el salteador de caminos o la perspectiva de cantar delante de todos nosotros?

—Lo segundo —respondí riendo en voz baja—, sin ninguna duda.

—Justo lo que imaginaba. Estoy seguro de que detrás de ese miedo a cantar en público se esconde una historia muy interesante.

Mi rostro se encendió.

—Ah, ese rubor delator. Siento mucha curiosidad. ¿No me dará ninguna explicación?

—No, me gustaría guardar para mí alguna historia vergonzosa.

Se echó a reír de nuevo. Luego señaló hacia el pianoforte y nos unimos a los demás, lo que fue un gran alivio para mí.

Cuando finalizó la velada y me metí en la cama, mis pensamientos rememoraron irremediablemente la mirada intensa de Terry y la pregunta que me hizo y no contesté sobre si aquello era normal o no.

Tardé mucho tiempo en quedarme dormida.

A pesar de que me costara tanto conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, me desperté antes de que despuntara el sol. No perdí ni un minuto, salté de la cama, me puse rápidamente un vestido y me apresuré a salir al aire libre. Hacía una mañana espléndida. El cielo iba perdiendo su oscuridad y dando paso al alba y una ligera neblina ascendía desde la hierba. Tenía planeado visitar el vergel, el puente y los rosales, pero pasé de largo y me dirigí en lugar de eso hacia el ala norte de la casa, hacia los edificios que había visto después de caer al río.

La luz de un nuevo día se colaba por las ventanas e iluminaba un establo limpio y ordenado en el que no había nadie. ¡Perfecto! Pasé por delante de varios departamentos en los que los caballos dormían o comían avena apaciblemente.

Me detuve delante de un compartimento ocupado por un gran caballo negro que me miraba expectante desde la puerta, como si esperara a que fuera a saludarlo. Quizá se tratara del caballo que Terry había montado el día anterior, cuando me había caído al río; sin embargo, no podía estar segura, pues me había esforzado mucho en no mirarlo directamente. Cuando me acerqué a la puerta, asomó el hocico y me acarició la mano. Sonreí encantada.

—Eres precioso. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Me fijé en una placa que había en la puerta—. Rowton. ¿Es ese tu nombre? —El caballo levantó el hocico y relinchó en respuesta a mi pregunta. Me eché a reír—. Ya veo que te han entrenado muy bien. ¿Conoces más trucos? Me pregunto qué harías por un terrón de azúcar. Ojalá hubiese traído uno.

—Debería probar a cantarle —soltó Terry a mi espalda sobresaltándome. Me di la vuelta de inmediato—. Veo que no solo se entiende bien con las vacas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí?

—No pensaba que hubiese nadie más por aquí —expliqué avergonzada.

—Ni yo. —Se colocó a mi lado y me miró a los ojos. Su sonrisa me pareció un regalo solo para mí—. Buenos días—me deseó con una voz que combinaba a la perfección la quietud del establo y la amabilidad de su mirada.

No supe cómo responder a aquellas palabras amables y apacibles. Me sentía tan perdida como la noche anterior. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue retomar las formalidades.

—Buenos días, señor —respondí haciendo una reverencia—.Espero que no le importe que haya venido a ver sus caballos.

Enarcó una ceja.

—En absoluto, aunque la echaré de aquí de inmediato si vuelve a llamarme señor.

Solté una risita y adopté la informalidad en la que tanto insistía y que parecía preferir.

Terry rebuscó en su bolsillo y me tendió un terrón de azúcar, que Rowton comió directamente de mi mano mientras le acariciaba el hocico. Me hizo cosquillas en la palma con su piel suave y sus bigotes y se me escapó un suspiro. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba en un establo.

Sentí la mirada de Terry clavada en mí y alcé la vista. Me estaba observando con la misma atención que la noche anterior, mientras yo permanecía absorta en el cuadro. Me hizo tomar conciencia de que había dedicado menos de tres minutos a arreglarme. Terry, en cambio, estaba recién afeitado y su cabello seguía húmedo. Me percaté asimismo de que llevaba una fusta en la mano.

—¿Pensaba salir a montar? —pregunté.

—Sí. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?

Inspiré hondo y asentí con la cabeza antes de perder el valor.

—Me encantaría, si no le importuna.

—En absoluto. Tengo un par de yeguas mansas para mi madre y mi hermana. Estoy seguro de que no les importará que monte una de ellas.

Sonreí para mí misma. Si iba a hacerlo, lo haría bien.

—¿Qué quiere que haga con una yegua mansa? ¿Invitarla a tomar el té?

Terry echó atrás la cabeza sorprendido. Luego rió entre dientes.

—¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Cómo iba a querer usted montar una yegua mansa? En ese caso, creo que tengo la yegua perfecta.

Me condujo por el pasillo hasta otro compartimento y me presentó a Meg, una potra de pelaje castaño claro con un hocico suave y buenas proporciones.

—¿Cuánto mide? ¿Quince palmos?

Terry asintió.

Tenía la misma altura que mi yegua. Desterré de inmediato ese pensamiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me había permitido pensar en ella. En cierto sentido, me parecía irrespetuoso añorar a un caballo cuando echaba muchísimo más de menos a mi madre. Aparté de mi mente los recuerdos de lo que una vez había sido mi vida y me puse a observar de cerca a Meg. Parecía absolutamente perfecta.

—Supongo que servirá —afirmé ocultando mi regocijo tras una expresión de indiferencia.

Terry se ofreció a ensillar los caballos mientras yo iba a cambiarme. Volví corriendo a mi habitación y con la ayuda de Dorothy me puse mi traje de montar de color azul oscuro.

—Tiene suerte de que aún le valga. No entiendo por qué se negó a probárselo en Bath antes de partir.

Me alisé la falda frente al espejo mientras respiraba hondo. Probármelo se me había hecho entonces demasiado cuesta arriba. Me llevé la mano al cuello antes de recordar que el relicario había desaparecido. Lo dejé caer a un lado deseando tener algo a lo que aferrarme, pero lo único que me quedaba era lo que veía en el espejo. Eché los hombros atrás. Pues tendría que ser suficiente.

Cuando volví al establo, Meg estaba ensillada y esperandome junto al montador. A su lado se encontraban Terry y un mozo de cuadra.

—Qué rapidez —exclamó Terry en señal de aprobación; luego señaló a Meg con la cabeza—. ¡Arriba!

Meg se movió con impaciencia mientras me acomodaba en la silla. Debía de notar mi nerviosismo. A pesar de que no se trataba más que de una leve palpitación, el hecho de que existiera se me antojaba extraño y a la vez justificado.

Durante la mayor parte de mi vida, mi asiento preferido había sido una silla de montar, aunque no había vuelto a subir a una desde el accidente. Aferré las riendas con una mano enguantada, me incliné hacia adelante y le hablé a Meg en susurros mientras le acariciaba el cuello. Echó hacia atrás las orejas para escucharme y, al poco, tanto mi palpitación como la intranquilidad de Meg habían cesado. Estaba convencida de que pronto seríamos amigas.

Vimos despuntar el sol sobre las copas de los árboles mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el extremo sur de la propiedad. Terry iba al trote a mi lado y el mozo nos seguía unos pasos más atrás, a la distancia prudencial de una carabina.

—¿Vamos tan despacio por algún motivo? —le pregunté al llegar a campo raso.

—No —respondió esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Dejé de frenar a Meg con las riendas y rápidamente marchó al galope. Era vigorizante sentir el aire fresco de la mañana sobre la piel. Sabía que había echado de menos montar, aunque no había sido consciente de cuánto hasta ese momento. Sentí como si recuperara una parte de mí gracias a la combinación del viento, los caballos y el resplandeciente cielo de la mañana. Después de un rato, el claro dio paso a una zona boscosa y frenamos a los caballos.

—¿Le gusta? —me preguntó Terry señalando con la cabeza a Meg.

—Es perfecta. —Y realmente lo era—. Es lo bastante fogosa como para que uno no se aburra, pero aun así no es difícil de controlar. Y es tan bonita. —Le di unas palmaditas en el cuello y me volví hacia Terry con una sonrisa en los labios—. Una yegua mansa nunca habría podido seguir su ritmo.

—Tiene toda la razón —concedió sonriendo a su vez; si bien su sonrisa parecía esconder un secreto.

No pude evitar preguntarme cuál sería.

El sol de la mañana había hecho que la niebla se disipara y estaba impaciente por ver todo cuanto pudiera.

—¿Me enseñará la propiedad? —pregunté—. Lo que he visto hasta ahora me parece sublime.

—Con mucho gusto.

Modificó la trayectoria de su caballo y lo seguí hasta una colina coronada por un árbol solitario desde donde podía contemplarse prácticamente todo Graham House.

—Qué perspectiva tan hermosa —observé al bajar la vista hacia la casa.

Nos encontrábamos en la zona donde la naturaleza crecía de forma salvaje. Delante de nosotros, el río limitaba los jardines y los prados y el puente de madera se erigía sobre el curso de agua de forma elegante. Había algo en aquella vista que me resultaba familiar. Después de pensar en ello durante un momento, caí en la cuenta. Era la misma perspectiva que representaba el cuadro del salón.

La admiración dio paso de nuevo al deseo de pintar aquella escena y me hice la promesa de procurarme algunas pinturas y volver allí sola.

Terry empezó a señalarme los límites de Graham House. Desde nuestra posición elevada podíamos ver una gran extensión de tierra en todas direcciones. Daba la impresión de ser una propiedad próspera en la que ni el más mínimo detalle había sido desatendido. Aumentó mi consideración hacia sir Charles; debía de ser un propietario muy hábil para gestionar todo aquello con tan buena mano. Claro que mi hermana solo ambicionaría lo mejor de lo mejor. Sentía mucha curiosidad por conocerle. Lady Eleonor no había mencionado sus planes, aunque había dado por supuesto que llegaría al cabo de una semana con Annie y Louisa.

—¿Comprobamos qué tal se portan estos dos? Le echo una carrera hasta los establos —propuso Terry cuando dimos media vuelta para regresar hacia la casa.

Meg se entregó al máximo, pero el caballo de Terry parecía un mirlo volando a ras de tierra.

—Ni siquiera ha estado cerca —me lamenté al llegar al establo.

—Lo sé —admitió con una sonrisa burlona—. Ha sido una competición desleal, yo tenía ventaja. —Le dio unas palmaditas a su caballo en el cuello—. Es un auténtico purasangre. Desciende del semental Godolphin.

—Es magnífico.

Miré a ambos con admiración. Había algo en un hombre apuesto montado sobre un caballo fuerte que hacía que se me acelerara el pulso.

—¿Sale a montar cada mañana? —pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a pie hacia la casa tras haber dejado los caballos con el mozo de cuadra.

—Sí, casi todas. ¿Y usted?

—No. Mi abuela no tiene caballos en Bath. No he tenido más remedio que cambiar mis hábitos por un paseo enérgico… Con carabina, por descontado.

Hice una mueca al pensar en regresar a aquella vida.

—Tendré que remediarlo mientras esté aquí. Puede montar a Meg siempre que quiera.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —Intenté no sonar tan entusiasmada como me sentía.

—Por supuesto. Son perfectas la una para la otra. Lo bastante fogosas para que uno no se aburra, sin llegar a ser difíciles de controlar.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y él me guiñó un ojo.

¡Compararme con un caballo! ¡Qué descaro!

—Y tan bonitas —añadió cuando pasé por su lado.

Le dediqué una mirada despectiva y él se echó a reír, como si solo lo hubiera dicho para ver mi reacción. Terry Grandchester era un donjuán incorregible, y no me gustaba ni un ápice esa faceta suya.

**~¯¨'*•~-.¸*¸,.-~*'▪°▪(Continuara )▪°▪¯¨'*•~-.¸*¸,.-~*'~**

Holaaaa...He punbicado estos ocho capitulos, solo por el simple hecho de que yo apenas estoy leyendo esta novela, leeo un cap, la adapto y publico, cuando ya he leeido la novela me demoro en adaptarla., y esta historia me tiene atrapada.

Hasta mañana descansen y felices sueños .

Yo leere un cap mas .

Abrazos AbigailWhite70


	10. Chapter 9

***´¨) **

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **

**(¸.•´ (¸.•' ¤Capitulo 9**

Durante el desayuno, lady Eleonor anunció que estaría ocupada toda la mañana. Tras haber pasado un mes entero en Londres, esperaba recibir la visita de todos sus vecinos y estaba segura de que a mí no me apetecería pasar la mañana sentada en el salón. Aunque estaba en lo cierto, me vi obligada a insistir.

—No me importaría conocer a sus vecinos.

—En otro momento, querida —dijo apartando mis buenas intenciones con un gesto de la mano—. De todas formas, no pienso consentir que pase sola su primer día aquí. Terry, ¿te importaría cambiar tus planes? Podrías enmendar tu mal comportamiento de anoche enseñándole la casa a nuestra invitada.

Terry miró con ojos risueños a su madre, que sonrió con aire inocente en respuesta.

—Estaré encantado —respondió.

—Oh, ¿puedo acompañarles? —preguntó la señora Clumpett levantando la vista del plato; tenía el labio superior manchado de huevo—. Me he saltado mi habitual paseo matutino con mi marido y considero que es importante realizar algo de ejercicio cada día.

—Por favor —respondí con una sonrisa.

Así parecía menos una imposición y más una aventura en grupo.

Puesto que ya había visto la mayor parte del primer piso, iniciamos la visita por la segunda planta, que constaba principalmente de dormitorios similares en elegancia y comodidad al que yo ocupaba. Terry era amable y cordial y había abandonado el coqueteo. De hecho, se estaba comportando tan bien que para cuando llegamos al tercer piso, me sentía casi del todo a gusto en su compañía.

La señora Clumpett alabó maravillada cada una de las estancias en las que nos detuvimos como si las viera por primera vez. Me resultó imposible no sonreír en su compañía y debía atribuirle el mérito del buen comportamiento de Terry. ¡Si incluso se había referido a mí como «señorita White»!

En el tercer piso, Terry nos guió hasta una larga galería cuyas paredes estaban repletas de cuadros. Seguí su ejemplo y me detuve delante de los retratos de familia. Vendría otro día a ver los paisajes sola, cuando tuviera tiempo de deleitarme en ellos.

Fui fijándome en un retrato tras otro mientras Terry identificaba a sus antepasados. Me contó que la madre de su tatarabuela había insistido en llamar al lugar Graham House, pues le consideraba su unico hogar con un jardin parecido al paraiso. Tras ver los retratos de una larga lista de familiares lejanos, nos detuvimos frente a los de la familia inmediata. Allí estaba lady Eleonor, unos años más joven; había sido bastante hermosa. A su lado, colgaba el cuadro de un hombre de aspecto distinguido que tenía el mismo cabello castaño que Terry.

—Es mi padre —me confirmó en voz baja.

Era un hombre apuesto, aunque sus ojos tenían un aire sereno y serio que me hizo detenerme y echar otro vistazo a su retrato.

—Parece un buen hombre —comenté identificando al fin la expresión de su rostro.

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo era.

Eché un vistazo al resto del grupo y reconocí a un joven Terry. La muchacha del retrato contiguo debía de ser su hermana Louisa, quien se había convertido en la queridísima amiga de Annie. Terry me señaló el retrato de un joven con el cabello rubio y una sonrisa radiante y despreocupada.

—Ese es mi hermano menor, William. Vendrá dentro de unos días con su esposa, Rachel.

Annie y Louisa se habían quedado a cargo de ellos en Londres.

Solo quedaba un retrato.

—¿Y él?

Me percaté de que tenía la misma mandíbula que Terry, aunque sus ojos azules tenían un aire lánguido, como si estuviera aburrido de la vida.

—Mi hermano mayor, Terry —respondió con algo de brusquedad.

Apartó la vista del cuadro y se volvió hacia mí. Su mirada se había vuelto tan seria y pesarosa que tuve la certeza de que había perdido algo que tenía en alta estima. No obstante, solo duró un instante fugaz y para cuando la reconocí, había desaparecido y Terry se había vuelto de nuevo hacia la pintura. Incluso estaba casi convencida de haberme imaginado aquello por completo.

Eché un rápido vistazo a Terry para compararlo con su hermano. A pesar de que ambos eran muy apuestos, sir Charles tenía un aire inaccesible; a diferencia de Terry, cuyo rostro era afable. El segundo era apuesto a la vez que encantador y no me costó decidir la compañía de cuál de los dos preferiría.

Allí parada frente al retrato, me asaltó una idea. Aquel hombre, sir Charles, un auténtico desconocido para mí hasta el momento, era la persona con la que mi hermana iba a casarse. En mi mente ya era algo definitivo, pues Annie jamás había fracasado en su intento por conseguir lo que quería una vez que había tomado su decisión. Y no era propensa a cambiar de opinión con facilidad.

Sir Charles se convertiría pues en mi hermano y Terry… bueno, también él pasaría a ser como un hermano para mí. Nos convertiríamos en familia, emparentados por el matrimonio de Annie y Charles. Sonreí ante la idea. Nunca había tenido un hermano, pero aun así podía imaginarme a Terry desempeñando ese papel a la perfección.

La señora Clumpett seguía examinando los paisajes. Terry dejó atrás los retratos y me hizo señas para que le siguiera hacia el vestíbulo. Se detuvo delante de una puerta a mi izquierda que daba paso a una enorme estancia con el suelo de madera.

—¡Es una sala de esgrima! —deduje al ver las espadas alineadas en una vitrina al fondo. Me fascinó el eco de nuestros pasos en la estancia vacía y aquellos techos altos, iluminados por los ventanales superiores. Suspiré complacida y un poco celosa—. Siempre he querido aprender.

En ese mismo instante me arrepentí de lo que había dicho. Ese era precisamente el tipo de cosas que no reconocería una jovencita elegante. Mi abuela estaría horrorizada.

Sin embargo, Terry no parecía escandalizado, sino más bien intrigado.

—¿Y ese interés impío por una actividad masculina?—preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—En mi opinión, los hombres pueden realizar una gran cantidad de actividades divertidas, como la esgrima o la caza, mientras que las mujeres tenemos que quedarnos en casa y dedicarnos a bordar durante todo el día.

—¿Tiene idea de lo aburrido que es bordar? —Le dediqué una mirada afligida.

—En realidad, no —respondió con una sonrisa alegre—Aunque nunca me había detenido a pensarlo.

—Bien, en ese caso permítame que le diga que bordar no tiene nada de divertido. La esgrima, por el contrario…

Lo estudié durante un momento sopesando si mi petición sería demasiado atrevida.

—¿Qué está tramando? —preguntó con recelo.

Consideré las probabilidades y decidí que valía la pena intentarlo.

—Me preguntaba si, dado que mi padre nunca me enseñó y que no tengo hermanos de verdad…, si sería tan amable… de enseñarme usted.

—¿Hermanos de verdad? —Terry me lanzó una mirada que reflejaba a la vez frustración y diversión—. ¿Significa eso que ha decidido verme como a un hermano de mentira?

Me mordí el labio. Estaba claro que le había ofendido. No dejaba de ser algo presuntuoso considerarle como parte de mi familia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo poco que hacía que nos conocíamos. Tampoco podía justificarme sin revelar los planes de Annie para echarle el lazo a su hermano mayor.

Intenté disimular mi vergüenza sonriendo con aire inocente.

—¿Le importaría?

Su sonrisa adquirió un aire socarrón.

—Ya tengo una hermana, Candy.

Sentí cómo el azoramiento crecía en mi interior. Era tan grave como había temido. Le había ofendido y me sentía una auténtica estúpida por haber hecho aquel comentario. Le había pedido que me enseñara a manejar una espada, ¿qué dama haría eso? Y además había asumido una familiaridad que él no compartía. Me sentía sumamente avergonzada.

—Lo lamento. No debería haber dado por sentado… —Me aclaré la garganta—. Por favor, discúlpeme. Estoy segura de que tiene cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo conmigo.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

Ojalá la tierra me hubiese engullido en ese momento. Había atravesado ya aquella enorme sala y tenía la mano sobre el picaporte cuando habló de nuevo.

—Me ha decepcionado, Candy.

Me quedé inmóvil sin soltar el picaporte.

—Nunca sospeché que se daría por vencida con tanta facilidad. Especialmente después de tan solo una pequeña negativa.

Me volví de inmediato, pues mi orgullo respondía al desafío patente en su voz. No era de las que huían asustadas y menos cuando se me desafiaba.

—No me estoy rindiendo. Voy a preguntarle al señor Clumpett si me enseñaría —añadí con la barbilla levantada.

Era mentira y estaba segura de que Terry lo sabía, aunque se acercó a mí esbozando una sonrisa.

—Ah, pero ¿piensa atreverse a ponerse delante de él con un arma en la mano? ¿Cenar con él no le pareció lo suficientemente peligroso?

Contuve la risa al recordar la alarma sembrada por el señor Clumpett en la mesa al lanzar al aire su tenedor para demostrar el comportamiento de vuelo de cierta ave.

—Puede que tenga razón —admití con la voz temblorosa y frunciendo los labios.

—Tengo una idea mejor —resolvió con una sonrisa pícara.

Se situó a mi espalda, alargó la mano y se hizo con el picaporte. No me moví y me quedé atrapada entre Terry y la puerta. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me perdí en sus cálidos ojos. El orgullo estaba disipando mi azoramiento. Tenía la sensación de que fuera cual fuese su idea, querría decirle que sí.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté sonriendo sin reservas.

—¿Jugaría conmigo al ajedrez? Soy consciente de que no es tan divertido como la esgrima, pero es imposible que resulte tan aburrido como bordar.

No me había equivocado, quería decirle que sí; aunque aquello no era propio de mí. Mantenerme firme cuando alguien me ofendía era una de mis mayores virtudes, o uno de mis mayores defectos, según quién lo mirara. A pesar de todo, jugar al ajedrez con Terry parecía la forma más agradable de pasar la tarde.

—Me encantaría. ¿Dónde jugaremos? —pregunté mientras abandonábamos la sala de esgrima.

—Ya lo verá —se limitó a contestar dedicándole una sonrisa a su tía cuando nos alcanzó en lo alto de las escaleras—. He reservado lo mejor para el final de la visita.

La biblioteca estaba en un lugar apartado de la planta baja. Tomamos un corto pasillo que pasaba por delante del salón y doblamos una esquina antes de dar con la entrada.

Cuando Terry me abrió la puerta, fue como si me hubiesen dado permiso para acceder a un paraíso perdido.

Sin duda era una estancia de hombres. Los muebles eran de color marrón oscuro y líneas rectas. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías y en una de ellas destacaba una gran chimenea de piedra. Al fondo, un pequeño mirador albergaba una mesita y dos butacas de piel. Un ventanal que se erigía desde el suelo hasta el alto techo permitía que la luz invadiera la estancia y enmarcaba unas vistas maravillosas al lado sudeste de la propiedad.

Me adentré con cautela en aquel lugar tranquilo y soleado.

Apenas oí a la señora Clumpett cuando se excusó, ni presté mucha atención a la doncella que había en un rincón. Iba sacando libros en silencio, limpiando el polvo de las cubiertas y el lomo y volviéndolos a colocar en su sitio.

Acaricié el respaldo de una de las butacas y eché un vistazo por la ventana, luego me volví lentamente describiendo un círculo para abarcarlo todo. Me embelesó tanto cuanto vi que ni siquiera sentí deseos de dar vueltas. De todas formas, haberlo hecho habría sido un tanto irreverente.

—Le gusta —afirmó Terry sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, me encanta. —Señalé hacia las estanterías—. ¿Me permite?

—Por favor.

Se acomodó con elegancia en una de las butacas que había junto a la ventana con expresión complacida.

Examiné los títulos de la estantería más cercana y encontré un libro de mitología griega junto a uno de poesía, flanqueado este a su vez por un ejemplar de filosofía alemana.

—¿Cómo están organizados?

—No lo están.

Me volví para mirarle.

—¿Y cómo encuentra lo que busca? Debe de haber miles.

—Me gusta buscar. Es como visitar a viejos amigos.

Le observé durante un momento, intrigada por lo que acababa de revelar sobre sí mismo. Aquella estancia le quedaba como un guante, como si se tratara de ropa ya usada y cómoda. Me percaté, no sin admiración, que parecía elegante incluso sentado de cualquier manera, con sus largas piernas estiradas. Al descubrir una expresión divertida en su rostro, fui consciente de que me había quedado mirándole… otra vez.

—Parece sorprendida, Candy.

—Lo estoy —admití con sinceridad.

Terry sonrió como si le hubiese complacido mi respuesta.

Volví a centrarme en los libros y perdí la noción del tiempo. Debido a la falta de organización, cada nuevo volumen iba acompañado de una nueva sorpresa. Descubrí varios ejemplares que resolví estudiar con más calma en el futuro; entre ellos, una historia de la política francesa y un tratado sobre arquitectura gótica. Estaba tan absorta en mi ensoñación que me sobresalté cuando él volvió a hablar.

Casi había olvidado que se encontraba allí.

—Hay algo que me intriga —empezó—. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en Bath?

Me acerqué a la butaca situada frente a la suya y tomé asiento.

—Mi padre me envió a vivir con mi abuela al morir mi madre.

—¿Y qué le parece a usted esa imposición?

Me sorprendió que me planteara una pregunta tan personal después de haber pasado la mañana hablando de cosas triviales. Dejé escapar un suspiro. Mis sentimientos eran demasiado complejos como para hurgar en ellos, así que escogí el más sencillo de todos para proporcionarle una respuesta.

—Añoro mi hogar.

—¿Qué es lo que añora de él? —preguntó en apenas un susurro.

La sala estaba en silencio y el cielo iba cubriéndose de nubes en el exterior.

Jugueteé con un hilo del vestido. La doncella seguía limpiando el polvo en el rincón más alejado de la sala. Es probable que tuviera que dedicar a esa tarea todo el día o incluso varios días más, a tenor del número de libros que abarrotaban las estanterías. Estaba demasiado lejos para oírnos, aunque no era aquello lo que me hacía dudar. No me resultaba fácil confiar en la gente y no sabía si estaba preparada para hacerlo en un hombre que era tan distinto a todos los que había conocido hasta ese momento.

Durante los últimos catorce meses, me había esforzado por construir unos muros alrededor de mi corazón que me protegieran de las heridas que albergaba. No estaba segura de si sabría cómo volver a abrirlo, ni tampoco de si quería hacerlo. La mera idea me asustaba y debía considerar si valía la pena correr el riesgo de mostrarme vulnerable.

Terry aguardó mi respuesta con paciencia, como si pensara darme todo el tiempo que yo necesitara. Quizá pudiera ser mi amigo hasta que Annie llegara. Me gustaba su compañía y tuve que reconocer que necesitaba un amigo. Quizá por amistad valiera la pena correr el riesgo. Inspiré hondo y tomé una decisión.

—Lo añoro todo. Echo de menos a mi familia, desde luego, pero también la casa, las tierras, a mis vecinos, a mis amigos… Todo. —Hice un gesto hacia la ventana—. Estaba pensando que he añorado hasta el vergel. A menudo solía ir allí a pintar, leer o simplemente estar a solas.

—¿Por qué el vergel?

Otra pregunta que requería una respuesta personal y sincera. Parecía decidido a ahondar cuanto pudiera en mi corazón.

—La verdad es que no había pensado mucho en ello hasta ahora o, al menos, no lo suficiente para ponerlo en palabras.

Contemplé el huerto de árboles frutales. El día había adquirido un color grisáceo y el vergel un tono apagado. Bajo la inmensidad del cielo, aquel grupo de árboles no muy altos se me antojaba un cobijo, un espacio protector.

—Los árboles tienen algo sólido y constante —confesé en voz baja—. Puede que cambien con las estaciones, pero siempre están allí. Uno puede contar con ellos. Un vergel no es tan grande como el bosque, aunque sí lo suficiente para cobijarme cuando…

Me interrumpí, no estaba muy segura de cómo acabar la frase.

—¿Cuando…?

—Cuando necesito que me cobijen, supongo. —Reí tímidamente, avergonzada por lo que acababa de admitir—Parece extraño, pero a veces necesito estar lejos de la gente y allí me siento a salvo.

Me volví de inmediato hacia Terry, ansiosa por ver su reacción. Me observaba fijamente, aunque por una vez no había ni rastro de burla en su expresión.

—Es su santuario —se limitó a comentar—. No me parece extraño en absoluto.

No me había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que noté cómo mis hombros se relajaban. Me sentí aliviada y asentí con la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a que me comprendieran tan rápido y, menos aún, a que me aceptaran. Eso es lo que percibí en su respuesta, aceptación, y sentí ganas de contarle más cosas.

—Nuestro vergel no es tan grande como el de Graham House —continué—, aunque nuestros árboles son tan viejos y frondosos como estos. Solía esconderme allí de pequeña cuando me metía en algún lío. Acostumbraba a trepar a las copas de los árboles, tan alto como podía, y mi institutriz solía gritarme desde abajo para que bajara.

Terry parecía muy entretenido.

—¿Y lo hacía?

—¿El qué? ¿Bajar? No mientras ella estuviera ahí. Un día fue a buscar una silla portátil y se sentó bajo el árbol con un libro, como si pensara pasarse todo el día esperándome si no le quedaba más remedio. Yo era demasiado testaruda…

Terry enarcó una ceja y yo me eché a reír.

—Bueno, es uno de los defectos de los que no he conseguido librarme. Pues bien, yo me negué a descender y ella rehusó marcharse, por lo que me pasé la mayor parte del día subida en la copa de aquel árbol. Al final no tuve más remedio que ceder y bajar, ya que el estómago me dolía mucho por haber comido tantas manzanas y ya no podía sostenerme por más tiempo. »Mi institutriz pensó que había ganado nuestro pequeño pulso y caminó muy pagada de sí misma de vuelta a casa; pero al verme doblada por el dolor, mi madre la reprendió con tanta severidad que hizo las maletas y partió al día siguiente. Me sentí muy mal por ella y me disculpé ante mi madre por mi terquedad. Desde luego, yo también recibí una buena reprimenda por mis actos, pero solo una vez que estuvimos a solas. Siempre me gustó eso de ella. Nunca me regañaba cuando había alguien delante para ser testigo de mi vergüenza.

—En eso se parece a su madre. Ahora entiendo por qué aprecia tanto esa cualidad. —Me dejó desconcertada por un momento—. Usted también me rescató anoche de una reprimenda, ¿recuerda?

—Oh, eso no fue nada.

—Para mí sí —admitió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Aparté la mirada de sus sinceros ojos, pues no sabía qué decir.

—Lamento no haber podido conocer a su madre—añadió—.¿Cómo era?

Ojalá hubiese tenido aún el relicario, así podría haberle enseñado su retrato y demostrarle que no exageraba.

Tendría que conformarme con las palabras.

—Era sumamente bella. Tenía unos ojos muy azules y la piel como la porcelana. Su cabello era tan claro que parecía casi blanco. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña y venía a mi habitación por la noche para arroparme, me parecía del mismo color que la luna. —Hice una pausa al recordar su belleza—. Mi hermana Annie se parece mucho a ella. Yo… no. —Sonreí en señal de disculpa—. Me temo que, en comparación, yo soy alguien bastante corriente.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que está llevando la modestia demasiado lejos. No puedo estar más en desacuerdo con usted.

Enseguida me arrepentí de haber sacado a relucir el asunto de la belleza con un hombre que había demostrado ser un seductor incorregible. Sin duda se estaba limitando a decir lo que pensaba que yo deseaba escuchar.

—No soy demasiado modesta —afirmé sonrojada por la vergüenza—. Y no lo he dicho con la esperanza de que usted me contradijese. Solo he constatado un hecho como respuesta a su pregunta.

Los labios de Terry empezaron a temblar.

—Discúlpeme. No pensaba que un cumplido pudiera ofenderla tanto. Intentaré no volver a hacerlo.

Por mucho que me esforcé para que mis labios siguieran dibujando una línea recta, la mirada risueña de Terry era contagiosa y resultaba difícil resistirse a ella, por lo que acabé riéndome a regañadientes.

—Siento haber reaccionado de ese modo.

—No se disculpe —pidió estirando los brazos y doblándolos detrás de la cabeza—. Resulta gratificante que a uno lo traten con desprecio.

Volví a reír.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí que lo es —insistió—. No sabe cuánto estoy disfrutando.

Sonreía como si realmente fuera así.

—Ahora está siendo ridículo.

—En realidad, estoy hablando bastante en serio. Aunque conociendo su tozudez… —Lo fulminé con la mirada y él rió entre dientes—. Lo dejaré pasar por ahora. Dígame, aparte de su belleza, ¿qué más ha heredado de su madre?

Decidí hacer caso omiso de la primera parte.

—Ella me enseñó a pintar. Era una gran artista y tenía mucho más talento del que yo poseo. Y le encantaba montar a caballo. Solía llevarme a cabalgar con ella casi todos los días, a primera hora de la mañana. Era una amazona excelente y afrontaba cualquier obstáculo sin miedo, sin importar lo alto que pareciera el salto…

Me estremecí al ser consciente de lo que había dicho. Me sorprendió que se me hubiese escapado.

—¿Así es cómo murió? —preguntó Terry en un tono respetuoso.

Me volví hacia la ventana y asentí sin apartar la vista del vergel, mientras imaginaba que me encontraba bajo su protección.

—¿Estaba con ella?

Carraspeé para librarme del nudo que se me acababa de formar en la garganta.

—No. Aquella mañana no salí a montar con ella. Fue mi padre quien la encontró. Estoy segura de que no le será difícil imaginar lo demás.

—En realidad, sí —admitió tras una pausa larga.

Me volví hacia él sorprendida. Él me observó durante unos minutos, como si estuviera intentando medir sus palabras.

—No puedo imaginar por qué su padre se lo arrebató todo después de perder a su madre: su casa, su familia, sus amigos… Incluso su propia protección y su cariño.

Las palabras de Terry se me clavaron en el corazón con tanta fuerza y de una forma tan inesperada que el dolor hizo que me faltara el aire. No le había costado mucho descubrir lo que yo ocultaba en el fondo del alma. Ese era el motivo por el que no le abría a nadie mi corazón, por el que lo mantenía bien protegido. Había sido una tonta al pensar que no pasaría nada si bajaba mis defensas.

Los ojos se me anegaron en lágrimas. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a la ventana dándole la espalda. El cielo estaba adquiriendo un tono plomizo y se estaba encapotando; pronto empezaría a llover. Apoyé la mano en el cristal.

Estaba frío y aliviaba el dolor de las heridas que tenía en la palma. Ojalá existiera un bálsamo que aliviara con tanta eficacia el dolor que afligía mi corazón.

Vi el reflejo de Terry en el cristal cuando se acercó a mí y noté su calor a mi espalda. Sentí frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Una parte de mí quería pegarse al cristal helado y alejarse de aquel hombre; la otra deseaba perderse en sus brazos y en su calidez,

***´¨)**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**

**(¸.•´ (¸.•' ¤Continuara.**


	11. Chapter 10

-**漫****~*'¨¯¨'*·舞****~ Capitulo 10~舞*****'¨¯¨'*·~漫****\- **

—Lo siento —susurró Terry detrás de mí.

No sabía si se estaba refiriendo a lo ocurrido o si lo que lamentaba era haberme preguntado por ello, pero ya no importaba, pues había vuelto a levantar mis muros. Había sido un error mostrarme vulnerable. Lo único que deseaba ahora era salir corriendo de allí y refugiarme en algún lugar lejos de aquel hombre que me hacía decir cosas que no quería decir y sentir cosas que no quería sentir. Me hice a un lado para dejar de estar atrapada entre su cuerpo y el cristal y me di la vuelta.

—¿Listo para jugar al ajedrez? —pregunté con energía—. ¿O deberíamos dejarlo para otro día?

Ni me molesté en mirarle, pues ya estaba encarada hacia la puerta. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel y necesitaba estar a solas para volver a guardarlas en su escondrijo. Estaba a punto de salir huyendo cuando Terry apoyó su mano en mi brazo.

—Espere.

Me volví hacia él de mala gana.

—¿Tiene hambre? —preguntó.

—En realidad, sí.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—¿Me disculpa unos minutos? Por favor, siéntase como si estuviera en su casa.

Le observé abandonar la biblioteca con sentimientos encontrados. Seguía debatiéndome entre el calor y el frío y aún no había decidido hacia dónde me decantaría: hacia Terry o lejos de él. No obstante, ahora que él no estaba ya no sentía deseos de huir; por lo que decidí aguardar su regreso.

Tomé un libro de poesía de la estantería, me acomodé en una de las butacas que había junto a la ventana e intenté deshacerme de mi desasosiego concentrándome en los poemas. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, me sorprendí al comprobar en el reloj situado sobre la repisa de la chimenea que había transcurrido media hora.

Terry depositó una bandeja llena de comida en la mesita que había entre las dos butacas.

—Confío en que apreciará por lo que he tenido que pasar para conseguirla. Debería haber oído cómo me ha reprendido el cocinero por asaltar su despensa. Estaba aterrorizado.

Me reí de buena gana, aliviada al comprobar que había regresado con una actitud menos grave.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí que lo es —aseveró con una mueca—. No sé por qué, pero los sirvientes que le han visto a uno crecer no dudan en seguir tratándolo como a un niño, tenga la edad que tenga. —Alcanzó un plato—. ¿Qué le apetece?

—Oh, puedo hacerlo yo.

Dejé a un lado el libro y alargué la mano para asir el plato, pero él se negó a entregármelo.

—Ni hablar. Permítame que me ocupe yo. ¿Un poco de todo?—propuso con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Me sorprendieron tanto su ademán como su mirada.

—Sí, gracias. —Lo observé mientras me servía fruta fresca, pan, jamón cocido y queso. Acepté el plato con una sonrisa burlona en los labios—. Espero que no insista también en darme de comer.

—Lo haría si pensara que usted me lo permitiría—murmuró.

Me ruboricé disimuladamente.

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó—. Cuánto he añorado ese rubor durante la última media hora.

—Creo que lo hace a propósito —confesé mirándolo enojada.

—¿El qué? —preguntó riendo entre dientes.

—Hacerme sonrojar.

—Es la tarea más fácil que he llevado a cabo en la vida—admitió sin rastro de vergüenza—. Y la más divertida.

Me quedé allí sentada, consciente de mi sonrojo y de mi irritación, mientras él servía la limonada.

—Gracias —murmuré a la vez que aceptaba el vaso que me ofrecía.

Terry siguió sosteniéndolo incluso después de que lo hubiera rodeado con la mano. Levanté la mirada y me sorprendí al ver que su expresión se había vuelto totalmente seria.

—No crea que porque disfruto tomándole el pelo no la tomo en serio —confesó en voz baja—. Es un honor saber qué esconde su corazón, Candy.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto que habría dejado caer el vaso de no haber estado él sujetándolo. Terry lo dejó sobre la mesa y empezó a servirse comida en el plato sin mirar en mi dirección. ¿Se comportaría alguna vez de forma previsible? Lo dudaba. Me sentía desconcertada, aunque también halagada por un motivo que no era capaz de identificar. No sabía ni qué decir ni qué hacer.

Me quedé con la mirada fija en el plato hasta que Terry volvió a abrir la boca.

—Es comida, Candy. Por lo tanto, se supone que debe comérsela.

Levanté la vista rápidamente. La expresión divertida en su rostro resultaba irresistible. Se me escapó una risita y empecé a comer. Volví a sentirme a gusto; muy a gusto, de hecho. Crucé las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y miré por la ventana. Me alegré de que la conversación hubiese cesado y de poder disfrutar mientras comía del espectáculo de la lluvia, que había sumido la estancia en el silencio y la había aislado del resto del mundo ocultando a nuestra vista los cultivos y el vergel.

—Es una biblioteca espléndida. ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevó reunir todos estos libros?

—Pocas generaciones, en realidad. A mi abuelo le apasionaban los libros y es probable que la mitad de lo que ve lo adquiriese él. Mi padre solía añadir ejemplares cada vez que viajaba al Continente. Siempre estaba buscando libros únicos y cuando regresaba me mandaba llamar y me mostraba sus nuevas adquisiciones. Para mí era casi como haber viajado a su lado. —Atisbé un destello nostálgico en sus ojos—. Años después, durante mi viaje por Europa, sentí una fuerte atracción por las pequeñas librerías de los lugares que visitaba. Volví a casa un año más tarde con docenas de cajas repletas de libros. Tanto las cajas como yo llegamos justo a tiempo. —Bajó la voz—. Pude enseñárselos a mi padre antes de que muriera. Para él fue como un último viaje.

Me intrigó la reverencia contenida en su voz.

—¿Cómo era su padre?

Terry se reclinó en su asiento.

—Era generoso y perdonaba con facilidad. Un hombre de principios, con un alto sentido de la moral y respetado por cuantos lo conocían. —Me miró a los ojos—. Era un caballero en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

—Y usted quiere ser igual que él.

Podía verlo en su rostro.

—Por supuesto.

De pronto me di cuenta de lo hirientes que habían debido de resultar para él mis palabras la noche que nos habíamos conocido.

—No lo sabía… Cuando dije aquello en la posada…, no sabía lo que supondría para usted. Debí de ofenderle profundamente. Lo lamento.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa llena de arrepentimiento.

—Nunca antes había merecido una ofensa tanto como aquella noche en la posada. Por favor, no se disculpe por eso.

Le observé con atención, atraída por la afable sonrisa y la mirada tierna que había adquirido su semblante al hablar de su padre. Solo conocía de Terry unos pocos retazos, pero ansiaba saber más.

—¿Qué libros compró durante su viaje?

—Todo cuanto llamó mi atención. No soy tan selectivo como mi padre. Él leía principalmente sobre filosofía y religión. Yo adquirí libros de historia, mitología y poesía. —Señaló el libro que había estado leyendo un rato antes—. Ese lo encontré en una librería minúscula de París de la que mi padre me había hablado. El propietario le recordaba de sus numerosas visitas. Me indicó una estantería que albergaba libros de filosofía y creo que se sorprendió bastante cuando me decanté por el de poesía.

La estampa que había ilustrado me hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué más hizo durante su viaje?

—No es fácil resumir un año viajando por Europa —dijo estirando los brazos.

—Entonces no lo resuma, cuéntemelo todo. —Me ruboricé al darme cuenta de lo impacientes y exigentes que habían sonado mis palabras—. No pretendía decirlo de ese modo. Lo que ocurre es que…

Negué repetidamente con la cabeza. No estaba segura de si debía continuar.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Parecía tan interesado que intenté concluir mi razonamiento.

—En Bath todo era muy distinto. Mi única compañía eran mi abuela y mi tía. La primera solo habla si tiene una crítica que hacer y la segunda tiene en la cabeza más pelo que ingenio. No solíamos alternar mucho porque a mi abuela no le gusta la gente, así que llevo mucho tiempo privada de buena conversación.

—Imagino que no es lo único de lo que se habrá visto privada. ¿No ha echado en falta también algo de amistad?—preguntó con una mirada compasiva.

De pronto mi orgullo prendió de nuevo.

—No lo he dicho para que sintiese lástima por mí. Y definitivamente no me interesa una amistad fundamentada en la compasión. —Mi voz sonó más brusca de lo que había pretendido.

Terry me observó durante un minuto. Le sostuve la mirada a modo de desafío.

—Lo entiendo mejor de lo que cree —admitió al fin.

Sus palabras me desarmaron.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunté sorprendida.

Miró pensativo por la ventana.

—Usted no desea que la amen por compasión y yo no deseo que me amen por mi fortuna. ¿No nos parecemos en ese sentido?

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, tenía la misma mirada nostálgica que había visto en sus ojos cuando me había mostrado el retrato de su hermano mayor, Charles. Su melancolía me llegó al corazón y me llevó a formularle una pregunta.

—¿Lo ama alguien por su fortuna?

Una pregunta tan personal debería haberle ofendido y, sin embargo, esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿La ama alguien por compasión?

—No.

—Aun así, teme que alguien lo haga.

Asentí, pensando en cuánto odiaba tener que imponer mi presencia a los demás por el mero hecho de depender de ellos.

—Entonces también tenemos eso en común.

Me miró a los ojos y un acuerdo mudo se estableció entre nosotros.

—Bien… —me limité a añadir.

Vi cómo los labios de Terry esbozaban una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que los míos. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—Prometo no amarla por compasión —murmuró.

Me ruboricé ante la idea de pronunciar las palabras «prometo» y «amar» en una misma frase… dirigida a Terry. Sin embargo, tenía que devolverle la promesa o estaría siendo muy descortés.

—Y yo prometo no amarle por su fortuna.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Me pareció descarado y osado, y quizás ese fuera el motivo por el que sentí la extraña necesidad de sonreír. Obligué a mis labios a esbozar una media sonrisa y las mejillas me dolieron por el esfuerzo. Recuperé el libro para dejar de pensar en ello.

—Sigo queriendo saber más cosas sobre su viaje, a menos que tenga algo que hacer.

—Estoy a su entera disposición, Candy, pero no querría aburrirla con las historias de mis viajes.

—¿Aburrirme? —Le miré fijamente—. Terry, nunca he salido de Inglaterra. Ni siquiera he estado en Londres. No sabe lo que daría por tener las mismas experiencias que usted. ¿Cómo puede pensar que me aburrirá? —No respondió, aunque sus ojos rebosaban alegría y me vi obligada a preguntar—: ¿Por qué me mira de ese modo?

—Me ha llamado Terry por primera vez.

Me ruboricé. Tenía razón, le había llamado por su nombre de pila, aunque tampoco era culpa mía. ¿No era él el que insistía en dirigirse a mí como Candy y el que me había pedido también que dejara de llamarle «señor»?

—Eso es porque se me están pegando sus malos modales—refunfuñé.

Él se echó a reír.

—Me alegra oír eso.

No sabía cómo responder, aunque por suerte no tuve que hacerlo, ya que Terry se me adelantó.

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Por París.

Me contó más cosas de la pequeña librería donde había encontrado el libro de poesía; después me habló del palacio de Versalles y de los bailes y las reuniones a los que había asistido. Al mencionar la catedral de Nôtre Dame, se puso en pie, se dirigió a la estantería y paseó la mirada por los títulos que contenía durante un minuto.

Regresé al punto en el que había estado curioseando antes y saqué el libro sobre arquitectura gótica.

—¿Era este el que andaba buscando?

Me deleitó con una sonrisa al tomar el libro de mis manos. Luego lo colocó en la mesita que teníamos delante y me mostró los rasgos característicos de la catedral. Conforme iba pasando páginas rápidamente, su voz ganaba en pasión.

De París pasamos a Italia. Venecia, Roma, Florencia… Volvió a ponerse en pie y esta vez tardó unos minutos en encontrar el libro de arte que quería. Me lo tendió y me dejó consultarlo a mi antojo mientras iba señalando las estatuas que había visto y contándome curiosidades sobre los artistas y la conservación de las obras. Luego me habló de las óperas italianas y del tiempo que había estado alojado en una villa costera donde las aguas eran tan cristalinas que podía verse el fondo del mar.

Después de Italia llegaron Austria y Suiza: los Alpes, las canciones, los hermosos parajes… Y más libros. Me mostró uno sobre Baviera y otro de canciones populares austríacas. Le pedí que me cantara una. Su voz era grave, armoniosa y muy agradable al oído, pues no resultaba forzada ni poco natural.

A medida que avanzaba en sus historias, se le iban iluminando los ojos más y más. Hacía gestos con las manos mientras hablaba y cuando sonreía, su rostro entero resplandecía y se volvía cautivador. Al cabo de un rato, ya no hizo falta que hiciera preguntas, pues él hilaba un tema con otro y yo me limitaba a escucharle con la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Me regalé los sentidos con historias, imágenes e ideas exóticas. Terry abrió ante mí nuevos mundos con sus palabras y perdí la noción del tiempo. El cielo encapotado ocultó a nuestros ojos la puesta de sol y nos atrapó en una tarde deliciosa e interminable.

Volví a tomar conciencia del mundo exterior cuando él se interrumpió al final de una historia y oí voces en el pasillo que reventaron la burbuja en la que había estado suspendida. La realidad y el tiempo transcurrido me alcanzaron a toda prisa en contra de mi deseo. Yo quería volver atrás, a las horas que acababan de pasar; quería cerrar la puerta y permanecer donde estaba para siempre mientras la lluvia caía sin cesar. No obstante, Terry dejó de hablar y su silencio marcó el final de nuestro tiempo juntos.

—Me encanta este lugar.

Acompañé mi confesión con un suspiro; no quería irme de allí.

—Puede venir cuando lo desee.

—Pero es su santuario. —En cuanto había visto a Terry allí me había dado cuenta de que aquel era su vergel—. No quiero molestar.

—¿Ni siquiera si yo se lo pido? —rebatió él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Oh! Bueno, entonces… —No sabía cómo responder y mi propio azoramiento hizo que me sonrojara—. Es muy amable.

—No lo soy. La biblioteca está abierta a todo el mundo. Puede venir aquí siempre que quiera.

—Gracias. Y gracias también por acompañarme durante todo el día. No recuerdo haber pasado un día tan agradable en mucho tiempo.

Terry extendió el brazo para salvar el poco espacio que separaba nuestras butacas y de forma natural, casi instintiva, puse mi mano sobre la suya. Se inclinó más hacia mí. Los ojos le centelleaban y su sonrisa era tan cálida como un rayo de sol.

—El placer ha sido mío, Candy.

Sentí cómo sus ojos me atrapaban. De pronto se adueñó de mí la certeza de que si sondeaba su mirada descubriría un hermoso secreto, un secreto importante. Inspiré hondo y al hacerlo me acerqué aún más. La sensación se intensificó y sirvió para convencerme de que solo la distancia entre nosotros me impedía descubrir la verdad. Si me acercaba más, pasaría algo; estaba segura. Si me alejaba, no pasaría nada. Así que me quedé totalmente inmóvil, haciendo equilibrios entre ese algo y la nada, sin saber hacia dónde decantarme.

Terry también permaneció inmóvil, como si esperara a que me decidiese. Sus ojos, en cambio, no se comportaban como meros testigos imparciales de mi reflexión, sino que intentaban persuadirme para que optara por ese «algo». Me invitaban a acercarme para que me asomara a aquellos pozos azules y me zambullera en ellos, me perdiera y no volviera a resurgir.

—Oh, discúlpenme.

La voz del señor Clumpett me sacó de mi ensoñación. Me sobresalté, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, y aparté mi mano de la de Terry. La sensación que había sentido se evaporó como se evapora el humo de la vela que acaba de ser apagada, dejando tras de sí volutas de anhelo inconfesado.

Terry había dejado la puerta de la biblioteca abierta, por supuesto. En ese sentido era todo un caballero. Sin embargo, no pude evitar preguntarme qué habría visto su tío. ¿Habría sido testigo de todo el tiempo que había estado mirándole a los ojos? Me sonrojé al pensarlo.

Terry se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el señor Clumpett, que se había detenido a la entrada de la estancia. Este carraspeó antes de hablar.

—No sabía que estaban tratando asuntos privados. La puerta estaba abierta…

Echó una mirada a la doncella que llevaba toda la tarde limpiando el polvo diligentemente en un rincón.

—Sí, lo sé —observó Terry en un tono alegre—. ¿Necesita algo?

El señor Clumpett levantó su libro.

—Aquí no hay nada sobre el rinoceronte indio. Venía a buscar otro volumen que complementara a este. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y paseó la mirada por las altas estanterías con una expresión de derrota—. ¿No sabrá por casualidad si tiene por aquí el libro que busco?

—No estoy seguro —respondió el joven con una mirada que expresaba en parte diversión y en parte compasión.

El señor Clumpett dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó a la estantería mientras meneaba la cabeza y murmuraba algo entre dientes que me sonó a «desorganizado».

Al echar un vistazo al reloj que había sobre la repisa, me sorprendí al comprobar que eran casi las seis y que debía ir a cambiarme para la cena. ¿De verdad llevaba allí todo el día?

—Al final no hemos jugado al ajedrez —observé—. Lo lamento.

—No se disculpe. Nuestra conversación ha sido mucho más amena de lo que lo habría sido una partida de ajedrez. Además, así cuento con un motivo para solicitar su compañía otro día. ¿Tiene planes para mañana por la tarde?

Mis únicos planes consistían en perderme en la belleza de Graham House y así se lo hice saber.

—Entonces reúnase aquí conmigo después de comer—concluyó con una sonrisa.

Cuando abandoné la biblioteca sentía la necesidad innegable de hacer algo parecido a ponerme a dar vueltas. De camino a mi habitación, me pregunté qué sería lo que me había pasado aquel día. Porque algo me había sucedido, de eso estaba segura. Durante los últimos meses, una parte de mí se había sentido vacía y, sin saber cómo, ahora me sentía llena por dentro, como si me hubiesen completado.

Era un sentimiento tan alentador como el sol. Al prestar atención a mi corazón, descubrí que en Bath parte de mí se había perdido, una parte que había recuperado en un solo día con Terry, una parte hecha de alegría.

Entré en mi habitación con una sonrisa en el semblante, consciente de quién era el responsable de la felicidad que había recuperado. Terry se había convertido en mi amigo en el transcurso del día, aunque hasta entonces no había sido consciente de cuánto había añorado la compañía de alguien así. Puede que nunca antes hubiese valorado el poder de la amistad, el poder de contar con una persona con la que charlar durante horas sin percatarse del paso del tiempo.

Había tenido muchos amigos a lo largo de mi vida, si bien nunca antes me había sentido aceptada y valorada de una forma tan absoluta, ni tan inmediata.

Mientras Dorothy buscaba un vestido para la cena, me llamó la atención una carta que vi sobre el escritorio. Mi entusiasmo inicial al verla dio paso a la decepción al percatarme de que no era más que el poema que el señor Carson me había entregado antes de partir de Bath. Dorothy debía de haberlo sacado de algún bolsillo de mi vestido antes de llevarlo a lavar.

Mientras me vestía, pensé en el señor Carson y en el alivio que sentía por haberme librado de él. Era muy afortunada por haber venido a Graham House y haber recibido tan cálida bienvenida por parte de los Grandchester.

No obstante, disfrutar de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento sin pensar en los demás me parecía un comportamiento sumamente egoísta. Quizá pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a mi tía Margaret con el objeto de su afecto. El señor Carson solo necesitaba un empujoncito en la dirección correcta y estaba convencida de que sería muy feliz con ella, pues la admiración sincera de mi tía sería perfecta para su ego y tampoco era una mujer poco agraciada.

Guardé el poema en el cajón de mi escritorio con la firme determinación de dar con una manera de unir a esos dos.

**-漫****~*'¨¯¨'*·舞****~ Continuara~舞*****'¨¯¨'*·~漫****\- **


	12. Chapter 11

** (¯`'·.¸ Capitulo 11 ¸.·'´¯) **

Al día siguiente me reuní con Terry en la biblioteca para jugar al ajedrez, pero él tenía otros planes.

—Soy consciente de que no es una actividad tan emocionante como la esgrima, pero me preguntaba si le interesaría el tiro con arco.

Cualquier propuesta que me alejara de los pasatiempos sosegados del salón me interesaba. Nos dirigimos a un prado situado al sudoeste, donde nos esperaban un par de sirvientes junto a la diana que habían dispuesto para nosotros. Terry me invitó con un gesto de la mano a ser la primera en tirar. Estuvimos practicando hasta que mis brazos se negaron a disparar una sola flecha más a causa del cansancio.

—Supongo que nuestra partida de ajedrez tendrá que esperar hasta mañana —resolvió Terry en voz baja cuando regresábamos hacia la casa.

No obstante, cuando acudí a la biblioteca al día siguiente, Terry me preguntó si había visto ya los jardines. Aún no, por lo que me llevó a visitarlos y me mostró el jardín acuático, el jardín oriental y el jardín de rosas. Charlamos y paseamos hasta que la lluvia nos sorprendió y nos obligó a guarecernos en el interior.

Volví a sorprenderme al descubrir que llevaba horas en compañía de Terry, aun cuando a mí solo me habían parecido unos pocos minutos. Cuando intenté justificar el paso del tiempo repasando lo que habíamos hablado, solo pude recordar algunos retazos, una historia aquí, un recuerdo allá, y el hecho de que no había tenido que pararme a pensar en un nuevo tema de conversación.

Los días se fundían unos con otros y entre nuestros paseos matinales a caballo, nuestras actividades vespertinas, la cena y el tiempo que pasaba en compañía de toda la familia por la noche, apenas había un momento en el que no disfrutara de la presencia de Terry. Me sentía algo culpable por estar tan contenta y pensé que quizá debería concentrarme en algo más productivo que disfrutar de mi nueva amistad, pero es que me sentía tan libre y exaltada como el pajarillo que acaba de ser liberado de su jaula.

Había ido derribando los muros que rodeaban mi corazón y estaba sumamente feliz y satisfecha. Y aunque solo habían transcurrido así unos días, tenía la sensación de conocer a Terry de toda la vida.

La quinta mañana que salimos a montar, y la quinta que ganó Terry, recibí una carta. Me sentía algo frustrada, pues intuía que Meg podía dar aún mucho más de sí y estaba decidida a probarlo.

—Uno de estos días se descubrirá admirando las posaderas de Meg —le anuncié mientras tomaba asiento para el desayuno.

Él se echó a reír con aquel brillo familiar de sus ojos que me hacía creer que guardaba un preciado secreto. Guardaba demasiados. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero a esas alturas ya le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no albergar esperanzas de que me revelara ninguno.

El mayordomo carraspeó para llamar mi atención mientras me presentaba una bandeja de plata. En ella había una carta con la escritura temblorosa y familiar de mi abuela. Debía de haberla enviado en cuanto partí de Bath o no habría llegado tan pronto. La dejé junto al plato y la observé con recelo. La carta me llenó de preocupación y me hizo sentir como si hubiese estado viviendo un sueño. Temí que fueran cuales fuesen sus palabras, me obligara a despertar, por lo que decidí leerla más tarde en privado.

—Creo que deberíamos celebrar un baile en honor de nuestras invitadas —anunció lady Eleonor—. ¿Qué les parece?

La señora Clumpett levantó la vista con una sonrisa en sus predispuestos labios.

—Oh, adoro los bailes. Y al señor Clumpett también le gustan, ¿no es cierto, querido?

No me parecía el tipo de persona al que le encantaran los bailes, aunque expresó su conformidad con un gruñido.

—Terry, ¿tienes alguna objeción?

—Ya sabe que aquí tiene carta blanca, madre.

Qué extraño. ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle permiso para celebrar un baile? En caso de necesitarlo de alguien, debería solicitarlo a sir Charles.

—Creo que un baile es una gran idea —prosiguió lady Eleonor—. Presentaremos a Candy a todos los caballeros disponibles de la zona y los observaremos mientras se pelean por ella. ¡Será muy divertido!

Me volví hacia ella sorprendida y me ruboricé.

—Estoy segura de que se equivoca con respecto al nivel de interés que puedo despertar —murmuré.

—Nunca me equivoco con esas cosas —rebatió sonriendo como un gato delante de un cuenco con leche—. ¿Qué opinas, Terry? ¿No crees que hará furor entre los jóvenes?

No pude volverme hacia él. Sin duda, haría algún comentario educado, aunque todos supiéramos que era mentira. Sin embargo, al no responder de inmediato, no me quedó más remedio que mirar en su dirección. Me sorprendió tanto lo que vi que tuve que darme la vuelta hacia donde estaba una vez más.

Terry le sostenía la mirada a su madre, había adoptado una expresión muy seria y le vibraba un músculo de la mandíbula. Parecía enfadado, aunque era incapaz de entender por qué las palabras de lady Eleonor habían provocado aquella reacción en él.

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa, ella le respondía con una sonrisa que se había vuelto algo forzada, casi burlona.

—Sin ninguna duda —añadió él al fin tras un silencio incómodo.

Tomé aire rápidamente. Allí pasaba algo y me incomodaba pensar que yo era la causa.

—Un baile sería maravilloso —intervine para disipar la tensión—, aunque no deseo que nadie se pelee por mí. Prefiero limitarme a bailar.

El señor Clumpett levantó de pronto la vista de su libro.

—Esto me recuerda mucho a algo que he leído. —Pasó hacia atrás algunas páginas ante mi mirada de sorpresa. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que estuviera escuchándonos—. Ah, aquí está. —Se aclaró la garganta antes de leer—: «El rinoceronte no permite que otro macho entre en su territorio durante la época de apareamiento. Si eso ocurre, una peligrosa lucha estallará entre ellos».—Levantó la vista del libro; le brillaban los ojos—Una lucha entre rinocerontes… Eso sí que sería digno de ver, ¿no creen?

—Fascinante —exclamó su mujer con entusiasmo.

Me dejó boquiabierta. ¿De verdad había leído un pasaje sobre el apareamiento de los rinocerontes durante el desayuno? Estaba tan azorada que no sabía ni dónde mirar.

Terry carraspeó, aunque me dio la sensación de que más bien estaba intentando no reírse.

—Muy oportuno —concluyó lady Eleonor con una sonrisa—Bien, entonces, decidido. Me encargaré de la lista de invitados y empezaré a escribir las invitaciones esta misma tarde.

Aproveché para excusarme, ansiosa por huir del ambiente cargado de emociones que invadía el comedor. Tomé la carta y me dirigí hacia la puerta, aunque sentí una mirada clavada en la espalda que me obligó a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro. Terry me observaba con una expresión solemne; yo le devolví una mirada interrogativa. De repente sonrió y todos los signos de aquella extraña expresión se esfumaron, a pesar de que siguieron vivos en mi mente cuando abandoné el comedor. Terry me había recordado mucho a alguien, pero no conseguía recordar de quién se trataba.

Tomé asiento en el escritorio de mi habitación y contemplé la carta de mi abuela durante algunos minutos antes de atreverme a abrirla. Al final, sucumbí a lo inevitable y rompí el sello. El sol de la mañana entraba oblicuamente por la ventana y me calentaba la espalda mientras leía.

Querida Candice:

Imagino que ya habrás empezado a corretear por el campo como si fueras la hija de un vulgar granjero y por eso te escribo, para recordarte las condiciones de tu visita. Debes aprender de los Grandchester todo lo que puedas sobre cómo debe comportarse una jovencita elegante. Cuéntame en tus cartas lo que vas aprendiendo. Considéralo una obligación. Si no percibo que mejoras, no dudaré en hacerte volver. Y si no puedes modificar tu comportamiento, no dudaré en desheredarte, como hice con mi sobrino. Creo firmemente en este plan y seré testigo de cómo te conviertes en la dama que puedes llegar a ser, tanto por tu propia felicidad futura como por lo que le debes al apellido de la familia. No me decepciones.

Atentamente:

Tu abuela

Me puse a mirar por la ventana mientras reflexionaba sobre las implicaciones de la carta de mi abuela. El hecho de que la hubiese enviado antes de que llevara fuera una semana ilustraba su falta de confianza en mí, si bien no pude evitar sonreír al reconocer que ese hecho estaba en parte justificado, ya que no había vuelto a pensar en su imposición desde mi percance en el río.

De hecho, mi caída al agua ponía de relieve el problema a la perfección. No poseía las aptitudes de una dama elegante, aunque según mi abuela, tendría que convertirme en una para conseguir su herencia.

Mientras le daba vueltas a aquel dilema, procuré no llevarme a engaño. Las jóvenes de buena cuna sin fortuna tenían pocas esperanzas de conseguir llevar una vida acomodada. Trabajar no era una opción y el matrimonio cuando se carecía de una dote sustanciosa… En fin, solo las jóvenes dotadas de gran belleza lo conseguían y no necesitaba un espejo para saber que no me encontraba entre ellas. Era demasiado menuda para los cánones y aunque mi rostro no dejaba de ser aceptable, no poseía la belleza necesaria para atraer la atención de ningún caballero.

Además seguía quedando la cuestión de que yo no ambicionaba un matrimonio ventajoso, ese era el anhelo de Annie. Y desde muy pequeña había aprendido que si alguna vez deseaba lo mismo que mi hermana, inevitablemente perdería ante ella.

Una muñeca me había abierto los ojos. A los seis años, nuestra tía abuela nos envió una muñeca que había comprado en París. En la carta que acompañaba al paquete especificaba que se trataba de una muñeca única en el mundo. Era exquisita, con ojos de color avellana y unos tirabuzones rojizos de pelo auténtico.

Puesto que no tenía hijos, mi tía abuela no pensó en los problemas que ocasionaría enviar una sola muñeca para dos niñas. Annie y yo empezamos a pelearnos por ella en cuanto llegó. Aunque se suponía que debíamos compartirla, y eso habría llegado sin duda tarde o temprano, nos peleamos por ver quién disfrutaría de ella en primer lugar.

Como Annie era la mayor, reivindicó su derecho sobre la muñeca. Poco importaba que hubiese nacido solo siete minutos antes que yo. Aquellos siete minutos eran toda una vida entre nosotras y siempre nos separarían.

Así que fue para ella primero. Algo feroz e inflexible brotó en mi joven corazón al ver a mi hermana acariciando el precioso cabello rojizo de la muñeca y acunándola contra su pecho. Desdeñé la sensación de perder frente a ella y decidí, en un momento dominado por la envidia y el resentimiento, que haría lo que fuera antes de que algo así volviera a repetirse.

Cuando llegó mi turno, me negué a tocar aquella horrible muñeca. Poco importó que Annie no dejara de acariciarla, ni de hablar de lo bonita que era, yo me mantuve estoica en mi resolución de no tocarla. Y nunca lo hice. Once años habían transcurrido desde entonces y no había tocado aquella muñeca ni una sola vez, ni siquiera para acariciar su cabello. En una ocasión, una doncella la dejó sobre mi cama por error, pero ni siquiera entonces la toqué. Me cubrí la mano con un pañuelo, la agarré por un pie y la lancé sobre la cama de mi hermana.

Al principio, solo nos peleábamos por cosas materiales, pero conforme fuimos creciendo la lista se amplió: habilidades, belleza, atenciones de los jóvenes. Empleé la táctica de la muñeca y decidí que era mejor querer algo distinto a lo que perseguía Annie antes que perder frente a ella. Aprendí a ocultar mis deseos o a modificarlos en cuanto descubría los suyos.

No podía hacer nada para ser más hermosa que ella. Pero cuando sobresalió en canto, en lugar de intentar igualarla, me negué a continuar con las lecciones y volqué mi interés en la pintura. Cuando demostró que había nacido para coquetear, menosprecié dicho artificio. O bien evitaba hablar con los caballeros disponibles, o les hablaba con franqueza a propósito, lo que descubrí que no les gustaba.

Tenía que ser distinta a Annie, pues era la única forma de no verme inferior a ella. No podíamos ocupar el mismo lugar. Al igual que dos caballos en una carrera, estaba cansada de esforzarme por entrar en el podio y acabar siempre perdiendo. Escogí una carrera distinta para que perder no fuera una opción.

Por lo tanto, mientras ella planeaba su temporada y soñaba con los logros que conseguiría por medio del matrimonio, yo hacía lo contrario. Annie planeaba casarse con un hombre rico que poseyera un título y tierras. Yo soñaba en secreto con casarme con alguien a quien amase profundamente y que a su vez me amase con locura. Si no encontraba a un hombre así, entonces no me casaría nunca.

Tal era mi resolución cuando Annie y yo alcanzamos la edad de ser presentadas en sociedad. Ella solo soñaba con trasladarse a la ciudad y yo, en cambio, solo deseaba llevar una vida tranquila en el campo. No envidié su temporada, simplemente porque yo no compartía tal pretensión. Yo no aspiraba a conseguir un matrimonio ventajoso, pues eso hubiese supuesto competir contra Annie y ella habría ganado. Nunca quise convertirme en una dama elegante, ya que ese era el papel de mi hermana.

No obstante, enfrentada a la prueba de mi abuela, me daba cuenta de lo tonta que sería si perdía una gran fortuna por no haber sido nunca tan ambiciosa como mi hermana.

Puede que yo no hubiera planeado ser una rica heredera, pero solo una necia rechazaría la oportunidad de vivir más que holgadamente durante el resto de su vida.

De hecho, esa herencia me brindaría la libertad de poder elegir un matrimonio por amor. Y lo único que tenía que hacer para conseguirla era demostrar que era una jovencita elegante. No debía de ser una tarea imposible cuando mi abuela me había concedido la oportunidad de intentarlo. Pondría en ello todo mi empeño y conseguiría ese dinero que me otorgaría una libertad sin par.

Aun así, mi corazón abrigaba otra esperanza más, la de que si demostraba mi valía, mi padre volvería a casa. Si podía estar orgulloso de mí, quizá regresara y me permitiera retornar a mi hogar. Quizá pudiera convencerle para que se quedara y me dejara ocuparme de él. Con la herencia de mi abuela viviríamos con desahogo. Mi padre no querría que me marchara y desearía quedarse conmigo. Y nunca más volvería a plantearme si alguien me quería.

Al pensar en mi padre, recordé dónde había visto la mirada con la que Terry me había contemplado al salir del comedor. Apoyé la barbilla en la mano y rememoré un día poco después del funeral de mi madre en que pasé por delante del despacho de mi padre y lo sorprendí con un retrato de ella en la mano. Estaba tan concentrado en la imagen que no me vio y fui testigo de un momento privado en el que no se vio obligado a ocultar su expresión por deferencia a mí. Era exactamente la misma que había visto en el semblante de Terry. Había creído que se trataba de una mirada de profunda tristeza; sin embargo, ahora, después de haberla visto de manera tan clara en el rostro del joven, pensé que quizá no se tratara de tristeza, sino de deseo.

Pero no. Debía de haberla malinterpretado o quizá él estuviera pensando en otra persona. No había ninguna razón en este mundo para que Terry Grandchester me mirase a mí con… deseo. De repente me sonrojé, por lo que aparté aquellos pensamientos de mi mente y me concentré en escribir una respuesta para mi abuela.

Querida abue:

Me complace hacerle saber que todo me va muy bien. Aquí hay muchas vacas y los granjeros me han enseñado a ordeñarlas muy diligentemente. Con suerte, conseguiré dominar la técnica antes de regresar con usted, de modo que conoceré un oficio al que podré recurrir si no consigo estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

Entretanto he aquí lo que he aprendido por el momento sobre cómo comportarse de forma elegante. Una jovencita elegante no debería insultar a un caballero con el que puede que se vea obligada a cenar más adelante. Si siente la necesidad de salir a pasear, debería ir con cuidado con los terrenos llenos de barro. Por último, debería aprender al menos una canción para no morirse de miedo si se le pide que cante.

Dele recuerdos a tía Margaret.

Afectuosamente:

Candy.

Sonreí al imaginar la reacción de mi abuela al leer la carta. Seguramente conseguiría frustrarla, aunque también era probable que la hiciera reír. Tenía una risa gutural a la que siempre se entregaba a regañadientes, si es que lo hacía. Aunque eso la convertía en un premio mucho más valioso. Puesto que siempre acostumbraba a reprimir ese tipo de instintos, conseguir que se riera o arrancarle una sonrisa era algo de lo que me enorgullecía.

En ese particular, Annie no compartía mi talento. Puede que mi hermana me eclipsara en otros aspectos, pero nunca había conseguido que los ojos verdes de mi abuela brillaran con diversión contenida y, sin duda, nunca la había hecho reír. Era un pensamiento mezquino, aunque me alegraba el corazón.

A pesar de la respuesta frívola que le había dado a mi abuela, realmente sentía la necesidad de prestar algo de atención a su cometido. Por ese motivo, después de sellar su carta, tomé otra hoja de papel para confeccionar una lista. Si pretendía mejorar, debía ser honesta en cuanto a mis defectos.

Cosas que debo mejorar:

1\. Dejar de andar por ahí dando vueltas.

2\. Llevar un sombrero cuando esté al aire libre.

3\. Aprender a cantar al menos una canción para veladas en sociedad.

4\. Aprender a coquetear con los caballeros.

Me pareció suficiente de momento, ya que no quería sentirme sobrepasada. Bien sabía el cielo que la última tarea resultaría imposible. Sin embargo, debía añadir una última cosa; aunque no se trataba de una tarea concreta, sino más bien de una directriz general.

5\. Seguir el ejemplo de otras jóvenes elegantes.

Sabía que eso significaba tener que sentarme a tomar el té y a charlar con ellas de los temas que les interesaban, como los sombreros, los lazos y ese tipo de cosas. Pero si con ello conseguía que mi padre regresara, haría el esfuerzo. Y si lograba así no volver a Bath, también lo haría.

Cuando acabé la lista, agarré la carta y me dirigí escaleras abajo. Allí encontré a la señora Clumpett, quien antes había mencionado su deseo de ir caminando hasta Lamdon, el pueblo más cercano, y que accedió a acompañarme a llevar mi carta a la oficina de correos. Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma al acordarme de llevar un sombrero.

—Ha llegado usted en el momento oportuno. El señor Clumpett acababa de pedirme que le acompañara a buscar una especie de escarabajo. Y aunque adoro dar paseos por los bosques, no me gustan los insectos.

Agradecí su compañía. Era una persona singular, pero a la vez muy agradable. No parloteaba sobre cosas sin trascendencia como los sombreros o la moda. Sabía de asuntos sobre los que nunca había pensado y parecía estar a la misma altura que su marido en lo referente a sus ansias de conocimiento. Me había gustado cómo había sido capaz de defenderse en el debate que habían mantenido durante la cena sobre la perdicilla golirroja. No obstante, estaba segura de que ella no era lo que mi abuela tenía en mente cuando me había pedido que me convirtiera en una dama elegante.

Mientras caminábamos juntas hacia el pueblo, caí en la cuenta de que no se parecía en nada a su hermana, lady Eleonor. La señora Clumpett no era más alta que yo y aunque no se le podían hacer reparos a su nariz, su barbilla o sus ojos, tampoco destacaban por su atractivo. Excepto por sus labios curvados hacia arriba, tenía un semblante fácil de olvidar.

Lady Eleonor, en cambio, era toda una belleza. Tenía una exuberante melena dorada, los ojos de color azul oscuro, una figura escultural, unos pómulos prominentes y una nariz aquilina. Darme cuenta de las diferencias que existían entre ellas me hizo apreciar aún más a la señora Clumpett. Las dos teníamos algo en común: nos habían maldecido con hermanas hermosas.

Tras depositar la carta en la oficina de correos, entré en una tienda a comprar un cuaderno de dibujo, algunos lápices, papel y pinturas, así como una cartera para llevarlo todo. La idea de pintar me había calado tan hondo que sentía la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto. Además, quería llevarme un pedacito de Graham House cuando me fuese de allí. Era el lugar más próximo al paraíso en el que había estado y quería recordarlo durante toda la vida.

—¿Es artista? —me preguntó la señora Clumpett ayudándome con las compras.

—No, yo no diría tanto —respondí riendo—. Pero me gusta mucho pintar y espero mejorar. Al fin y al cabo, es una de las actividades socialmente aceptadas para una joven.

—Mmm… —Me estudió detenidamente—. Espero que no se ofenda por lo que voy a decirle, señorita Candy, pero creo que hay cosas más importantes que lo que es socialmente aceptable.

Sonreí para mis adentros. La señora Clumpett podía permitirse el lujo de ser algo extravagante y un tanto intelectual, ya estaba casada y a simple vista parecía tener muchas cosas en común con su marido. Yo, en cambio, aún tenía que asegurar mi felicidad futura y era consciente de que mi mañana dependía por completo de que me convirtiera en una joven socialmente aceptable.

—No creo que mi abuela estuviera de acuerdo con usted—murmuré.

La señora Clumpett se echó a reír.

—La mía tampoco lo estaba, pero espero que no permita que las expectativas de los demás dirijan su vida. —Apoyó con suavidad una mano sobre mi brazo obligándome a detenerme en mitad del camino. Me volví hacia ella—. He descubierto la felicidad siendo fiel a mí misma. Confío en que al menos reflexionará sobre ello.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me conmovió que se interesara tanto por mí como para ofrecerme un consejo tan sincero.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.

Un carro que se aproximaba por el camino me llamó al orden y me hice a un lado para dejarle paso.

Una mujer rolliza iba dando tumbos en el asiento mientras se sujetaba el sombrero con una mano y aferraba el lateral del carro con la otra. La mujer levantó la vista al pasar por nuestro lado y acto seguido echó mano del brazo del cochero.

—¡Por favor, deténgase aquí!

—¡Pero si es la señora Nutley!

Me dirigí corriendo a su encuentro. No había tenido noticias suyas, por lo que había supuesto que la recuperación de James seguía su curso sin sobresaltos.

La señora Nutley se apeó del carro con cuidado y se acercó a nosotras con pasos cortos pero rápidos.

—Ahora mismo me dirigía a Graham House para verla.

Me tomó la mano y me percaté de que en la otra apretaba un pañuelo arrugado. ¿Por qué no estaría en la posada cuidando de James?

—No sé qué pensar —comenzó llevándose el pañuelo a los ojos—. Solo quería estirar las piernas y apenas me alejé de la posada, pero cuando volví, ¡James ya no estaba!

** (¯`'·.¸ Continuara ¸.·'´¯) **


	13. Chapter 12

**• .•*´¨`*•• Capitulo 12 ••*´¨`*•. • **

Me senté en el borde de la silla y observé a la señora Nutley sorber el té. Parecía más calmada después de haberla acomodado en el confortable salón de Graham House, pero lamentaba que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo preocupándose por James y planteándose si su desaparición era culpa suya.

Lady Eleonor se reunió con nosotras en el salón y le formuló con delicadeza algunas preguntas a la señora Nutley.

—¿James estaba recobrando la salud?

—Sí, me estaba ocupando muy bien de él. De hecho, ayer vino a visitarlo el doctor y dijo que su herida estaba casi curada y que en unos días podría volver a casa.

—¿Ha pasado algo inusual que pudiera explicar su desaparición? —preguntó lady Eleonor.

—No, hoy no. —Dejó la taza sobre la mesa—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Ayer sí que pasó algo nada usual. Bajé al piso de abajo mientras James descansaba y vi a un caballero hablando con el posadero. Le preguntó si alguna joven había pasado la noche en la posada recientemente y el posadero respondió que sí. Entonces le preguntó si iba acompañada y el posadero volvió a contestar que sí, que iba acompañada por su doncella. Pensé en usted, señorita White.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía dicho caballero? —intervine.

—Me pareció bastante apuesto. Y me fijé en que llevaba un bastón.

La descripción de la señora Nutley coincidía con la de un buen número de jóvenes de la zona. Y un bastón tampoco era en realidad un accesorio inusual.

—¿Qué más le contó el posadero? —preguntó lady Eleonor.

—Pues le dijo que usted había abandonado la posada y que iba de camino a Graham House. —Me miró con cara de preocupación.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Quién podría estar buscándome? Y ¿para qué? Un salteador de caminos corriente y moliente no iría en busca de su última víctima. Pero ¿quién más adivinaría que yo había pasado la noche en la posada? ¿Y a quién iba a importarle?

Por la tarde, me reuní con Terry en la biblioteca con la intención de jugar al fin la partida de ajedrez que teníamos pendiente. Sin embargo, hacía un día tan espléndido que cuando sugirió en su lugar una excursión, no pude resistir la tentación. Él se encargó de ensillar los caballos mientras yo iba a buscar mis enseres de pintura. Nos encaminamos hacia lo alto de la colina, el mismo lugar al que me había llevado durante nuestra primera salida a caballo juntos.

Nos acompañó el mismo mozo de cuadra. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, se encargó de poner los caballos a pastar no muy lejos de allí mientras Terry y yo nos acomodábamos a la sombra del gran árbol. Desde donde estaba sentada, podía echar un vistazo alrededor y contemplar casi todo Graham House a mis pies. Charlamos mientras yo dibujaba y de vez en cuando Terry se contentaba con observarme en silencio. Era un continuo de apacibles momentos juntos.

Llevábamos un rato en silencio cuando Terry me hizo de pronto una pregunta.

—¿Dónde está su padre?

—En un pueblecito de Francia.

Al pronunciar aquellas sencillas palabras, me invadió la tristeza.

—¿Tiene idea de si piensa volver pronto a casa?

Lo estudié detenidamente antes de contestar, sorprendida por su pregunta. Sin embargo, él no se volvió hacia mí y no pude leer nada en su perfil.

—No, no tengo ni idea de cuáles son sus planes.

Esa vez sí volvió la cabeza y lo hizo justo a tiempo para descubrir en mi expresión el brote de tristeza que me había producido pensar en la larga ausencia de mi padre. Frunció el ceño y adoptó una expresión preocupada.

—¿Quiere que regrese?

Dejé escapar un suspiro y arranqué una brizna de hierba.

—Por supuesto.

Esperaba que su interrogatorio acabara allí, pero no fue así.

—¿Y él sabe cómo se siente?

—Nunca se lo he dicho, no con tantas palabras al menos—respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. Tampoco he querido hacerlo. Si él es feliz donde está, allí debe seguir.

—Pasa mucho tiempo preocupándose por cómo se sienten los demás —prosiguió en voz baja—. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo dedica a pensar en sí misma. ¿Acaso su padre merece la felicidad más que usted?

Inspiré hondo y luché por devolver mis emociones a su nivel habitual. De algún modo, Terry había llegado a desarrollar durante las horas que habíamos pasado juntos una habilidad especial para neutralizar mis defensas y acceder a los secretos que no compartía con nadie más. En esa ocasión, sus palabras atacaron a los reductos más castigados de mi corazón despertando la más amarga de las tristezas.

Terry seguía esperando una respuesta con su seria mirada clavada en mí.

—Quizá —confesé procurando infligir a mi voz un tono despreocupado, aun cuando me sentía a punto de llorar.

—No estoy de acuerdo —observó negando con la cabeza.

No quería seguir hablando de aquel asunto.

—No hablemos de eso ahora. Hace un día tan espectacular.—Me obligué a sonreír y blandí la brizna de hierba que tenía en la mano para señalar las vistas frente a nosotros—. Mire toda la belleza que tiene delante. ¿No prefiere disfrutar de esto?

—Ya la estoy mirando —aseveró sin apartar los ojos de mí—.Y estoy disfrutando mucho —añadió con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Mi rostro fue sonrojándose al ritmo que se ensanchaba su sonrisa. Solo había hecho aquel comentario sobre mi supuesta belleza para ver cómo me ruborizaba. Odiaba que causara aquel efecto sobre mí con solo mirarme o dedicarme unas palabras bonitas. Y odiaba su afán por conseguir azorarme, como si yo solo fuera un pasatiempo para él.

Fruncí el ceño y le arrojé la brizna de hierba.

—¿Es que no puede hablar en serio durante más de dos minutos?

—¿Qué le hace pensar que no lo estoy haciendo? —preguntó mirándome de forma coqueta.

Sacudí la cabeza totalmente exasperada. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para disuadir a Terry: le había mirado enfadada, no le había hecho caso y le había reprendido, pero nada parecía funcionar. Seguía insistiendo en coquetear conmigo cada vez que estábamos juntos.

¿Acaso no era consciente de que el día que yo también coqueteara con él todo cambiaría? ¿Que todo se iría al traste? Porque a partir de entonces ya no seríamos solo amigos, nos convertiríamos en amigos que coquetean y yo sería un pésimo partenaire.

En mi opinión, no debería tener nuestra amistad en tan poca consideración. O tal vez no significara para él lo mismo que para mí. Quizás él pudiera permitirse el lujo de perderme como amiga. De repente me sentí muy disgustada, por lo que me puse en pie y di un paso atrás.

Terry agarró el dobladillo de mi vestido.

—Espere —pidió riendo. Bajé la vista apretando los puños—Por favor, no se vaya. —Una sonrisa zalamera curvaba sus labios de una forma arrebatadora—. No volveré a hacerlo.

Bien, al menos sabía por qué estaba disgustada, aunque eso de que no volvería a hacerlo… ¡Sí, ya! Alcé una ceja con escepticismo.

—En los próximos cinco minutos —admitió riendo entre dientes.

Intenté seguir enfadada con él, pero parecía tan encantador, sonriéndome desde allá abajo y aferrando mi vestido como lo haría un niño con el de su madre. En ese momento no me costó imaginarlo de pequeño, con sus conmovedores ojos azules y sus rizos castaños. Debía de ser adorable. Mi corazón se derritió; tendría que haber sido de piedra para no hacerlo.

Sentí una sonrisa intentando hacerse con mis labios y, en ese preciso instante, supe que Terry siempre conseguiría disipar mi mal humor como por arte de magia.

Volví a sentarme y me concentré en las vistas luchando contra una sonrisa.

—Esto se le da muy bien, ¿lo sabía? —dije al fin.

—¿El qué?

Pude percibir la diversión en su voz.

—Ponerme de buen humor casi por arte de magia.

—¿Tan bien como a usted hacerme reír?

—¿Eso hago?

Me volví hacia él con verdadera curiosidad. No me había percatado de que me había sentado más cerca que antes, por lo que al darme la vuelta repentinamente e inclinarme en su dirección movida por la curiosidad, descubrí su rostro a solo unos centímetros del mío. Él se quedó inmóvil y habría jurado que contuvo la respiración. Me recordó a nuestro primer día en la biblioteca. También entonces se había quedado muy quieto, como si esperara a que yo descubriera algo en él.

Terry tomó aire como si fuera a decir algo, pero se detuvo y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, vi la indecisión en su rostro, como una capa aguada sobre una pintura, empañando la seguridad de su mirada. Y me sorprendió.

Siempre había pensado que su confianza no tenía límites.

—Sí —murmuró volviéndose hacia otro lado.

Retorné a mi posición. Sentía una emoción nueva e intensa en mi interior para la cual no tenía un nombre, solo sabía que me resultaba desestabilizadora.

El silencio entre nosotros se prolongó más y más hasta perder toda su tensión y convertirse en parte del momento que estábamos disfrutando juntos. No sentía deseo alguno de romperlo. Dejé mi cuaderno a un lado y me recliné hacia atrás apoyándome sobre las manos. El calor de la tarde me envolvió como un manto y me sentí somnolienta y a gusto a la sombra de aquel árbol.

Terry estaba tendido en el suelo con un brazo doblado debajo de la cabeza y sentí envidia. Deseé no ser una dama con un vestido para poder hacer lo mismo. En lugar de eso, debía sentarme recatadamente y asegurarme de no mostrar los tobillos. El calor hizo que empezara a entrarme mucho sueño y mis párpados se volvieron pesados.

Terry me miró.

—Parece como si estuviera casi a punto de quedarse dormida.

—Así es —confirmé bostezando.

Se puso en pie y se quitó la levita, luego la dobló formando un cuadrado y la dejó sobre la hierba.

—Si piensa dormir un rato al aire libre, al menos debería echarse y hacerlo cómodamente.

—No debería —titubeé mirando la tentadora almohada que me había preparado con la levita—. Estoy segura de que estaría rompiendo alguna de las reglas sobre cómo ser una jovencita elegante.

—No se lo contaré a nadie —me aseguró con una amable sonrisa en la que no había ni rastro de burla o malicia.

Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro. El mozo estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol situado en la otra cara de la colina, de espaldas a nosotros.

Era una idea demasiado tentadora y no pude resistirme. Me las apañé para que la falda siguiera en su sitio al tumbarme. La levita de Terry olía a bosque en un día de verano, mezclado con un aroma masculino agradable, y resultó ser una almohada muy cómoda. Me puse de lado y Terry se tumbó junto a mí con un brazo bajo la cabeza, a la que me pareció una distancia prudente, admirando el paisaje. Aquel caluroso silencio me envolvió y me acunó. Creo que me dormí con una sonrisa en los labios.

No debía de haber dormido mucho cuando desperté mecida por una suave brisa. La hierba me hacía cosquillas en el brazo. Al abrir los ojos me topé con los de Terry, que se había vuelto hacia mí y me observaba recostado sobre el codo con una expresión pensativa. ¿Cuánto llevaría mirándome de aquella manera? Un pensamiento adormilado se coló en mi mente: me gustaba verle en mangas de camisa, solo con el chaleco. Parecía más informal, más en su elemento, más como yo lo imaginaba… más distendido.

—¿Qué tal ha dormido?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondí con una sonrisilla de satisfacción.

Una brisa sopló bajo el árbol y soltó un rizo de mi cabello, que fue a parar justo delante de mi cara. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de moverme, Terry agarró el rizo y me lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Sus dedos me acariciaron la mejilla y el cuello en un gesto sorprendentemente íntimo que me aceleró el pulso y consiguió que el rubor se apresurara por mis mejillas. Su mirada adoptó un aire que nunca antes le había visto; era más que amabilidad, era algo distinto a la seriedad… Reflejaba intimidad, dulzura y preocupación.

Nadie me había mirado nunca así.

Me sentí completamente desconcertada y confusa, tanto por su gesto como por mi reacción. Fui consciente de pronto de la postura tan inapropiada en la que me encontraba, tumbada a pocos centímetros de un hombre. Lo que poco antes me había parecido algo inofensivo e inocente, ahora se me antojaba casi escandaloso.

Me incorporé y miré la hierba con el ceño fruncido mientras mi cohibición crecía por segundos. Sentí los ojos de Terry clavados en mi rostro cuando se incorporó a mi lado y aún me sonrojé más por lo embarazoso del momento. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer y me sentía una auténtica inepta.

Aquella situación era horrible.

—Ronca, ¿lo sabía? —soltó Terry de pronto en un tono despreocupado.

Alcé la vista de inmediato.

—Eso no es cierto —grité.

—Sí que lo es —rebatió con el brillo habitual de sus ojos.

—Nadie me ha dicho nunca que ronque. Estoy segura de que se equivoca.

—Ronca usted como un hombre corpulento y gordo—añadió con una mueca.

Se me escapó la risa. Sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

—Déjelo ya —le ordené dándole un golpecito en el hombro—. Es usted tan atrevido. ¿Qué caballero le dice a una dama que ronca?

—¿Y qué dama se queda dormida en presencia de un caballero? —soltó él enarcando una ceja y mirándome como si hubiese hecho algo escandaloso.

Mi sonrojo se intensificó de nuevo.

—Pero usted dijo que podía hacerlo —espeté a la defensiva.

—No, dije que no se lo contaría a nadie —concluyó riendo entre dientes.

Fruncí los labios para evitar sonreír y le fulminé con la mirada. Él sonrió con picardía. De pronto, para mi sorpresa, sentí la imperiosa necesitad de besar aquellos labios, con o sin pícara sonrisa.

Bajé la mirada confundida y tan sorprendida de mí misma que me costó retomar el hilo de mis pensamientos. Nunca antes había sentido deseos de besar a un hombre; al menos, no a uno en concreto. Agarré la levita de Terry, me puse en pie y sacudí la hierba que se había quedado adherida a ella.

—Gracias por la almohada —dije educadamente tendiéndosela cuando se levantó.

—Puede disponer de ella siempre que quiera —me respondió él con una mirada tan libertina que me entraron ganas de abofetearlo.

No obstante, me limité a fulminarle con la mirada poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¡Terry Grandchester! Ese es el comentario más inapropiado que jamás he oído y si su madre estuviese aquí, puede estar seguro de que recibiría la mayor reprimenda de su vida. De hecho, estoy pensando en ir a contarle cuán atroz, incorregible y escandaloso donjuán tiene por hijo.

No mostró ni el más mínimo signo de mortificación y se limitó a sonreír.

—Si mi madre hubiese estado aquí, no lo habría dicho. Iba dirigido solo a sus oídos. —Terminó su comentario guiñándome un ojo.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. ¡No podía creerlo! Nada lo detenía. Su coqueteo desvergonzado no conocía límites.

—¡Uf…!

Apreté los puños y pataleé dejándome llevar por la frustración.

Ladeó la cabeza; los labios le vibraban.

—¿Acaba de patalear?

Fruncí los labios con firmeza, pero el brillo divertido de sus ojos fue irresistible y se me escapó una risita. Los hombros de Terry empezaron a temblar y de pronto ambos estuvimos riendo como durante aquella primera noche en la posada.

Reí hasta que la garganta me dolió.

—Bueno, me alegra ver que ha seguido mi consejo sobre lo de patalear —dijo riendo entre dientes—, aunque en realidad no ayuda mucho.

—Es usted el hombre más irritante que he conocido.

Y lo decía en serio, aunque él se limitó a sonreír. Desde luego. Nada le afectaba cuando se encontraba de tan buen humor.

—¡Se pone tan adorable cuando me insulta!

Di media vuelta con brusquedad y me encaminé hacia los caballos.

¡Qué hombre tan escandaloso, poco decoroso y odioso! Nunca me dejaría tranquila; nunca se conformaría con ser solo mi amigo; ¡y siempre me haría sentir infantil y azorada con su coqueteo infernal! Me sentía alterada y avergonzada por un millón de razones, entre ellas el haber pensado en besar a aquel hombre escandaloso, poco decoroso y odioso.

Pues bien, pensaba irme de allí. Le demostraría lo bien que montaba y lo poco que necesitaba su compañía, su coqueteo o sus burlas. Despaché al mozo con una mano cuando le vi venir corriendo hacia mí. No necesitaba la ayuda de ningún hombre. Solté a Meg y entonces me fijé en los estribos. Nunca la había montado sin la ayuda de un montador y enseguida me di cuenta de que no podría hacerlo sola. El estribo más bajo me llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

Oí a Terry acercarse y me volví hacia él a regañadientes, aunque no le miré a la cara. Su pañuelo me quedaba a la altura de los ojos y era un buen sustituto para no mirarlo directamente.

—Parece ser que voy a necesitar ayuda —murmuré furiosa por no poder desaparecer con el dramatismo que había planeado.

Se detuvo delante de mí, pero en lugar de formar con sus manos un escalón para ayudarme a montar, las colocó sobre mi cintura. Contuve la respiración y alcé la vista sorprendida por la fuerza con la que me latía el corazón en el pecho y la forma en que se me había erizado la piel bajo sus manos fuertes. Sus ojos habían adquirido un tono más oscuro… casi azul marino. Su mirada era tan dulce como una caricia.

—La ayudaré a montar si perdona mis bromas. —Habló con voz suave y un aire de arrepentimiento en su sonrisa—. Ya sé que no es ninguna excusa, pero me resulta sumamente difícil comportarme como debería cuando estoy con usted, Candy.

Sentí como si me faltara el aire. Mi enojo se esfumó de inmediato y me dejó con la cabeza algo aturdida.

—¿Quiere decir que saco lo peor de usted? —pregunté sonriendo y lista para dejarme conquistar por sus encantos.

Inspiró y contuvo la respiración. Casi pude ver las palabras preparadas para salir de sus labios, pero entonces, por segunda vez en aquel día, vi un destello de duda en sus ojos.

Cuando dejó escapar el aire sonó como un suspiro.

—Algo así —murmuró.

¿Qué le habría gustado decir en realidad?

Entonces me levantó con la misma facilidad con la que se levanta a un niño pequeño y me dejó con delicadeza sobre la montura. Estaba tan desconcertada por sus palabras que me quedé mirando al vacío durante un minuto, hasta que me di cuenta de que él también había montado y me esperaba.

—No debe preocuparse. No le diré a nadie que ronca—comentó cuando le alcancé.

En ese momento me obsequió con una sonrisa burlona y no pude evitarlo. Me eché a reír. Era consciente de que no debería hacerlo, de que eso solo le animaría a seguir comportándose de aquella forma atroz en el futuro. No obstante, la risa brotó antes de poder detenerla. Pareció muy complacido y me retó a una carrera.

Ganó, por descontado. Él siempre ganaba.

**• .•*´¨`*•• Continuara ••*´¨`*•. • **


	14. Chapter 13

**•(▪).•*´¨`*•¥•(▪) Capitulo 13 (▪)•¥•*´¨`*•.(▪)• **

A la mañana siguiente, movida por el propósito de seguir el ejemplo de otras damas elegantes, me quedé en el salón con lady Eleonor, aun cuando mis tendencias naturales me impulsaban en otra dirección. Hubiese preferido salir a caminar por el bosque o a montar a caballo o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera estar confinada en un salón, quieta en una silla y escuchando la conversación educada de mujeres educadas. Aun así, aquel sacrificio era uno de los cambios que pensaba introducir para mejorar mi comportamiento. Lady Eleonor pareció contenta de que la acompañara.

La tercera visita del día fue la de la señora Leagan y su hija, la señorita Eliza, que vivían solo a cinco kilómetros de Graham House. La señora Leagan entró en el salón con aire pomposo e inspeccionó todos los rincones de la elegante estancia con una mirada incisiva y descarada. Llevaba la cabeza inclinada con ademán altanero. Había conocido a otras damas de ese estilo en Bath. Iba bien vestida, aunque parecía como si se esforzara por parecer elegante. Su lazo era demasiado recargado, su risa demasiado chillona y sus modales demasiado solemnes. Resultaba evidente que había prosperado; probablemente fuera la hija de un comerciante adinerado. Supe que no me gustaría en cuanto la vi entrar.

La señorita Eliza, fiel a su nombre, era la gracia personificada. Era alta y esbelta, tenía el cuello largo, unos exuberantes bucles de color rojos y unos ojos cafe bien grandes. Caminaba con solemnidad y me saludó con una voz suave y refinada desprovista de emoción. Al percatarme de lo blanca que tenía la piel, supe que nunca salía sin el sombrero que yo tan a menudo olvidaba. También estaba segura de que no era el tipo de joven que se ríe a carcajada limpia. Era evidente que me hallaba en presencia de una jovencita rica, elegante y refinada; el arquetipo de joven en el que mi abuela deseaba que me convirtiera. Sentí una punzada de inferioridad.

La señora Leagan centró su atención en mí cuando lady Eleonor sirvió el té.

—¿Ha viajado mucho, señorita White? —preguntó enarcando las cejas y mirándome por encima de su taza.

—No, no mucho.

—¿Ha estado en Londres alguna vez?

—No —respondí con el presentimiento de que me estaban tendiendo una trampa.

Pareció sorprendida, de un modo exagerado, y se volvió hacia la señorita Elizq, que estaba sentada a mi lado, con unos ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Nunca ha estado en Londres? Qué lástima. Debe de haber oído lo admirada que fue mi Eliza la última temporada. Fue una de las jóvenes más cortejadas de la ciudad. ¿No es así, lady Eleonor?

Esta sonrió de forma educada.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—¡Por supuesto! No puede haberlo olvidado. ¿Dónde está sir Terrence? Él se lo confirmará; bailó varias veces con mi Eliza, ¿no es cierto?

La aludida asintió y la señora Leagan continuó con su perorata, aunque dejé de prestarle atención. Mi mente se había quedado varada en una palabra y mis pensamientos se negaban a continuar. Lo había llamado «sir» Terrence. Pero él no era el mayor, lo era Charles. Charles ostentaba el título, no Terry. ¿Por qué lady Eleonor no la había corregido?

La señora Leagan rió por la nariz.

—Señorita White, siento tanta lástima por usted. ¡No haber ido nunca a Londres! De verdad, tiene usted que ver algo de mundo si espera convertirse en una joven interesante capaz de atraer a un marido.

Sabía que esa mujer no me gustaría. Pensé en una respuesta que la pusiera en su sitio, pero luego decidí que quizá sería mejor no decir nada, ya que era la invitada de lady Eleonor.

Así que bajé la vista, bebí un sorbo de mi té amargo y pensé en por qué habría llamado sir Terrence a Terry.

Lady Eleonor carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Señora Leagan, he oído que está haciendo mejoras en la casa.

—Oh, sí, sí, desde luego.

Y empezó a recitar con todo lujo de detalles y voz chillona los cambios que estaba llevando a cabo mientras lady Eleonor la escuchaba con un aire de fingida paciencia.

La señorita Eliza se dirigió a mí amparada por la voz de su madre. Sus ojos reflejaban amabilidad y sonreía indecisa.

—Estaba deseando conocerla. Espero que podamos ser amigas.

Casi me atraganto con el té. La observé detenidamente antes de responder, si bien solo percibí inocencia en sus ojos.

—Me encantaría. —Inspiré hondo. ¿Por qué de pronto hacía tanto calor allí? ¿Habría encendido alguien el fuego? Me aclaré la garganta—. He oído a su madre referirse a sir Terrence, pero ¿no está en un error? ¿No es sir Charles el mayor?

Puso cara de sorpresa.

—Bueno, sí, por supuesto. Pero murió hace cinco años.

**•(*).•*´¨`*•*•(▪) Continuara (▪)•*•*´¨`*•.(*)• **


	15. Chapter 14

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****(Capitulo 14) ๑۩۞۩๑ **

La cabeza me daba vueltas y era incapaz de entender lo que acababa de revelarme la señorita Eliza. Esta lanzó una mirada a su madre, que seguía hablando en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para ahogar nuestra conversación.

—Dígame, ¿qué tal está resultando su estancia? —preguntó en un susurro.

Me obligué a concentrarme en la joven elegante que estaba sentada a mi lado. Pensaría en Terry más tarde.

—Muy agradable —respondí en un tono apagado.

—No creo que yo pudiera sentirme del todo a gusto aquí—añadió bajando la voz aún más.

Su comentario me llamó la atención.

—Ah, ¿no?

—A estas alturas ya debe de saber que sir Terrence es un seductor incorregible incapaz de pasar junto a una dama sin hacerle un cumplido. Sé que no debería tomarlo en serio, pero resulta tan encantador que es muy fácil sentirse halagada, ¿no le parece?

Sabía a qué se refería, le encantaba coquetear. Lo había sabido desde el principio. Asentí débilmente.

—Mi madre dice que allá donde va deja tras de sí un rastro de sonrojos —susurró—, así como una estela de corazones rotos. No sin motivo es el soltero más codiciado en Londres cada temporada.

Podía entender por qué. Ya me había parecido atractivo antes de saber nada de su título, su propiedad o su fortuna. Si le añadíamos eso, era fácil imaginar por qué era la presa más perseguida de la temporada.

—A mí aún no me ha roto el corazón —continuó—. Aunque creo que para él no es más que un juego. Quiere ver cuántas damas caen rendidas a sus pies. Colecciona corazones, si bien no tiene interés en conservar ninguno. —Bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té—. Y, claro está, muchas de ellas vienen aquí con la esperanza de echarle el lazo, aunque me parece que a la mayoría solo las mueve la ambición…

Dejó que su voz se fuera apagando y me miró con expectación. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando. ¿De verdad pensaba que yo había venido a Graham House con esa intención?

—Es mi deber tranquilizarla. Fue Lady Eleonor quien me invitó y antes de mi llegada ni siquiera había oído hablar de sir Terrence.

En realidad, me hubiese gustado añadir que no había oído hablar de él hasta esa misma mañana.

—Por supuesto que no. —Apoyó su mano sobre mi brazo con delicadeza—. Solo pretendía ponerla sobre aviso con mis palabras, pues no quisiera verla partir con el corazón roto como a todas las demás.

De pronto, vi con claridad su maniobra. La señora Leagan, en su ambición por mejorar de posición, quería que su hija consiguiera un título. Debía de haberme visto como una amenaza y había pensado que era mejor disuadirme. Pero yo sabía algo que ellas desconocían. Sabía que Annie estaba decidida a conseguir a Terry. Si a mí me habían considerado una amenaza, les daría un ataque cuando conocieran a mi hermana, que era al menos dos veces más guapa que yo y mucho más elegante. Llegaría con su encanto, su belleza y su talento y Terry se enamoraría locamente de ella, no me cabía la menor duda. La señorita Eliza no tendría ni una sola posibilidad.

Nadie la tendría.

—Gracias por la advertencia —añadí acordándome de hablar en voz baja—, aunque mi corazón no corre peligro alguno. De hecho, puedo prometerle con toda seguridad que nunca tomaré en serio a sir Terrence.

El corazón se me quedó tan frío como el hielo.

—Me tranquiliza oír eso —añadió con una sonrisa.

Aquellas debían de ser sin duda las primeras palabras sinceras que me decía.

Le lanzó una mirada a su madre, que había hecho una pausa en su estridente monólogo. Quizás aquella fuera la señal acordada para cuando hubiese cumplido su objetivo, pues acto seguido la señora Leagan se volvió hacia lady Eleonor.

—Bueno, qué visita tan agradable, aunque me temo que debemos irnos. Me atrevería a decir que la veremos muy pronto.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron en pie y salieron del salón, la señorita Elizq con elegancia y la señora Leagan con condescendencia. Me acerqué a la ventana para ver cómo se iban. Cada una de ellas, a su modo, me había robado un poco de la felicidad que sentía. Y por eso las odiaba un poco a las dos.

Lady Eleonor se acercó a mí.

—Espero que no haya permitido que le afecte el comentario de la señora Leagan.

Negué con la cabeza. Los insultos no significaban prácticamente nada comparados con lo que me había contado la señorita Eliza, aunque el motivo por el que aquella revelación me había afectado tanto era un misterio para mí. No entendía a mi propio corazón ni a mi cabeza y lo único que deseaba era algo de tiempo a solas para darle sentido a todo aquello.

—¿Su estancia está resultando agradable?

Su pregunta me recordó a la de la señorita Eliza. Aparté de mi mente a las Leagan y lo que había descubierto.

—Sí —respondí con una sonrisa—. Es una casa muy bonita y adoro las tierras que la rodean.

Lady Eleonor me sonrió con dulzura y tuve la sensación de que sabía algo sobre mí que yo ignoraba.

—¿Sabía que su madre estuvo en Graham House antes de que usted naciera?

Había conseguido toda mi atención.

—¿Sí? Nunca me lo dijo.

Ella asintió.

—Nos distanciamos poco después de su visita y lo he lamentado durante años.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tuvieron una discusión?

Nunca le había preguntado a mi madre qué había pasado entre ellas.

—Ojalá, eso habría tenido solución. No, fue algo mucho más sutil, algo que por desgracia no entendí hasta que fue demasiado tarde. En aquella época, yo estaba rodeada de bebés y ella llevaba mucho tiempo deseando tener un hijo.—Suspiró—. Creo que le resultó bastante duro ser testigo de la vida que yo llevaba, porque yo había conseguido lo que ella más ansiaba.

Intenté recordar alguna alusión de mi madre a ese asunto.

—Yo nunca… Nunca la oí hablar de ello.

—No, supongo que no lo hizo.

Su mirada se suavizó y se llenó de ternura y algo de tristeza.

Permanecí en silencio durante un momento y pensé en mi madre deseando lo que lady Eleonor tenía.

—Durante su estancia pintó un cuadro —observó señalado el paisaje que colgaba de la pared de enfrente—. Sigue siendo uno de mis favoritos.

Contuve la respiración.

—Debería haberlo sabido. Estuve admirándolo mi primera noche aquí.

Crucé la sala y contemplé el cuadro. Lady Eleonor se excusó alegando que tenía que hablar con el ama de llaves. Asentí sin apartar la mirada de la pintura y apenas oí la puerta cuando se cerró tras ella. Debería haber reconocido el estilo de mi madre, su toque estaba por todas partes. La echaba tanto de menos. El dolor se fue haciendo más y más intenso hasta que amenazó con desbordarme por completo. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, no pude soportar ni un minuto más estar encerrada.

El vergel me recibió con su quietud y su silencio característicos. Me senté bajo un árbol y pensé en lo que la señorita Eliza me había revelado y en lo que significaba para mí. Obviamente significaba que Annie estaba enamorada de Terry, no de Charles, y que era con él con quien pensaba casarse. Pero ¿cómo era posible que no me hubiese dado cuenta de que Terry era el señor de la casa? Llevaba allí casi una semana. Seguro que durante ese tiempo había sido testigo de más de una señal de su posición.

Me puse en pie y caminé de un lado a otro mientras rememoraba algunos momentos en los que debería haberme parecido obvio quién era. Una mañana, había pasado horas hablando con el administrador que ayudaba a gestionar la propiedad. Lady Eleonor le había pedido permiso para celebrar el baile. Y puede que incluso hubiese oído a alguien llamarlo «sir Terrence» en algún momento. ¿Por qué no había atado cabos?

Aquel día, el vergel no me resultaba un lugar acogedor y protector. La serenidad y el consuelo que solía hallar bajo la protección de sus árboles habían desaparecido. Apreté el paso, aunque no conseguía librarme de la inagotable energía que me invadía. Me planteé varias preguntas: ¿Por qué no había reconocido la verdadera identidad de Terry? ¿Por qué aquella revelación me había alterado tanto? ¿Y por qué mi corazón me parecía un extraño? Por desgracia, no hallé la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

Dejándome llevar por la frustración, arranqué una manzana de la rama que había sobre mi cabeza y le di un mordisco. Estaba demasiado ácida para comerla, por lo que la escupí y arrojé la fruta contra un árbol cercano. Fallé. Un impulso repentino se apoderó de mí, arranqué otra manzana y la arrojé, esta vez con más fuerza, contra el mismo árbol. Golpeó el tronco con un zas muy satisfactorio.

De hecho, me pareció tan satisfactorio que tuve que hacerlo otra vez. Y otra. No tenía ni idea de dónde provenía aquel impulso, solo sabía que tenía dos opciones: lanzar aquellas manzanas tan fuerte como pudiera o afrontar una verdad para la que no estaba preparada. Me decanté por las manzanas y fui arrojándolas cada vez con más fuerza hasta que el hombro empezó a dolerme y el suelo alrededor de mi objetivo acabó cubierto de fruta aplastada. Cuando por fin me detuve, la verdad que había estado evitando se presentó ante mí con la misma claridad que todas aquellas manzanas que había echado a perder.

Mi estancia en Graham House estaba arruinada, junto con todo cuanto había encontrado allí: la felicidad que había descubierto, los pedacitos de mí misma que había recuperado, la amistad y el sentimiento de pertenencia…; todo. Cerré las manos como si intentara atrapar algo invisible, sin perder de vista las manzanas destrozadas a mis pies. Una noticia insignificante lo había cambiado todo. Terry era ahora el mayor, poseía el título, la propiedad y la fortuna familiar, y era el objeto del afecto de Annie. ¿Y yo? Yo nunca tomaba parte en la misma carrera en la que mi hermana participara. Terry era como aquella preciosa muñeca de mi niñez. Mi hermana había sido la primera en verle y yo tendría que fingir que él nunca me había interesado.

No es que estuviera interesada en casarme con él, ni siquiera había pensado en Terry de ese modo. —Bueno, excepto por aquella extraña necesidad de besar su pícara sonrisa—. Pero se había convertido en mi amigo cuando no tenía ninguno. Y un amigo como él, que me conocía y me aceptaba y en quien podía confiar, era un tesoro, un tesoro muy valioso. Me destrozaba la idea de tener que renunciar a él. En mi interior brotó el resentimiento y de pronto volvía a tener seis años y estaba enfadada con Annie por pedirse la muñeca antes que yo. Pero Terry era mucho más que un juguete, Terry era…

Me interrumpí en seco. No me haría ningún bien definir qué era para mí, pues lo único que importaba es que nunca sería mío.

Me alejé del vergel, inquieta e insatisfecha. No tenía hambre, ni deseaba compañía. De hecho, lo que quería era estar sola y con la mente ocupada, y entonces se me ocurrió el plan perfecto. Corrí a mi habitación, recuperé la cartera con mis enseres de pintura y salí de la casa sin decirle a nadie a dónde iba. Ni siquiera esperé a que un mozo ensillara a Meg, sino que lo hice yo misma, y no me detuve hasta llegar a la colina. Me apeé, inspeccioné el lugar en busca de la misma perspectiva que había pintado mi madre y me senté sobre la hierba a la sombra del gran árbol.

Era prácticamente el mismo sitio en el que Terry y yo habíamos estado el día anterior y, sin embargo, todo resultaba distinto ahora.

Horas más tarde, dejé el pincel, desentumecí los hombros y me aparté un poco para evaluar mi acuarela con ojo crítico. Había captado toda la esencia de Graham House: la simetría de la casa, el puente, el río, el vergel. Todo ello formaba parte del fondo de la escena. En primer plano podía verse el árbol bajo el que Terry y yo habíamos descansado en la colina; junto a él una silueta solitaria. La joven estaba de espaldas al observador contemplando Graham House con una mano apoyada en el tronco del árbol. En un arranque de vanidad, la había pintado con el cabello suelto lleno de rizos dorados. Aun cuando no se le veía el rostro, era obvio por su postura que sentía nostalgia.

El cuadro reflejaba a la perfección lo que había deseado plasmar: la sensación de soledad al contemplar todo cuanto anhelaba, sabiendo que estaba fuera de mi alcance. Era, sin ninguna duda, el mejor cuadro que había pintado. Mi madre habría estado orgullosa de él… Y de mí.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y me sequé una lágrima errante que se me había escapado. Haber volcado por completo mi corazón sobre el papel me ayudaba a paliar el dolor que sentía; pero al mismo tiempo, verme allí sola deseando lo que no podía tener me atravesó el corazón y rompí a llorar.

No lo hice durante mucho rato, estaba acostumbrada a enterrar el dolor y a vendar las heridas de mi corazón, aunque sí que me dejé llevar un poco.

Después de llorar, me sentí con más control sobre mi corazón y este no protestó tanto cuando le pedí que se comportara. Le dije lo siguiente: «Terry es de Annie. Ya no puede ser tu amigo, ni salir a montar contigo, ni ser tu confidente. No puede volver a ser el eje de tus días. Debe ser poco más que un conocido para ti. Y todo debe cambiar antes de que llegue Annie. Debes romper tu amistad con él, alejarlo de ti. Es lo mejor. Y bajo ningún concepto llorarás por él».

Mi corazón me obedecería, estaba segura. Solo tenía que mantenerme firme con él.

Cuando la pintura se secó, así como mis lágrimas, lo metí todo en la cartera, busqué un tocón al que subirme para poder montar y volví al establo. No había sido muy consciente del paso del tiempo y me sorprendí al comprobar que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. No debería haber estado fuera tanto tiempo sola. Me había perdido la hora del té y mi estómago rugió al darse cuenta. Desmonté cuando llegué frente al establo y guié a Meg en la penumbra del edificio. Estuve a punto de chocar con Terry.

—¿Dónde ha estado, granujilla? —preguntó.

No esperaba verle y tuve que recordarme mi resolución de no ser más que conocidos. Ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar. Sonreí e intenté dotar a mis palabras de un aire desenfadado.

—Me ha recordado usted mucho a mi última institutriz. ¿Iba a alguna parte?

—Sí, a buscarla.

Nunca antes le había oído hablar de forma tan brusca. Presentí que sería mejor no conocer el motivo de su tono de voz.

Romper nuestra amistad resultaría más difícil de lo que esperaba. Tenía que esforzarme mucho para que mi voz sonara tranquila e indiferente.

—¡Ah! Bueno, pues aquí me tiene.

Metí a Meg en su compartimento y empecé a desabrocharle la montura con la esperanza de que Terry me dejara sola. Mi control estaba empezando a flaquear y las manos me temblaban debido a nuestro encuentro inesperado.

Terry me siguió y alargó la mano para agarrar la hebilla a la vez que yo. Me tomó de la mano y me hizo volverme para mirarle. Mi corazón se zafó de todas sus ataduras y partió al galope.

Su semblante estaba medio oculto por las sombras. No podía verle los ojos, pero su boca tenía un rictus serio.

—Partió con Meg hace horas sin decirle a nadie a dónde iba. ¿Y si le hubiese pasado algo? ¿Y si hubiese resultado herida? ¿Cómo la habría encontrado?

Me miré los zapatos. Me sentía triste y culpable al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento.

Permaneció callado, como si esperara a que añadiera algo más, pero no lo hice, con la esperanza de que mi silencio pusiera fin a la conversación. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz seguía dominada por la frustración.

—Candy, quizá no se haya parado a pensar en que soy responsable de usted, de su seguridad y de su bienestar, pero le aseguro que yo pienso en ello todos los días. ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a su padre si le pasara algo mientras está a mi cuidado?

Así que para él era una responsabilidad, ¿me consideraría también una carga? Detestaba la idea.

—No lo pensé —murmuré.

—¿Sabe en qué he estado pensando yo?

Alcé la vista y negué con la cabeza. Me empezaba a sentir algo asustada, pues nunca antes le había visto tan disgustado.

Inspiró hondo.

—Temía que hubiese sufrido la misma suerte que su madre.

Sus palabras me provocaron una punzada de dolor, como si me hubiesen golpeado, y aparté la mano con brusquedad.

—No hacía falta que usara eso contra mí, Terry. ¡He dicho que lo sentía! —Hablé con mucha dureza.

Él se apartó un poco. Bajé la mirada al suelo, una peligrosa oleada de emociones estaba ganándome y sentía un escozor en los ojos que me avisaba de la llegada de más lágrimas. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Tragué saliva e intenté recuperar el control de mis emociones.

—He perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque honestamente tampoco pensé que nadie se preocuparía por mí —añadí en un tono mucho más calmado.

—¿Nadie?

Levanté la vista. Sus ojos brillaban con furia, mi disculpa solo había empeorado las cosas. Se acercó un poco más.

—No he dicho que alguien estuviera preocupado por usted, Candy; he hablado de mí, yo lo estaba. ¿Es que eso no significa nada para usted?

Terry me miraba con mucha intensidad, como si estuviera buscando algo importante. En su mirada no había rastro de burla o coqueteo y la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a esa faceta suya. Había sido testigo sobre todo de su actitud desenfadada, pero no había visto antes esa intensidad que me hacía sentir como si entre nosotros hubiera un edificio en llamas. Me encogí de hombros, consciente de que eso no resolvía nada, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

Bajó la mirada y pateó el suelo con la bota. Dio un paso atrás y luego otro adelante. Al observar aquellos signos de intranquilidad en él, empecé a inquietarme a mi vez. Nunca antes le había visto tan vencido por el desasosiego.

—Candy… —empezó al fin con voz suave y profunda. Alzó la vista y sus ojos azules centellearon con intensidad incluso en la penumbra—. ¿Le importo?

Algo saltó en mi interior.

—¿Cómo?

—Me ha oído. —Su voz seguía siendo un susurro, pero había ganado en seguridad e inflexibilidad. Sus ojos no pensaban dejarme escapar—. ¿Le importo? ¿Le importan mis sentimientos?

Sus palabras revolotearon hasta mi corazón y dispararon mis latidos. Miré hacia otro lado. «Responde que no», me dije. «Responde que no». Sería algo rápido y fácil y con ello conseguiría el resultado que andaba buscando. Sin embargo, por mucho que me esforzaba por formar las palabras, mi corazón no me dejaba hablar. ¿Se había acercado más a mí? ¿No era muy pequeño aquel compartimento? Demasiado pequeño. Definitivamente, demasiado pequeño, ya que por alguna razón Terry se había visto obligado a apoyar su mano izquierda en la pared que tenía a mi espalda, atrapándome demasiado cerca de su cuerpo.

Di medio paso atrás, pero mi espalda chocó con la pared. Allí hacía mucho calor y Terry estaba demasiado cerca. Sin pensarlo, apoyé la mano sobre su pecho con la intención de apartarlo; pero en cuanto lo toqué, me quedé petrificada. Lo único que pude hacer fue observar cómo mi mano subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, mientras mi corazón se escabullía de todos mis intentos de acorralarlo. Tenía que apartar a Terry. Ya. Apoyé mi otra mano sobre su pecho esperando que me proporcionara la fuerza que necesitaba, pero eso empeoró aún más las cosas. Mis pensamientos se dispersaron a causa de las corrientes de emociones que circulaban por todo mi ser.

Seguía esperando una respuesta. Pero se trataba de una pregunta imposible, tan imposible como la que me había formulado durante mi primera noche en Graham House, sobre si esto era o no normal. Tenía que cortar los lazos que nos unían antes de que llegara Annie. Ella era mi hermana, mi hermana melliza, mi otra mitad. Era el sol de mi luna. Era el único miembro de mi familia que aún se preocupaba por mí, que aún me quería. No solo no podía traicionarla, sino que no pensaba hacerlo.

Fije la vista en los botones de su levita y tomé aire.

—Sssí, desde luego que me importan sus sentimientos, Terry. Ha sido para mí… un gran amigo y un anfitrión muy generoso.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

—Míreme, Candy —me pidió en un susurro.

Alcé la vista hasta su pañuelo, pero no me atreví a ir más allá.

—A la cara, por favor —puntualizó con un suspiro de exasperación.

No obstante, no podía. En ese momento había mucho en juego entre nosotros y eso me aterrorizaba.

Alzó una mano hasta mi rostro, colocó sus dedos bajo mi barbilla y la levantó con delicadeza. Tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle. El roce de sus dedos me quemaba, las mejillas me ardían y el corazón amenazaba con salírseme del pecho. Un fuego se propagaba en mi interior amenazando con consumirme a mí y a mis buenas intenciones.

—¿Un buen amigo? —preguntó cuando finalmente le miré a los ojos—. ¿Y un anfitrión generoso? ¿Eso es todo?

Había hablado con amargura y una punzada de dolor me atravesó el corazón.

Sin previo aviso, su mirada me atrapó. Estaba tan cerca… Lo suficiente para permitirme descubrir aquella importante y hermosa verdad que ocultaba en sus ojos. Precisé de toda mi concentración para que mis manos no ascendieran por su pecho, por sus hombros, por su cuello…, para no enredar mis dedos en su pelo y atraer su rostro hacia mí…

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué me pasaba? Terry era mi amigo, solo eso. Entonces ¿por qué de pronto me costaba tanto creer que no era algo más? ¿Por qué me resultaba mucho más fácil creer que estaba perdiéndome en ese «algo» que había sentido en la biblioteca aquel día de lluvia?

**๑۩۞۩๑ ****(Continuara) ๑۩۞۩๑ **


	16. Chapter 15

**๑۞๑****,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۩ ****Capitulo 15 ۩๑ ****,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۞๑ **

Inspiré hondo intentando aclararme las ideas. No podía dejarme engañar por los ardides de Terry, como tantas otras mujeres antes que yo, ni aun cuando me pareciera inevitable. Mi lealtad para con mi hermana era más importante que la atracción que sentía.

—Sí. Eso es todo.

Me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras para que creyera que eran ciertas.

Una sombra cruzó por delante de sus ojos y entonces levantó la mirada y la fijó en algún punto por encima de mi cabeza. Me di cuenta de que en su interior se estaba librando una lucha importante y me quedé mirando un músculo que vibraba en su mandíbula apretada. Finalmente apartó su mano de mi barbilla y se alejó de la pared. Mis manos cayeron a los lados cuando dio un paso atrás.

A pesar de haberme negado a sucumbir a mis sentimientos, no pude evitar percatarme de lo guapo que estaba con las mejillas encendidas y aquella mirada ardiente. Y cuando se atusó el pelo, me resultó imposible no seguir el movimiento de su mano con la mirada y preguntarme cómo sería hundir mis dedos en su cabello.

—Muy bien —dijo con la voz más calmada, pero aún algo severa—. Si le importo lo más mínimo, ya sea como amigo o incluso solo como su anfitrión, no vuelva a marcharse de ese modo. No haga que me preocupe sin necesidad.

—No lo haré —admití con la voz temblorosa—. Lo prometo.

Tenía que apartar la mirada de él y la fijé en Meg. Había ido allí con la intención de hacer algo con ella, pero ahora era incapaz de recordar el qué. Allí hacía demasiado calor, el espacio resultaba demasiado pequeño y Terry era demasiado… Terry.

—El mozo se encargará de ella —resolvió con tono firme, pero amable.

Agarró mi cartera y con un gesto me indicó que saliera yo primero. El sol poniente proyectaba haces de luz dorada entre los árboles y dejaba la mayor parte de la superficie al amparo de las sombras y de la luz azulada de la oscuridad creciente. Cuando salimos del establo, inspiré hondo. Mucho mejor. El aire fresco del exterior me despejaría la cabeza y el corazón y borraría la carga de emociones que había entre Terry y yo.

Sentía que algo grave y tenso se interponía entre nosotros. El silencio se había vuelto incómodo y no estaba habituada a ese tipo de sensaciones con él. Estaba acostumbrada a sentirme a gusto y en confianza, no a estar tensa e incómoda. ¿Acaso nuestra relación era realmente tan frágil como para arruinarse en un solo día?

No importaba cuánto hubiese aleccionado a mi corazón sobre la necesidad de destruir mi amistad con Terry, me sentía aterrorizada ante la mera idea de que ya hubiese ocurrido. No estaba lista. Aún no había mentalizado del todo a mi corazón para que aceptara aquel cambio. Además Annie aún no había llegado. Eché una mirada furtiva en su dirección y descubrí que me observaba con una expresión pensativa.

—¿Qué ha hecho hoy? —preguntó.

—Oh, he estado pintando. ¿Y usted?

—Nada de nada. He pasado el día entero en la biblioteca pensando en usted.

Cuando levanté la mirada movida por la sorpresa, me guiñó un ojo.

Me sentí tan aliviada que me eché a reír. Estaba coqueteando conmigo, como siempre había hecho. Nada tenía por qué cambiar. Al menos, aún no. Ya lo expulsaría de mi corazón cuando llegara Annie, pero por ahora disfrutaría el momento.

—Eso no es cierto —rebatí, pues así era cómo jugábamos entre nosotros.

—Se lo merece por intentar cambiar de tema. ¿Puedo ver lo que ha pintado? —Cuando vacilé, me dedicó aquella sonrisa a la que era incapaz de resistirme—. ¡Por favor! Quiero ver al causante de mi preocupación.

Le miré enfadada.

—Eso no es justo.

—Ya, pero sí efectivo, al parecer —concluyó.

Se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí. Terry era de lo más persuasivo. Suspiré derrotada, le arrebaté la cartera y saqué el cuadro. Vacilé al tendérselo, ansiosa por ver su reacción.

Observé su rostro con detenimiento y no me decepcionó. Su reacción inmediata fue una mezcla de sorpresa y aprecio; su siguiente expresión escapaba a toda definición. No fui capaz de dar con una palabra que reflejara la emoción que vi en sus ojos cuando se volvió hacia mí.

—Lamento decirle que no puedo devolvérselo.

—Menudo cumplido. Gracias —dije esbozando una sonrisa.

Alargué la mano para recuperar la acuarela, pero él se alejó de mí.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Qué quiere por él?

Estaba convencida de que me estaba tomando el pelo, sin duda.

—No está en venta.

Hice ademán de quitárselo, pero se lo escondió detrás de la espalda y me obsequió con una sonrisa burlona; al parecer, estaba disfrutando mucho con nuestro nuevo juego. Me quedé mirándole con aire pensativo. Consideré la opción de arrebatárselo de un tirón, pero decidí que lo más probable era que mi plan no funcionase. Me sonrió con engreimiento.

Ahora sí que pensaba intentarlo.

Alargué la mano hacia su espalda, pero con un rápido movimiento me rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras con la otra mano ponía a salvo el cuadro detrás de su espalda.

Su abrazo repentino, así como el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, me pillaron desprevenida. Me aparté de él enseguida y Terry me soltó.

—¿No pensaría de verdad que esa maniobra iba a funcionarle? —preguntó sonriendo.

—No, pero pensé que valía la pena intentarlo.

—Sí, definitivamente ha valido la pena —observó con una mueca maliciosa que me hizo sonrojar—. ¿Qué le parecería hacer un trato?

Su pregunta despertó mi curiosidad.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Eso lo dejo en sus manos. ¿Qué desea?

No había ni rastro de insinuación en su voz, si bien sus ojos me dejaron claro que tenía ante mí un sinfín de posibilidades. Mi rostro enrojeció y de pronto me sentí cohibida. ¡Dichoso donjuán!

—Entiendo por su sonrojo que le da vergüenza pedírmelo. ¿Ayudaría si lo adivino? Sabré cuál es la respuesta correcta por la intensidad del rojo de sus mejillas.

Me resultó imposible no reírme.

—Es usted incorregible.

Tendí la mano para recuperar el cuadro, pero él negó con la cabeza. Al parecer, no pensaba rendirse aún.

—¿Qué me dice de Meg? —propuso.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron.

—No puedo aceptarla.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es un caballo, Terry, por eso. Vale mucho más que mi cuadro.

—No para mí.

—Es absurdo. No podría aceptarla —dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces otra cosa.

—Pero ¿por qué ese interés?

—No me haga esa pregunta. Solo dígame el precio.

Aunque había acompañado aquellas palabras de una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban con una inconfundible determinación. Dejé escapar un suspiro. Terry era implacable cuando se empeñaba en algo.

—En realidad solo deseo dos cosas y no puede darme ninguna de ellas, así que ¿qué sentido tiene que se las diga?

Volví a extender la mano, pero él la ignoró.

—Quiero saber cuáles son.

El juego había acabado y había sido reemplazado por una determinación absoluta.

—Muy bien —accedí, aun consciente de que no cambiaría nada—. Quiero que mi padre vuelva a casa y quiero recuperar el relicario que me quitó el salteador de caminos. Dentro guardaba un retrato de mi madre. —No sin pesar atisbé cómo un brillo triste se apoderaba de sus ojos—. ¿Lo ve? No puede darme ninguna de las dos, por lo que insisto en recuperar el cuadro.

Me estudió en silencio durante unos minutos, luego volvió a mirar la acuarela. De pronto me sentí transparente, como si estuviera echando un vistazo a lo más recóndito de mi corazón, y tan vulnerable que tuve la sensación de que me hacía más pequeña.

—Parece ser que hemos llegado a un impasse, pues no puedo renunciar a él. —Me dirigió una mirada llena de especulación—. Tengo una idea. ¿Qué le parecería colocarlo en un lugar donde ambos podamos admirarlo hasta que acordemos un precio?

—¿En la biblioteca? —adiviné. Suspiré al ver la sonrisa que me dedicó—. Muy bien, pero si no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en el precio antes de mi partida, me lo llevaré conmigo y tendrá que renunciar a él sin pelear.

—Está bien —accedió con una sonrisa con la que me dejó claro que pensaba ganar.

Sin embargo, aquella contienda no la ganaría. Había volcado mi corazón en aquella pintura y no pensaba dejar que se la quedara.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió como las demás mañanas que había pasado en Graham House. De nuevo, me reuní con Terry en los establos para nuestro habitual paseo a caballo. De nuevo, su caballo ganó al mío en una carrera. Y de nuevo, charlamos y reímos mientras caminábamos juntos de vuelta a la casa. Pese a todo, tenía la sensación de que lo que hacíamos no era parte de nuestra rutina, sino el último acto de una obra cuyo telón bajaría esa misma tarde con la llegada de Annie y Louisa, acompañadas de William y Rachel. Nada volvería a ser igual.

La melancolía se apoderó de mí mientras me cambiaba de traje y decidí quedarme en la habitación en lugar de bajar a desayunar. Intenté encontrar consuelo en la pintura.

Mientras hacía un esbozo de las vistas desde mi ventana, traté de persuadir a mi corazón de que no valía la pena afligirse por perder algo que tan solo había disfrutado durante una semana. Solo se trataba de un paseo matutino a caballo con un amigo, nada más. No obstante, cada vez me costaba más engañar a mi corazón, que me acusó de mentirosa.

Observé mi esbozo con el ceño fruncido. Sin duda, mi corazón era más débil que mi mente y mi voluntad, solo tendría que ejercer más control sobre él. Había aprendido a obedecerme después de pérdidas más grandes que esta y volvería a hacerlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Era un sirviente que venía a informarme de que tenía una visita. La noticia me pilló por sorpresa. Me arreglé rápidamente el peinado y bajé las escaleras. ¿Quién podía ser?

Me detuve a la entrada del salón y me extrañó encontrar allí a Terry, pues se suponía que debía reunirse con su administrador. También me sorprendió la mirada veloz que me dirigió lady Eleonor, como si intentara adivinar mis sentimientos solo con aquella mirada. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue descubrir que no conocía a mi visitante.

Tenía el cabello rubio y lo llevaba peinado al estilo Brummell. Las puntas del cuello de su camisa le llegaban hasta los pómulos, su chaleco era algo atrevido, aunque de buen gusto, y conté tres dijes. Se movía con una seguridad y una elegancia que me impresionaron.

—¿La señorita White? —se dirigió a mí haciendo una reverencia elegante.

—Sí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor…?

—Beaufort. Thomas Beaufort.

Tomé asiento al lado de lady Eleonor y él lo hizo enfrente de mí. Terry permaneció de pie detrás de él, cerca de la ventana. El señor Beaufort llevaba en la mano un libro y me lo tendió.

—Por favor, discúlpeme por la osadía de haber venido a visitarla sin haber sido presentados, pero me encargaron que le hiciera llegar este libro y me dijeron que era de vital importancia que usted lo tuviera.

Abrí el libro movida por la curiosidad y eché una ojeada a su contenido. «La señorita White es hermosa y singular, y tiene unos ojos de un color sin igual…». Cerré el libro en el acto. ¡Eran los poemas del señor Carson!

El señor Beaufort esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mi tío, el señor Carson, me encomendó la tarea de presentarle este poemario que él mismo le había dedicado.

Ese caballero debía de ser el sobrino que el señor Carson había mencionado el día de mi partida.

—Ya veo —observé.

Carraspeé algo avergonzada. ¿No pensaría que yo alentaba las atenciones de su tío? ¡Qué humillación!

—Gracias, señor. Espero que no haya tenido que desviarse de su camino para entregármelo —añadí.

—No, no mucho. Aunque la distancia no me habría detenido. Confieso que me complace conocer al objeto de semejante… éxtasis. —Hizo un gesto en el aire como si apuntara hacia unos ángeles invisibles.

Se me encendió el rostro. Ojalá Terry no estuviera escuchando la conversación. Se había vuelto hacia mí con una mirada risueña y llena de curiosidad. Sin duda, lo utilizaría para tomarme el pelo más tarde.

—Lamento que se viera obligado a escuchar su poesía. Intenté detenerlo, pero me resultó imposible.

El señor Beaufort se echó a reír. Su risa me resultó agradable.

—La creo. Pero no puedo culpar a mi tío por su buen gusto, aunque su poesía no sea de lo mejor.

Sus ojos brillaron con admiración y mi sonrojo se negó a desaparecer. Maldije mi escasa habilidad para sentirme cómoda cuando hablaba con jóvenes apuestos. Desde luego ese caballero lo era, aun cuando de una forma distinta a Terry. Ese debía de ser el tipo de hombres que frecuentaba Annie en Londres todos los días, el tipo de hombres con el que mi abuela quería que me sintiera cómoda y aprendiera a coquetear.

El señor Beaufort se inclinó hacia mí.

—Dígame, señorita White, ¿piensa asistir al baile público que tendrá lugar el viernes por la noche?

Volví la cabeza hacia lady Eleonor, que asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, creo que tenemos previsto asistir —le confirmé a continuación.

—¿Y baila de la misma forma encantadora que se ruboriza?—me soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lancé una mirada a Terry. Parecía el tipo de cumplido que él haría y pensé que apreciaría el estilo del señor Beaufort. Sin embargo, le estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados. Estaba claro que no le gustaba ese joven. Pero ¿qué se había creído? ¿Que él era el único hombre sobre la tierra que podía coquetear conmigo?

Obsequié al señor Beaufort con una sonrisa. Vi en ello un desafío, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué.

—No tanto, aunque sí más gustosamente.

El señor Beaufort se rió como si hubiera dicho algo muy ingenioso. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al darme cuenta de que acababa de coquetear por primera vez en mi vida. Era una experiencia emocionante y no del todo desagradable.

—¿Me concederá entonces el honor de bailar conmigo los dos primeros bailes? —solicitó.

Estuve a punto de volver a mirar a Terrh, pero me detuve. Él no me había pedido ningún baile, por lo que mi respuesta no le concernía.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Me sentía poderosa. Un joven apuesto quería bailar conmigo. No con Annie, conmigo.

El señor Beaufort me correspondió con una sonrisa, luego se puso en pie y se disculpó por no poder quedarse más rato.

—Estoy deseando que llegue el viernes.

Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Lady Eleonor se volvió hacia mí y luego hacia Terry, que seguía contemplando ceñudo por la ventana la partida del señor Beaufort.

—Bien, si me disculpáis, tengo… algo que hacer —dijo poniéndose en pie de golpe. Salió con presteza del salón y cerró la puerta con firmeza tras de sí.

Apenas me di cuenta de su partida. Mientras acariciaba la tapa de piel de mi libro de poemas, sonreí para mí misma.

¿Así era cómo se sentía Annie cuando hablaba con los hombres? ¿Se sentía así de fuerte y poderosa? No podía culparla por coquetear sin parar ahora que yo misma había probado el efecto que tenía sobre ellos.

Levanté la vista cuando Terry se apartó de la ventana y vino a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó tendiéndome la mano.

Le entregué el libro y él lo abrió por la primera página. Se aclaró la garganta y leyó el primer poema en voz alta. Me maravilló descubrir que su voz armoniosa y familiar podía conseguir que hasta un poema del señor Carson sonara bien. Me pregunté qué sería capaz de hacer con un poema bien escrito.

Mis ganas de sonreír desaparecieron, junto con aquella sensación de poder. Sin ellas me sentí desanimada y regresé al estado lacrimoso contra el que había estado luchando un rato antes.

Terry pasó de página y leyó otro poema. Al observar su perfil, tan familiar, recordé el suelo del vergel cubierto de las manzanas echadas a perder. Pensé también en las insinuaciones de la señorita Eliza sobre los motivos que me habían llevado a Graham House, e imaginé a Annie bailando con Terry y enamorándose de él en Londres. Me pregunté cuántos corazones habrían caído rendidos a sus pies y cuántos habría roto.

Me miró de soslayo al tiempo que volvía a pasar de página.

—Me sorprende que nunca me hablara de ese admirador suyo, el señor…

—Carson. —Solté una risita, avergonzada—. No era alguien a quien quisiera recordar.

Terry levantó la vista del libro y me miró con expectación, convencido de que estaba a punto de contarle una historia entretenida.

—Me doblaba en edad, vestía un corsé que no dejaba de protestar y siempre llevaba los labios llenos de saliva.

—Parece una combinación letal —concluyó entre carcajadas.

—Era totalmente repulsivo. Nunca entendí por qué a mi tía parecía gustarle.

—¿A su tía le gustaba? —preguntó al tiempo que enarcaba las cejas.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero él era muy obtuso. Era algo imposible.

Terry cerró el libro.

—Parece que tendrá que hacer de casamentera.

—Nada me gustaría más —admití encogiéndome de hombros—, pero nunca he sabido cómo hacerlo.

Terry me observó un momento.

—Ya sé. Escríbale a cada uno una carta de amor como si fuera de parte del otro y espere a ver si salta la chispa.

—Una carta de amor…

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

—Porque sabrá escribir una carta de amor, ¿verdad?—preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no —respondí en tono de mofa.

—¿Qué es eso de «por supuesto que no»? ¿No cree que algún día pueda tener que escribir una?

Me encogí de hombros intentando parecer indiferente, pero por dentro me sentía muy avergonzada.

—Nunca lo había pensado.

—Entonces yo le enseñaré. Aunque hay algo que me tiene intrigado… —Sonrió con picardía—. ¿Alguna vez le han enviado una carta de amor?

—No —admití sonrojándome—, a menos que cuenten los poemas del señor Carson.

—Yo no los contaría. —Su mirada se volvió provocativa y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa—. ¿Diecisiete años y nunca ha recibido una carta de amor? No puede ser. ¿Quiere que le escriba una, Candy?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Disfrutaba tanto azorándome.

—No, gracias —respondí enérgicamente.

—¿Por qué no? —susurró acomodándose de lado en el sofá para que estuviéramos cara a cara.

Me apresuré a recordarme una serie de aspectos característicos de Terry: por un lado, era un donjuán incorregible que disfrutaba viendo cómo me sonrojaba; por otro, acostumbraba a robar corazones en los que no tenía mayor interés. Me estaba tomando el pelo, como siempre. No se trataba de nada más.

—Sabe que me iré si me toma el pelo en demasía —le advertí.

Hizo girar el libro en sus manos y concentró su mirada en él en lugar de enfrentarse a mí.

—¿Por qué cree que puedo estar tomándole el pelo?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Experiencia.

Dejó caer el libro con suavidad sobre la mesita y se volvió hacia mí apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

—Pero, Candy, yo siempre hablo en serio cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón.

Seguía sonriendo, si bien su mirada había adquirido un cariz serio. Era una de esas ocasiones, siempre inesperadas, en las que tenía la sensación de que las burlas de Terry no eran más que una fachada, una fina máscara para ocultar unos sentimientos más profundos que solo podía intuir.

Estudié su expresión sin mucho éxito. En muchos aspectos, aquel hombre seguía siendo un misterio para mí.

Quizá nunca llegara a atreverme a escribir una carta al señor Carson haciéndome pasar por mi tía, pero estaba intrigada. Quería descubrir ese lado de Terry que sabía cortejar a una dama, escribir una carta de amor y leer un poema consiguiendo que algo se derritiera en mi interior. Quería conocer la faceta que Annie conocía. Era peligroso y probablemente también muy estúpido; sin embargo, solo me quedaban unas horas antes de que todo cambiara y sabía que nunca volvería a presentárseme esa oportunidad.

—Muy bien —accedí. Me sentía muy nerviosa—. Puede enseñarme. Al fin y al cabo, quizá me resulte útil en el futuro.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa, se puso en pie y se dirigió al escritorio situado en un rincón, donde consiguió una pluma, un tintero y algunas hojas de papel. Lo llevó todo a la mesa redonda en la que habíamos jugado a las cartas con el señor y la señora Clumpett la noche anterior.

—No aprenderá nada de nada si se queda ahí sentada. Venga aquí.

Me acerqué a la mesa y él me ofreció una silla, luego desplazó otra para situarla a mi lado y tomó asiento a su vez. Eché un vistazo a la puerta cerrada del salón. Terry era siempre muy cuidadoso con que las puertas estuvieran abiertas cuando nos quedábamos solos, si bien en esta ocasión no hizo ademán de abrirla. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y el nerviosismo empezó a extenderse por mi cuerpo. Estaba sentado a tan escasa distancia de mí que me llegaba una combinación de aromas distintos: a jabón, a ropa limpia y a algo que olía a tierra, como la hierba después de una tarde de lluvia. Pensé que su olor me recordaba a los rayos del sol y a un cielo azul.

—¿Preparada para una clase de romanticismo? —preguntó con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

**๑۞๑****,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۩ ****Continuara ۩๑ ****,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۞๑ **

**Candy siempre pensando en la insulsa de la hermana.,**

**Me da desespero, provoca darle un par de cachetadas para que mire mas alla de las apariencia, la arpia de la Eliza le hablo de la fama de Terry para que esta se descilucionara y la muy tonta cae redondita. **

**Pobre de mi rebelde... **

**Un abrazo y bendiciones.**

**AbigailWhite70**


	17. Chapter 16

**,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ Capitulo 16~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*-, **

No estaba segura de estar preparada y menos teniendo a Terry tan cerca en aquel salón silencioso. Pero entonces recordé que debía madurar e intenté imaginar cómo actuaría una dama con más experiencia en Londres; intenté imaginar cómo actuaría Annie. Me hice a la idea de que era una joven elegante y refinada acostumbrada a que un caballero apuesto le enseñara a escribir cartas de amor.

-Por favor, proceda -le animé en un tono de indiferencia.

Terry se aclaró la voz.

-El propósito de una carta de amor -comenzó con aire de instructor- es expresar los sentimientos que uno no puede decir en voz alta. Su primer examen: ¿por qué motivo un caballero no podría declarar su amor abiertamente?

Terry sonaba muy profesional, como si fuera un profesor de verdad y yo su alumna; pero yo no quería que estuviera tan serio, por lo que me mordí el labio, como si estuviera reflexionando, antes de responder:

-Mmm... Porque es... ¿mudo?

Sus labios vibraron en un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

-Veo que ha obviado los aspectos generales y ha ido directa a buscar una causa específica. La respuesta, señorita White, es que un caballero no puede declarar sus sentimientos abiertamente cuando las circunstancias se lo impiden.-Enarcó una ceja-. ¿Estaba prestando atención?

-Sí -respondí asintiendo con la cabeza-, pero ha hablado usted de un caballero. ¿No debería enseñarme cómo escribiría una carta de amor una dama? Al fin y al cabo, tendré que escribirla haciéndome pasar por mi tía.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

-No pienso simular que estoy escribiendo una carta de amor a otro hombre. Solo tendrá que seguir mis instrucciones y adaptarlas según le convenga. Sigamos, ¿cómo cree que debería empezar la carta?

-¿Con el nombre de la dama? -sugerí.

-Falto de imaginación.

Tomó la pluma, la mojó en el tintero y empezó a escribir.

_**A mi insospechado amor:**_

Tuve que acercarme más a Terry para poder leer bien las palabras.

-Mucho más imaginativo -murmuré.

-Y ahora a por lo importante.

Seguí con la mirada fija en el papel, a la espera de que escribiera algo más, pero su mano permaneció impasible hasta que alcé la vista. Me miró a los ojos durante largo rato.

-Los ojos son un buen punto de partida -susurró al fin.

Oh, no. Ahora sí que iba a empezar a tomarme el pelo, estaba convencida.

_**Cuando la miro a los ojos, pierdo la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Se me nubla la razón, mi juicio desaparece y me pierdo en el paraíso que hallo en su mirada.**_

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Nunca habría imaginado que alguien pudiera escribir semejantes palabras, y menos aún Terry. Me abrasaron desde dentro y supe que si las hubiese leído en voz alta, habría sido consumida por el fuego. Di gracias a que las escribiese en silencio.

Seguía sintiendo su mirada clavada en el rostro -estaba tan cerca-, pero no me atreví a mirarlo de nuevo. En lugar de eso, apoyé la barbilla en la mano y me cubrí la mejilla con los dedos en un intento por ocultar mi rubor.

_**Anhelo acariciar sus ruborizadas mejillas y susurrarle al oído cuánto la adoro, hasta qué punto me ha robado el corazón y lo imposible que se me antoja la idea de vivir sin usted.**_

¡Es que no podía hablar nunca en serio! Le maldije en silencio. Estaba segura de que solo había mencionado mi sonrojo para provocarme. Le encantaba hacerlo, al igual que ver cómo me sonrojaba; me lo había dicho nuestro primer día en la biblioteca. Pero ni siquiera aquello me ayudó a aliviar el fuego de mi azoramiento.

Me recordé que se trataba tan solo de una clase y no de una auténtica carta de amor. «No es una carta de amor para ti», me repetí mentalmente sin apartar la vista de la hoja.

_**Estar tan cerca y no poder tocarla resulta una agonía. Su ceguera frente a mis sentimientos es un tormento diario y el amor que siento me está llevando al borde de la locura.**_

El único sonido en la sala era el rasgado de la pluma sobre el papel mientras Terry escribía. Mantuve la mirada fija en la carta como si tan solo ella me anclara a la realidad. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que dolía. A pesar de no ser muy ducha en el amor, supe por sus palabras que aquel hombre había amado a alguien apasionadamente. Tenía que haber sentido, al menos en una ocasión, eso de encontrarse al borde de la locura por amor y me alcanzó una oleada amarga de celos que me sacudió por completo.

_**¿Dónde está su compasión cuando más la necesito? Abra los ojos, amada mía, y mire lo que tiene delante: no soy solo su amigo, sino un hombre profunda y desesperadamente enamorado.**_

Estaba temblando. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas e intenté recuperar la compostura. Debería poder tomármelo como una inocente clase de romanticismo, una oportunidad, en definitiva, para ganar algo de experiencia. Entonces ¿por qué me sentía tan pequeña, transparente y temblorosa? ¿Por qué el corazón me latía tan deprisa? ¿Y por qué me sentía cada vez más perdida?

No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas. Lo único que sabía era que esa lección me había afectado sobremanera. Intenté pensar en algo que me hiciera reír, pero la carta seguía sobre la mesa, ante mis ojos, como una ventana abierta al corazón de Terry. Y no había nada en él que indujera a la risa; más bien, sentía unas extrañas ganas de llorar.

Quería alejar de mí aquel trozo de papel, salir corriendo del salón y retroceder el tiempo para no descubrir jamás que Terry era capaz de escribir aquellas palabras. Quería borrarlo todo, incluso mi estancia en Graham House, con tal de no descubrir aquella faceta suya.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta? -dijo por fin.

Su voz me sorprendió con una nueva oleada de nostalgia. Cerré los ojos y reuní todo el coraje que pude para no levantarme de la silla y echarme a llorar. Era mi oportunidad de demostrar que había madurado. Y no pensaba dejarle ver cuánto me habían afectado sus palabras.

-¿Cómo firmará? -pregunté tras aclararme la garganta-.¿Su admirador secreto?

Me sentí orgullosa de la entereza con la que había sonado mi voz.

-No, eso no servirá -dijo tras una pausa.

Su mano volvió a moverse.

_**Siempre suyo.**_

Firmó debajo como Terry. Me quedé mirando fijamente su nombre mientras me cubría la mejilla enrojecida con los dedos e intentaba esconderle mi rubor, al menos en parte.

-¿Qué le parece? -preguntó.

Intenté respirar y hablar con normalidad, si bien aquel momento no era para nada normal.

-Está muy bien -respondí con tirantez.

Se impuso un silencio tan tenso que se me antojó casi tangible, borboteando en el breve espacio que nos separaba. Clavé la mirada en la carta, decidida a no levantarla, pues eso sería sinónimo de desastre. Conté despacio hasta diez mentalmente. Nada. Volví a contar hasta diez. ¿Acaso estaba intentando hacerme un agujero en el rostro con su mirada abrasadora? ¿Podía aquella situación volverse aún más engorrosa? No. Sin duda alguna, aquel era el momento más incómodo de toda mi vida, de eso estaba segura.

Entonces Terry tomó aire y percibí un cambio en su actitud.

-Por supuesto, uno siempre debe tener en cuenta la modestia de la dama. -Reanudó su discurso en un tono desenfadado-. Si la carta es demasiado sutil, ella puede pasar por alto su auténtico significado. Por el contrario, si es demasiado evidente...

Terry dejó la pluma y extendió la mano para alcanzar la que yo estaba utilizando para cubrir mi rubor. Con un solo dedo atrapó los míos y dejó mi mano sobre la mesa.

-Demasiado evidente y puede que ella no vuelva a mirarle a la cara nunca más.

Percibí la nota de ironía en su voz y levanté la vista de golpe. Tenía los ojos rebosantes de alegría y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba tomando el pelo. Seguro que había sabido desde el principio lo azorada que me sentía y solo había querido ver la reacción que era capaz de provocar en mí. ¡Qué hombre más odioso! Fuera lo que fuese lo que había despertado en mí, mis ganas de llorar solo unos minutos antes se habían transformado en un acceso de ira de la peor clase.

Aparté mi mano de la suya con brusquedad y le fulminé con la mirada. Abrí la boca para decirle lo que pensaba realmente de su pésimo comportamiento, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y la señora Clumpett entró en el salón.

-Creo que lo dejé aquí anoche -dijo mirando por encima del hombro.

Cuando nos vio, se detuvo en seco.

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo? -preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

-En absoluto -respondí, pero la voz me traicionó.

Esperaba que Terry dijera algo para disipar sus sospechas, pero como era de esperar, él no hizo lo que yo quería que hiciera.

-Solo le estaba dando a Candy una clase de romanticismo.

Solté un grito ahogado de asombro y le miré consternada, pero él me guiñó un ojo con descaro y me obsequió con su habitual sonrisa pícara. ¡Era insufrible!

-Ah, bueno, mi libro puede esperar. Vendré a buscarlo más tarde -concluyó esbozando una sonrisa.

La señora Clumpett se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me alejé corriendo de la mesa.

-¡Terry! Seguro que ahora sospecha un montón de cosas que no son ciertas.

Se puso en pie y me tendió la carta.

-Ah, ¿sí?

Sus ojos no solo me planteaban una pregunta, sino también un desafío, y yo ni siquiera era capaz de empezar a pensar en cómo responderle. Así que me quedé de pie, sintiéndome terriblemente aturdida.

Entonces aquel hombre insufrible salió del salón y me dejó allí, enfadada, avergonzada y confusa, y con una carta de amor en la mano.

Aquella noche, Dorothy prestó especial atención a mi cabello. Antes de recogérmelo, me lo estuvo cepillándo hasta dejarlo tan brillante como el oro. Durante ese rato no dejó de hablar de su visita al pueblo.

-He estado preguntando por James, señorita.

-¿Quién?

Seguía dándole vueltas a la carta de amor.

-Nuestro cochero desaparecido.

-Ah, sí, claro. James. Y ¿qué has descubierto?

-Se rumorea que le han visto en una posada al sur de aquí. Dicen que tiene buen aspecto y que lleva una bolsa llena de dinero. Al parecer, se dirige hacia Brighton; si me lo permite, una idea excelente. El aire del mar es muy bueno para las heridas de bala. Debió de pensar que ya estaba harto de esa enfermera y por eso se fue.

Reflexioné sobre ello unos minutos.

-Supongo que es posible que decidiera que ya estaba lo bastante recuperado para marcharse, pero ¿de dónde sacaría el dinero? ¿Y por qué se fue sin decirle nada a nadie? Sus cuidados ya estaban pagados.

Dorothy se encogió de hombros y me sujetó el último mechón de pelo.

-Perfecto. ¿Qué le parece?

Me miré en el espejo. Dorothy había insistido en que me pusiera mi nuevo vestido de seda verde. Era uno de los más elegantes que tenía, pero no acababa de estar segura acerca del color.

-¿No debería ponerme el rosa?

Negó con la cabeza con rotundidad.

-No, este resalta el verde de sus ojos y contrasta con su cabello realzándolo.

Aunque odiara coincidir con el señor Carson, en ese momento mi cabello parecía, en efecto, de color dorado. A menudo me había quejado de tener un color de ojos tan impreciso, donde el dorado, y el verde luchaban por predominar. Pero el vestido resaltaba el verde que había en ellos y me sentí secretamente complacida con el resultado, mis ojos se veian como unas piedras preciosas verdes con chispas doradas.

Pensé que quizá yo no fuera una belleza clásica como Annie y tuviera el cabello liso y los ojos azules, pero esa noche me vi bastante hermosa.

-Tienes razón -admití-. El verde es perfecto.

Dorothy esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Debería hacerme caso en estos menesteres. -Se apartó un poco para estudiarme. Luego soltó uno de mis bucles, lo colocó sobre mi cuello y asintió-. Está lista.

-Gracias. No tengo ni idea de lo que haría sin ti.

-¿Sabe cómo puede agradecérmelo? Cuénteme con exactitud lo que dice sir Terrence al verla -me pidió sonriendo con malicia.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

-Dorothy, no deberías decir cosas como esa.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque alguien podría oírte y pensar que deseo la admiración de sir Terrence-Inspiré hondo-. Y no es así. No espero nada de su parte.

Dorothy me lanzó una mirada llena de recelo.

-Puede que no desee su admiración, pero sin duda la tiene. Los demás sirvientes y yo lo hemos estado comentando en la cocina.

Esa noticia me consternó. Era terrible. Si Dorothy creía que había algo entre Terry y yo, probablemente el resto del personal también lo pensara. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Terry se comportaba como un donjuán incorregible y que para él no significaba nada. Seguro que alguien acababa contándoselo a Annie y el daño que ese rumor causaría sería irreparable. Me llevé las manos a la espalda y empecé a desabrocharme los botones del vestido.

-¿Qué hace?

-He cambiado de opinión. Me pondré el rosa.

Dorothy protestó hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Me ayudó a cambiarme a regañadientes, pero guardó un silencio inusual. Cuando acabó, me volví para darle las gracias y la descubrí mirándome con reprobación.

-No sé qué es lo que crees haber visto, pero te aseguro que lo que has imaginado no es cierto. Sir Terrence no siente nada por mí, ni yo siento nada por él. Disfruta flirteando con las damas y por aquí no ha habido nadie más; esa es la única razón por la que me ha prestado algo de atención. No obstante, en cuanto llegue Annie, todo volverá a la normalidad. Ya lo verás.

Como si mis palabras fueran una especie de reclamo mágico, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Al abrirla, allí estaba Annie. Parecía más alta, más hermosa y más elegante de lo que la recordaba. Apenas la reconocí, aunque al mirarla a los ojos, vi mi infancia, mi hogar y un sinfín de días felices.

-¡Por fin estás aquí! -grité lanzándome a sus brazos sin pensarlo.

Me dio un fuerte abrazo, aunque algo breve, antes de apartarse.

-Sí, pero acabo de llegar, por lo que tengo que darme prisa si quiero estar lista para la cena. Acompáñame si ya estás preparada y podremos pasar unos minutos poniéndonos al día.

Hice caso omiso de la mirada que Dorothy me dedicó al salir y seguí a Annie por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Su doncella había sacado ya un vestido de noche de seda azul, a juego con sus ojos. Me senté en una silla mientras ella se vestía.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? -pregunté-. ¿Y Londres? ¡Quiero preguntarte tantas cosas! No encuentro palabras para expresar cuánto me alegro de verte.

-¡Yo también tengo tantas cosas que contarte! -exclamó Annie. Se sentó frente al tocador y contempló su reflejo en el espejo mientras su doncella le arreglaba el peinado-¡Londres te encantará! Hay tantas diversiones: fiestas, bailes, veladas musicales, obras de teatro... Cada noche de la semana hay algo distinto y nadie se va a la cama hasta bien pasada la medianoche. Hay tanto que ver y que hacer. ¡Y todo el mundo es tan elegante! Tienes que tener una temporada. El año que viene. Seguro que la abuela estará de acuerdo.

No podía contarle nada de la herencia ni de las condiciones que establecía mientras su doncella estuviera delante.

-Eso espero -me limité a añadir.

Annie miró de reojo en mi dirección.

-¿Compraste ese vestido en Bath, querida?

Me alisé la falda.

-Sí.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. A nadie le importa lo que lleves aquí, te lo aseguro. Y te ayudaré a prepararte antes de ir a Londres para que estés a la altura para tu presentación en sociedad. -Esbozó una amplia sonrisa-. No temas, Dicy, te libraré del tedioso Bath y también de sus horribles modistas.

Apenas hice caso al resto de su discurso cuando la oí llamarme por mi viejo apodo. Nadie me llamaba Dicy excepto ella y mi padre. Sentí tanta nostalgia de mi hogar que no pude seguir sentada, me puse en pie de un salto y la abracé.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Sí, yo también, pero me estás arruinando el peinado.

Sonreí avergonzada y me aparté un poco. Annie contempló su aspecto en el espejo por última vez, luego se puso en pie y se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Voy a pescar un marido esta noche?

Estaba radiante.

-No me cabe la menor duda.

Mis palabras habían sido sinceras, aunque sentí como si me robaran el aire.

Cuando llegué al salón, lady Eleonor me presentó a su hija, Louisa, a su hijo William y a su mujer, Rachel. William me sonrió como si fuera sabedor de un curioso secreto sobre mí. Rachel me miró como si estuviera evaluándome, aunque no fue una mirada desagradable. Louisa, en el mejor de los casos, guardó las distancias.

Annie me había pedido que me adelantara para no distraer la atención de los presentes cuando ella hiciera su entrada. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella cuando irrumpió en el salón. Era la belleza personificada. Su cabello era tan liso, su piel de color crema y sus ojos como las campanillas azules. Brillaba como el sol.

-Sir Terrence -lo saludó Annie de forma elegante mientras hacía una reverencia.

No había duda de que en Londres había aprendido muchas cosas sobre cómo comportarse de manera elegante. Me sentí avergonzada y torpe con solo verla.

-Señorita White.

Él hizo una reverencia a su vez.

-Estoy tan contenta de alojarme en su hermoso hogar. Y aún más de verle de nuevo.

Él respondió algo educado. No había dirigido la mirada hacia Terry ni una sola vez desde que había entrado en el salón y mientras observaba a Annie charlando con él, pensé que podría aprovechar para mirarle sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Él sí se percató, por supuesto, ya que en cuanto mis ojos se detuvieron en su rostro, volvió la vista fugazmente hacia mí.

Había escondido su carta de amor en el cajón del escritorio. Ojalá hubiese podido también apartarla de mis pensamientos. Sus palabras resurgían cada pocos minutos, tirando de mí y cobrando vida en mi mente. Annie estaba diciendo algo sobre lo enorme y maravilloso que era todo.

Aparté la vista y no presté atención a la respuesta del joven.

El mayordomo abrió las puertas y anunció la cena. Me aparté un poco para ver cómo procederíamos a la hora de dirigirnos al comedor. Lady Eleonor miró a Annie, luego a mí y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, mi hermana se colgó del brazo de Terry y le sonrió.

Incógnita resuelta entonces. Annie entró en el comedor del brazo del joven y ocupó la silla que había a su derecha, la posición de honor. Después de todo, era la mayor. Y siempre había insistido en ser la primera en todo. Aquellos siete minutos lo significaban todo.

Yo me senté a la izquierda de Terry. Desde mi posición, fui testigo de cómo Annie entablaba conversación con él durante los cuatro platos de la cena y no hablaba con nadie más. Era obvio que sabía cómo flirtear. Se le daba muy bien sonreír con coqueta timidez, mirar a través de las pestañas y tocar el brazo de Terry cada vez que reía. Cuando terminamos el segundo plato, yo ya no podía soportar ver su mano sobre el brazo de él, así que bajé la mirada y me concentré en mi plato. Seguí comiendo mientras me esforzaba por bloquear mis oídos al sonido de la risa de mi hermana. Aunque nunca antes me había molestado, esa noche me estaba destrozando los nervios. Al final, un incipiente dolor de cabeza se alojó en la base de mi cráneo.

Cuando los lacayos sirvieron el postre, no pude evitar notar los ojos de Terry clavados en mí. Cuando alcé la cabeza, me dedicó una mirada cargada de interrogantes.

-Esta noche está muy callada -constató inclinándose hacia mí y hablando en un susurro.

Eché una ojeada al otro lado de la mesa y vi a Annie observándome. Su mirada se posó en el joven, que seguía esperando mi respuesta. Me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, aunque por el rabillo del ojo vi a Terry pasear la mirada de mí hasta mi hermana, y otra vez de vuelta.

-Sir Terrence, he oído decir que tiene unos caballos excelentes en su establo -comentó Annie para llamar su atenció que tenga alguno apropiado para mí. Me encanta montar y sería un grandísimo honor acompañarle durante un paseo.

Inesperadamente, el señor Clumpett interrumpió su conversación.

-La yegua que ha estado montando la señorita Candy es una auténtica preciosidad, Terry. ¿Es una nueva adquisición? Les he visto salir a montar juntos casi todas las mañanas.

Maldije en silencio al señor Clumpett. ¿Quién iba a pensar que además de los animales salvajes de la India también le interesaran los caballos?

-En efecto, es una nueva adquisición -confirmó Terry.

Annie se volvió hacia mí con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Has vuelto a montar?

Por alguna extraña razón, su pregunta hizo que me entraran ganas de llorar. Quizá fuera por la comprensión que se adivinaba detrás de su sorpresa o quizá porque ella sabía mejor que nadie la trascendencia que tenía para mí volver a subirme a un caballo. Fuera cual fuese el motivo, sentí como si me faltara el aire y tuve que parpadear enseguida para contener aquellas inoportunas lágrimas.

-Sí.

Annie me sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa y nos entendimos la una a la otra como siempre habíamos hecho.

En ese momento, no había nadie más entre nosotras; solo comprensión y un dolor compartido. Luego volvió su soleada sonrisa hacia Terry.

-Me alegra oír que tiene un caballo apropiado para mí, sir Terrence. Tendré que comprobarlo por mí misma mañana por la mañana. ¿A qué hora empezamos?

Volví a fijar la vista en el plato e intenté contener mis emociones. Si antes había sentido ganas de llorar, ahora sentía deseos de tirarle algo a Annie por querer quitarme el caballo. La noche no empezaba bien.

-No soy yo quien debe tomar esa decisión -contestó Terry-. Le prometí a la señorita Candy que Meg sería suya durante su estancia aquí. Tendrá que preguntárselo a ella.

Me sentí sorprendida y complacida con su respuesta y le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento, hasta que recordé que se suponía que no debía hacer cosas así. Mi lealtad y mi afecto eran en primer lugar para con Annie.

-Estoy convencida de que a mi hermana no le importará si a usted tampoco, sir Terrence -remachó recalcando la palabra «hermana» con la vista fija en mí.

Inspiré hondo.

-No me importa.

Pero era mentira. Sí me importaba, y mucho. ¿También iba a quitarme a Meg? ¿No le bastaba con quitarme a Terry? Me detuve ante aquel pensamiento. Annie no me estaba quitando a Terry; él nunca había sido mío.

Respiré aliviada cuando lady Eleonor se puso en pie marcando el final de la cena. Por una vez, me alegré de que los caballeros siempre se demoraran a la hora de salir del comedor. Seguí a las demás damas hacia el vestíbulo. Annie se había colgado del brazo de Louisa e iba susurrándole algo al oído. Lady Eleonor se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a todo el mundo hasta que llegué a su altura. Entonces apoyó su mano con ternura sobre mi hombro.

-Parece algo indispuesta esta noche. ¿Le ocurre algo? -me dijo en voz baja.

-Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho? Hubiese cuidado de usted.-Lady Eleonor me guió hacia las escaleras-. Venga conmigo. Debe meterse en la cama.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dorothy y ella me habían puesto el camisón, me habían metido en la cama y habían pedido una taza de té. Entonces lady Eleonor se sentó en la cama y empezó a humedecerme la frente con agua de lavanda. ¡Su proceder era tan maternal y me miraba con tanto cariño y preocupación! Empecé a añorar muchísimo a mi propia madre. Le había ordenado a mi corazón que nunca llorara por Terry, pero no le había dado instrucciones de no hacerlo por mi madre, mi padre o el hogar y la familia que había perdido. Las lágrimas brotaron con tanta celeridad que no me dio tiempo a contenerlas y resbalaron por mis sienes hasta mi cabello.

Lady Eleonor me tendió su pañuelo.

-¿Quiere hablar de ello?

Negué con la cabeza. No, bajo ningún concepto quería hablar de ello.

-Si alguna vez quiere hablar de esto o de cualquier cosa, Candy, espero que confíe en mí.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Mi traicionero corazón, liberado en parte de sus restricciones, dio un vuelco esperanzado. Sin embargo, cuando Dorothy abrió la puerta, pude comprobar que se trataba tan solo de una doncella de la cocina con el té. En cuanto lady Eleonor y Dorothy me dejaron a solas, me regañé a mí misma por haber perdido el control sobre mi corazón. Cuando eso pasaba solía hacer cosas sin sentido, como esperar ver a Terry en el umbral de mi puerta. Bebí un sorbo de té, pero no me apetecía mucho, así que dejé la taza de nuevo sobre la bandeja. Me percaté entonces de que allí había un libro que no había visto hasta ese momento.

Era el libro de poesía que había empezado a leer el día que Terry me había mostrado la biblioteca. Al abrirlo una hoja de papel cayó sobre mi regazo.

_**Lamento que se sienta indispuesta. Pensé que quizá le apetecería tener algo que la ayudara a pasar el rato.**_

La nota no estaba firmada, pero no era necesario.

«Mañana, seré más fuerte», me dije. «Mañana, tendré mayor control sobre mi corazón, pero esta noche me permitiré una última indulgencia». Me acomodé sobre los almohadones y empecé a leer el primer poema. Tanto el dolor de cabeza como el de mi corazón fueron aplacándose mientras me perdía en la poesía que Terry me había enviado. Me quedé dormida con su nota en la mano.

**,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ Continuara~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*-, **


	18. Chapter 17

**..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ Capitulo 17 ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. **

Ala mañana siguiente, Annie vino a mi habitación antes del desayuno. Yo estaba sentada frente al escritorio escribiendo una carta para mi abuela. Dorothy aún no había venido a peinarme, pero tenía que hacer algo para apartar de mi mente a Annie y Terry y su paseo a caballo juntos.

—Vengo a ver qué tal te encuentras hoy —dijo Annie sentándose en la cama—. Lamento que anoche te sintieras indispuesta. Quería venir a verte, pero pensé que quizá te convendría algo de paz y tranquilidad. Y como sé que no te gusta ser el centro de atención, voy a tranquilizarte. Nadie habló de ti en toda la noche. Estuvimos jugando a las cartas y sir Terrence fue mi pareja. ¡Es tan gracioso! Admito que no paré de reír en toda la noche.

No me costó mucho creerlo, teniendo en cuenta cuánto se había reído durante la cena.

—Me alegra que lo pasaras bien.

Intenté creerme mis propias palabras.

—Sabía que te alegrarías por mí. ¡Siempre has sido una hermana tan poco egoísta en ese sentido! —Se dejó caer sobre la cama con un bostezo—. Ese es el motivo por el que no me molesté en decirte que nos acompañaras esta mañana. Claro que tampoco sirvió de mucho, ya que sir Terrence invitó a su hermano. Aun así, cualquier tiempo en su compañía es mejor que nada.

—¿Ah? ¿Ya habéis salido a montar? —Intenté sonreír—.¿Qué te ha parecido Meg?

—Demasiado fogosa para mi gusto —respondió con el ceño fruncido—, aunque he conseguido mantenerla a raya. De todos modos, pienso que tú le has dado demasiada libertad. Cuando sea mía, me aseguraré de que la domen.

Aferré la pluma que tenía en la mano con tanta fuerza que se partió en dos. Dejé los pedazos sobre el escritorio, me puse en pie y me acerqué a la ventana para echar un vistazo al exterior. Decidí que aceptaría la oferta de Terry de intercambiar el cuadro por Meg antes de dejar que mi hermana la arruinara. Siempre podría encontrar otro caballo, uno que fuera perfecto para ella.

—Hay algo que me intriga —empezó Annie en un tono despreocupado—. ¿Por qué no me escribiste para decirme que sir Terrence estaba aquí? Si lo hubiese sabido, habría venido antes.

Me di la vuelta y la miré con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías?

—Nos dijeron que se había ido de viaje y que sería mejor que nos quedáramos en Londres y asistiéramos al baile de máscaras, ya que él estaba ausente. Pero nadie me informó de que había cancelado el viaje hasta que se lo oí decir a uno de los criados al llegar aquí.

No podía darle ninguna respuesta. Me di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al no haberme cuestionado la presencia de Terry en la posada. Estaba claro que debía ir de camino a alguna parte. Un misterio más que añadir a su lista de secretos.

—No sé nada de ningún viaje. De hecho, debo confesarte, Annie, que ni siquiera sabía que te referías a sir Terrence en tus cartas.

Me obsequió con una mirada burlona.

—¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo?

Me senté en la cama frente a ella. Me sentía algo nerviosa y escogí mis palabras con cuidado.

—Fue algo muy extraño, pero nunca oí a nadie dirigirse a él por su título. Tampoco nadie me dijo que sir Charles había fallecido. Supongo que todos dieron por sentado que lo sabía. Por eso, no podía saber que la presencia de sir Terrence aquí era importante para ti.

—Mmm…

No me gustó su mirada especulativa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté a la defensiva.

—Espero que no tengas nada que lamentar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —solté sentándome más erguida.

—A ti y a sir Terrence.

Conseguí no sonrojarme por una vez.

—No ha pasado nada entre sir Terrence y yo.

Annie se echó a reír.

—No, claro que no ha pasado nada. Pero no serías la primera joven que cae rendida ante sus encantos.

Me observó con expectación.

—Terry es realmente encantador, no te lo discutiré, pero desde el principio fui consciente de su afición por el coqueteo, así que nunca lo tomé en serio. Ha sido mi amigo, solo eso. —Me incliné hacia adelante y apoyé mi mano sobre la suya—. Pero, Annie, incluso si hubiese corrido peligro de enamorarme de él, deberías saber que soy leal a ti. Tú siempre estarás por delante.

Annie sonrió y me apretó la mano.

—Pues claro que lo sé, pero no me gustaría nada verte con el corazón destrozado cuando se me declare.

Bajé la vista hacia las sábanas y jugueteé con un hilo suelto.

—Pareces muy… optimista. ¿Te ha… dicho algo?

—No, aún no, pero estoy segura de que no tardará mucho. Reconozco las señales cuando un hombre está enamorado y no me cabe la menor duda de que sir Terrence está en proceso de enamorarse de mí, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

Me mordí la cara interior de la mejilla mientras luchaba por controlar mis emociones.

—Bien, entonces… —dije al fin levantando la vista y esbozando una amplia sonrisa— estoy segura de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te habrás ganado su corazón, su mano y todo cuanto quieras.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

Era cierto. Annie siempre había conseguido lo que quería.

—Lady Annie suena tan elegante, ¿verdad? —Echó un vistazo a la habitación y suspiró satisfecha—. Y realmente he escogido bien, ¿no crees? Dudo que exista mejor combinación de belleza y fortuna, por no mencionar la casa. Por supuesto, quiero pasar la mayor parte del año en Londres. No puedo imaginarme viviendo en el campo después de conocer las diversiones que alberga la ciudad.—Se volvió hacia mí de golpe—. Y además estoy perdidamente enamorada de él.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Asentí y aparté la mirada de su rostro de felicidad. Sentía el corazón como un témpano y muy pero que muy pesado. Lo único que quería hacer era meterme en la cama y no salir de allí en al menos una semana.

—Pareces muy apagada —observó Annie poniéndose derecha de pronto—. Creo que necesitas salir de casa. Sir Terrence me ha dicho que tenía asuntos que atender con su administrador y que a buen seguro estaría ocupado toda la mañana, así que voy a ir paseando hasta Lamdon con Louisa. Puedes venir con nosotras, a ella no le importará. Estoy segura de que te encantará.

Dudé un momento, pues no estaba segura de querer pasar la mañana en compañía de Louisa, que no había sido nada amable conmigo la noche anterior.

—Si estás segura…

—Por supuesto. —Se puso en pie y me miró de arriba abajo—. Aunque harás algo con tu pelo, ¿verdad?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No, pienso ir al pueblo como si acabara de salir de la cama.

Se echó a reír y me despeinó como solía hacer cuando éramos niñas.

No pude evitar sonreírle. Cuando Annie abandonó la habitación, me senté frente al escritorio a terminar la carta con una pluma nueva. El mensaje no podía ser más oportuno.

_**Querida abuela:**_

_**Esto es lo que he aprendido de Annie por ahora: una joven elegante debe tocar el brazo del caballero con el que conversa y reírse con todo lo que dice. Supongo que a eso se le llama coquetear. Me parece un tanto estridente y aburrido.**_

_**Afectuosamente:**_

_**Candy.**_

—Oh, qué sombrero tan encantador —exclamó Annie cuando me reuní con ella y con Louisa después del desayuno.

Llevaba la carta para mi abuela en el ridículo y le había permitido a Dorothy que se esmerara en el peinado un poco más de lo habitual con la esperanza de impresionar a Louisa o, al menos, de no avergonzar a Annie.

—¿No le parece bonito, Louisa?

La aludida no dijo nada, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmada con mi sombrero. Annie entrelazó un brazo con el de Louisa y el otro con el mío y así partimos en dirección a Lamdon, que se encontraba solo a unos kilómetros de distancia.

Miré en dirección a Louisa para dirigirme a ella.

—¿También era su primera temporada?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué le ha parecido?

—Muy divertida —respondió. Luego se volvió hacia Annie—¿Recuerda aquel baile en Almack's en el que el señor Dalton…?

Las dos se echaron a reír.

—Y entonces la señorita Hyde le dijo que…

Más risas. Yo presenciaba la escena anhelando saber qué les resultaba tan divertido.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Annie hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Bah, no creo que a ti te pareciera tan divertido. Tendrías que conocer a los implicados.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Anduvimos unos pasos más y a Annie se le escapó la risa de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que lady Claremont dijo aquella noche? Algo sobre las pecas…

Louisa soltó una risita tonta.

—Que podían arruinar las oportunidades de una dama antes que una reputación dudosa. Y estoy de acuerdo. No hay nada menos atractivo que un rostro lleno de pecas.

Me mordí el labio al pensar en mis propias pecas, que habían aumentado en número desde que pasaba tanto tiempo al aire libre pintando o dando vueltas por ahí, algo que me encantaba hacer. Con un poco de suerte, Louisa no se habría dado cuenta.

—No sé si estoy de acuerdo —observó Annie—. Creo que hay otras cosas que resultan menos atractivas aún. ¿Recuerda al señor Baynes?

A Louisa le entró un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Charlaron durante todo el camino de la gente que habían conocido en Londres. Al parecer, mi intento de entablar amistad con Louisa no había funcionado en absoluto.

Cuando llegamos a Lamdon, nuestra primera parada fue la oficina de correos, donde dejé la carta dirigida a mi abuela.

—Puede pedirle a Terry que la franquee por usted la próxima vez —sugirió Louisa.

Ya lo sabía, pero me gustaba disponer de mi propio dinero y tener algo en que gastarlo. No quería depender de los demás para todo. Así podía satisfacer un poco las exigencias de mi orgullo.

Annie anunció que tenía que comprarse una cinta nueva para un sombrero que estaba decorando, así que buscamos una tienda de cintas y entramos a curiosear. Escogió tres, todas ellas en distintos tonos de azul, y se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué opinas? —Las sujetó junto a su rostro y abrió bien los ojos—. ¿Cuál de las tres se acerca más al color de mis ojos?

Miré los tres colores y pensé que escogiera el que escogiese no habría diferencia. De todos modos, sabía que esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba oír. Tenía que elegir una.

—Esa. La más oscura.

La estudió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De verdad? Porque no pensaba que mis ojos fueran tan oscuros. Pero esta otra es algo más verdosa y en mis ojos no hay verde alguno. Louisa, ¿usted qué piensa?

—Definitivamente, esa no —resolvió señalando la que yo había escogido.

Annie la descartó de inmediato. Procuré que no me afectara. Solo era una cinta, por el amor de Dios. Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en el que mi opinión era la única que Annie tenía en cuenta. Dejé de prestarles atención y me puse a mirar la calle desde el umbral de la puerta.

Mientras observaba el exterior en actitud aburrida, discerní una silueta familiar al otro lado de la calle. El caballero se quitó el sombrero como muestra de que me había reconocido y yo retrocedí sorprendida. Me pareció distinguir la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro del infame sobrino incluso a esa distancia. Estuve tentada de volver a entrar en la tienda y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, pero era demasiado tarde. Me había visto y estaba cruzando la calle al tiempo que hacía girar su bastón lánguidamente.

—Buenos días, prima —me saludó el señor Neal con una pequeña reverencia. Parecía muy pagado de sí mismo.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —espeté mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. La verdad, no se me ocurría qué podría haberle llevado hasta allí. Me parecía demasiada casualidad.

—Estoy visitando este pueblecito encantador. —Hizo un gesto señalando a su alrededor—. ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

Señalé hacia la tienda con la misma indiferencia.

—Estoy comprando una cinta.

—¿Sola? —preguntó con un brillo en los ojos que me pareció inquietante.

De hecho, su mera presencia allí me inquietaba. No creía que hubiese decidido darse un paseo por Lamdon por casualidad. ¿Me estaba volviendo paranoica al pensar que yo era la razón por la que se encontraba allí? ¿Me habría seguido desde Bath?

—No, no estoy sola —aseguré señalando con la cabeza hacia el interior de la tienda.

El señor Neal dio un paso en mi dirección. Tenía dos opciones: retroceder hacia el interior de la tienda o estar más cerca de él de lo que deseaba. Me decanté por la primera y él me siguió escudriñando el local. Su mirada se detuvo en Annie, que estaba junto al mostrador con sus cintas, de espaldas a nosotros. Mi hermana se volvió en ese preciso instante con su compra y se dirigió hacia nosotros con Louisa pisándole los talones. Cuando Annie vio al señor Neal, abrió los ojos como platos y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción que se obligó a contener.

—Señorita White, señorita Grandchester —las saludó con una reverencia.

¿Por qué no podía dirigirse a mí como señorita White?

Annie también era su prima.

—Señor Neal —exclamó esta con la voz entrecortada y pestañeando en exceso—, qué sorpresa tan agradable. ¿Qué le trae por esta zona?

Él tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—He venido siguiendo a mi corazón y él me ha traído hasta aquí, hasta usted.

Los observé con el ceño fruncido. Annie clavó su mirada en el rostro del señor Neal mientras este le besaba la mano.

Reconocí la expresión de su semblante. En él había emoción y admiración, y una dosis de insinuación suficiente para conseguir que un hombre se le declarara. Era exactamente la misma mirada que había utilizado con Terry la noche anterior, cuando había acaparado su atención durante toda la cena.

No podía creer lo que veía. Annie siempre se había comportado de forma insensata en presencia del señor Neal, pero eso era inaceptable. Ya debería saber que alentar a un hombre de su reputación no era conveniente. Puede que yo no hubiese tenido una temporada en Londres, pero aun así intuía por su forma de vestir descuidada y la manera en que había mirado a mi hermana de arriba abajo que no era un auténtico caballero. ¿Por qué querría Annie coquetear con él?

—Discúlpenos, señor Neal, pero tenemos que irnos—anuncié acercándome a Annie.

Volvió su lánguida mirada en mi dirección y sonrió satisfecho.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, espero poder ir a visitarla pronto, prima.

—Pues, yo espero que no. Y deje de llamarme prima.

Sabía que mi comentario había sido una grosería y me sentí orgullosa, aunque él se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

Annie me miró enfadada y luego se volvió hacia él luciendo la mejor de las sonrisas.

—Señor Neal, debe disculpar a mi hermana por su comportamiento. Yo sí que espero que venga a visitarnos muy pronto —dijo poniendo énfasis en el «muy».

Cuando salí de la tienda detrás de Annie y Louisa, la cara me ardía por la vergüenza.

—Candy, no puedo creer lo grosera que has sido con el señor Neal —me reprendió en cuanto nos alejamos lo suficiente para que no pudiera oírnos.

Abrí la boca sorprendida. ¿Ella se atrevía a censurarme a mí?

—Y yo no puedo creer cómo le animabas. —Inspiré hondo intentando calmarme—. Sabes perfectamente qué tipo de hombre es. Es un calavera interesado y el peor de los sinvergüenzas.

Annie le lanzó una mirada a Louisa y ambas se echaron a reír. Estaba claro que ninguna de ellas me estaba tomando en serio.

—Es usted algo ingenua, ¿verdad? —me soltó Louisa sonriendo con condescendencia.

Me sentí como si me hubiesen abofeteado.

—No, calle, Louisa —intercedió Annie—. No sea cruel. Lo que pasa es que no está acostumbrada a alternar. Debemos ayudarla a crecer. —A continuación se dirigió a mí—Escucha, querida, por supuesto que somos conscientes de la reputación del señor Neal, pero existen buenas razones para mantener cerca a un hombre así. —Se acercó un poco más y me susurró—: los sinvergüenzas son los que mejor besan.

La miré perpleja.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Se volvió hacia Louisa y ambas soltaron una risita tonta.

¡Nunca habría imaginado semejante comportamiento en mi hermana! Aunque al ver las sonrisas de complicidad que se dispensaban, no me quedó más remedio que aceptar la idea de que quizá, solo quizá, Annie sabía algo de sinvergüenzas y besos. No obstante, después de la conversación que habíamos mantenido, me parecía inconcebible que se comportara de ese modo.

—Annie, ¿de verdad piensas coquetear con el señor Neal cuando tu ambición está puesta en otro caballero?

Mis palabras la pillaron por sorpresa. Louisa tosió, aunque pareció una estratagema para ocultar una risita.

—Todo el mundo sabe que es perfectamente aceptable que una dama coquetee, siempre y cuando sea discreta. Y su marido valorará gozar del mismo tipo de libertad. —Annie se acercó a mí, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y continuó en voz baja—: Por favor, olvídate de ir diciendo estas cosas cuando estés en Londres. Yo las tolero porque soy tu hermana, pero los demás no serán tan amables contigo y me temo que harás el ridículo.

Se apartó de mí y se volvió hacia Louisa con una cara de resignación que me hizo sonrojar de vergüenza. No abrí la boca en todo el camino de vuelta, si bien mi mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando Annie en besar a un sinvergüenza cuando se suponía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Terry? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría él si se enterara? Puede que otros se comportaran de forma inmoral, pero él nunca lo haría. Le conocía y sabía cuánto anhelaba ser como su padre, un caballero en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Poco le importaría lo que se considerara «elegante» en Londres; él era diferente, de eso estaba segura.

**..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ Continuara ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. **


	19. Chapter 18

**๑۞๑****,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ ****Capitulo 18 ۩๑ ****,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ **

Durante la comida, lady Eleonor mencionó el baile público que tendría lugar esa misma noche.

—Hablando de eso —comenzó—, aún nos quedan muchas cosas que preparar para el nuestro y solo falta una semana.

—Gracias al cielo no tendré que participar en los preparativos —exclamó William—. No soporto oír hablar de flores y colores. —Miró a su hermano—. ¿No habrás cambiado de idea?

Me volví hacia Terry. No había hablado con él desde la noche anterior y me di cuenta de que añoraba su compañía mucho más de lo que había esperado. Solo con posar mis ojos en su rostro familiar, sentí una incomparable sensación de sosiego.

—No, claro que no —respondió este.

—Bien, porque llevo seis meses esperando este viaje.

¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje? Miré perpleja a uno y a otro, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, lady Eleonor se me adelantó.

—No necesitaremos vuestra ayuda, pero espero veros de vuelta a ambos a tiempo para el baile.

William le lanzó a Rachel una mirada suplicante.

—No me mires así. Sabes que quiero que asistas al baile —le dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

William refunfuñó y no pude evitar reírme de la expresión de fastidio que puso.

—Nosotras no podemos ayudar hoy con los planes para el baile —anunció Louisa mirando a su madre—. Voy a presentar a Annie a las Leagan. ¿Podemos llevarnos la calesa?

Lady Eleonor se volvió hacia mí con cara de preocupación. En la calesa no cabían tres pasajeros, por lo que yo quedaba excluida de sus planes.

—Mejor el carruaje y así podrán acompañarte nuestras dos invitadas —respondió poniendo énfasis en la palabra «invitadas».

Sin duda alguna, todos los presentes se percataron de lo que lady Eleonor estaba haciendo, estaba intentando obligar a su hija a que me llevara con ellas. No obstante, yo me negaba a ser el objeto de su caridad y no pensaba ir adonde no me quisieran.

—Gracias por pensar en mí —intervine—, pero preferiría quedarme y ayudar con los planes para el baile. Ya conozco a las Leagan.

Sentí la mirada de Terry clavada en mí y supe que me había sonrojado por la vergüenza, pero no se la devolví. Me protegí con mi orgullo como uno se protege del frío invierno con una capa y mantuve la compostura. Quizá Louisa no quisiera mi compañía, pero eso no tenía por qué afectarme.

Annie me alcanzó en el vestíbulo cuando abandoné el comedor.

—Lo siento tanto.

Me detuve y me volví hacia ella. Tuve que echar mano de una sonrisa forzada.

—No podía pedirle a Louisa dos veces en el mismo día que te dejara acompañarnos, pero yo te habría invitado si hubiese podido. Espero que lo entiendas.

Otra sonrisa forzada.

—Por supuesto.

Me abrazó y su aroma a lilas me envolvió.

—Sabía que lo harías.

Se apartó un poco y me obsequió con una sonrisa antes de perderse escaleras arriba para ir en busca de su sombrero.

Me quedé de pie en medio del vestíbulo; me sentía sola y perdida. Lady Eleonor tenía que hablar con el ama de llaves, por lo que aún no podía sentarse conmigo a tratar los pormenores de la fiesta. En otras circunstancias, me habría dirigido a la biblioteca para reclamarle a Terry esa partida de ajedrez que seguía prometiéndome, como había hecho hasta entonces, pero con Annie allí eso de las partidas de ajedrez se había acabado.

Aun así acabé en la biblioteca, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Además estaba segura de que Terry estaría haciendo algo con William. Como imaginaba, allí no había nadie.

Tomé asiento en una de las butacas de piel frente a la ventana y contemplé el vergel. Era el mismo lugar en el que me había sentado a escuchar a Terry hablarme de su viaje en nuestra primera tarde juntos. Acaricié el brazo de la butaca mientras intentaba no pensar en los días que ya nunca volverían, pero no sirvió de nada. Echaba de menos a Terry. Echaba de menos nuestras tardes juntos y los días que habíamos pasado antes de que Annie llegara y lo cambiara todo. Y también la añoraba a ella, a la hermana que había conocido y querido durante toda la vida, la que siempre había tenido tiempo para mí.

Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo, cerré los ojos e intenté con todas mis fuerzas alejar la tristeza que estaba intentando romper las cadenas que contenían mi corazón y abalanzarse sobre él. Pero por mucho que me concentré, me resultó imposible poner mis emociones a salvo. Flotaban muy cerca de la superficie y seguía sintiendo deseos de llorar.

Noté que el aire se movía a mi alrededor. Al abrir los ojos, encontré a Terry sentado en el alféizar de la ventana que tenía enfrente con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera decidido a esperar el tiempo que hiciese falta. Por la razón que fuera, no me sorprendió verle allí. Nos miramos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que no pude soportar más lo que percibía en su mirada. En sus ojos había tristeza, ternura y más compasión de la que quería ver.

—¿Necesita algo? —pregunté.

—Sí.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó mi mano. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando me tocó. Me dije que debía apartarla, pero no conseguí que mi cuerpo me hiciera caso.

—¿Qué necesita? —pregunté en apenas un susurro.

—Su sonrisa. No la he visto en todo el día.

Bajé la mirada hacia nuestras manos mientras pensaba en una respuesta. No me veía capaz de fingir ni una sola sonrisa más aquel día, así que me conformé con suspirar sin añadir nada.

—¿Por qué no viene con William y conmigo? Voy a enseñarle el trabajo que he hecho en la propiedad desde la última vez que estuvo aquí.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos.

—No quiero su compasión.

Me apretó la mano.

—No se la estoy ofreciendo, Candy. Quiero que venga con nosotros —rebatió con exasperación.

Parecía sincero y yo quería creer que lo era, que deseaba mi compañía; aunque prefería no saberlo con seguridad, pues no hubiese podido soportar descubrir que solo estaba siendo educado. De todos modos, ya había escogido a Annie. Había jurado lealtad a mi hermana y sabía que esa era la decisión correcta, aun cuando me hiciera infeliz.

—Gracias por la invitación. —Aparté la mano—. Pero no puedo aceptarla.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿No puede o no piensa aceptarla?

Su pregunta me recordó la que yo le había formulado en mi primera noche en Graham House.

—Ambas —admití con una media sonrisa.

Terry apartó la mirada.

Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero de pronto recordé algo y me di media vuelta.

—Gracias por el libro de poesía.

Él volvió a mirarme, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando regresé al salón, Lady Eleonor ya estaba libre para hablar del baile. La señora Clumpett y Rachel estaban enfrascadas en las actividades propias de las damas elegantes, como la costura, la música o la lectura. Estaba claro que se habían resignado a aceptar su papel en la sociedad, así que yo tendría que hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, después de una hora y media sentada examinando con lady Eleonor todos los pormenores del baile, me sentía algo inquieta.

Lady Eleonor levantó la vista de sus listas y me vio removiéndome en mi asiento.

—Creo que por ahora será suficiente. Gracias por su ayuda.

Me puse en pie y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. ¿Qué podía hacer a continuación? La señora Clumpett estaba tocando el pianoforte y eso me recordó que debía seguir esforzándome. Me senté en el sofá junto a Rachel y tomé el bastidor que encontré allí. No obstante, no lograba concentrarme. Algo ocupaba mis pensamientos de manera inconsciente y no conseguía averiguar qué era. Al cabo de unos minutos, di con ello. Se trataba del viaje que habían mencionado William y Terry y del que no sabía nada. ¿Era mi imaginación o todos me lo ocultaban?

Rachel miró en mi dirección en ese momento.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi bordado? Fíjese.

Bajé la vista y me percaté entonces de que no se trataba de mi labor. Para más inri, había ido dando puntadas al azar por toda la tela. La dejé a un lado de inmediato.

—Discúlpeme.

Rachel recuperó el bastidor y empezó a deshacer mis puntadas. El pianoforte sonaba lo bastante alto como para ocultar nuestra conversación.

—William parece muy entusiasmado con ese viaje—comenté con indiferencia.

Rachel frunció el ceño al descubrir la maraña de hilo que había formado intentando hacer un punto de nudo y trató de deshacerlo con la aguja.

—Sí —afirmó dejando escapar un suspiro—. Me he resignado a la idea, porque a él le encanta, pero mi padre nunca lo hubiese aprobado. —Me miró con resignación—Era párroco, ¿sabe? Gracias a Dios que ya no está en este mundo para verlo.

La observé mientras deshacía las puntadas que me había dedicado a dar con tanta torpeza. ¿Qué planeaban hacer Terry y William que mereciera la reprobación de un religioso?

—Pero así son los hombres —continuó ella—. Sé que no podría detener a William si lo intentara, así que ni me molesto. He decidido que cuanto menos sepa de sus actividades, más tranquila estaré. Ya sabrá que a veces la ignorancia es el mejor escudo.

Aquello me dejó atónita. Traté de pensar en otra explicación, pero la única razón que se me ocurría para que una mujer no quisiera saber nada de las actividades de su marido era que él estaba haciendo algo indecoroso.

A pesar de no haber pisado Londres, no me hacía falta saber más para atar cabos. Después de todo, había oído tantos rumores sobre los escándalos del señor Neal que me hacía una idea general de cuáles eran sus actividades. Y Dorothy me había contado otros tantos sobre lo que hacía la gente en la capital. ¡Pero me parecía increíble la normalidad con la que hablaban del asunto! ¡Incluso habían mencionado el viaje en presencia de lady Eleonor!

De pronto, vi a la familia Grandchester con otros ojos y todos ellos me defraudaron sobremanera. No obstante, no podía decir nada ni reaccionar del modo que me hubiese gustado, pues eso solo me habría ocasionado más vergüenza, como me había pasado con Annie y Louisa.

De acuerdo, apenas conocía a William. ¡Pero Terry! Pensaba que era todo un caballero. Parecía tan noble. Creía que estaría por encima de todas esas cosas. ¿Cómo podía haberme equivocado tanto en la interpretación de su carácter?

Empecé a sentirme mal y supe que tenía que salir de allí de inmediato. Tras poner como excusa que necesitaba algo de mi habitación, huí del salón tan rápido como pude. Sin embargo, no me dirigí a mi dormitorio, pues sabía que tampoco allí hallaría consuelo. En lugar de eso, erré por la casa en actitud distraída intentando no imaginar a Terry haciendo cosas que un párroco desaprobaría, hasta que acabé con el rostro sofocado y el corazón encogido.

En mi despreocupado deambular, me encontré de pronto en la tercera planta y decidí detenerme a admirar los cuadros. Quizá si ocupaba mi mente en algo bello, sería capaz de librarme del desasosiego que me invadía.

Sin embargo, cuando solo llevaba unos pocos paisajes, oí un ruido extraño, similar al zis zas del metal contra el metal, que fue ganando mi atención progresivamente hasta que la curiosidad me obligó a investigar su origen. Fui siguiendo el sonido y llegué a la estancia que había visto en una ocasión, durante aquella primera visita a la casa.

La sala de esgrima. La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo que me permitió echar un vistazo sin ser vista. La imagen que se presentó ante mí hizo que el corazón se me alojara en la garganta. Se trataba de Terry, en calzones y camisa, practicando esgrima con William. Su porte era ágil, fuerte, elegante y poderoso. Se me secó la garganta y me quedé inmóvil, temerosa de ser descubierta e incapaz de apartar la mirada. Terry acorraló a William contra la pared, pero este contuvo a su hermano interponiendo su florete.

—Contente un poco, Terry. Me gustaría no acabar herido.

—Lo siento —murmuró este retrocediendo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, pude verle bien el rostro por primera vez. Me faltó la respiración. Nunca habría imaginado que vería a Terry tan exaltado. Parecía como si un fuego ardiera en su interior, un fuego que consumiría a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca si alguna vez llegaba a liberarlo.

—Imagino que tu mal humor tiene algo que ver con tu… cometido —añadió William poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. Parecía estar disfrutando.

—Ya sabes que sí —se limitó a responder Terry.

—¿De verdad es tan malo?

Definitivamente, William estaba disfrutando con aquello. Terry se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Peor que nunca. No sé cuánto más voy a soportarlo.—William soltó una risita y Terry lo fulminó con la mirada—. Veo que te parece divertido.

—Después de todas las mujeres de las que has huido… Pues sí, me parece divertido.

Sin embargo, Terry no sonreía. De pronto, me planteé si sería apropiado seguir escuchando su conversación. ¡Y si me descubrían así, detrás de la puerta! ¡Qué vergüenza! Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharme sin hacer ruido cuando William añadió algo más.

—Su abuela dispuso la visita, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué no te limitas a enviarla de vuelta a Bath?

Me detuve en seco. ¡Estaban hablando de mí!

—Lo haría si pudiera. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que tenerla aquí, pero es imposible. Su abuela fue tajante en ese punto, no la quiere en Bath. —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Lo que más deseo es librarme de mi responsabilidad hacia ella, pero no tiene ningún otro sitio adonde ir.

El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que dolía.

—Mañana nos vamos —resolvió William—. Puede que su padre regrese mientras estamos fuera y se la lleve a casa. Todo se resolvería entonces.

—Ojalá tuvieras razón, pero lo dudo. —Terry se dio golpecitos con la espada en la bota—. Lleva más de un año fuera y no esperan que regrese pronto.

—Pues parece ser que tendrás que resistirlo. —William hizo una mueca y levantó su florete—. Solo te pido que intentes no descargar tu frustración sobre mí.

Terry murmuró algo que no llegué a oír y miró ceñudo a su hermano, que se limitó a echarse a reír.

Cuando empezaron a batirse de nuevo, di media vuelta y me alejé de la puerta algo aturdida. Recorrí el pasillo despacio, muy despacio, doblé una esquina, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y crucé la estancia para mirar por la ventana mientras luchaba por proteger a mi corazón de la verdad con la que había sido alcanzado. Fue como intentar apagar el sol. No había forma de huir del rechazo; esa era la verdad que más me había dolido. Nadie me quería, ni mi padre, ni mi abuela, ni los Grandchester. Louisa no me quería allí, puede que ni siquiera Annie, y desde luego Terry tampoco.

Había llegado a acostumbrarme a que mi padre me hubiera abandonado. Y sospechaba que a mi abuela tampoco le hacía gracia tener que hacerse cargo de mí. Sin embargo, no había dudado en ningún momento de la amistad de Terry desde el día que habíamos pasado juntos en la biblioteca. Había estado tan segura de su sinceridad que incluso me había convencido de que su manía de coquetear conmigo no disminuía la fuerza del vínculo que se había creado entre nosotros.

Pero acababa de descubrir que me había equivocado en todo, tanto en la interpretación de su carácter como en su estima hacia mí. Fue un duro golpe que me dejó tambaleándome. Terry no era un caballero, ni tampoco mi amigo. No se trataba más que de una farsa muy elaborada y no me quedaba nada real ni auténtico a lo que aferrarme.

Me sentía como la primera vez que un caballo me había tirado. Las riendas se me habían escapado entre los dedos y había visto el suelo aproximándose a toda velocidad. Tanto en aquella ocasión como en esta no pude hacer nada para evitar el dolor que se avecinaba.

**๑۞๑****,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ ****Continuara۩๑ ****,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ **


	20. Chapter 19

**..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸.ஐ ****Capitulo 19 ஐ****..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸.**

Me tumbé sobre la cama con la mirada perdida y traté de no pensar en nada. Ojalá tanto mi interior como lo que me rodeaba estuvieran compuestos por esa misma nada. Dorothy interrumpió mi ejercicio de abstracción al situarse de pie junto a mi cama con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Es que no piensa asistir al baile de esta noche?

—No.

Cerré los ojos e intenté recuperar aquella sensación de vacío. Pero incluso con los ojos cerrados, podía notar la mirada de Dorothy clavada en mí.

—Me recuerda a mi padre cuando murió su perro favorito.

Abrí los ojos al oír aquello.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es cierto. Tenía la misma mirada que veo en sus ojos, como si nada de este mundo pudiera compensar lo que había perdido. —Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se sentó sobre la cama—. Y nada lo hizo.

—Gracias, Dorothy —gruñí—. Es muy reconfortante, desde luego.

Le di la espalda con la esperanza de que me dejara a solas con mis miserias.

—¿Quiere contarme qué ha pasado? —insistió apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro con ternura.

Pensé en mentir o en no decir nada. Sin embargo, lo que había descubierto me estaba desbordando y me suplicaba que lo echara fuera. Nunca antes le había confiado nada a Dorothy, si bien en ese momento me parecía lo más parecido a una amiga. Y puede que hasta pudiera decirme algo que me ayudara a entender por qué me habían engañado.

—He descubierto que nadie me invitó a venir a Graham House, fue cosa de mi abuela —expliqué con la voz entrecortada.

No podía contarle nada más. No podía hablarle a nadie de la parte más vergonzosa: que en realidad nadie me quería allí.

—¡Ah! ¿Eso es todo? —soltó con despreocupación—. Yo podría habérselo dicho hace semanas.

—¿Qué? —exclamé incorporándome—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Dorothy se sacó algo que tenía entre los dientes.

—Bueno, yo sabía desde el principio que su abuela había organizado el viaje, pero me amenazó con cortarme la lengua y comérsela para desayunar si se lo decía. Y no sé lo que habría hecho sin lengua.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Dorothy, te aseguro que no se la habría comido en el desayuno. Ya sabes que solo come carne para cenar—murmuré.

—No lo había pensado —respondió con el ceño fruncido—Bueno, pues sí, ella la envió, pero no quería que se enterara, así que llegó a un acuerdo con lady Eleonor. No estoy segura del papel que desempeñó la señorita Annie, pero yo creo que lady Eleonor le pidió que fuera ella quien la invitara para que usted no sospechase. Y si le soy sincera, creo que fue un plan brillante, ya que sir Terrence no la habría mirado dos veces si se hubiesen conocido en Londres. Usted ha salido ganando, si me permite decirlo.

—¿Ganando? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

No entendía qué ganaba yo viéndome forzada a quedarme en casa de alguien que no deseaba mi presencia.

—Pues porque ha cazado al señor.

Abrí la boca.

—¿Cazado a sir Terrence?

—Sí —respondió balanceando una pierna—. ¿Qué otro propósito podía tener esta visita? Menuda suerte que acabáramos en aquella posada y que a él no le quedara más remedio que regresar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no le quedó más remedio que regresar? —no pude evitar preguntar.

—Bueno, ya sabe que estaba huyendo cuando nos topamos con él en la posada. Huyendo de usted, quiero decir. ¿Se lo imagina? Un hombre hecho y derecho dispuesto a pasar meses lejos de su hogar solo para no conocerla. Pero mire cómo el destino lo dispuso todo para que James recibiera un disparo y sir Terrence decidiera detenerse a comer algo antes de proseguir su viaje. —Dorothy me observó fijamente con perspicacia—. Pero usted ya lo sabía.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No sabía nada.

—Pero ¿qué creía que estaba haciendo en la posada a esas horas de la noche?

—Ni siquiera me había parado a pensar en ello.

—Bien, pues por lo que he oído, en cuanto se enteró de su visita, salió de aquí como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera.

Como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera. Recordé mi conversación con la señorita Eliza. Ella había asumido que yo no era más que otra mujer ambiciosa decidida a conquistar a Terry.

—Dorothy, ¿todo el mundo piensa que he venido a… cazar a Terry?

—Supongo —respondió la doncella encogiéndose de hombros—. Al menos, es lo que se comenta en la cocina.

—Espero que lo hayas desmentido.

La sirvienta se mordió el labio y empezó a mirar hacia otro lado.

—¡Dorothy!

—Bueno, después de todo, nadie me habría creído, teniendo en cuenta cómo se ha estado comportando.

Solté un grito ahogado.

—¿Comportando? ¿Y cómo lo he hecho?

—Ya sabe… Ha pasado tanto tiempo con él y le mira de una manera…

—¿De qué manera? —pregunté mientras el miedo hacía presa en mí.

Ella agitó una mano en el aire.

—Como si… creara la felicidad.

Solté un lamento, me dejé caer sobre la cama y me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Todas esas horas que había pasado en compañía de Terry y que me habían parecido de lo más inocentes habían sido el objeto de las miradas y los cotilleos del servicio. Ahora me parecían mancilladas y me arrepentí de todas y cada una de ellas.

—¿Qué piensa hacer con lo del baile? —me interrogó Dorothy.

—¿Me permites un momento? ¿A solas?

—Por supuesto.

Salió de la habitación en silencio.

Me puse en pie y paseé de un lado a otro frente a la ventana. Tenía que irme de allí. No podía quedarme donde no me querían. Pero ¿a dónde? Mi abuela me había enviado allí y, al parecer, no quería que regresara a Bath, mi padre no había respondido a mis tres últimas cartas y no tenía más parientes cercanos a los que acudir.

Dejándome ganar por la desesperación, me senté delante del escritorio y tomé una hoja de papel. Puede que mi padre ya no me quisiese, pero tenía derecho a recurrir a él si necesitaba ayuda. Garabateé un mensaje para él. Me preocupaba detenerme a pensar en las palabras, pues entonces me echaría a llorar y arruinaría la carta.

_**Querido padre:**_

_**Lamento que mi caballo no consiguiera saltar aquella mañana. Siento también que el caballo de mi madre perdiera una herradura y ella tuviera que montar el mío en su lugar. Le he dado vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas a si yo podría haber evitado el accidente, pero no veo cómo, y de todos modos es demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Lo que necesito saber es si me culpa, si aún me quiere y por qué me ha abandonado cuando más le necesitaba.**_

_**Con cariño:**_

_**Candy.**_

Doblé la carta rápidamente y me mordí el labio inferior para evitar perder el control sobre mis emociones. Si me echaba a llorar, no sabía si podría parar.

Abrí el cajón del escritorio para sacar la cera y el sello, pero mis dedos se detuvieron al rozar los dos escritos que yacían en el fondo: la carta de amor de Terry y su nota. Los saqué, los desdoblé con cuidado y los leí. Sentí el corazón en un puño, pero de pronto empezó a latir con más fuerza movido por la ira y el resentimiento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a engañarme? ¿Cómo se atrevía a fingir que era mi amigo cuando lo único que quería era librarse de mí?

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Rompí la carta de amor por la mitad una vez, y otra, y otra más; aunque aún seguía viendo algunas palabras: «tormento»,«adoro», «desesperadamente».

Cada una de ellas era una puñalada traicionera en mi corazón y decidí hacer trizas las palabras. Ojalá pudiera destruir con la misma facilidad mis sentimientos. No paré hasta que la carta quedó reducida a un montón de pedacitos de papel diminutos e ilegibles y luego hice exactamente lo mismo con la nota. Reuní en mis manos las palabras hechas añicos y las tiré al fuego.

Cuando Dorothy regresó minutos después, le entregué la carta para mi padre.

—¿Puedes asegurarte de que salga lo antes posible?

Asintió y se guardó la carta en el bolsillo.

—¿Y qué hay del baile?

El baile. Terry estaría allí, pero también el señor Beaufort. Este último estaba interesado en mí y puede que hasta quisiera casarse conmigo. Verifiqué mi corazón de nuevo y no sentí nada. Estaba embotado, vacío y desprovisto de vida. Exactamente como quería que estuviera.

—Sí, iré, pero esta noche quiero estar más bella de lo que lo he estado nunca. ¿Te ves capaz de afrontar el reto?

—Déjelo en mis manos —respondió frotándoselas—. Estará radiante, se lo aseguro.

Esbocé una sonrisa forzada.

Cuando Dorothy acabó conmigo, me coloqué delante del espejo y evalué mi aspecto desde un punto de vista objetivo. Llevaba puesto el vestido de seda verde y había dejado de parecer una niña. Puede que fuera la combinación del peinado, las joyas y el vestido, aunque me pareció que el mérito era de mi mirada.

Dorothy se apartó un poco para observarme con ojo crítico de arriba abajo. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Ni siquiera tendrá que pellizcarse las mejillas esta noche—indicó—. Ya están sonrosadas.

Le di las gracias y me puse deprisa los guantes largos mientras salía de la habitación y recorría el pasillo. Me detuve antes de llegar a las escaleras y me guarecí en las sombras, respiré hondo e intenté mentalizarme para lo que me esperaba. Mi única esperanza de éxito residía en ser capaz de permanecer inmune a los encantos de Terry. Tenía que encerrar bajo llave a mi corazón y obligarlo a guardar silencio. Si Terry desarmaba mis defensas, perdería la dignidad que tanto me estaba costando simular y a buen seguro acabaría haciendo algo imperdonable, como llorar delante de él o confesarle que sabía que no me quería allí.

Por lo tanto, me forjé una armadura contra él centímetro a centímetro. Me repetí interiormente todo lo que tenía contra Terry y pensé en sus múltiples defectos mientras bajaba las escaleras con fingida dignidad. Para empezar me había mentido. Me había dicho que era bienvenida en Graham House, cuando no era cierto. Me había provocado una falsa sensación de seguridad al hacerme creer que era mi amigo, cuando durante todo ese tiempo había querido librarse de mí.

En segundo lugar, era un arrogante si pensaba que yo había hecho todo ese viaje con la intención de cazar a un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía. ¡Menudo presuntuoso! ¿Qué se creía? ¿Que todas las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino caían rendidas a sus pies? ¿Que todas sacrificarían su dignidad por la oportunidad de convertirlo en su esposo? Pues bien, estaba muy equivocado, ya que yo nunca sacrificaría nada por él.

El mayordomo me abrió las puertas y entré en el salón. Toda la familia estaba presente, aunque apenas me fijé en ellos. Solo vi a Terry que se había vuelto rápidamente hacia mí y me miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos similar a la admiración. Sin embargo, debía de haberlo malinterpretado, ya que él no sentía tal cosa por mí, sino que lo que quería era librarse de mí. Recordé la tarea que me había impuesto y me dirigí al otro extremo de la sala para continuar enumerando sus defectos sin tenerle cerca.

Era muy apuesto. Demasiado. Y esa noche lo estaba especialmente, vestido de etiqueta, con su traje negro, su chaleco y su pañuelo blanco como la nieve. El pelo le brillaba a la luz de las velas y me miraba desde el otro extremo del salón con aire pensativo. Aparté la vista de aquel rostro demasiado apuesto. Ese era el mayor de sus defectos, ya que sus ojos y su sonrisa inducían a las jóvenes a disculpar sus otras faltas.

Era insistente. Lo añadí a la lista de defectos cuando cruzó el salón para venir a mi encuentro aun cuando era obvio que yo no quería saber nada de él.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer esa mirada? —me preguntó en un susurro para que nadie más lo oyese.

Fue una maniobra engañosa, que nos hacía parecer conspiradores, en lugar de un anfitrión reticente y una invitada non grata.

—No ha hecho nada, señor.

—¿Señor? —repitió como si se tratara de un insulto—. Ahora sé que es serio. Dígamelo de una vez para que pueda disculparme.

Solté una risita, aunque mi interior seguía firme como una roca.

—Está imaginando cosas.

Terry frunció el ceño, pero en ese momento el mayordomo abrió la puerta y anunció que el carruaje estaba listo. Al volverme hacia la salida, descubrí a Annie observándome con recelo; aunque no me importó. Podía quedarse con sir Terrence Grandchester. Serían, sin duda, la pareja perfecta.

Ella se dedicaría a coquetear con el señor Neal mientras Terry se iba de viaje a hacer cosas que un párroco no aprobaría. Juntos tendrían una vida feliz, falsa e inmoral.

Me aseguré de no acabar al lado de Terry en el carruaje, aunque el resultado fue peor aún, pues se sentó justo enfrente. Su rodilla rozaba la mía a cada giro del camino y clavó la mirada en mí con tal intensidad que noté cómo mi rostro enrojecía. Para distraerme continué con la lista.

Era demasiado perspicaz y esa faceta suya no me gustaba lo más mínimo. Terry no dejaba de repetir que yo tenía una cara muy expresiva, aunque la culpa era suya por ver demasiado. No quería que supiera lo que ocultaba mi corazón esa noche, por lo que me volví hacia la ventana y me concentré en el paisaje, ignorando por completo la conversación de los demás.

Casi había finalizado mi lista y mi armadura cuando nos detuvimos delante del Assembly Hall. Terry fue el primero en bajar del carruaje, se volvió hacia mí y me ofreció la mano. Me vi obligada a aceptarla o me arriesgaba a tropezar y caer al suelo. Me apretó la mano con fuerza, confianza y familiaridad y mis defensas se tambalearon.

Demasiado apuesto, me repetí. Demasiado perspicaz. Demasiado encantador. Había añadido ese último a la lista durante el trayecto. Demasiado familiar, demasiado enternecedor, demasiado insistente. Por supuesto, no podía olvidarme del más importante: demasiado mentiroso.

Solté su mano en cuanto puse un pie en el suelo y me sentí aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo. Tenía que seguir esforzarme para conseguir dominar a mi corazón, no podía dejarle que ignorara la labor racional de mi cabeza.

Nada más entrar en la sala de baile vi al señor Beaufort, que empezó a abrirse paso hacia mí entre la multitud. Terry se quedó a mi lado y aunque no dirigí la vista hacia él de manera intencionada, su proximidad me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Intenté sonreír y recuperar el aplomo conforme el señor Beaufort se acercaba, pero apenas podía respirar estando Terry tan cerca. Entonces vi al señor Neal sonriéndome con prepotencia desde el otro extremo de la sala, lo que sirvió para que la noche empeorara aún más.

—¿Bailará conmigo esta noche? —me preguntó Terryen un susurro.

El corazón me dio, como mínimo, tres vuelcos. Me subí los guantes fingiendo poner un gran interés en ellos.

—No, gracias —respondí esforzándome por sonar indiferente.

El señor Beaufort se encontraba a solo unos pasos de distancia cuando un grupo de mujeres se interpuso entre nosotros y le bloqueó el paso.

—¿No, gracias? —preguntó entonces con una nota de incredulidad.

El corazón me latía con fuerza y el rubor se había apoderado de mis mejillas. Me atreví a echar un rápido vistazo en su dirección. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios describían una línea recta. Estudió mi rostro como si buscara alguna pista en él.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Me encogí de hombros y miré hacia otro lado.

—Nada en absoluto.

Era evidente que Terry estaba disgustado y eso me causó una mezquina sensación de placer. Pues claro que debía sentirse disgustado. Al fin y al cabo, él era el causante de todo lo que iba mal aquella noche. Él era el embustero, no yo. Hice caso omiso de la vocecita en mi interior que me recordaba todas las mentiras que había dicho esa noche.

El señor Beaufort había esquivado al grupo de mujeres y se encontraba a solo unos pasos de mí. Terry estaba tan cerca que sentía su calor aun cuando no nos tocábamos. Junté las manos. Estaba demasiado cerca. Su calor, su intensidad y su familiaridad luchaban a una contra mis defensas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alejarme, Terry se agachó y me susurró algo al oído tan bajito que nadie más pudo oírlo.

—Está muy hermosa esta noche.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y me sonrojé a causa de la ira, pues Terry había conseguido que sus palabras parecieran sinceras. Al instante siguiente, se enderezó y se alejó de mí sin mirar atrás.

Aparté la vista de su ancha espalda y me volví hacia el señor Beaufort, que se encontraba ante mí haciendo una reverencia.

—Señorita White, ha crecido usted en belleza en los pocos días que han transcurrido desde que nos conocimos.

Traté de sentirme halagada, pero sus palabras no me sonaron creíbles. Aun así, esbocé una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Estaba a punto de empezar un baile. Le ofrecí la mano y dejé que me condujera hasta la pista, donde las parejas estaban distribuyéndose en dos filas, cada caballero enfrente de su dama. Centré la mirada en el señor Beaufort e intenté deshacerme de las emociones encontradas de todo el día. Procuré calmar a mi corazón, que llevaba latiendo desbocado desde que había visto a Terry por primera vez esa noche. Inspiré hondo y me obligué a concentrarme en lo que tenía entre manos. Había decidido llevar a cabo un ejercicio práctico sobre cómo ser una joven elegante. Haría todo lo posible por olvidar que Terry se encontraba en la misma sala. Sería sencillo, sobre todo después de haberme negado a bailar con él.

Sonreí alegremente al señor Beaufort, preparada para probar mis dotes para el coqueteo hasta que empezara el baile. Pero entonces me percaté de que Terry estaba situado a la derecha de mi acompañante. Le miré sorprendida, luego volví la cabeza hacia la izquierda y descubrí que su pareja era Annie. La sonrisa de mi hermana tenía ese matiz insinuante que me hizo pensar en lo que había aprendido en Londres sobre cómo besan los sinvergüenzas. Una oleada de celos me golpeó en el pecho con tanta furia que me dejó sin aliento un instante. Volví a centrar la mirada en el señor Beaufort, aunque tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordarme que no me importaba lo que hicieran Terry o Annie.

Y la música empezó. Se trataba de un baile animado, lo que fue una suerte, pues así serían pocas las oportunidades de hablar. Intenté sonreír al señor Beaufort y no mirar a Terry, pero requería tanto esfuerzo que cuando acabó el baile estaba exhausta.

Apenas tuve tiempo de recuperarme antes de que otro caballero se acercara a mí y me solicitara un baile. En esta ocasión, Annie bailó con el señor Neal. Vi a Terry al final de la fila bailando con la señorita Eliza, aunque no es que estuviera buscándolo. Pensé en intentar coquetear con mi pareja para mantener mi mente alejada de Terry, pero no tuve mucho éxito. Mi sonrisa resultaba forzada y mis pensamientos seguían volviendo a Terry y a las palabras que le había oído decir a William.

Después de unos cuantos bailes más, los músicos se tomaron un descanso. Me coloqué junto a una ventana abierta y dejé vagar la mirada entre los asistentes. Sin esfuerzo mis ojos se posaron en Terry. No estaba intentando encontrarlo entre la gente, pero era el tipo de caballero que destaca entre los demás. Y allí estaba él, junto a una ventana abierta, hablando con el señor Beaufort.

Ambos parecían rígidos y ninguno de los dos sonreía. Parecía casi como si estuvieran discutiendo, aunque no podía imaginar de qué podían hacerlo si apenas se conocían.

Resultaba difícil no compararlos estando juntos. El señor Beaufort era, sin duda, apuesto, llevaba su cabello rubio a la moda y vestía de forma elegante. Sin embargo, al lado de Terry, su atractivo se marchitaba de forma considerable a mis ojos. Era obvio, al compararlos, que el señor Beaufort era como la bisutería, llamativa por fuera pero falsa después de todo, con nada de gran valor en su interior.

Terry, en cambio, brillaba como una joya auténtica sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Su ropa era tan exquisita como la del señor Beaufort, pero la llevaba con una gracia natural y atlética. Tampoco necesitaba recurrir a elementos extremados para causar impresión, era sencillamente elegante, de forma natural, sin proponérselo. Al mirarlos me di cuenta de que preferiría mil veces la joya auténtica antes que la de bisutería.

Me sentí decepcionada y disgustada conmigo misma. No tenía que hacer ninguna comparación. Terry no estaba interesado en mí; el señor Beaufort, sí. Era lo único que importaba. Además, yo no tenía ningún interés en Terry, ese donjuán apuesto, incorregible y encantador que se dedicaba a robar corazones que no tenía interés en conservar.

No fui consciente de la presencia de la señora Leagan hasta que habló. Al oír su voz junto a mí, me sobresalté.

—Sir Terrence es un gran partido, ¿no es cierto?

Miraba en la misma dirección en la que yo había estado mirando y me sonrojé al haber sido descubierta observándole, sobre todo por ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —solté volviendo la espalda al hombre en cuestión.

La señora Leagan rió por la nariz.

—Oh, vamos, señorita White, a mí no me engaña. Sé que es perfectamente consciente de sus… encantos.

La miré sin apenas disimular cuánto la odiaba. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa con los labios, pero en absoluto con los ojos.

—Llegado el caso, no creo que fuera asunto suyo.

—Oh, claro que no. Yo solo intentaba hacerle un favor, querida, pues es obvio que no hizo caso de la advertencia que le hizo mi Eliza a su llegada. —Abrió el abanico y lo agitó con energía—. Cada año la mitad de las damas de Londres caen rendidas a sus pies. Hablo de damas elegantes y refinadas con título y fortuna. —Me miró de arriba abajo enarcando una ceja—. Está claro que no entiende cuán por debajo está de su nivel.

La ira se llevó mi azoramiento. Sabía que esa horrible mujer tenía razón, pero no pensaba acobardarme, no le daría esa satisfacción.

—¿Ha dicho usted la mitad de las damas de Londres?—pregunté con aire inocente.

Ella asintió sonriendo muy pagada de sí misma.

—Mmm… Menudo disgusto se llevará Terry cuando se entere, porque me aseguró que eran casi las tres cuartas partes.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—Me pregunto cuál de los dos tendrá razón —añadí—. ¿Se lo preguntamos?

Cerró el abanico de golpe. Sus ojos centelleaban de rabia.

—No será necesario.

De pronto, Terry apareció delante de nosotras y ambas nos sobresaltamos. Él ignoró por completo a la señora Leagan y me tendió la mano.

—Creo que tengo el próximo baile.

**..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸.ஐ ****Continuara ஐ****..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸.**


	21. Chapter 20

**•!¦[•( Capitulo 20)•]¦!• **

Terry no tenía el próximo baile, aunque no pensaba admitirlo delante de la señora Leagan. No me quedó más remedio, pues, que ofrecerle mi mano y dejar que me condujera hasta la pista de baile.

Eso era de lo más inesperado. Mientras Terry me acompañaba hasta la fila de parejas, intenté con desesperación recordar la lista de defectos que había elaborado antes, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

Estábamos cara a cara esperando a que empezara la música. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez que bailaba con él y notar cómo me observaba con aquellos ojos que me resultaban tan familiares me había disparado el pulso. Inspiré hondo y decidí fingir que solo era uno más de los hombres corrientes con los que había bailado durante la velada. De hecho, ni siquiera pensaba mirarle a la cara. Clavaría la mirada en su pañuelo y no abriría la boca.

La música empezó. Di un paso hacia Terry al mismo tiempo que él lo daba hacia mí, pero sin apartar la vista de aquel pañuelo perfectamente anudado. Podía hacerlo. Podía fingir que era un desconocido al que no miraría a los ojos y, por lo tanto, no sentiría nada de nada mientras bailara con él.

No obstante, no había tenido en cuenta un aspecto importante: Terry no bailaba como ninguno de los hombres corrientes con los que alguna vez había bailado. Cuando llegó la hora de dejar su mano sobre mi cintura, no lo hizo con pasividad ni mesura, sino que la apoyó en la parte baja de mi espalda y me atrajo hacia sí con resolución. En un solo paso estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Me estremecí, levanté la vista sorprendida… Y le miré a los ojos, precisamente lo que me había jurado no hacer.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Puede que una dama de Londres con más experiencia supiera qué hacer ante la mirada ardiente que descubrí en sus ojos, pero yo no. Para consternación mía, me di cuenta de que cuando le miraba a los ojos me resultaba imposible recordar ni uno solo de los defectos de mi lista. Ni Terry ni yo dijimos nada mientras girábamos.

Cuando me soltó, las piernas y las manos me temblaban. Aturdida, aparté la vista para poder seguir los demás pasos del baile.

Antes de que hubiese podido prepararme, llegó el momento de volver a encontrarnos en el medio. ¿Cómo podía haber bailado ese baile antes sin darme cuenta de lo íntimo que era? Me costaba creerlo. Terry me tomó de la mano, apoyó la otra en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia sí sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Era insoportable. Encima seguía sin pronunciar palabra y empecé a pensar que todo sería más fácil si lo hiciera, pues así al menos podría contestarle algo insustancial y disipar la tensión que crecía entre nosotros.

Cuando me soltó, vi a lady Eleonor de pie tras la fila de bailarines observándonos; también Rachel, que estaba bailando con William unas parejas más allá, miraba en nuestra dirección. No pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Qué estarían pensando? ¿Acaso daba yo la impresión de estar intentando cazar a Terry? ¿Y dónde se había metido Annie? ¿Qué pensaría ella?

Justo cuando creía que las cosas no podían empeorar, Terry habló.

—¿La mitad de las damas de Londres? —me susurró acercándome de nuevo.

¡Así que lo había oído!

—Sí, ese parece ser el consenso general.

Entrecerró los ojos y me siguió con la mirada cuando nos separamos y nos dirigimos al final de la fila.

—¿Es por eso por lo que está enfadada conmigo? —me preguntó cuando volvimos a encontrarnos.

—No estoy enfadada —respondí con frialdad, aunque traté de sonreír para que se creyera la mentira.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Miente muy mal. Ni siquiera debería intentarlo.

Le miré con cara de odio mientras me devanaba los sesos buscando la mejor respuesta. Sin embargo, no se me ocurrió nada, debido quizás a que nunca podía pensar con claridad cuando él estaba tan cerca.

—Su mirada de enfado no es el castigo que usted cree que es—soltó.

Su aliento me rozó el cuello y me hizo estremecer de nuevo.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Y por qué no? —repliqué intentando que mi voz sonara indiferente.

La rutina del baile nos obligó a separarnos y, tensa de antemano, tuve que esperar para escuchar su respuesta.

Terry no apartó en ningún momento los ojos de mí.

—Porque está aún más bella cuando se enfada —confesó cuando nos volvimos a juntar en el medio.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—No diga tonterías.

—No lo hago —replicó. Seguía teniendo aquella mirada ardiente en los ojos y distinguí la misma pasión contenida de la que había sido testigo en la sala de esgrima—. Debería ver el ardor con el que le brillan los ojos. Y cuando frunce los labios como ahora, en su mejilla izquierda aparece un hoyuelo, justo al lado de la boca, que me vuelve loco.

La vergüenza, la rabia y una intensa turbación me consumían. Terry estaba coqueteando conmigo y eso no estaba bien. Aunque no era el coqueteo lo que me molestaba, siempre había sabido que para él no era más que un juego; sino el hecho de darme cuenta de que ninguno de los demás caballeros con los que había bailado tenía la menor idea de cómo flirtear con una dama. Ninguno de ellos me había hecho sentir tan fuera de lugar y tan viva al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a poder ser feliz con otro hombre mientras Terry siguiera cerca para eclipsarlos a todos?

Además, era evidente que sir Terry Grandchester era el hombre más exasperante sobre la faz de la tierra. Ya ni siquiera podía fulminarlo con la mirada, pues él sin duda disfrutaba del espectáculo. Me había quedado totalmente indefensa.

Allí mismo, en mitad de la pista, mi armadura cayó y ocurrió lo impensable. Recordé que Terry no me quería allí y que nunca lo había hecho. Mi tristeza cobró vida, arrasó la rabia que sentía y fundió todas mis defensas. Y entonces cometí un grave error. Cuando más vulnerable era, miré a Terry a los ojos. El tiempo se ralentizó, la música se fue apagando y los demás bailarines desaparecieron. No había nadie más en el mundo aparte de Terry y de mí y finalmente estuve lo bastante cerca para descubrir el secreto que había intuido en sus ojos.

Estaba delante de mí, de forma tan clara, tan obvia, que no pude evitar preguntarme cómo es que no lo había visto antes. Me dejó tan aturdida que paré de bailar, horrorizada, mientras la verdad que había descubierto me consumía por dentro. Lo más sorprendente de mi descubrimiento fue que en los ojos de Terry no hallé su secreto, sino el mío.

Estaba enamorada de Terry Grandchester.

Un segundo pensamiento siguió de inmediato al primero: con toda seguridad, Terry no estaba enamorado de mí.

El horror se apoderó de mí. Oh, pero ¿qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

—¿Candy?

Parpadeé e intenté concentrarme en el rostro de Terry, que me miraba con preocupación.

—Está muy pálida. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Me agarró del brazo con firmeza, como si temiera que fuera a caerme.

Negué con la cabeza. No me encontraba bien.

—Discúlpeme —me excusé antes de apartarme de su lado.

Me sorprendió que me dejara ir con tanta facilidad, aunque puede que yo me hubiese soltado a la fuerza; estaba demasiado aturdida para saber qué había pasado en realidad. Lo cierto es que de pronto estaba libre de su mano y me abría paso entre la multitud de bailarines que daban vueltas, sonreían, charlaban y reían. Un batiburrillo de brazos, manos, rostros, piernas, ruido, cintas, labios… La gente me empujaba y yo intentaba esquivarlos cada vez con más brusquedad, desesperada por escapar de aquel tumulto. De pronto una mano agarró la mía.

Era Terry Al echar un vistazo por encima del hombro, vi que sus labios se movían, me estaba diciendo algo, aunque no podía oírlo. Había demasiado ruido, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y hacía demasiado calor. Tropecé con los pies de algún bailarín, un brazo me rodeó la cintura y Terry me sacó de la pista hacia el lugar donde su madre nos esperaba con cara de preocupación.

Me habían llevado hasta una silla junto a la ventana. Terry estaba inclinado sobre mí y me miraba con cara de preocupación. Lady Eleonor también estaba allí abanicándome.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

—Casi se desmaya mientras bailábamos —respondió él.

Menuda tontería. Yo nunca me desmayaba. Bueno, casi nunca. Aunque era cierto que me sentía algo desconectada de mi cuerpo. No sentía las piernas ni los brazos. Era como si estuviera flotando, como si fuera ingrávida. Bajé la vista y me sorprendí al ver a Terry aferrando mi mano, pues tampoco eso lo sentía. Annie apareció de pronto a mi lado. Olía a lilas y rezumaba tanta belleza que parecía un ángel.

—Oh, querida —exclamó—. Me pareció que estabas demasiado pálida. ¿Dónde están mis sales? —Tomó la mano que tenía libre y la acunó entre las suyas—. ¿Te sientes mareada? Quizá deberíamos buscar un sitio para que te echases o traerte algo de beber.

La lucidez me volvió mientras me concentraba en aquellos conocidos ojos azules. Eran los ojos de mi madre. Y allí estaba Annie, mi hermana, que estaba enamorada del mismo hombre que yo y que, sin duda, podría ganarse su corazón. ¿Y por qué no?, al fin y al cabo, yo a él no le importaba.

—Estoy bien. —Solté la mano de Terry, aunque no la de Annie. Ni siquiera le miré—. Creo que ha sido el calor. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Me quedaré aquí junto a la ventana unos minutos y estaré como nueva.

—Me quedaré con usted —añadió Terry.

No obstante, su preocupación solo consiguió reavivar la ira que sentía en el fondo de mi alma. ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguir intentando engañarme? ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguir jugando con mi corazón?

—No —respondí con brusquedad. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Terry retrocedía sorprendido—. Tiene que acabar el baile… —proseguí intentando suavizar la voz— con Annie.

Estaba segura de que Terry me observaba, pero no me volví hacia él. Era uno de los mecanismos de defensa que había recuperado. Unos segundos después, inclinó la cabeza y le ofreció la mano a Annie. En cuanto se alejaron, me dirigí a lady Eleonor.

—¿Puedo irme a casa, por favor?

Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en proporcionarle una excusa.

—Por supuesto, yo también estoy cansada de bailar. La acompañaré —se limitó a responder, aunque la preocupación se había apoderado de sus ojos.

Esperé en la puerta mientras ella pedía el carruaje, pero me mantuve de espaldas a la pista para no ver a Terry y a Annie bailando juntos. Lady Eleonor fue muy considerada y durante el viaje solo hizo un par de comentarios sobre el baile y el tiempo. No me pidió que le contara lo que me pasaba y lo agradecí. Si lo hubiese intentado, posiblemente habría acabado llorando. Al final conseguí mantener mis emociones a raya hasta que llegamos a casa.

Dorothy se sorprendió al verme de vuelta tan temprano; sin embargo, no le di ninguna explicación y, al cabo de unos minutos, dejó de hacerme preguntas. En cuanto me ayudó a quitarme el vestido y a ponerme el camisón, la despaché y me metí en la cama. Me quedé despierta examinando lo que ocultaba mi corazón. Fue un ejercicio doloroso y también vergonzoso, pero necesitaba aclarar lo que sentía más aún de lo que necesitaba protegerme de esos sentimientos.

Lo que descubrí fue lo siguiente. Llevaba todo ese tiempo enamorada de Terry. Había sido un secreto incluso para mí misma, pues había huido de esa verdad una y otra vez.

Debía de haber intuido que en cuanto reconociera el secreto, también tendría que reconocer que Terry nunca sentiría lo mismo por mí y eso lo arruinaría todo. Y mi presentimiento era acertado. Terry no solo no sentía lo mismo que yo, sino que además estaba deseando deshacerse de mí. Pues bien, me aseguraría de darle lo que deseaba. Desaparecería de su vida lo antes posible. De todos modos, Graham House ya no era un paraíso para mí. En cuanto lady Eleonor celebrara su baile, encontraría una forma de alejarme de allí, incluso si eso suponía tener que regresar a Bath.

Al tomar aquella resolución, rompí todas las promesas que me había hecho a mí misma. Con un gran sollozo liberé a mi corazón y lloré como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de mi madre.

**~•!•°*¦¥[•( Continuara )•]¥¦*°•!•~**


	22. Chapter 21

**,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ Capitulo 21 ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*-, **

Cuando desperté, Terry se había marchado. O eso me dijo Dorothy. Hablaba con la voz entrecortada y venía algo alborozada, pues disponía de nuevos chismorreos que contar. Me senté en la cama sosteniendo la taza de chocolate que me había traído con sentimientos encontrados. Mi parte protectora no quería volver a oír el nombre de Terry; mi parte débil no quería oír hablar de otra cosa. Asimismo tenía un punzante dolor de cabeza después de haber llorado tanto la noche anterior. Escuché los desvaríos de Dorothy sin intervenir, pues me hallaba inmersa en una lucha entre mi mente y mi corazón.

—Los vi antes de que partieran, a sir Terrence y al señor Grandchester, quiero decir. Venía de la cocina y ellos estaban en el vestíbulo y entonces sir Terrence me vio. ¡Imagine mi sorpresa cuando se acercó a hablar conmigo!

Casi se me cae la taza de las manos.

—¿Que habló contigo?

—Sí. Sir Terrence me dijo: «Eres la doncella de la señorita Candy, ¿verdad?». Y yo contesté que sí y entonces me preguntó que cómo se encontraba usted. «Bastante bien», le dije, y entonces recordé que aún llevaba en el bolsillo la carta que me había pedido que echara al correo, así que se la mostré y le pedí si podía franquearla. Me respondió que se ocuparía de ella y se la llevó. Él y el señor Willian Grandchester han partido ya, pero he oído que estarán de vuelta dentro de una semana, a tiempo para el baile.

La miré con los ojos como platos.

—¿Le diste mi carta a Sir Terrence?

—Sí. ¿No fue buena idea?

No quería que Terry tuviera mi carta. Era personal. ¿Y si de forma accidental la abría y la leía? Sabía que era una idea descabellada, pero entraba dentro de lo posible. Me sentí vulnerable al saber que tenía mi carta y no me gustó en absoluto esa sensación. Aun así, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Después de vestirme, fui a ver a Annie, que seguía en la cama recuperándose de los excesos de la noche anterior.

Con la mejor de las intenciones le pregunté si había disfrutado del resto de la velada.

—No fue tan divertida como había imaginado —confesó ocultando un bostezo con un gesto delicado de la mano—.Sir Terrence estaba de un humor particular. Apenas me dirigió dos palabras mientras bailábamos y en cuanto acabó la música, se marchó y no volví a verlo hasta la hora de regresar a casa. Menos mal que el señor Neal fue muy atento conmigo. —Sonrió con malicia—. Muy pero que muy atento.

Su expresión me desconcertó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Annie puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Candy! Pensaba que a estas alturas serías un poco menos ingenua. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y continuó en un susurro—: Me pidió que me reuniera con él en el jardín y cuando salí, me agarró por la cintura y me besó.

Mi sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Y qué tal fue?

Se recostó sobre los almohadones con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Como ya te dije ayer, los sinvergüenzas besan de maravilla.

—¡Annie! —Me puse en pie de golpe—. ¿Cómo puedes…? ¿Cómo puedes comportarte de ese modo y hablar así? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en otro hombre cuando se supone que estás perdidamente enamorada de Terry?

—Bueno, él no intenta besarme, ¿no? Pues tendré que entretenerme como pueda hasta que él dé rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Y una puede pasárselo muy bien con el señor Neal.

Me eché hacia atrás sorprendida. Pero entonces recordé que Terry se había ido en busca de los mismos placeres. Me di la vuelta disgustada y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿No quieres que te cuente más cosas del baile?

—No —respondí abriendo la puerta con brusquedad. Mis buenas intenciones se habían esfumado—. No tengo deseos de escuchar nada más sobre sinvergüenzas o… besos o… cualquier cosa que haga la gente elegante para pasárselo bien. Puedes hablar de ello con Louisa, son tal para cual, ¡unas DAMAS!

Y cerré la puerta de golpe tras de mí.

Más tarde, esa misma mañana, vino a visitarme el señor Beaufort. Mientras descendía por las escaleras para ir a su encuentro, mantuve una pequeña charla conmigo misma.

Allí abajo me esperaba un joven apuesto y respetable que parecía estar interesado en mí. Debía hacer todo lo posible por animarle. Al fin y al cabo, quizá con un poco de estímulo por mi parte me hiciera una oferta de matrimonio y, en esos momentos en que por lo visto yo no le importaba a nadie, esa podía ser la solución a todos mis problemas.

Lady Eleonor estaba sentada en el salón con el señor Beaufort. Este seguía pareciéndome apuesto y bien parecido, aunque ahora que tenía la oportunidad de observarlo más detenidamente, descubrí una falta de brillo en sus ojos color avellana que me desconcertó. Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era que quería estar conmigo. Me concentré en coquetear y en animarle y me entregué a ello como si de una ardua tarea se tratara. Media hora más tarde, el señor Beaufort se puso en pie, complacido, y se despidió.

—Espero tener la oportunidad de volver a visitarla pronto—concluyó.

Le observé partir antes de dirigir la mirada hacia lady Eleonor, que nos había hecho compañía mientras conversábamos. Dejó a un lado su labor y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—Pensaba salir al jardín a cortar unas rosas. ¿Quiere acompañarme?

Me hubiese gustado negarme, estaba exhausta por los esfuerzos que había hecho para coquetear, pero me sonreía con tanto afecto que no me atreví a decirle que no. Subí a por mi sombrero y cuando regresé, lady Eleonor me esperaba en el vestíbulo con dos cestas y dos tijeras de podar. Nos dirigimos hacia el jardín de rosas. Intenté no rememorar la tarde que había pasado con Terry paseando por aquellos jardines. De hecho, intenté apartarle de mi mente por completo y no pensar en lo que habíamos hecho juntos, y mucho menos en lo que imaginaba que estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Ese último pensamiento fue tan doloroso como si me hubiese clavado las tijeras en el corazón.

Me puse a cortar rosas y fui colocándolas con cuidado en la cesta. Durante un rato nos entregamos a la tarea en silencio.

—Nada en la vida me hace tan feliz como ver a mis hijos felices, especialmente a Terry.

¡Oh, no! ¿Lady Eleonor pensaba hablarme de Terry? Era la última persona de la que deseaba oír hablar.

—Ha sido tan agradable… —continuó—. No, más que agradable, ha sido una auténtica alegría ver a Terry tan contento últimamente, volver a verle reír…

Me volví hacia ella sorprendida.

—¿Es que antes no solía reirse?

La mera idea me parecía ridícula, incluso incomprensible.

—Oh, no, solía reírse y mucho, solo que últimamente no.—Apartó con la mano una abeja que había sobre la rosa que estaba cortando—. De pequeño, era alegre y vivaracho. Tenía un talento especial para hacer que los demás dejaran de estar enfurruñados casi por arte de magia o para convertir una pelea en algo cómico. Cada vez que entraba en una habitación, esta se llenaba de una energía renovada. Era como si llevara consigo un rayo de sol adonde fuera que fuese.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Pero fue como si al relevar a su padre perdiera esa parte de sí mismo. Creo que el peso de su responsabilidad hizo que se volviera demasiado serio. Y luego todas esas mujeres ambiciosas persiguiéndolo y adulándolo… Me temo que eso acabó de echarle a perder. —Su boca dibujaba una línea recta—. Se convirtió en un zafio arrogante.

Cortó una rosa.

Recordé la primera impresión que me había causado Terry en la posada.

—Sé a qué se refiere. Me topé con esa arrogancia el día que nos conocimos.

—¡Era insufrible! —admitió con una sonrisa.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Y me eché a reír.

—Pero ya no es así, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza. No lo había pensado antes, pero la arrogancia de Terry no era más que un vago recuerdo para mí.

—A eso me refería cuando he dicho que me alegraba de verle feliz de nuevo —continuó lady Eleonor—. Es como si hubiese regresado nuestro Terry, el que todos queremos y al que tanto hemos echado de menos estos años. Y haber recuperado a Terry ha hecho feliz a toda la familia, como no lo habíamos sido desde que murió mi marido. —Dejó de cortar rosas, se volvió hacia mí y apoyó su mano con dulzura sobre mi brazo—. Todos le estamos sumamente agradecidos, querida —dijo con total sinceridad.

Sus palabras me pillaron por sorpresa y corté demasiado cerca de la flor una rosa blanca que tenía un tallo larguísimo. Me sentí como si acabara de decapitarla, por lo que depuse las tijeras en la cesta de inmediato.

—¿Cree que ese cambio lo he provocado yo? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—No lo creo, lo sé.

Lady Eleonor continuó cortando rosas como si nuestra conversación hubiese terminado. Me quedé mirándola en suspense. Quería que ella me convenciera de que estaba en lo cierto, aunque yo sabía que se equivocaba. Mi corazón seguía sin doblegarse a mi voluntad y seguía conservando la esperanza, aun cuando era algo vano e insensato. Intenté contener las palabras pero, al final, en un momento de debilidad…

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —se me escapó.

Sus labios vibraron, como si estuviera intentando contener una sonrisa. Me hizo pensar en un gesto que le había visto hacer a Terry en más de una ocasión. Lady Eleonor colocó las tijeras en la cesta y me señaló un banco a la sombra de un árbol. Al sentarme a su lado, me pregunté si aquello no sería lo más estúpido que había hecho nunca.

—¿Sabía que Terry había huido de casa la noche que se conocieron?

Asentí con la cabeza recordando lo que Dorothy me había contado.

Lady Eleonor suspiró.

—Me temo que parte de la culpa fue mía. Terry había regresado de Londres unas semanas antes. No soporta pasar toda la temporada en la ciudad, aunque debo admitir que fue todo un logro tenerle allí al menos por un tiempo. En fin, yo no le escribí contándole que usted y su hermana se quedarían con nosotros. Dejé a las muchachas con mi hijo y su esposa y vine aquí para avisar a Terry y disponerlo todo para su llegada. ¡Había reaccionado tan mal en el pasado cuando otras jóvenes nos habían visitado! Pensé que lo mejor sería sorprenderle con la noticia pero, como ve, me equivoqué. Supuso que se trataba de otra pareja más de jóvenes ambiciosas de esas que van tras su fortuna o su título y no pudo soportarlo más. Han sido muchas las visitas de ese estilo, ¿sabe? Partió esa misma noche sin decirme nada.

Clavó sus ojos en mí, como si intentara convencerme de algo con el poder de su mirada.

—Pero entonces la conoció en la posada y regresó. —Su sonrisa dotó de calidez a sus ojos—. Regresó, querida, esa misma noche, a altas horas de la madrugada. Debo confesar que en ese momento decidí entrometerme un poco. Cuando volvió y me contó lo que le había pasado y cómo se habían conocido en la posada, tuve un presentimiento. Por eso escribí a Rachel y le pedí que se quedara con las chicas en Londres una semana más con la excusa del baile de máscaras. Su primera noche aquí, cuando Terry entró en el salón y la vio… —Inspiró hondo y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, maravillada—. Se le iluminó el semblante, Candy. ¡Como antes! —Tomó mi mano y la apretó cariñosamente—.Mi Terry había vuelto.

Observé sorprendida cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, aunque cuando sonrió comprendí que se trataba de lágrimas de alegría.

—Discúlpeme si le he hablado de cosas demasiado personales. —Se secó una lágrima de la mejilla con elegancia—. Pero es que tras perder a mi adorado esposo y a mi hijo Charles, perder también a Terry era más de lo que podía soportar.

Estaba consternada. Fuera cual fuese el cambio que había observado en su hijo últimamente, me estaba otorgando más mérito del que merecía. Estaba segura de que yo no era responsable de dicho cambio, ya que eso era lo opuesto a lo que le había oído decir a Terry con mis propios oídos. Él no me quería allí. Debía de ser otra cosa lo que le hacía feliz. Sin duda, yo no era la causa.

Me hubiese gustado decirle cuánto se equivocaba, pero no pude.

—Gracias por contármelo —dije tratando de sonreír—Siento que ahora conozco un poco mejor a su familia.

Me estudió con aquella mirada suya tan penetrante.

—Espero que le haya ayudado a entender un poco más a Terry.

—Sí, eso también —accedí para complacerla.

Poco después me excusé. Ser testigo de la esperanza que albergaba aquella mujer resultaba demasiado doloroso. Si pensaba que mi relación con Terry era la causante del cambio que él había experimentado y que tan feliz la hacía, cuánto se disgustaría cuando abandonara Graham House la semana próxima.

A medio camino de la casa, mis pasos vacilaron antes de interrumpirse. Un hombre había salido del bosque y se dirigía hacia mí atajando por el césped. Era el señor Neal. Estaba pensando en dar media vuelta y huir en dirección contraria, cuando me llamó.

—¿No estará usted pensando en huir de mí, prima?

¿Por qué no dejaba de llamarme así? Me mantuve firme y le sostuve la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Me negaba a dejarle creer que me amedrentaba.

—No. Me dirigía a dar un paseo por la hierba. Por supuesto, es bienvenido si desea acompañarme.

Sonrió como si ese hubiese sido su plan desde el principio y simplemente me hubiese manipulado para obtener lo que quería. Puede que fuera el caso, pues parecía disfrutar molestándome. Nos pusimos a caminar, yo deprisa y él con un paso relajado que hizo que deseara arrancarle el bastón de la mano y partírselo en la cabeza. Solo pretendía alargar mi sufrimiento.

—¿Cómo está la vieja urraca? —preguntó supuse que refiriéndose a mi abuela.

—Por lo que sé sigue gozando de buena salud —respondí mirándole con altivez.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó la vista al cielo.

—¿Es que no piensa morirse nunca?

Le fulminé con la mirada, lista para reprenderle, pero él se echó a reír.

—Es tan fácil tomarle el pelo, prima. Debería hacer algo para remediarlo.

Odiaba pensar que era él el que controlaba la situación y estaba harta de formalismos.

—Deje de llamarme prima. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Estoy visitando a mi adorada prima, ¿qué si no?

Me detuve y me volví hacia él.

—No. Lo que quiero decir es qué está haciendo aquí, en Kent. ¿Acaso me ha seguido?

Se echó a reír.

—No sea engreída. —Dejó de caminar y se apoyó en su bastón—. Aunque es cierto que ha llegado a mis oídos una noticia interesante. Parece ser que su abuela ha decidido que mi escandaloso comportamiento ya la había avergonzado bastante y me ha desheredado.

—¿Ah, sí?

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Y me dije… ¿A quién nombrará ahora como heredero? A esa solterona de Margaret, no. —Me señaló con su bastón—A usted.

Decidí hacer frente a su acusación.

—Tiene razón, aunque la herencia está sujeta a una condición. Aún puede dejarme sin un centavo, como ha hecho con usted.

—¿A qué condición?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, primo.

Se carcajeó alegremente y me miró enarcando una ceja.

—¡Touché!

Me observó durante un momento con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera decidiendo cómo proseguir. Presencié con recelo como en su rostro se formaba poco a poco una sonrisa.

—Bien, bien, nuestra conversación ha sido muy esclarecedora, pero me esperan en otro sitio.

Hizo una reverencia con aire despreocupado, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el camino. Llevaba algunas hojas pegadas en la espalda del abrigo e incluso una le sobresalía de la bota.

«¡Hasta nunca!», pensé. No obstante, no pude evitar preguntarme por qué habría hecho todo ese camino solo para plantearme unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Y qué habría estado haciendo en el bosque? Percibí por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento que atrajo mi atención. Era Annie, que salía de entre los árboles sacudiéndose la falda. La vi quitarse una hoja del pelo.

La miré perpleja y me sentí cada vez más asqueada. ¿Eso era lo que había aprendido en Londres? ¿Acaso era ese el comportamiento que se consideraba aceptable en una joven elegante? Me alejé de allí disgustada al verla con el cabello despeinado y una sonrisilla de felicidad en el rostro.

Una vez en mi habitación, escribí dos cartas. La primera fue rápida y concisa.

Querida abuela:

He tenido la desgracia de encontrarme con el señor Neal en la región. También he perdido a James, el cochero al que contrató. Y también sé que dispuso esta visita e hizo que todo el mundo me mintiera para hacerme creer que me habían invitado. Si no me quería a su lado, debería habérmelo dicho en lugar de endilgar su responsabilidad a otro. Y las damas elegantes no me impresionan lo más mínimo. Creo que preferiría ordeñar vacas durante el resto de mis días.

Afectuosamente:

Candy.

Creía firmemente en todo cuanto había escrito. No sentía ningún deseo de parecerme a Annie y si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir la herencia de mi abuela, entonces me limitaría a renunciar a ella. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco estaba en la miseria. Mi padre recibía una buena suma y yo heredaría una parte de ella. No pensaba invertir ni un minuto más de mi tiempo en intentar convertirme en alguien que no era.

Cuando acabé con la carta para mi abuela, encontré el libro de poemas del señor Carson en el cajón y recordé otra carta que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir. La segunda me llevó más tiempo que la primera, pero cuando acabé me sentí satisfecha con el resultado. La gente perdía demasiado tiempo anhelando cosas que nunca podrían ser suyas y decidí que lo mejor era aprovechar la felicidad que se nos brindaba. Dirigí la carta al señor Carson.

**,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ Continuara ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*-, **


	23. Chapter 22

**••.•´¯'•.••( Capitulo 22 ) ••.•´¯'•.•• **

Ala mañana siguiente, el señor Beaufort volvió a visitarme. En cuanto entró en el salón, se dirigió a lady Eleonor.

—¿Me da su permiso para hablar con la señorita White en privado?

¡Oh, no!

Lady Eleonor se excusó diciendo que tenía que tratar un asunto con el ama de llaves y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No estaba lista para aquella conversación. Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa y no había tenido tiempo para pensar en la respuesta que iba a darle.

Hice un gesto señalando el sofá.

—¿Quiere sentarse?

—Solo si eso le complace —respondió él con una sonrisa.

Me senté en el sofá con las manos en el regazo mientras pensaba qué podía decir, aunque al parecer él no necesitaba mi ayuda. Se sentó a mi lado y empezó su discurso.

—Señorita White, no he podido dejar de pensar en usted desde el momento en que mis ojos la vieron. Ha hecho suyo mi corazón y no puedo refrenar mi deseo de declararle que la amo. —Me tomó la mano y se arrodilló delante de mí—No tengo mucho que ofrecerle, salvo mi afecto imperecedero, mi aprecio y mi total adoración. ¿Me haría el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa?

¿Cómo podía haberme parecido apuesto alguna vez? Sus ojos carecían de profundidad; no se parecían en nada a los abismos que siempre descubría en la mirada de Terry. No es que estuviera eligiendo entre el señor Beaufort y Terry, ya que este último no se me había declarado; sino que más bien me estaba eligiendo a mí. Aun cuando nadie más se interesara por mí, no quería pasar el resto de mi vida mirando a esos ojos apagados y sin profundidad.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo.

Su sonrisa se esfumó y sus ojos centellearon con algo parecido a la ira. Me aparté de él, sorprendida por el repentino cambio de emoción que había experimentando, aunque rápidamente volvió a sonreír.

—Quizá necesite tiempo para considerar mi oferta. —Tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Estaré encantado de venir a visitarla de nuevo.

Se marchó antes de que pudiera decirle que no se molestara, pues estaba segura de que no cambiaría de idea. Prefería acabar siendo una solterona antes que casarme con un hombre al que no amaba ahora que había descubierto lo que era el amor.

Crucé el salón y me detuve frente al cuadro de mi madre.

¿Lady Eleonor estaría en lo cierto? ¿Habría sentido mi madre que su amiga tenía todo lo que ella deseaba? Si ese había sido el caso, entendía por qué se había roto su amistad. Seguramente yo también acabaría odiando a Annie de por vida si se quedaba con todo lo que yo quería, con Graham House, con Meg, con Terry… Sobre todo con Terry.

Acaricié el marco y apoyé la cabeza sobre a la pintura anhelando tener a mi madre a mi lado.

—¿Se encuentra bien, querida?

Levanté la cabeza. Era la señora Clumpett con su sonrisa perpetua. Incluso en ese momento en el que la preocupación estaba patente en su frente, su boca seguía curvándose hacia arriba.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo echo de menos mi hogar.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. El señor Clumpett y yo también echamos de menos el nuestro. Los pájaros que hay aquí son distintos a los nuestros y la biblioteca está tan desorganizada.

—Tiene razón —concedí sonriendo.

—De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, creo que ha llegado el momento de volver a casa. Ah, no, espere, lo había olvidado.—Me echó un rápido vistazo antes de desviar la mirada—. Tendremos que quedarnos un poco más. —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. A menos que… Dígame, ¿piensa marcharse pronto?

Pensé en la carta que le había enviado a mi padre.

—Quizá. Eso espero, aunque es difícil saberlo.

La señora Clumpett asintió, aunque por primera vez no dio la sensación de estar esbozando una sonrisa. ¿Tendría su decisión algo que ver con mis planes? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Es que ella tampoco me quería allí?

—Hágamelo saber cuando tome su decisión. Echo mucho de menos a mis pájaros.

«Echo mucho de menos a mis pájaros». Era un comentario superfluo, pero me afectó profundamente, pues me hizo pensar en todo lo que yo echaba de menos de mi hogar y en la felicidad que una vez había sentido en él.

En ausencia de Terry, el tiempo se convirtió en mi enemigo. Los relojes avanzaban más despacio, el sol permanecía inmóvil en el cielo e incluso las noches se alargaban más de lo normal. Me daba la sensación de que habían transcurrido meses desde el baile, aunque solo habían pasado cuatro días. Ocupaba mi tiempo en actividades rutinarias. Comía, dormía y pasaba los días en compañía de las demás damas. Sin embargo, sentía como si hubiese perdido una parte vital de mí misma; quizá se tratara de mi corazón.

Annie y yo apenas habíamos hablado desde el día posterior al baile, el mismo en que me había ido de su habitación hecha una furia. Louisa y ella eran uña y carne y se pasaban el día dando paseos y cuchicheando. Ni siquiera me molesté en acercarme a ellas y preferí centrarme en mi nuevo proyecto.

En lugar de dedicarme a la tarea que me había impuesto mi abuela, empleé mi tiempo libre en pintar escenas de Graham House. Cinco días después de la partida de Terry, ya había pintado una media docena de cuadros con algunas de mis vistas preferidas de la propiedad. Quería inmortalizar todo cuanto pudiera de aquel lugar que, durante un tiempo, había sido lo más parecido para mí al paraíso en la tierra. La idea de marcharme de allí para siempre me hacía llorar. Cuando Annie se casara con Terry, no volvería. Lo sabía. Mi madre nunca lo había hecho y ahora entendía por qué.

Estaba dibujando las vistas desde la ventana de mi dormitorio cuando Annie se presentó de repente en la habitación.

—Solo quedan tres días para el baile —anunció.

Asentí con la cabeza sin apartar la vista del puente mientras me esforzaba por que los arcos me quedaran bien. Fijarme tan solo en los ángulos y las piedras me ayudaba a no pensar en Terry dirigiéndose a caballo hacia el puente y silbando alegremente. Aunque no resultaba tarea fácil, estaba consiguiendo someter a mi corazón un poquito más cada día.

—No sé lo que haré si sir Terrence no llega a tiempo para el baile —se lamentó Annie dejándose caer sobre la cama. Su dorada melena quedó extendida como un abanico alrededor de su cara mientras ella le hacía pucheros al techo—. He pasado horas planeando con exactitud cómo voy a hacer que declare sus sentimientos por mí. Si se pierde el baile, me moriré del disgusto. No sabes lo que es que todas tus esperanzas de felicidad futura estén puestas en un solo hombre. ¡La incertidumbre es insoportable!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy segura de que no te morirás del disgusto, Annie. Además, si Terry piensa declararse, es probable que encuentre una forma de hacerlo que no se ajuste a tus planes.

Pensaba que tenía el corazón totalmente bajo control y, sin embargo, aquellas palabras me causaron unos fuertes pinchazos de dolor. La mera idea de que Terry se le declarara era demasiado para mí.

—Siempre podrás entretenerte con el señor Neal si Terry no llega a tiempo —solté con un tono malicioso que fui incapaz de evitar, pese a que Annie no pareció darse cuenta.

—Eso espero. —Se dio la vuelta y se tendió boca abajo—. Me aseguré de que su nombre estuviera en la lista de invitados.

—¿Lo ves? Te espera un montón de… diversión.

Annie sonrió con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando algo muy divertido.

—Me pregunto quién besará mejor, sir Terrence o el señor Neal. —Me miró fijamente—. ¿A cuál de los dos preferirías besar tú?

—A ninguno —mentí.

—Mmm… Yo tampoco lo sé, pero te lo diré en cuanto lo averigüe.

El resentimiento prendió en mi interior.

—Si lo averiguas, por favor no me lo digas. Hay cosas que preferiría no saber.

—Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el señor Beaufort?

Me di cuenta de que no le había contado nada y eso me sorprendió, si bien apenas habíamos hablado desde que Terry se había marchado.

—Se declaró y le rechacé. Fin de la historia.

—Me alegro. No quise decirte nada, pero había algo en él que no me gustaba.

Recordé aquellos ojos desprovistos de profundidad y tuve que darle la razón.

Antes de marcharse, Annie se situó detrás de mí y le echó un vistazo a mi dibujo.

—Tienes un auténtico don para la pintura. Eres mejor de lo que yo seré jamás.

—Gracias.

Menudo cumplido. Contemplé el dibujo y luego alcé la vista para mirar a mi hermana. Había dejado que mis sentimientos por Terry se interpusieran entre nosotras y lo lamentaba. Dejé el lápiz y la miré.

—Annie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Desde luego.

Inspiré hondo para armarme de valor.

—¿Fuiste tú quien quiso que viniera a Graham House o fue idea de lady Eleonor?

Annie ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Solo respóndeme, por favor —pedí sosteniéndole la mirada.

Annie agarró un rizo de mi pelo y lo colocó en su sitio.

—Puede que fuera idea de lady Eleonor, pero claro que quería que vinieras. Eres mi hermana.

Lo dijo con total naturalidad y creí en sus palabras. Se me alegró el corazón y esbocé una sonrisa. Sonreír se me antojó extraño y al mismo tiempo fue un alivio. Entonces me detuve a pensar cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído. No recordaba haberlo hecho ni una sola vez desde que Terry había partido.

—Creo que necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntas —me propuso—. Te he echado de menos.

—Y yo a ti.

En ese momento, sentí un gran afecto por mi hermana y continué sonriendo incluso después de que se hubiera ido.

Durante la tarde del día siguiente, me dediqué a capturar la vista desde la ventana de la biblioteca. Casi había acabado de dibujar el vergel cuando Rachel dio conmigo. Cuando lo pintara, pensaba hacer que el cielo pareciera encapotado, como lo había estado el día que Terry y yo habíamos pasado allí.

—Oh, aquí está —exclamó—. He estado buscándola.

—Levanté la vista del dibujo. Se dirigía hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios—. Acabo de recibir una carta de William.

La miré perpleja. ¿De verdad los hombres escribían a sus esposas mientras estaban por ahí… pasándolo bien?

—Pensé que le gustaría que se la leyera —continuó mientras cerraba la puerta y venía a sentarse a mi lado—. Menciona a Terry.

El miedo hizo que se me acelerara el corazón. ¿Para qué iba a leerme la carta?

—En realidad, no veo por qué —repliqué negando con la cabeza—. No imagino qué podría contener esa carta que me resultara interesante.

—¡Vamos! Puede ser sincera conmigo. La he visto vagar por la casa como un alma en pena. Si no suspira por Terry, debe de hacerlo por William, y eso no me sentaría nada bien.

Miré el dibujo con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no suspiro por nadie.

—¡Tonterías! Pues claro que sí. —Me sonrió alegremente antes de concentrarse en la carta—. Veamos, parece que se lo están pasando muy bien. Ah, aquí está la parte que quería leerle: «Terry se ha enamorado de una auténtica preciosidad, es fuerte y tiene un cuerpo escultural. Aunque opina que el precio es demasiado alto, no me sorprendería que acabara llevándosela a casa».

Me sentía como si me hubiesen estrangulado.

—No deseo oír hablar de los trofeos de Terry —espeté con la voz entrecortada.

Rachel alzó la vista.

—No, querida, ya sabe que este año no participan.

No podía mirarla a la cara. ¿Que no participaban? ¿Qué significaría eso? No estaba tan informada como ellos de cómo funcionaban esas cosas.

—Ah, ¿no?

Me miró con curiosidad.

—No, puesto que Terry le dio el caballo a usted para que lo montara. Pensaba que lo sabía.

—¿Qué caballo?

Era obvio que una parte de mi cerebro no funcionaba correctamente, pues no llegaba a entender qué tenía que ver un caballo con todo aquello.

—¿Se refiere a Meg? —añadí.

—Como se llame —respondió con un gesto de la mano.

Me estaba esforzando por encajar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Meg en su decisión de participar o no?

Me sonrojé al decir la palabra «participar».

Rachel me miró como si fuera boba y finalmente abandonó la carta sobre su regazo.

—Bien, querida, se necesita un caballo para participar en las carreras —me aclaró hablando despacio y escogiendo con cuidado las palabras—. Y este año no se han llevado ninguno, ya que Terry le dio un caballo de carreras para que lo montara y luego no quiso apartarlo de su lado.

La miré boquiabierta.

—¿Caballos? ¿Carreras de caballos?

—En efecto. Están en Newmarket. Pensé que lo sabía.

—Pero… pero usted me dijo que su padre no hubiese aprobado lo que iban a hacer.

—Es cierto, él nunca aprobó las carreras. —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. De todos modos, hay cosas peores en las que un hombre puede emplear su tiempo libre, por lo que no impediré que William siga yendo. —Acarició la carta con un gesto cariñoso—. Su sueño siempre fue criar caballos de carreras, pero nosotros no podemos permitírnoslo. Si le soy sincera, sospecho que Terry lo hace más por su hermano que por sí mismo. —Sonrió con melancolía—. Nunca se ha perdonado el haberlo heredado todo.

Una oleada de emociones luchaba contra las barreras que había levantado alrededor de mi corazón. Este latía con fuerza. Lo sentí despertar, cobrar vida, desperezarse. Las manos me temblaban.

—No sabía nada —murmuré.

Rachel soltó una risita.

—Entonces ¿qué pensaba que estaban haciendo?

Aparté la vista avergonzada.

—Esto… Yo pensaba… Eh… Supuse… que se trataba de otro tipo de… actividad.

De pronto, soltó un grito ahogado.

—¡Oh! ¡Esa clase de trofeos! No puede ser… —Rachel se echó a reír—. No me extraña que pareciera tan abatida desde la partida de Terry. ¡Pobrecilla!

Me pasó un brazo por los hombros sin dejar de reír; yo, en cambio, me sentía demasiado mortificada para entregarme a la risa. Unos minutos después, me soltó.

—Pero ¿cómo pudo pensar que Terry era capaz de semejante comportamiento? —me preguntó con dulzura—Teniendo en cuenta lo unidos que están, pensaba que conocería mejor su carácter. ¿Es que no sabe que Terry es todo un caballero?

Hundí el rostro en mis manos.

—No —murmuré—. Yo ya no sé nada.

—Pues bien, yo le conozco de toda la vida y puedo decirle el tipo de hombre que es. —Alcé la vista—. ¡De la mejor clase!—añadió mientras estudiaba mi reacción—. Y merece que su esposa también lo sea. Y yo no creo que Annie encaje en esa descripción. ¿Y usted?

La miré fijamente. Me sentía culpable por estar de acuerdo con ella y, a la vez, dividida por el sentimiento de lealtad.

Ganó la lealtad.

—No, se equivoca. Annie tiene algunas cualidades encomiables y está habituada a la vida elegante que Terry puede brindarle.

Rachel sonrió con amabilidad.

—Está claro lo que intenta y es muy noble por su parte hacerse a un lado en favor de su hermana, pero Terry no está interesado en ella.

Me quedé mirando a Rachel en silencio. Quería creerla, pero ¿y si se equivocaba como lady Eleonor? No podía arriesgarme a albergar esperanzas. Mi voluntad forcejeó con mi corazón y yo… Yo me quedé allí sentada, aturdida, mientras el corazón me suplicaba que tuviera esperanza.

—¿Sabe qué es lo que pienso? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

Rachel alzó la carta de William.

—Pienso que Terry ha estado tan abatido como usted desde que partió, lo que me lleva a creer que entre los dos ha surgido algo.

Me llevé la mano a la mejilla intentando disipar mi sonrojo.

—No ha surgido nada entre nosotros. Solo somos amigos, eso es todo.

—Terry no la mira del mismo modo que un hombre miraría a su amiga —replicó enarcando las cejas.

Aparté la vista. Me sentía avergonzada y desdichada.

—Eso es porque es un seductor. Para él no significa nada.

—¿Un seductor? ¿Quién le ha metido semejante idea en la cabeza?

Parpadeé sorprendida.

—Pensaba que todos ustedes lo sabían. La señora Leagan me hizo creer que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su reputación.

Rachel parecía estupefacta.

—¿Y creyó a la señora Leagan? En serio, Candy, pensaba que era más sensata.

—¿Quiere decir que no es un donjuán? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Me observó durante largo rato, como si estuviera intentando decidir cómo responder.

—No le negaré que muchas mujeres han caído rendidas a sus pies, pero le diré algo. Nunca he visto a Terry comportarse con nadie como lo hace con usted.

La cabeza me daba vueltas cada vez que una de las suposiciones que había usado para comprender el carácter de Terry se derrumbaba. Bajé la vista a mi regazo y vi que las manos me temblaban.

—Rachel, debo admitir que he estado confusa, que me he dejado engañar y que he sido una ingenua. Pero, si de verdad Terry siente algo por mí, ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho?

Rachel se acercó entonces un poco más y me habló con urgencia.

—Candy, debe comprender que Terry tiene un sentido muy arraigado de lo que implica ser un caballero. De acuerdo con sus principios, no puede cortejarla teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Estaba confundida.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué circunstancias?

—Usted está en una posición muy vulnerable. Su padre está lejos y no tiene otro hombre que la proteja. Terry asumió el papel de tutor mientras fuera su invitada y además le prometió a su abuela que la protegería durante su estancia aquí. ¿Cómo iba a declararse mientras fuera responsable de usted? ¿No ve hasta qué punto su sentido de la caballerosidad se lo impediría, a no ser que estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos hacia él? Terry no pensaba aprovecharse de su situación y confesarle lo que sentía mientras usted se sintiera en deuda con él.

Jugueteé con las manos al tiempo que intentaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de oír. ¿Por qué no había considerado antes aquellos factores? Seguramente por la misma razón por la que me había ocultado lo que sentía por Terry. No quería arriesgarme a que me rompieran el corazón. Aun así, todavía quedaba el problema de Annie.

—Aunque si Terry hubiese sabido lo que sentía por él—añadió Rachel—, es bastante probable que hubiese dicho algo.

Solté una risita.

—¡Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que sentía! Y además, Annie lo vio primero.

Rachel asintió.

—He pensado mucho en ello y creo que si Terry estuviera enamorado de su hermana o al menos interesado en ella, la habría cortejado en Londres; por lo que creo que puede descartar esa duda. La única cuestión que queda es qué piensa hacer usted para animarle a que se declare.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Hacer? ¿A qué se refiere? ¡No pienso hacer nada! Ni siquiera sé lo que él siente por mí.

—Terry se ha estado paseando por aquí con el corazón en la mano y todos lo hemos visto —se mofó Rachel—. Está claro que la ama, pero todo el mundo necesita algún estímulo y creo que tiene que estar preparada para ofrecérselo cuando regrese de su viaje.

Después de eso se fue sonriendo, como si estuviera muy satisfecha consigo misma.

Me puse en pie y me paseé arriba y abajo delante de la chimenea. Mis pensamientos discurrían a una velocidad vertiginosa. Terry y William estaban en Newmarket asistiendo a las carreras de caballos, no por ahí entregados a otros placeres. ¿Cómo podía haber malinterpretado a Rachel cuando habíamos hablado del viaje por primera vez? No recordaba las palabras exactas que me había dicho, si bien entonces había estado segura de haber comprendido lo que me estaba insinuando.

Las palabras no eran de fiar. Podía asimilar las de Rachel de una forma y luego volver a mirarlas desde su perspectiva y entenderlas de manera totalmente distinta. Me había pasado lo mismo cuando me había leído la carta. No había dudado ni por un momento que William se estaba refiriendo a la nueva conquista de Terry cuando en realidad estaba hablando de un caballo.

¿Acaso mi cabeza no funcionaba bien? ¿O es que un malentendido me había llevado al siguiente? Las palabras por sí solas resultaban ambiguas e inducían a error. Pero ¿en qué otra cosa podía uno confiar si no en las palabras?

Estaba tan absorta intentando comprender cómo podía haberme equivocado tanto que estuve a punto de pasar por alto una parte muy importante de mi conversación con Rachel. Había acertado al juzgar el carácter de Terry. Ella me había confirmado mi primera idea, que Terry era todo un caballero y que nunca participaría en el tipo de actividades que yo había supuesto.

Entonces puede que también hubiese acertado en otras cosas. Puede que también hubiese estado en lo cierto al pensar que le importaba, aunque solo fuera como amiga. Quizá, solo quizá, había malinterpretado lo que le había oído decir en la sala de esgrima.

Puede que su honor le impidiera declararse mientras yo estuviera bajo su tutela y por eso quisiera librarse de su responsabilidad hacia mí. Aparté de mi mente aquella idea.

Demasiado bonita para ser real.

Reflexioné también sobre su fama de donjuán. La verdad es que nunca lo había visto coquetear con nadie aparte de conmigo. Nunca le había visto flirtear con Annie ni con Eliza. Le había estado observando durante el baile y no le había sonreído a ninguna otra joven como me sonreía a mí. Y desde luego no había mirado a nadie más con aquel brillo en los ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza un poco aturdida. Cabía la posibilidad de que me hubiese equivocado antes, aunque quería creer que también ahora me equivocaba, y no solo por mi propio bien.

Quería creer desesperadamente que conocía de verdad a Terry. Me había enamorado del hombre que pensaba que era y ansiaba creer que ese hombre existía.

Mi corazón y mi mente forcejearon hasta que ya no fui capaz de pensar más. En ese momento entendía la carta de Terry, cuando había escrito aquello de estar al borde de la locura por amor. Yo misma me encontraba al borde de la locura y tenía que hacer algo para distraerme.

Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí a los establos. Me colé en el compartimento de Meg, agarré la almohaza y empecé a cepillarla. Siempre me había gustado cepillar a los caballos. El sonido de la almohaza sobre su piel y el calor de su flanco bajo mi mano siempre conseguían sosegarme.

Aquella actividad repetitiva y la calma y el silencio del lugar me permitieron sopesar lo que me había dicho Rachel. No tenía aún todas las respuestas con respecto a Terry, pero sí albergaba esperanza y estaba dispuesta a aguardar y descubrir por mi cuenta lo que era cierto y lo que no.

Me vino una idea a la cabeza mientras cepillaba a Meg. Algunas personas sí me querían allí. Lady Eleonor me apreciaba, estaba segura. Y al parecer Rachel también.

Había venido a hablar conmigo para darme esperanzas con respecto a Terry. Y Annie era una hermana abnegada que me quería a su lado.

Darme cuenta de que había gente a la que sí le importaba me proporcionó una alegría inconmensurable. Apoyé la cabeza en el cuello de Meg e inspiré su aroma mientras por mis mejillas resbalaban lágrimas de alivio y felicidad.

Entonces me eché a reír, alcé la cabeza y me sequé las mejillas. En la última semana había llorado por toda una vida. Me estaba convirtiendo en una joven de lágrima fácil y eso no era propio de mí.

—Así que eres un caballo de carreras —le dije a Meg mientras seguía cepillándola—. Deberías habérmelo dicho. Si lo hubiese sabido, te habría presionado un poco más. Podríamos haber ganado a su caballo.

Meg relinchó a modo de respuesta.

**••.•´¯'•.••( Continuara ) ••.•´¯'•.•• **


	24. Chapter 23

**•ï¡÷¡ï•( Capítulo 23 )•ï¡÷¡ï• **

William y Terry le habían prometido a su madre que regresarían a tiempo para asistir al baile que se iba a celebrar en Graham House, pero había llegado la víspera y ninguno de los dos había aparecido.

Por la mañana, me quedé en el salón bordando con resignación mientras Annie y Louisa tocaban a dúo el pianoforte. Como estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, fui la primera en atisbar el carruaje que se acercaba por el camino de entrada. Intenté no dejarme llevar por las esperanzas y la emoción que me asaltaron, pero entonces lo reconocí. Era el mismo carruaje en el que Dorothy y yo habíamos llegado a Graham House.

Era el carruaje de Terry.

Al final, había vuelto a casa justo a tiempo para el baile, como había prometido. La mano me tembló y, como consecuencia, di una puntada algo distinta a las demás. Dejé a un lado el bastidor e intenté respirar con normalidad.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo averiguaría qué era lo que sentía él por mí? ¿Me atrevería a ofrecerle algún estímulo, como Rachel me había aconsejado?

Oí voces de hombre en el pasillo y entonces se abrió la puerta y William apareció en el umbral. Miró a su alrededor y dijo algo a modo de saludo, aunque apenas oí lo que decía. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver a Terry.

Lady Eleonor levantó la vista del escritorio y Rachel se dirigió hacia su marido con una sonrisa en los labios. Annie y Louisa dejaron de tocar. Estiré el cuello intentando ver más allá de William. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto su hermano?

—¿Dónde está Terry? —preguntó en ese momento William.

Su pregunta me sorprendió.

—¿Terry? —preguntó lady Eleonor—. ¿Es que no está contigo?

William frunció el ceño y miró en mi dirección, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente.

—No. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer, pero pensaba que a estas alturas ya habría regresado.

No pudimos proporcionarle ninguna respuesta, pues ninguna de nosotras estaba al corriente de su separación.

William se encogió de hombros y le quitó importancia a la ausencia de su hermano.

—Seguro que mañana estará aquí. Creo que su intención era estar de vuelta para el baile.

El hecho de que diera el asunto por concluido sin decirnos nada sobre adónde había ido o qué podía estar haciendo dejó mi curiosidad insatisfecha. William ni siquiera me ofreció una explicación a por qué me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Me preocupaba que Terry no hubiese vuelto porque me estuviera evitando. Esa idea se me antojó insoportable.

Me marché del salón y le pedí al mayordomo que buscara a Dorothy por mí y la enviara a mi habitación. Estaba paseando arriba y abajo por delante de la chimenea cuando Dorothy abrió la puerta de golpe y entró corriendo.

—¿Qué ocurre, señorita? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Necesito que averigües dónde está Terry y por qué no ha vuelto con su hermano.

Se le iluminaron los ojos con una mezcla de excitación y determinación.

—Si hay algo que descubrir, lo descubriré. No se preocupe, señorita.

Y salió disparada de la habitación.

No había transcurrido ni media hora cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Dorothy volvió a entrar corriendo. Estaba acostumbrada a sus entradas teatrales, por lo que no me alarmé.

—¿Qué has averiguado?

—Nadie sabe adónde ha ido sir Terrence, señorita—respondió jadeando. Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando recuperar el aliento—. El cochero me ha dicho que se marchó de Newmarket hace cuatro días. Me ha explicado que sir Terrence se estaba comportando de modo extraño y no estaba prestando atención a las carreras. A los dos días, el señor William le dijo: «Ya no soporto más esa cara de melancolía. Ve a conquistarla». Y entonces sir Terrence se fue sin decir nada sobre adónde pensaba ir ni qué iba a hacer. —Me miró con los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué piensa de lo que le he contado?

Sacudí la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

—No tengo ni idea.

Aunque sí estaba segura de una cosa. Si Terry pensaba conquistar a alguien, ese alguien quería ser yo.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, salí de la casa con mi cuaderno de dibujo y me dirigí hacia el vergel. Estaba impaciente por ver a Terry y no soportaba quedarme sentada en el salón con las otras damas por más tiempo. Tampoco podía seguir escuchando la perorata de Annie sobre los planes que había hecho para que Terry se le declarase durante el baile, ni de cómo todo habría sido en vano si él no regresaba a tiempo.

Seguía sin saber qué iba a decirle a Terry cuando volviera a verle, pero había tomado una decisión: no pensaba escoger una carrera distinta por miedo a perder frente a mi hermana. Si de verdad Terry era el caballero que yo creía, y que Rachel juraba que era, entonces Annie no era digna de él.

Me senté con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y me puse a dibujar un puñado de manzanas que vi colgando de una rama. Estaba tan concentrada, que al principio no oí el sonido de unas pisadas sobre la hierba. Pero de pronto me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo el vaivén de un abrigo oscuro. El corazón me dio un vuelco. ¡Era Terry! Había vuelto a casa a tiempo para el baile, como había prometido. Y me había encontrado allí, en el vergel, pues me conocía muy bien.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Y qué me diría él? Dejé el dibujo en el suelo y me puse en pie, me arreglé la falda y a continuación el pelo. No me hizo falta pellizcarme las mejillas, pues ya estaban sonrosadas a causa de los nervios que se habían apoderado de mí. Debía de estar cerca. Oí un nuevo crujido y salió de entre los árboles. Me volví hacia él con una sonrisa titubeante en los labios.

Pero mi sonrisa se esfumó.

—Señor Beaufort —exclamé con decepción.

—Señorita White. —Hizo una reverencia—. Está muy hermosa con todas estas flores a su alrededor.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

No pretendía ser grosera, pero no estaba de humor para cortesías.

Se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

—He venido para conseguir que cambie usted de opinión.

Me agarró por la cintura, me acercó hacia sí y apretó sus labios contra los míos.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás e intenté apartarlo con la mano.

—¡Suélteme de inmediato!

Sin embargo, yo no era rival para su fuerza y solo conseguí que me sujetara con más empeño.

—Escúcheme con atención —susurró. Su boca estaba demasiado cerca de mi cara—. Estamos locamente enamorados y vamos a fugarnos juntos. Para cuando se descubra, su abuela, su padre o quienquiera que acuda en su ayuda se alegrará de que acceda a casarme con usted. Y a partir de ese momento viviremos muy felices gracias a su fortuna.

Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo podía saber él lo de mi herencia?

—¿Fortuna? —reí—. No tengo ni un penique.

Sus ojos despedían chispas.

—¿Cree que soy tonto? Estoy enterado de la fortuna de cuarenta mil libras que heredará. El bueno de mi tío, el señor Carson, así se lo oyó decir a su abuela cuando estuvo en su casa.

Recordé el día en que mi abuela me había hablado de la herencia. Me había topado con el señor Carson al abrir la puerta.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No se ha hecho oficial. Mi abuela me dejará sin nada si arruina mi reputación.

—Seguro que sí —coincidió esbozando una sonrisa—aunque no hay necesidad de llegar tan lejos. Limítese a aceptar mi oferta. Piense en los incentivos, querida. La colmaré de regalos, le daré todo cuanto desee, incluida su libertad, siempre y cuando usted me conceda a mí también la mía.

—¿Me dará todo cuanto desee con mi propio dinero? —Me reí de él—. ¡No sea ridículo!

Me aferró la cintura con más fuerza hasta hacerme daño.

—No me hable en ese tono.

De pronto fui consciente de que no se trataba de ningún juego y de que estaba literalmente en manos de un hombre sin escrúpulos.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo. —El miedo crecía en mí con cada latido—. Mi abuela le dará dinero, una especie de rescate. No necesita llevarme a ningún sitio.

Le sonreí, pero él seguía mirándome con aquellos ojos calculadores.

—Sea cual sea la suma que me ofrezca, nunca será mayor que su herencia, así que tendré que rechazar su propuesta. Ahora vamos a entrelazar nuestras manos y dirigirnos al carruaje que nos espera al final del camino. Si alguien nos ve, pensará que somos dos jóvenes locamente enamorados.

—Está loco —le solté negando con la cabeza—. No pienso ir con usted.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó algo dorado que dejó resbalar entre sus dedos hasta que quedó colgando de una cadena.

Solté un grito ahogado.

—¡Mi relicario! —Mi mente funcionaba a toda velocidad mientras intentaba dar sentido a lo que veían mis ojos—¿Usted fue quien nos atacó? ¿El salteador que disparó a mi cochero?

El señor Beaufort esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que me entraran escalofríos.

—¿Qué le ha hecho a James? ¿Por qué abandonó la posada?

—No se preocupe por él. En cuanto le sonsaqué cuál era su destino, le convencí para que abandonara la región y se buscara otro empleo. Era un hombre sensato.

Regresó a mi mente el horror de aquella noche, del bandido enmascarado, de la pistola y de James desangrándose en el camino. Me empezaron a temblar las rodillas y la voz.

—¿Qué quería de mí aquella noche?

—Lo mismo que siempre he querido: hacerme con su dinero. Admito que mi primer intento fue algo tosco. Solo pensaba en huir con usted a toda costa. Sin embargo, cuando su doncella me disparó, decidí abandonar. No pensaba arriesgar el pellejo cuando había otras formas de conseguir lo que quería. Pensaba que podría convencerla para que se casara conmigo por méritos propios, pero usted era incapaz de apreciar lo que le ofrecía. Así que hemos llegado a esto.

Volvió a guardarse el relicario en el bolsillo y sacó otra cosa.

—La recuerda, ¿verdad?

Era la pistola. Asentí con la cabeza muy despacio y él sonrió.

—Bien. —Volvió a guardarse la pistola en el bolsillo—.¡Ahora, en marcha, amor mío!

Me agarró la mano y echó a correr entre los árboles mientras yo trataba de soltarme. Cuando intenté gritar, se detuvo en seco y me cubrió la boca con la otra mano.

—Será todo más fácil si se ciñe al plan —susurró—. Verá, alguien está esperándola en el carruaje. Creo que es la que me disparó la última vez. ¿No querrá que acabe herida como su cochero, no?

Tenía a Dorothy. Otra vida, además de la mía, dependía de mis actos. Negué muy despacio con la cabeza.

—Sabía que entraría en razón —observó con una sonrisa.

Volvió a tirar de mi mano, pero esta vez no opuse resistencia. Pasado el vergel había un sendero que atajaba por en medio del bosque. Al cabo de solo unos minutos salimos al camino principal, donde un carruaje aguardaba por nosotros con los caballos atados a un árbol.

El señor Beaufort abrió la puerta y me hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Espero que el viaje le resulte agradable.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que el carruaje estaba vacío.

—¡Me ha mentido!

Intenté salir corriendo, pero me sujetó por la cintura y me empujó dentro del coche.

—Si estuviera en su lugar, yo no intentaría saltar en marcha—me advirtió asomándose por el hueco de la puerta—. Mucha gente se ha desnucado con una piedra al intentarlo.

—¡Espere! —grité sosteniendo la puerta antes de que se cerrara—. ¿A dónde me lleva?

Me sonrió por la ventana. Estaba empezando a sospechar que estaba loco.

—A Dover, amor mío.

El carruaje se bamboleó cuando subió al pescante. Iba a conducir él, lo que significaba que ni siquiera habría un cochero para acudir en mi ayuda. Me abalancé hacia la puerta y tiré del picaporte. Estaba roto. Probé entonces con la otra puerta, pero en esta ni siquiera había uno.

Grité de frustración y aporreé la puerta. Con su comentario, el señor Beaufort solo había pretendido engañarme, hacerme creer que había una forma de escapar si tenía el valor de saltar del carruaje en marcha. Me pareció oír una risa y el carruaje echó a andar. Me estaban alejando de Graham House a toda velocidad y nadie oiría mis gritos de socorro.

**•ï¡÷¡ï•( Continuara )•ï¡÷¡ï• **

**Hola chicas, aqui este nuevo capitulo, ****Phambe tienes razon, la segunda novela es de solo 3 capitulos y trata de Terry, cuando se hizo el heredero, y es narrada de primera persona , solo pensamientos de Terry...**

**Un abrazo a todas y bendiciones.**

**AbigailWhite70**


	25. Chapter 24

**-•=»‡«=•-( Capitulo 24 )-•=»‡«=•- **

No me llevó mucho tiempo comprender lo que me pasaría si no conseguía escapar. Una reputación arruinada por suposición era algo tan devastador como una reputación arruinada de verdad. Nadie me querría si pasaba la noche con el señor Beaufort, aun cuando no sucediera nada. Ante esa idea el miedo se alojó en mi pecho. Intenté romper la ventana con los puños, con las botas, pero el cristal no cedió.

Al cabo de un rato, me dejé caer sobre el asiento exhausta. Nadie me rescataría, ni tampoco conseguiría escapar. Traté de no llorar mientras veía cómo mis esperanzas se alejaban a toda velocidad.

Me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla intentando adivinar adónde nos dirigíamos, aunque como no estaba familiarizada con la zona, los caminos no me decían nada.

Viajamos durante lo que me parecieron horas. Me mareé en dos ocasiones y vomité el desayuno sobre el suelo del carruaje. Después de eso, me sentía tan mal que me tumbé sobre el asiento y me concentré en no respirar por la nariz.

Cuando al fin nos detuvimos, el cielo era de un gris anodino. Al parecer, habíamos estado viajando durante todo el día. Al abrir la puerta del carruaje, el señor Beaufort dio un paso atrás y se cubrió con la mano la nariz y la boca. Su reacción me provocó una ligera satisfacción.

Me puse en pie y pasé por encima del desayuno sujetándome la falda para no mancharla. El señor Beaufort me agarró del brazo y me ayudó a bajar. Me sentía demasiado débil y enferma como para intentar huir, aparte de que no sabía dónde estaba. A pesar de todo, el aire fresco y salado que me dio la bienvenida fue un gran alivio.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

—Me mareo en los carruajes.

Parecía contrariado.

—¿Y en los barcos? —preguntó entonces con el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca he puesto los pies en uno, pero supongo que también me marearé.

Su expresión casi me arranca una sonrisa. Murmuró algo entre dientes y luego me guió hacia una posada.

—Tomaremos aquí la cena. No quiero involucrar a nadie más y estoy seguro de que usted tampoco. Como recordará, no tengo problemas en disparar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

Lo entendí a la perfección. Cualquier persona en esa posada en posición de ayudarme estaría arriesgando su vida al hacerlo. Igual que James. Alcé la vista y vi un cartel de madera que rezaba: «The Rose & Crown». Tuve la extraña sensación de haber vivido ese momento antes. La última posada en la que me había detenido, precisamente la noche que habían disparado a James, también se llamaba «The Rose & Crown». A decir verdad, era un nombre muy común para una posada, pero aun así me pareció extrañamente significativo.

En el interior, el señor Beaufort pidió que nos sirvieran la cena en un comedor privado. Había varias personas en el bar, pero la presión sobre mi brazo mantenía viva su amenaza, así que no dije nada. Además me sentía demasiado débil y mareada aún para hacerle frente.

Nos condujeron a un pequeño comedor que ofrecía un llamativo contraste a cómo me sentía. El fuego crepitaba en un rincón, la mesa estaba puesta y los muebles eran bonitos y además estaban limpios.

El señor Beaufort señaló una silla.

—Tome asiento, por favor.

Hubiese preferido que no se comportara como un caballero, pues eso hacía que sus acciones parecieran aún más atroces. Consideré la opción de no hacer lo que me pedía, pero deseché la idea de inmediato. Lo mejor sería intentar apaciguarlo, por lo que tomé asiento y le observé detenidamente. Él se sentó en la silla que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se recostó sobre el respaldo y cruzó las piernas.

—¿No pensará en serio que puede salirse con la suya? —le espeté—. Mi padre nunca accederá a este matrimonio.

Abrió su caja de rapé y tomó un poco. Cuando acabó, me contempló lánguidamente.

—A su padre le preocupa más bien poco lo que le ocurra—alegó con monotonía—. ¿Por qué si no la dejaría a cargo de una débil anciana que ni siquiera puede cuidar de sí misma? No hay ningún otro hombre en su familia. Nadie que la proteja, nadie que luche por usted. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Usted, querida, es la víctima ideal. Y puesto que nos dirigimos a Francia, creo que pasará bastante tiempo hasta que su padre dé con usted.

—¿Francia? —repetí sorprendida.

—Sí, Francia. Partiremos en cuanto cambie la marea.—Esbozó una sonrisa calculadora—. Como comprenderá, no podía dejar que nadie nos encontrara hasta asegurarme de que sea mía.

¿Sabría el señor Beaufort que mi padre se hallaba en Francia? Lo dudaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que pensaba que yendo allí estaríamos fuera de su alcance.

Solté una sonora carcajada.

—Nunca seré suya.

Recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada.

—Lo será y es probable que antes de lo que cree.

Un escalofrío de repulsión me recorrió la espalda y el miedo hizo que se me acelerara el pulso.

—Soy una dama —exclamé levantando la barbilla—. Puede que acceda a casarme con usted si me obliga, pero no puede tocarme. —La voz solo me tembló un poco.

—¿Y qué hará si lo intento? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Hacerme frente?

—Sí —respondí desafiándolo con la mirada.

Soltó una risilla. Incluso yo me di cuenta de lo cómica que había sonado mi respuesta. Medía la mitad que él y seguramente tenía menos de la mitad de su fuerza. Además de eso, él tenía un arma en su poder. Bien, entonces mi superioridad tendría que provenir de mi ingenio.

El posadero trajo una bandeja con comida y una botella de vino y los dejó sobre la mesa. El señor Beaufort apiló un montón de comida en su plato y se sirvió un buen vaso de vino.

—Por favor, coma si le apetece.

No podía comer nada. Me resultaba imposible. La mera visión de la comida me bastaba para que regresaran las arcadas. Sin embargo, no quería levantar sus sospechas, prefería que creyera que me comportaría de forma sumisa. Me serví lo que me pareció menos repulsivo y me lo llevé a la boca metódicamente sin perder de vista al señor Beaufort. Él no me prestaba atención y se limitaba a comer y a beber como si estuviera cenando solo. Era una buena señal. Me daba la oportunidad de examinar la sala.

No vi nada que pudiera servir como arma. Aparte de la mesa, las sillas y la chimenea, el único mobiliario que había era un banco no muy alto junto a la ventana y un escritorio en un rincón. Nada de lo que había pesaba lo suficiente como para usarlo para golpear al señor Beaufort. A excepción quizá de las sillas, que desgraciadamente eran demasiado grandes; yo no podría levantarlas. Las perspectivas eran desalentadoras. Ni siquiera el cuchillo que estaba utilizando para comer me serviría de nada, pues no tenía punta ni estaba afilado.

Tendría que ser más creativa. Eché otro vistazo al mobiliario del comedor y mis ojos se detuvieron en el escritorio. Sobre él vi una pluma, un tintero y un montoncito de papel. Supuse que en algún rincón habría una navaja para afilar la pluma y un plan empezó a tomar cuerpo en mi mente. Consideré mis otras opciones, aunque pronto me di cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ninguna aparte de echar a correr hacia la puerta o dejar que el señor Beaufort hiciera conmigo lo que él quisiera.

Al pensar en esto último, me puse muy nerviosa, empezó a temblarme la mano y tuve que soltar el tenedor. De pronto recordé mi primera noche en Graham House. ¿Qué me había dicho Terry cuando me dirigía hacia el comedor de su brazo? «Pruebe a respirar hondo. Le ayudará a relajarse».

Aquel recuerdo infundió ánimos a mi corazón. Inspiré hondo para aplacar los nervios y observé al señor Beaufort.

No dejaba de beber, aunque apenas comía. Se sirvió tres vasos de vino seguidos y cuando se acabó el tercero, lo dejó sobre la mesa con torpeza. Había llegado el momento de probar mi plan.

—No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía—comencé sonriéndole con timidez—. Es difícil pensar con claridad cuando se tiene hambre, ¿no cree?

Enarcó una ceja.

—Nunca lo había pensado.

—Bueno, eso es lo que me pasa a mí. —Bajé los ojos con sumisión—. No podía pensar en… lo maravilloso que sería estar casada con un hombre como usted.

Le miré de forma coqueta a través de las pestañas y pude comprobar que su rostro adquiría una expresión de satisfacción.

—Parece ser que está entrando en razón. —Se echó a reír—Nunca tardan mucho.

—Oh, no me cuesta creerlo al verle a la luz de las velas…

Dejé que mi voz se fuera apagando al mismo ritmo que crecía el interés en sus ojos.

—Prosiga.

—Solo estaba admirando la forma en que la luz resalta sus bellas facciones, su mandíbula prominente, la forma en que sus ojos…

Bajé la vista y me obligué a sonrojarme. Noté cómo mis mejillas se encendían. Al menos, siempre podía contar con esa habilidad.

—No se interrumpa ahora.

—Soy muy tímida —susurré.

—No necesita serlo —intentó engatusarme—. Muy pronto no habrá motivos para la timidez. Lo sabremos todo el uno del otro.

Hice una mueca de asco interiormente y continué con la cabeza agachada para que no pudiera verme el rostro.

—Quizá podría escribírselo. Como si fuera una carta de amor.

Se arrellanó en la silla.

—Bueno, eso sí que sería algo nuevo. —Me estudió durante unos minutos y aguardé en tensión—. ¿Por qué no?

Tenemos toda la noche por delante —concluyó señalándome el escritorio.

El señor Beaufort se sirvió otro vaso de vino mientras yo me dirigía hacia mi objetivo con paso vacilante a causa de los nervios. Me senté con cuidado y coloqué el cuerpo de forma que ocultara lo que hacía. Busqué por el escritorio y no me defraudó. La navaja se encontraba al lado de la pluma. La hoja era pequeña, no mayor que una uña, pero estaba bien afilada. Tendría que servir.

Tomé una hoja de papel del montoncito y mojé la pluma en el tintero. Escribí una carta sin dilación.

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**Seguramente nunca llegue a leer esta carta. Si lo hace, significará que me ha ocurrido algo terrible, pues me encuentro en manos de un hombre peligroso. Estoy decidida a hacerle frente, pero antes, mi corazón me exige que le escriba esta carta para confesarle que le amo. Le envío mi corazón con estas palabras para que esté a salvo pase lo que pase esta noche. No sé si lo desea o no, pero siempre ha sido suyo.**_

_**Con todo mi amor:**_

_**Candy:**_

Una o dos lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel y emborronaron mis palabras. El señor Beaufort carraspeó. Me apresuré a doblar la hoja en un cuadrado pequeño y escribí en el exterior: «Sir Terrence Grandchester, Graham House, Kent».

¿Dónde podía esconderla? ¿En el canesú? No, ese sería el primer lugar en el que el señor Beaufort la encontraría.

El estómago me dio un vuelco y por un segundo temí que volvería a vomitar. Inspiré hondo de nuevo. Tenía que reflexionar. Me agaché un poco y me escondí la carta en la bota. No me produjo demasiado consuelo, a tenor de lo que me esperaría si mi plan no tenía éxito, pero me había parecido imperioso escribirla.

Tomé otra hoja de papel y rememoré rápidamente la clase que me había dado Terry. Tenía que hacer que pareciera auténtica.

_**A mi intrépido amor:**_

_**Sus ojos chispeantes esconden secretos que me tientan. Puedo ver en ellos un poder y una fuerza que le diferencian del resto de los hombres. Cuando me mira, el corazón se me acelera ante la perspectiva de que pronto le perteneceré. No es capaz de imaginar cuánto anhelo compartir mi vida con un hombre así.**_

—¿No ha acabado aún? —preguntó el señor Beaufort.

—Casi. Por favor, comprenda que es la primera vez que hago esto. —La voz me tembló un poco, pero acabé la carta.

_**Espero ser capaz de darle todo cuanto merece.**_

_**Con cariño:**_

_**Candice.**_

Tendría que bastar con eso. Al menos, tendría contento a su ego. Me puse en pie y sonreí con timidez. Él alzó la vista.

—¿Y bien?

Escondí la navaja entre los pliegues de la falda y con la otra mano le tendí la carta. Él se puso en pie y se hizo con ella.

—Oh, no. No puedo mirarle mientras la lee. Sería demasiado vergonzoso —me excusé—. Tendrá que darse la vuelta.

—¡Hay que ver hasta qué punto llega su modestia!—exclamó con una sonrisa lasciva.

Crucé la estancia mientras él seguía con la cabeza inclinada sobre la carta. Me detuve cerca de la puerta, no demasiado, para no levantar sus sospechas, pero sí lo suficiente por si mi plan funcionaba.

El señor Beaufort se dio la vuelta con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos.

—Es usted una caja de sorpresas —me dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

Me rodeó la cintura con las manos y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apartarme. Me atufó con su aliento y me di cuenta entonces de que no había estado bebiendo vino como yo había creído, sino brandy. No dejaba de tambalearse. No estaba segura de cómo influiría su estado de embriaguez en lo que planeaba hacer, pero esperaba que me diera ventaja.

Apoyé una mano en su mejilla y con la otra aferré el cuchillo con más fuerza.

—Cierre los ojos —susurré.

Esbozó una sonrisa y los cerró.

—Otro juego más. Nunca lo habría imaginado de usted.

Me mentalicé para lo que iba a hacer, acerqué la navaja a su cuello e hice acopio de coraje. Desgraciadamente descubrí que este había desaparecido. No podía hacerlo. No podía apuñalarle.

Su mano descendió desde mi cintura hasta la cadera y me estremecí.

—Si se mueve, le corto el pescuezo —siseé.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró sorprendido. Le devolví la mirada con todo el odio que guardaba en mi interior. Movió la mano y apreté el cuchillo hasta que empezó a sangrar.

—Lo haré —mascullé.

Apartó la mano de mi cuerpo y me contempló con una expresión siniestra.

Registré el bolsillo de su abrigo hasta dar con la pistola. Di un paso atrás y le apunté con ella. La mano me temblaba.

—Ahora vamos a entendernos… Yo voy a marcharme y usted va a desaparecer. Si sabe lo que le conviene, abandonará el país como había planeado y no regresará jamás. ¿Me ha entendido?

—Perfectamente —respondió con desdén.

De un solo movimiento, me arrancó el arma de la mano, que fue a parar debajo de la mesa. Un instante después, sus manos me agarraban por los hombros y me acercaban hacia él.

—¿Piensa que soy fuerte? —susurró—. ¿Piensa que soy poderoso? Ahora verá lo que es la fuerza. Voy a mostrarle cuáles son las consecuencias de tratarme como si fuera tonto.

El pánico me paralizó y olvidé por completo mi plan. Me revolví tratando de liberarme, pero él me sujetó con más fuerza y plantó sus repugnantes labios sobre los míos. Volví hacia un lado la cabeza y escupí el sabor de su beso.

Él soltó una carcajada que retumbó en la estancia y volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí.

El sonido de su risa derribó el pánico que sentía y pude pensar con la suficiente lucidez. Recordé el cuchillo que seguía en mi poder y se lo clavé en las manos sin mirar. El señor Beaufort renegó y aflojó su presión sobre mí. Doblé las rodillas de golpe y mi propio peso le obligó a soltarme. Una vez en el suelo, le golpeé las rodillas con los pies con la suficiente fuerza como para que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera tambaleándose de espaldas hasta chocar con la puerta. Aproveché para huir gateando y esconderme debajo de la mesa.

Me topé con algo sólido. La pistola. Salí por el otro lado de la mesa, me puse en pie y le apunté con el arma.

—¡Acabemos con esto!

Vino hacia mí rodeando la mesa con parsimonia. Di marcha atrás sin dejar de apuntarle. Me empezaban a temblar las manos traicionando el miedo que iba ganándome. Apreté el arma con más fuerza.

—Deténgase o dispararé.

—No se atreverá —me soltó sonriendo satisfecho.

Me creí sus palabras y dudé unos instantes. ¿De verdad me atrevería? Fijé la vista en sus manos y me percaté de la sangre que emanaba de donde le había clavado el cuchillo. Era muy roja. Se me nubló la vista durante un instante, pero parpadeé rápidamente. Y entonces el señor Beaufort se abalanzó sobre mí.

En el mismo instante me pareció oír a Terry gritando mi nombre y me puse tan nerviosa que apreté el gatillo. En aquel espacio tan pequeño, el sonido fue ensordecedor. Me fui hacia atrás por la fuerza del disparo.

El señor Beaufort se asustó y se tiró al suelo, luego volvió a ponerse en pie y me sonrió con más suficiencia que nunca.

Había fallado.

Alargó la mano y me arrebató la pistola. Me agaché y volví a meterme a gatas debajo de la mesa tan rápido como un cangrejo. Me agarró por el pie y solté un chillido mientras pataleaba sin parar. Conseguí liberarme y salí de debajo de la mesa por el lado de la puerta. La abrí de un tirón, pero una fuerza descomunal me tiró al suelo.

Me golpeé la cabeza con algo duro al caer. Solté un gemido de dolor, me puse de lado y me aovillé por instinto mientras todo se volvía oscuro. Estaba tan aturdida que lo único que podía hacer era cubrirme la cabeza con las manos mientras el estruendo me envolvía.

Cuando una mano me agarró por la muñeca, me revolví a ciegas, pues estaba demasiado asustada para abrir los ojos y mirar a mi atacante.

—¡Candice! ¡Abre los ojos! —gritó una voz que venció al pánico.

El miedo que me paralizaba desapareció al instante, pues se trataba de una voz que conocía tan bien como la mía propia.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y vi el rostro del hombre al que tanto quería. Su semblante estaba dominado por el dolor, la angustia y la pena. Al verlo mi corazón se abrió de golpe y me eché a llorar como si nunca fuera a ser capaz de parar.

Me abrazó como si siguiera siendo una niña y me acunó contra su pecho.

—Ya estás a salvo, cariño. Te tengo.

Lloré sobre el cuello de mi padre mientras me sacaba en brazos de allí.

**-•=»‡«=•-( Continuara )-•=»‡«=•- **


	26. Chapter 25

**╰ ╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»® Capitulo 25 ®«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰ ╮**

Oía voces a mi alrededor, pero no podía distinguirlas. Estaba llorando a lágrima viva y no era capaz de encontrarle sentido a nada. Cuando mi padre se inclinó hacia adelante para sentarme en una silla, me negué a soltarle, por lo que se arrodilló a mi lado y me acarició la espalda mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho. Me quería. Lo sabía. Lo había sabido en cuanto había visto la mirada que dominaba sus ojos. No sabía qué hacía allí o cómo había dado conmigo, pero tampoco me importaba mucho en ese momento. Lo único importante era que, en efecto, estaba allí, que había dado conmigo y que me quería.

Cuando me preguntó si estaba herida o si necesitaba un médico, negué con la cabeza y me sequé las lágrimas para poder verle mejor. Aunque estábamos en el bar de la posada, ignoré todo lo que había a mi alrededor y me concentré en el rostro de mi padre. Su pelo se había vuelto más canoso de lo que recordaba y tenía más arrugas alrededor de los ojos, pero parecía gozar de buena salud.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle que no sabía por dónde empezar. No obstante, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta de la posada se abrió de golpe y William entró dando zancadas. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, se detuvo en seco.

—La ha encontrado —le dijo a mi padre con un evidente tono de alivio en la voz—. ¿Dónde está el sinvergüenza?

Mi padre señaló el comedor.

—Ahí dentro. Sir Terrence se está encargando de él.

¿Sir Terrence? ¿Mi sir Terry?

—¿Él solo?

Mi padre asintió.

—Ha insistido en que así fuera.

Mi mirada pasó de uno a otro. Sabía lo que eso significaba. El señor Beaufort había comprometido mi honor y mi reputación al secuestrarme, por lo que mi padre tenía derecho a desafiarle a un duelo. Aun así, no era responsabilidad de Terry arriesgar su vida por mí.

No podía quedarme allí sentada sabiendo lo que estaba pasando allí al lado. Aunque presenciar un duelo no era algo agradable para una dama, me dirigí corriendo hacia el comedor privado y abrí la puerta decidida a detener a los contendientes. Pero me quedé de piedra en el umbral.

No me atreví a abrir la boca. El señor Beaufort estaba de pie de espaldas a la chimenea totalmente inmóvil, la punta de la espada de Terry le rozaba el gaznate mientras la suya yacía en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos se volvió hacia la puerta.

Terry parecía tener controlada la situación. Su espada se curvaba sobre la piel del cuello del señor Beaufort sin llegar a traspasarla.

—Dígame qué le ha hecho —exigió con tal ferocidad que me costó reconocer su voz.

—Me aseguré de que perdiera su interés por ella.

—Siempre me interesará —recalcó Terry con la voz furiosa—. ¡Siempre! Nada de lo que haya hecho cambiará eso.

—Entonces ¿por qué quiere saberlo? —espetó el señor Beaufort con desdén.

—Porque nunca le pediré a ella que pronuncie esas palabras y porque quiero saber cuánto habré de disfrutar cuando le atraviese el corazón con mi espada.

—¡Deténganse!

Fue como si la palabra brotara sin control de mis labios.

Ambos se volvieron hacia mí y estuve a punto de volver a echarme a llorar al ver la expresión de Terry, pues era la misma que tenía mi padre. Concentré la mirada en el señor Beaufort, ya que no podía soportar ver el rostro del primero.

Caminé hacia ellos, pero me temblaban tanto las piernas que me costó un gran esfuerzo.

—Está mintiendo —aseveré al detenerme junto a Terry—.No permitiré que me arruine de palabra después de haber impedido que lo hiciera con hechos. Lo único que consiguió fue besarme. —Levanté la barbilla y pensé en el desdén que solía mostrar mi abuela. Deseé poder adoptar su misma expresión—. Y ni siquiera fue un buen beso. Fue repugnante. Pero eso es todo.

La cara del señor Beaufort se volvió rubicunda. Parecía como si lo único en lo que pensara fuera en agarrarme del cuello. No obstante, al final bajó su huraña mirada en señal de derrota y quise reírme por mi triunfo, aunque temí que brotaran las lágrimas en lugar de la risa. Me volví hacia Terry.

—Aun cuando el señor Beaufort merezca que le atraviese el corazón con la espada, no quiero que su muerte pese sobre mi conciencia. Limítese a magullarlo un poco, si lo desea, como recordatorio de esta noche.

Terry me miró fijamente durante un buen rato. Tantas emociones se reflejaban en sus ojos que no me veía capaz ni de empezar a descifrarlas.

—¿La besó? —La rabia dominaba su voz.

Asentí. Terry fijó los ojos en mis labios y volví a ver en ellos aquel fuego, como si estuviera a punto de perder los estribos. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que aquel aire peligroso en su mirada le hacía parecer aún más apuesto.

Terry apenas dedicó unos segundos a mirar al señor Beaufort y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, blandió su espada. La hoja se movió con tanta rapidez que no fue más que un borrón de metal en el aire y en el rostro del señor Beaufort apareció una línea de color carmesí que iba desde la mejilla hasta el perfil de la nariz, atravesándole los labios.

Este maldijo y se llevó a la boca el puño de la camisa, cuya puntilla acabó teñida de rojo.

Me quedé observando la escena, algo horrorizada por lo que había provocado.

—¿Será suficiente? —me preguntó Terry.

Entre todas las emociones que competían por dominar su mirada, descubrí un brillo de admiración.

—Sí. ¿Puede asegurarse ahora de que abandone el país?

—Por supuesto. ¿Desea algo más?

Estaba sonriendo, sonriéndole a mis ojos, como si todo el universo estuviera en mis manos. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo todo y descubrí en sus ojos y en su sonrisa que Terry guardaba su propio secreto. Se trataba de un secreto que brillaba con la misma intensidad como el sol sobre el agua. Me dejó sin aliento y cegada por su brillo.

Al igual que había estado segura del amor que mi padre sentía por mí con solo mirarle a los ojos, también en ese momento estaba segura de otra cosa. Estaba segura de que a Terry le importaba. Era tan obvio… En sus ojos, en la calidez de su sonrisa, en la forma en que me miraba, en la fiereza con la que se había enfrentado al señor Beaufort para defenderme… Era importante para Terry. No sabía si se trataba de amor, pero al menos no me cabía duda de que la amistad que tanto había valorado era real. Esbocé una sonrisa lentamente. Sí, seguía deseando muchas cosas de Terry.

—Con eso bastará. De momento… —Fue lo que me limité a responder.

Terry y William se marcharon para escoltar al señor Beaufort hasta su barco. Supuse que también se encargarían de hablar con el posadero y le ayudarían a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche de forma algo distinta. A buen seguro, habría algún coste asociado a los daños que había ocasionado la bala que había disparado. Para colmo, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza a causa del golpe que me había dado contra el suelo. Sin embargo, nada de todo aquello me importaba en ese momento. Estaba sentada en el bar con mi padre y aproveché la quietud para obtener algunas respuestas.

—Padre, estoy muy feliz de que haya regresado a Inglaterra. Pero dígame ¿cuál es el motivo de que haya vuelto precisamente ahora? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿La abuela…?

—No, no, no ha pasado nada. —Me dio unos golpecitos en la mano—. Debería haber vuelto a casa hace mucho tiempo.—Inspiró hondo y alrededor de sus ojos se formaron unas arrugas de preocupación—. ¿Es cierto que odiabas Bath?

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas y asentí con la cabeza, ya que era incapaz de responder.

—Lo lamento tanto. Solo me marché para que tuvieras la oportunidad de relacionarte, conocer a otros jóvenes y optar a un buen matrimonio. Pensaba que lo estabas pasando bien.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

—No me interesa frecuentar la alta sociedad, solo quiero cuidar de usted.

Ahora que mi madre no estaba, lo justo era que yo me ocupara de la casa y velara por mi padre.

—Tienes un gran corazón, pero pronto te habrías dado cuenta de que tus años de juventud habían pasado y no quería ser la causa de que sacrificaras tu felicidad futura.

No tenía ni idea de lo desgraciada que te sentías hasta que sir Terrence me lo dijo.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Sir Terrence? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con esto?

—Se presentó en mi casa hace unos días de forma inesperada y me entregó tu carta. Dijo que estaba decidido a llevarme de vuelta para que pudieras volver a casa. ¡Puede ser muy persuasivo! Aunque la verdad es que no hizo falta que me convenciera de nada una vez que leí la carta.

¿Terry había viajado a Francia? ¿Por mí? No podía creerlo.

—Pero ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Y que estaba en peligro?

—Por pura casualidad. Acabábamos de desembarcar y nos disponíamos a buscar posada cuando nos topamos con el señor Grandchester y su lacayo, que te habían seguido hasta aquí después de que alguien les informara de que te habían secuestrado. No hubo tiempo para más explicaciones. Nos separamos para comprobar todas las posadas. —Se pasó una mano por la cara—. Cuando oí el disparo y después tus gritos, temí lo peor. —Soltó un suspiro tembloroso—. Menos mal que te encontramos. No sé qué habría hecho si te hubiese pasado algo. —Mi padre me abrazó y me dio un beso en la cabeza—. Tú eres mi raison d'être.

¿Yo era su razón de ser? Me sentía como si fuera un vaso lleno hasta los bordes. Una gota más de felicidad y mi alma se derramaría.

—Debes saber que hubiese regresado en cualquier momento —prosiguió—. Lo único que tenías que hacer era pedírmelo. Y no, mi cielo , nunca te he culpado por la muerte de tu madre. Nunca, hija mía. Nunca.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de mi padre y vertí mis lágrimas sobre él. Había mantenido a raya mi corazón durante tanto tiempo que creí que no sería capaz de detener todas las emociones que brotaban de él. Eso sí, se trataba de emociones curativas, pues con cada latido mi corazón se volvía más fuerte de lo que lo había sido en el último año.

Cuando regresaron William y Terry, el hombro de mi padre estaba empapado a causa de mis lágrimas, pero me sentía feliz. Nos anunciaron que todo estaba solucionado y que podíamos emprender la marcha. William y su lacayo regresarían en el faetón en el que habían venido y Terry viajaría con mi padre y conmigo en un carruaje que habían alquilado para que nos llevara de vuelta a Graham House.

Les di las gracias por haberme rescatado y ambos le quitaron importancia con un gesto de la mano, como si solo se tratara de una más de las acciones heroicas que hacían cada día.

Cuando abandonamos la posada ya había oscurecido. Me senté en el carruaje junto a mi padre y Terry se situó enfrente de nosotros. Durante una milésima de segundo, deseé estar sentada junto a él, aunque pronto me reprendí por mi falta de lealtad y decidí alegrarme de estar reunida de nuevo con mi padre.

Había tantas cosas que quería contarle. Estaba segura de que le arrancaría una sonrisa cuando le hablara del señor Carson y de sus poemas. Asimismo, quería preguntarle cosas sobre Francia y sobre lo que había hecho durante el último año. No obstante, mi padre parecía muy cansado y bostezó en varias ocasiones mientras él y Terry charlaban de cosas sin importancia. Después de unos minutos, reinó el silencio y mi padre reclinó la cabeza sobre el respaldo.

Me volví hacia la ventana y observé la luna que nos acompañaba en el viaje. De nuevo una posada, la luna y un viaje en carruaje, pero todo era distinto ahora. Yo era distinta. Había cambiado irrevocablemente y se trataba de un cambio favorable. Me lo decía la fuerza que ahora emanaba de mi corazón.

Al poco tiempo, mi padre empezó a roncar. Yo no podía dormir, pues mi mente estaba muy ocupada repasando todo lo que había descubierto esa noche. Terry le había dicho al señor Beaufort que siempre estaría interesado en mí. Rememoré sus palabras, que actuaban sobre mi corazón como gotas de un bálsamo que alimentaba mi esperanza.

Terry estaba enfrente de mi padre y no llegaba a verle el rostro debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en la cabina. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que seguía despierto, pues notaba su mirada sobre mí. Y entonces, cuando ya pensaba que realizaríamos todo el viaje en silencio…

—¿Está segura de que no le hizo daño? —me preguntó en voz baja a través de la oscuridad.

Un escalofrío me sorprendió al oír su voz.

—Sí, completamente.

Le oí suspirar aliviado y acomodarse en su asiento.

—¿Puede contarme lo que ocurrió?

Y eso hice. Se lo conté todo: la proposición del señor Beaufort, la carta de amor que le había escrito en la posada, el arma que había empuñado. Él me escuchó en silencio, aunque noté cómo se ponía más y más tenso. Incluso le oí maldecir entre dientes.

Cuando terminé mi relato, permaneció callado. Intenté verle la cara, pero fue en vano. La noche nos envolvía. Hablar así, a oscuras, conectados únicamente por las palabras, resultaba tan extraño e íntimo cómo lo había sido ver a Terry escribiendo aquella carta de amor.

—¿Por qué nunca me contó lo de su herencia? —preguntó después de un buen rato.

Su pregunta me sorprendió. No me había parado a pensar en que al narrarle lo ocurrido, también le estaría revelando lo de mi herencia. Tardé un poco en responder mientras me tomaba un tiempo para encontrar las palabras más apropiadas.

—Mi abuela me previno de que no lo hiciera. Además, ni siquiera me la he ganado aún. Antes debo demostrarle a mi abuela que soy una joven elegante y dudo mucho que eso llegue a pasar nunca. —Hice una pausa—. Pero ¿acaso hubiese cambiado algo si lo hubiese sabido?

—No —respondió de inmediato y con decisión—. Aun así, me hubiese gustado saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así podría haberle prometido que no la amaría por su dinero —respondió con un aire risueño en la voz.

Tenía la sensación de que había transcurrido una eternidad desde aquel día en la biblioteca, cuando nos habíamos hecho todas aquellas promesas. Sonreí al recordarlo.

—Bueno, no es demasiado tarde.

Terry soltó una risa y me estremecí de placer. ¡Adoraba el sonido de su risa! Me di cuenta entonces de qué era lo que le había hecho reír. Había coqueteado con él. Nunca antes lo había hecho; ni una sola vez, hasta ese momento.

—Prometo, Candice White —comenzó. Su voz era seria al mismo tiempo que sensual y el corazón me brincaba dentro del pecho—. Prometo que no la amo por su dinero.

Me entró un escalofrío. No me pasó por alto el cambio en su formulación, ni la intensidad de su voz. ¿Había querido decir con eso que me amaba? Pero ¿me amaba realmente? No había sido una declaración y Terry siempre había disfrutado coqueteando conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de descartar el comentario y archivarlo junto a sus otros flirteos, recordé algo que me había dicho mientras me enseñaba a escribir cartas de amor: «Yo siempre hablo en serio cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón».

¿Estaría hablando en serio en ese momento? Recordé el consejo de Rachel y el corazón empezó a latirme con más fuerza. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer para conseguir que un hombre se me declarara. Ni siquiera sabía si Terry quería declarárseme. ¿Y si mi intento sonaba tan extraño como a mí me lo parecía?

Mi padre se removió a mi lado, masculló algo en sueños y me sobresalté. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba allí. Su distracción sirvió para recordarme que aquel no era momento ni lugar para mantener una conversación importante y privada con Terry. Mi padre podía despertarse en cualquier momento. Por lo tanto, dejé escapar el aire y deseché la idea de averiguar esa noche cuáles eran los sentimientos de Terry o sus intenciones. Eso tendría que esperar.

Sin embargo, necesitaba decirle algo.

—Gracias por traer de vuelta a mi padre. Fue muy generoso por su parte hacer un viaje tan largo hasta Francia por mí.—Hice una pequeña pausa y proseguí con una sonrisa—Supongo que ahora tendré que darle el cuadro.

Terry soltó una risita.

—No, tengo algo mejor para ofrecerle a cambio del cuadro.

Esperé a que se explicara, pero permaneció enigmáticamente callado. A Terry siempre le había gustado mostrarse misterioso.

—¿Por qué fue a buscar a mi padre entonces? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Porque usted quería que regresase.

Su respuesta era simple, pero decía mucho de sus intenciones. Cerré los ojos y sonreí mientras la esperanza seguía creciendo en mi corazón.

—Debería intentar descansar —me aconsejó Terry—. Ha sido una noche muy larga. No quiero impedirle dormir un poco.

Estaba demasiado cansada y mi corazón se sentía muy vulnerable para añadir nada más. Apoyé la cabeza en el cristal y me permití albergar esperanzas mientras los caballos nos conducían a través de un mundo bañado por la luz de la luna.

**╰ ╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»® Continuara ®«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰ ╮ **


	27. Chapter 26

**•°o•°•O ( Capitulo 26 ) O•°•o°• **

Cuando al fin llegamos a Graham House, subí las escaleras dando traspiés, aturdida por el cansancio. El cielo estaba empezando a clarear y la noche daba paso al alba cuando me dejé caer sobre la cama. No me molesté en quitarme el vestido, ni siquiera las botas.

Me desperté horas más tarde a causa de los ruidos que hacia Dorothy para intentar despertarme sin recurrir a zarandearme. No paraba de moverse por la habitación, de hacer tintinear la taza de chocolate que llevaba en una bandeja, de darse golpes con los muebles, de silbar… Aún me sentía cansada, pero me di cuenta de que no habría manera de hacerla parar. Me volví hacia la ventana y la luz de la tarde que se filtraba por ella.

Cuando Dorothy se percató de que me estaba moviendo, vino corriendo a darme la bandeja, o casi a tirármela por encima.

—¡Oh, qué contenta estoy de que se haya despertado al fin!—Se tiró sobre la cama—. ¡Estoy tan impaciente por saber lo que pasó ayer! No se imagina el revuelo que se formó aquí cuando el señor Clumpett llegó cojeando y nos dijo a todos que la habían secuestrado.

Me incorporé y agarré la taza de chocolate.

—¿El señor Clumpett? ¿Cómo se enteró?

—Estaba buscando insectos en el bosque cuando oyó gritos y vio a un hombre meterla en un carruaje por la fuerza. Salió corriendo en su ayuda, pero se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y se torció el tobillo. Aunque le oyó decir al señor Beaufort algo sobre Dover. Le llevó media hora llegar cojeando hasta la casa para contarle lo ocurrido al señor William. ¡No puedo ni describirle lo emocionante que fue! Debo confesarle que casi me desmayo cuando lady Eleonor le dio al señor William las espadas para duelos. ¡Necesito saber lo que pasó o me moriré de la emoción!

Se lo conté todo, desde la irrupción del señor Beaufort en el vergel al duelo de Terry.

—¿Me está diciendo que se batió en duelo por usted? —Juntó las manos con una palmada—. ¿Y fue terriblemente romántico?

Pensé que sería mejor desalentar sus fantasías románticas, aunque tras una breve refriega, me rendí y esbocé una sonrisa.

—Sí —admití—. Lo fue.

Dorothy soltó un chillido.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que era para usted. Me da igual lo que diga sobre la señorita Annie… Él la ama y eso significa que me convertiré en la doncella de una lady.

Parecía extasiada. Tenía que refrenarla.

—Dorothy, no ha pasado nada entre sir Terrence y yo, así que no empieces a planear tu futuro aquí.

Apartó mis palabras con un gesto de la mano.

—Aún. No ha pasado nada aún, pero pasará, estoy convencida. ¡Ah! La pondré tan guapa para el baile de esta noche que él no podrá resistirse más.

Mi estado de ánimo oscilaba entre el nerviosismo y la emoción, entre la esperanza y la duda. Estaba de acuerdo con Dorothy. Algo iba a pasar esa noche, lo presentía. Le pedí que me preparara un baño, me puse en pie y me desperecé. Vi mis botas junto a la cama, aunque no recordaba habérmelas quitado.

—Dorothy, ¿me has quitado tú las botas? —le pregunté cuando volvió para anunciarme que ya estaban preparando el agua para mi baño.

—Sí, esta mañana temprano, cuando vine a ver si estaba bien. Pensé que estaría más cómoda sin ellas.

Me quedé mirando las botas y una alarma se disparó en mi cabeza. Había olvidado algo importante que tenía que ver con ellas. Dejé escapar un grito ahogado cuando caí en la cuenta: ¡la carta que le había escrito a Terry en la posada la noche anterior! Me abalancé sobre ellas y las volví del revés, pero no había nada.

—¿Encontraste un papel al quitármelas?

—¿Se refiere a la carta que iba dirigida a sir Terrence? Sí, la vi.

El miedo se apoderó de mí.

—¿Qué has hecho con ella?

—Se la he dejado ahí mismo, encima de la mesita.

Levantó la bandeja que había colocado sobre la mesita, pero debajo no había nada. La busqué por todas partes, comprobé que no se hubiese quedado pegada a la bandeja, inspeccioné el suelo, debajo de la cama e, incluso, entre las sábanas. No fui capaz de dar con la carta.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarla, Dorothy! —grité dejándome llevar por el pánico.

Mi carta era una declaración de amor y si Terry la leía todo estaría perdido. Una mujer nunca era la primera en declarar sus sentimientos. ¡Nunca! ¿Y si no tenía intenciones de ofrecerme su mano y al leer la carta se sentía obligado a hacerlo? ¿Y si solo me había hecho esa promesa en el carruaje para coquetear conmigo? Me dejé caer en el suelo, me cubrí el rostro con las manos y me lamenté avergonzada. Si Terry llegaba a leerla, la vergüenza me perseguiría toda la vida.

Llamaron a la puerta y, un segundo después, Annie entró corriendo y se lanzó a mis brazos.

—¡Estás a salvo! ¡He estado tan preocupada por ti! —Me abrazó con fuerza, luego se apartó un poco y me sujetó por los hombros—. ¿Te hizo daño?

Negué con la cabeza e intenté sonreír.

—No, estoy bien.

Ella tampoco debía enterarse de lo de la carta o pensaría que había intentado traicionarla lanzándome a los brazos del hombre al que amaba.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Y pensar el peligro que has corrido! No debería haberte dejado sola. Has debido de pasar tanto miedo. Tienes que contármelo todo.

Me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Parecía decidida a no soltarme.

Nos sentamos en la cama y Annie me escuchó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras le relataba casi todo lo ocurrido. Obvié algunos detalles importantes, como que Terry le había dicho al señor Beaufort que siempre estaría interesado en mí. Guardé aquellas palabras cerca de mi corazón como si de un tesoro sagrado se tratara.

Annie insistió en que se sentía responsable de mi secuestro y prometió ser mejor hermana y no volver a dejarme nunca sola.

Me sentía tan feliz y tan culpable al mismo tiempo. Annie no podía averiguar que estaba enamorada del hombre con el que planeaba casarse.

Para cuando Dorothy acabó de peinarme y me anunció que estaba lista para el baile, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. La carta aún no había aparecido, a pesar de que Dorothy había preguntado a todos los sirvientes si la habían visto. No podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que pensaba que podía acabar en las manos equivocadas. O, peor aún, en las manos correctas.

Me puse en pie y me miré en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, debida a los nervios y el azoramiento. Me alisé la parte delantera del vestido blanco de muselina. Dorothy había cortado del jardín rosas blancas diminutas y me las había colocado en el pelo. Inspiré hondo y me dirigí hacia la puerta para afrontar aquella fatídica velada.

Me detuve en lo alto de la escalera y contemplé la escena que me esperaba en el vestíbulo. Mi padre estaba hablando con lady Eleonor en un aparte, Louisa y Annie cuchicheaban con las cabezas juntas, y el señor y la señora Clumpett charlaban animadamente de algo con William. A juzgar por los gestos del señor Clumpett, supuse que debían de estar hablando sobre pájaros. Me fijé en que se ayudaba de un bastón, aunque parecía estar en plena forma. Un poco más apartados del resto, cerca de la puerta que daba al salón, se encontraban Rachel y Terry.

Ella debía de estar hablando en voz muy baja, pues él tenía la cabeza ladeada como si la escuchara con atención. Rachel alzó la vista y al verme le hizo un último comentario. Terry se dio la vuelta y me miró. Estaba más guapo de lo que debería estar permitido. Se acercó hasta el pie de la escalera y me sonrió. La noche había empezado.

La atención que Terry me dedicó me puso tan nerviosa que tuve que agarrarme a la barandilla para no tropezar y caer rodando por las escaleras. No apartó sus ojos de mí en todo el tiempo que tardé en bajar la escalinata.

Cuando llegué al último escalón, Terry me ofreció su mano y yo le tendí la mía.

—No pensaba que fuera posible —susurró—, pero esta noche está más bella que nunca.

El corazón me brincó en el pecho.

—Gracias.

Me faltaba el aire.

Terry enarcó una ceja y me miró entonces con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Gracias? ¿No me diga que ha aprendido a aceptar un cumplido, Candy?

Intenté contener una sonrisa, aunque no tuve éxito.

—Supongo que sí —respondí un tanto pagada de mí misma.

Él bajó la vista hacia mi mano, que seguía en su poder, y sonrió como si hubiese recordado un importante secreto. Luego inclinó la cabeza y me acarició los dedos con los labios. Un escalofrío me subió por el brazo hasta dar con mi corazón, que empezó a latir con violencia.

—Me alegra saberlo —murmuró Terry.

Alzó la cabeza y me miró de forma sensual. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Ya había visto esa mirada antes… Durante el último baile. Era la misma mirada ardiente y decidida que había mantenido mientras bailábamos juntos, la misma que había minado mis defensas. Aferré la barandilla con la mano que me quedaba libre, pues tenía la sensación de que las piernas no me sostenían.

Mi padre vino a nuestro encuentro en ese momento y me salvó de la desgracia de caer a los pies de Terry debido a un caso agudo de rodillas flojas.

—Estás preciosa, hija mía.

Terry me soltó y se hizo a un lado.

Agradecí la interrupción de mi padre, pues me permitió volver a pensar con lucidez. Recordé entonces la carta comprometedora que aún no había aparecido. Dorothy me había prometido seguir buscándola y avisarme en cuanto la encontrara. Ojalá lo hiciera pronto, antes de que alguien la leyera o, Dios no lo quisiera, la entregara a su destinatario.

Cuando empezó a llegar gente, me coloqué en el vestíbulo junto a Annie y ambas recibimos a los invitados al lado de Terry y lady Eleonor, puesto que el baile se celebraba en nuestro honor. Anjie parecía un ángel y su cabello resplandecía a la luz de las velas. Me apretó la mano y me sonrió; sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción.

Apenas presté atención a los invitados que discurrían por el vestíbulo, pues estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en el paradero de mi carta. Aun así, reconocí al señor Neal, ya que fue el único que me sonrió con suficiencia. Besó la mano de Anjie y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que se sonrojara y soltara una risita tonta. La miré con reprobación, a pesar de que ella no se dio ni cuenta.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el señor Neal?

—Dudo que quieras saberlo —respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Recordé los comentarios que había hecho mi hermana sobre sus besos, por lo que no insistí.

—Sir Terrence está muy atractivo esta noche, ¿no crees?—comentó mirándome de reojo.

—Por supuesto. —Intenté que mi voz sonara indiferente, pero noté cómo se me encendían las mejillas. Estaba segura de que mi sonrojo me hubiese delatado si Annie, para variar, me hubiese prestado algo de atención—. Supongo que querrás bailar con él el primer baile.

—No, creo que deberías hacerlo tú.

Me volví hacia ella sorprendida.

—Pensaba que tenías un plan para esta noche.

—Y lo tengo —añadió volviendo a esbozar aquella sonrisa misteriosa.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que intentaba decirme, los músicos empezaron a afinar sus instrumentos y lady Eleonor nos comunicó que era hora de pasar al salón de baile.

El salón estaba repleto de gente y había mucho ruido. Apenas pude cruzar dos palabras con Terry mientras bailábamos, lo cual no fue tan malo, pues estaba tan ocupada preocupándome por la carta desaparecida que me hubiese costado mucho concentrarme en una conversación.

Al echar un vistazo a las demás parejas, vi a Annie bailando con el señor Neal y, a juzgar por las apariencias, se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Cuando el baile acabó, acepté de mala gana la mano de mi siguiente pareja mientras Terry hacía una reverencia y se alejaba. Lo vi bailando con varias damas a continuación, entre ellas Eliza. La madre de la joven los observaba de soslayo con una mirada calculadora en sus ambiciosos ojos. Luego bailó con su madre como un hijo obediente. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba bailando con Annie.

Cuando los músicos se tomaron un descanso, algunos de los invitados huyeron del calor del salón por las cristaleras buscando el frescor de la terraza. Observé a Annie y a Terry desde el otro extremo de la sala. Estaban muy juntos. Terry bajó la cabeza mientras ella le susurraba algo al oído. Pude ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía incluso a esa distancia.

¿Qué le habría dicho Annie? Luego le susurró algo más y él le ofreció su brazo. Abandonaron el salón de baile juntos, aunque no siguieron a las demás parejas hacia la terraza.

Cegada por los celos, me pregunté a dónde lo llevaría y qué pensaría hacer con él. Olvidé por completo la benevolencia que había sentido esa misma mañana hacia mi hermana y sentí deseos de arrancarle los ojos.

Alguien me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Me di la vuelta y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Louisa.

—Tengo que hablar con usted —me espetó.

Ella nunca quería hablar conmigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Venga conmigo.

La seguí entre la aglomeración de invitados y salimos del salón. Tomó mi brazo y me guió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca. Allí reinaba el silencio. Louisa se detuvo justo delante de las puertas de la biblioteca y se volvió hacia mí.

—Sé lo de la carta que le escribió a Terry.

Mi corazón se desplomó. ¡No! ¡No, no, no!

—No sé de qué me habla —mentí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí que lo sabe.

Louisa nunca había sido amiga mía, era la amiga de Annie y estaba claro que la prefería a ella como hermana.

—Quiero saber si lo que decía en serio —insistió—. ¿De verdad son esos sus sentimientos hacia Terry? ¿O solo es algo que escribió porque se encontraba en una situación desesperada?

Mi rostro estaba al rojo vivo y sentí que me faltaba el aire.

—¿Qué más le da si lo decía en serio o no?

Louisa se acercó un poco más.

—Mi hermano me importa mucho y ahora mismo está ahí dentro leyendo su carta. Si no lo decía en serio, será mejor que me lo diga ahora, antes de que le parta el corazón.

La miré consternada mientras mi corazón amenazaba con detenerse.

—¿La está leyendo? ¿Ahora mismo?

El pánico se apoderó de mí. Quería salir corriendo de allí. Había declarado mi amor por Terry en esa carta, pero no sabía si él sentiría lo mismo por mí. Mi carta iba más allá del atrevimiento, era algo insólito y me moriría de vergüenza.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Louisa.

—Sí que es cierto —concluyó.

Llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca. Annie la abrió y se quedó en la entrada sonriéndome.

—Por fin has llegado.

Me agarró del brazo y me hizo pasar, luego salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La estancia estaba a oscuras, a excepción del resplandor que proyectaba el débil fuego que ardía en la chimenea y de la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales que había en el otro extremo de la sala. Terry estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, con un hombro apoyado sobre la repisa y la cabeza inclinada sobre una hoja de papel. Alzó la vista cuando la puerta se cerró, aunque me fue imposible ver su expresión a causa de la falta de iluminación.

El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que me llevé una mano al pecho para evitar que me atravesara la piel.

Terry me observó desde el otro extremo de la estancia en penumbra, con aquella dichosa carta aún en la mano, pero no hizo ningún movimiento ni dijo nada. Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles, como si estuviéramos al borde de un precipicio. No estaba segura de si al moverme, descendería a los infiernos o me elevaría hasta el cielo.

Y entonces me habló.

—¿Esto es cierto?

Tenía el corazón en la garganta. Allí estaba yo, en medio de algo o nada. Y podía decantarme por cualquiera de las dos opciones. Sin embargo, mi corazón era más fuerte ahora de lo que lo había sido en meses y me suplicaba que tuviera esperanza, que creyera en mí, que me arriesgara. Por lo tanto, di un paso adelante, un paso hacia aquel «algo».

—Sí —murmuré.

Terry se movió y el resplandor de la hoguera le iluminó el rostro durante una milésima de segundo que me permitió verlo todo. El día que lo había observado batiéndose con William, me había sorprendido descubrir lo apasionado que parecía, como si un fuego ardiera en su interior. En ese instante, a la tenue luz de la hoguera, fui testigo de cómo el fuego lo consumía.

Vino hasta donde yo me encontraba y me agarró por los hombros. En solo tres pasos, tuve la espalda apoyada contra una estantería y antes de que pudiera ni siquiera recuperar el aliento, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Nunca antes me habían besado de verdad, aunque no me hacía falta experiencia para saber que el beso de Terry era, en una palabra, irresistible. Sus labios se movían con decisión, insistencia, dulzura y sensualidad. Enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y me sujetó la cabeza en la posición exacta en que la quería mientras me besaba una y otra vez. Me puse a temblar en sus brazos.

Y entonces caí en la cuenta de que Terry estaba besándome—¡Terry estaba besándome!— y yo no estaba haciendo nada. Me decidí a remediar la situación y fui subiendo las manos por su pecho y sus hombros hasta enterrar mis dedos en su pelo. Me rodeó con los brazos y me acercó a su cuerpo como si fuera algo de incalculable valor. Me abrasé en su abrazo, aunque sin dejar de temblar.

Y justo cuando pensaba que su beso no podría mejorar, se volvió más lento, suave e irresistiblemente tierno y apasionado. Su dulzura me llegó al alma y fulminó todas mis defensas. Mi corazón se abrió de pronto y por mis mejillas resbalaron un sinfín de lágrimas silenciosas, cuyo sabor salado probé en los labios de Terry.

Se apartó de mí, aunque solo lo suficiente para apoyar su frente en la mía. Recobró el aliento tan rápido como yo y noté su corazón latiendo con fuerza bajo su camisa. Una sonrisa se apoderó lentamente de mis labios.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo supiera? —me preguntó con la voz ronca y algo temblorosa—. ¿Cómo es posible que no supiera que tu eres lo que más deseo en este mundo?

Sacudí la cabeza extasiada. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

—Me parecía impensable que pudieras amarme a mí en lugar de a Annie. Y entonces… oí cómo le decías a William en la sala de esgrima que haría cualquier cosa por librarte de mí…

Terry soltó un gemido y se apartó un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Por eso estabas tan enfadada conmigo la noche del baile?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Quería que te fueras de mi casa, que te alejaras de tu hermana y librarme de las restricciones de mi propio honor, pero nunca quise librarme de ti —aclaró—. Pensaba seguirte. Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo… Y cortejarte como aquí no podía hacerlo. Pero entonces tu doncella me entregó la carta para tu padre y pensé que la mejor solución sería seguirte hasta tu propio hogar. No sospechaba…—Inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía y me besó de nuevo como si no hubiese podido controlarse—. No sospechaba, amor mío, que ya me había ganado tu corazón.

—¿Cómo podía dudarlo?

No me imaginaba que alguien pudiera no enamorarse de Terrt.

—¡Era bastante obvio! Cada vez que intentaba cortejarte se enfadaba, se echaba a reír o huía de mí. Llegaste a decirme que solo pensaba en mí como en un amigo.

Sonreí avergonzada. Eso era precisamente lo que había hecho. Tenía que contarle tantas cosas… Tenía que hablarle de mi corazón, de mis miedos y de mi lealtad hacia Annie, pero todo eso podía esperar.

—Estaba muy confusa y también bastante ciega, al parecer—me limité a añadir.

—Entonces escúchame, mi ciega, testaruda y queridísima amiga —me pidió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos—. Me robaste el corazón la noche que nos conocimos, cuando cantaste aquella canción ridícula y me desafiaste a no reírme. Y cada instante que he pasado a tu lado desde entonces, te has llevado un pedacito de mí, hasta el punto de que cuando no estoy a tu lado… —Tomó aire—. Cuando no estoy a tu lado, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti.

El corazón se me fue hinchiendo de emoción como si fuera a ocupar todo mi ser. Había aterrizado en el cielo. Eso era el cielo.

—Intenté decírtelo —confesó—. Estuve a punto muchas veces. Incluso escribí aquella carta de amor con la esperanza de que sabrías que iba dirigida a ti.

Rememoré las preciosas palabras que me había escrito y que yo había hecho mil pedazos.

—¿Me escribirás de nuevo aquella carta de amor?

Me acercó hacia sí.

—Por supuesto. Te escribiré docenas de cartas de amor… cientos de ellas, si ese es tu deseo.

—Sí, las quiero todas.

Quería todo cuanto Terry pudiera darme. No obstante, todo aquello me parecía demasiado maravilloso para ser real. Aun cuando me había dado muestras suficientes de su sinceridad, no pude evitar preguntarme por qué, de todas las mujeres entre las que podría haber elegido, se había enamorado de mí.

—Pero ¿estás seguro de que es a mí a quien quiere?—pregunté—. No soy elegante, ni refinada y siempre estoy haciendo cosas de lo más embarazosas…

—No te conoces —me interrumpió—, pero yo sí, así que te diré cómo es, Candice White. —Me miró a los ojos, como si pretendiese escribir sus palabras directamente en mi corazón—. Eres inteligente, divertida y maravillosamente sorprendente. Eres valiente, compasiva y desinteresada. Y tienes una belleza inconmensurable. Me gusta todo de ti en especial tus pecas y te quiero tal y como eres. —Inspiró hondo—. Si tu me aceptas.

Algo ocurrió en ese momento. Las dudas desaparecieron y la esperanza se transformó en certeza. Fue algo abrumador y acabé riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Era un auténtico desastre, aunque a Terry no pareció importarle en absoluto. Me secó las lágrimas y me besó otra vez, y otra, y luego me susurró palabras demasiado sublimes para ser repetidas, hasta que me convencí de que estaba locamente enamorado de mí, Candy White, una joven con una figura corriente, demasiadas pecas y algo propensa a dar vueltas por ahí. Y supe entonces que había encontrado a mi media naranja.

**•°o•°•O ( Continuara ) O•°•o°**•


	28. Chapter 27

**•¯(_.•¯(_.•¯(_ Capitulo 27 _)¯'•._)¯'•._)¯'•. **

Mucho más tarde, cuando me libré del abrazo de Terry y Dorothy me arregló el estropicio que este me había hecho en el pelo, encontré a Annie en la terraza. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras me dirigía hacia ella.

—Espero que no te haya molestado que leyera tu carta. Fui a tu habitación esta mañana cuando aún dormías y la vi sobre la mesita. Confieso que no pude reprimir mi curiosidad.

—No me importa, teniendo en cuenta cómo ha acabado todo.

—Confío en que seas muy feliz —me deseó tomando mi mano.

—Lo soy. —Suspiré, incapaz de contener mi sonrisa. Me pregunté si Annie sería consciente de que Terry me había estado besando durante un buen rato—. Pero lamento que sea a costa de tu felicidad.

Sacudió una mano en el aire.

—Hay muchos más hombres ricos entre los que puedo elegir. Y si te soy del todo sincera, yo sabía que Terry no estaba interesado en mí. Me di cuenta en cuanto llegué. Ni todas las intrigas del mundo pueden ayudar a una dama cuando el caballero está enamorado de otra. Sin embargo, de lo que no me di cuenta es de cómo te sentías tú. —Me miró con una expresión grave—. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Dijiste que estabas enamorada de él —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Sí, lo dije, aunque me da la impresión de que he debido de comportarme de manera demasiado egocéntrica para no percatarme de tus sentimientos. Lamento no haber sido la hermana que merecías.

Me apretó la mano y permanecimos en silencio escuchando la música que se escapaba por las ventanas del salón de baile. Rememoré mi infancia de cuento de hadas junto a mi hermana melliza. Érase una vez dos niñas, cuyos padres habían pasado mucho tiempo deseando un bebé. Las niñas eran el sol y la luna para ellos. Yo siempre había sido la luna. Mi función había sido reflejar la luz de Annie y dejarla brillar, pero allí, con Terrh, yo era el sol. No podía imaginar un comienzo mejor para el resto de mi vida.

—Espero que siempre estemos unidas —confesé pensando en mi madre y lady Eleonor.

—Pues claro que lo estaremos.

Annie me atrajo hacia sí y nos abrazamos. No la solté hasta que se hizo a un lado.

—Tengo que hablar con alguien —anunció echando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

Me di la vuelta y vi al señor Neal de pie junto a la barandilla de la terraza.

—¿Qué vas a decirle?

Se mordió el labio.

—No estoy segura, pero me llevará un rato.

Me sonrió con malicia antes de marcharse. El señor Neal dobló la esquina de la casa y desapareció. Y Annie le siguió.

Fui la última en entrar en el comedor para el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Terry, William y mi padre se pusieron en pie al verme. Percibí tanto amor en los ojos del primero que me sonrojé al pensar que todo el mundo podía verlo.

Al sentarme me di cuenta de que las miradas de todos los presentes estaban puestas en mí.

—Bueno, ¿ya está todo aclarado entre vosotros dos? —soltó Rachel de pronto—. ¡Gracias a Dios! Por fin podremos hablar abiertamente del asunto.

A Terry se le escapó una risita y yo me sonrojé aún más. Todas las personas que había en el comedor sonrieron, desde lady Eleonor al lacayo que estaba detrás de Terry. La sonrisa de Louisa fue más contenida que la del resto, pero me alegró ver un pequeño signo de cordialidad por su parte. También me alegré al ver a Annie y comprobar que no andaba por ahí en los brazos del señor Neal. Le creía capaz de embaucarla para que se fugara con él, pero al parecer mi hermana tenía más sentido común del que creía.

Todos nos dieron la enhorabuena y Rachel y lady Eleonor se enfrascaron en la magnífica tarea de preparar una boda.

Descubrí que Terry ya había hablado con mi padre, que parecía muy dichoso y me sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa. Mi hogar se encontraba en el condado vecino, lo bastante cerca para vernos tan a menudo como deseáramos. Y Annie regresaría a Londres con nuestra prima Edith para seguir disfrutando de las distracciones de la ciudad.

Un lacayo se acercó a mí con una bandeja de plata en las manos. En ella había una carta de mi abuela. La abrí y la leí mientras seguía desayunando.

Querida Candice:

No seas necia. Pues claro que fue cosa mía enviarte a Graham House y deberías darme las gracias en lugar de esperar una disculpa. Una rica heredera necesita que un hombre que la proteja y ¿de qué otra forma podía asegurar tu protección mientras tu padre siguiera fuera? Solo te lo oculté porque sabía que no accederías a ir si sospechabas la verdad. ¡Niña boba! Tuviste suerte de que sir Terrence quisiera hacerse cargo de protegerte mientras estuvieras bajo su techo.

Por cierto, lady Eleonor me ha comentado que sir Terrence se ha enamorado de ti. No debe de importarle tu forma de corretear por ahí como si fueras la hija de un vulgar granjero. Si consigues un matrimonio tan ventajoso, supongo que te dejaré mi fortuna aunque no llegues a ser nunca una joven elegante. Estoy deseando conocerle y creo que incluso iré a Graham House para verte felizmente casada.

Atentamente:

Tu abuela

PD.: El señor Carson le ha hecho una propuesta de matrimonio a Margaret y ella ha aceptado. Sospecho que has tenido algo que ver…

Suspiré aliviada. Mi plan había funcionado. Dándole vueltas a lo que mi abuela me había revelado acerca de la tarea que había encomendado a Terry, de pronto se me ocurrió algo. Dirigí la mirada al otro lado de la mesa, hacia el señor y la señora Clumpett. Él tenía un libro abierto enfrente del plato y ella escuchaba sonriente a lady Eleonor comentar que el baile había sido todo un éxito.

—¿Le pediste al señor Clumpett que me protegiera mientras estabas de viaje con William? —pregunté a Terry.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—¡Se ha sentido tan derrotado en su caótica biblioteca! Y la señora Clumpett echa de menos a sus pájaros.

Terry rió.

—Bueno, ya pueden volver a casa y recuperar su propia biblioteca y sus pájaros. Tendré que buscar algunos libros sobre la India y enviárselos al señor Clumpett para darle las gracias por protegerte tan bien en mi ausencia. No puedo imaginar lo que podría haber pasado si no se hubiese encontrado dando un paseo por el bosque aquel día.

Eché otro vistazo a los Clumpett. Debía agradecerles a ambos todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

Volví a leer la carta de mi abuela y me di cuenta, para mi alegría, de que no había tenido que cambiar nada de mí misma para conseguir toda la felicidad del mundo. No había tenido que aprender a cantar para las veladas en sociedad, ni había tenido que comportarme como Annie, ni dejar de salir por ahí a dar vueltas. Aun siendo yo misma, alguien me amaba con todo su corazón. De hecho, me parecía mucho a Meg. Ella siempre había sido un caballo de carreras, solo que yo no lo sabía.

Después del desayuno, me escapé al vergel. Estaba tan feliz de estar allí. Me sentía igual que el día que había llegado a Graham House, como si acabara de poner un pie en el paraíso, un paraíso en el que me sentía como en casa. Al sentimiento de pertenencia se le unía la inmensa alegría que sentía al pensar en mi futuro con Terry.

Cerré los ojos, eché hacia atrás la cabeza, extendí los bazos y dejé que el sol me bañara con su calor. Y entonces lo hice. Me puse a dar vueltas. Giré y giré con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los brazos extendidos.

De pronto oí un crujido y una rama me arañó la mejilla. Dejé de girar, abrí los ojos y descubrí que estaba a un centímetro de clavarme una rama en el ojo. Sin embargo, al intentar apartarme, me di cuenta de que tenía el pelo enganchado en otra.

¿Cuándo aprendería que no debía dar vueltas de ese modo?

Tiré de la rama sin éxito. Intenté soltarme, pero solo conseguí destrozarme el peinado y enredarlo aún más. Me dolían los brazos.

—Oh, ¡mecachis! —exclamé frustrada.

Oí un susurro de hojas y me volví hacia el ruido. Terry se agachó para esquivar una rama y siguió caminando en mi dirección. Mis mejillas adquirieron un color como el de la grana y deseé no estar enganchada a aquel árbol. Sin embargo, no tenía más remedio que quedarme allí y esperar a que llegara a mi lado. Él tenía un aspecto impoluto y me costaba imaginarle en una situación tan vergonzosa como la mía. ¿Por qué no había aprendido la lección la última vez?

—No te rías —le advertí al percibir su mirada risueña.

Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente de la rama a mi pelo enmarañado y le empezaron a temblar los labios.

—¿Cómo te ha pasado esto?

—Estaba dando vueltas.

Terry estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa.

—¿Alguna vez te has planteado dar vueltas con los ojos abiertos?

—No es algo que suela planear con anterioridad.

Levanté las manos y me afané en un nuevo intento de desenganchar mi pelo. Hice una mueca de dolor.

Terry se situó delante de mí, me tomó de las manos y las bajó hasta la altura de su pecho, donde las dejó apoyadas.—Permíteme.

Me pasó un brazo por cada lado de la cabeza y empezó a desenmarañar mi cabello. Supuse que a cierta distancia debía de parecer como si estuviera estrechándome en sus brazos. Sentí su respiración y me concentré en cómo mis manos se movían arriba y abajo sobre su pecho. Su aroma me envolvía, aquella mezcla a ropa limpia, jabón y algo que me recordaba al olor del bosque en un día soleado. Algo en mi interior empezó a fundirse.

Noté un suave tirón y sus dedos me acariciaron la oreja y luego el cuello. Mi azoramiento iba en aumento y me impedía respirar. Para distraerme, le hice la pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondando por mi cabeza.

—Terry, ¿por qué me ocultaste tu identidad cuando nos conocimos en la posada?

Se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos.

—El destino me brindó una oportunidad única, la de conversar con una dama sin tener que preguntarme si tan solo estaría interesada en mi fortuna o mi título. Y no con una dama cualquiera. —Me sonrió con picardía y el corazón me dio un vuelco—. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Por su franqueza me arriesgué a provocar su ira.

Fue como si sus palabras arrojaran luz sobre su carácter y comprendí a Terry como no lo había hecho hasta ese momento. No había querido que le llamara sir, si bien esa era la forma en que debería haberme dirigido a él. El día que habíamos pasado en la biblioteca, había ido él mismo a la cocina a por algo de comer en lugar de enviar a un criado. Recordé las promesas que nos habíamos hecho y pensé en cómo había intentado huir de Annie, cuya única motivación era, en efecto, su título y su fortuna. Terry quería que le amaran por quién era, no por su herencia.

Un último tirón y mi cabello quedó libre cayendo en una cascada de rizos sobre mi espalda. Terry me había quitado todas las horquillas y me vi despeinada. Fue bajando sus manos por mi pelo desde la coronilla hasta la espada, luego me rodeó la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí.

—Sabes, aún tenemos un asunto pendiente —observó—Sigo queriendo el cuadro y ahora tengo algo muy valioso que ofrecerle a cambio.

—¿De qué se trata?

Me estaba costando concentrarme en sus palabras, pues no podía apartar la mirada de su boca, del contorno de su mandíbula y de la forma en que la comisura de los labios le temblaba cuando intentaba no sonreír. Quería besarle.

Apoyó su mano en mi barbilla y me levantó el rostro para que le mirara a los ojos.

—Te daré un título por él.

Me mordí el labio y le contemplé recelosa. No me parecía bien. Después de lo que acababa de descubrir, no podía aceptar su oferta.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nunca me ha preocupado mucho tener un título.

Terry frunció el ceño y me dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Entonces ¿qué me dices de todo cuanto ves a tu alrededor? ¿Será Graham House suficiente?

Le aparté el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente y dejé escapar un suspiro.

—No. Aunque adoro este lugar, no puedo darte el cuadro a cambio de tus tierras.

Su rostro había adquirido una expresión seria y de máxima preocupación.

—No necesita mi dinero.

—Exacto.

Bajó la cabeza. Me sentía mal por la angustia que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero sabía que era necesaria.

—No tengo nada más que ofrecerte —susurró.

Lo agarré por las solapas de la levita y me puse de puntillas para mirarle directamente a los ojos con el fin de que no malinterpretara mis palabras.

—No quiero nada de lo que pueda ofrecerme. ¿Recuerda nuestras promesas? —Terry asintió. Sus manos seguían en mi cintura, manteniéndome cerca—. Solo te deseo a ti, Terry. Te daré el cuadro a cambio de tu corazón.

Apartó la mirada de inmediato y sentí la lucha que se estaba librando en su interior. Cuando por fin volvió a mirarme, en sus ojos brillaban la diversión, la admiración y aquel gran secreto que había descubierto en la posada después de su pelea con el señor Beaufort. Brillaba con tanta claridad en ese momento como lo había hecho aquella noche, pero ahora sabía qué significaba. Me amaba.

—Candy… —susurró con una voz gutural que hizo que me diera un vuelco el corazón.

Apartó una mano de mi cintura y me acarició una mejilla sonrosada con el reverso de los dedos. Su caricia fue tan suave como la brisa y sentí su piel fría en contraste con el calor de mi rostro.

—Amor mío… —murmuró mientras alzaba mi barbilla y acercaba sus labios a los míos.

En esa ocasión, sabía cómo devolverle el beso. Terry se sorprendió y noté cómo sus labios se curvaban en su particular sonrisa pícara. Fue fantástico.

Unos minutos más tarde, apartó sus labios de los míos para darme un beso en la mejilla y en el ángulo de la mandíbula.

—Tengo una proposición.

Me hizo cosquillas en el cuello con su aliento.

—¿Otra?

Sonreí y me apoyé en él. Los latidos de mi corazón eran tan fuertes que estaba segura de que podía oírlos.

—Esta es para después de la boda. ¿Qué te parecería viajar al Continente? Me gustaría regalarte tu propio viaje por Europa.

Fui incapaz de hablar.

—Puedes dar vueltas si lo necesita —comentó riendo.

—¿No te importa?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—De hecho, estoy deseando presenciarlo.

Así pues, di vueltas para Terry con el cabello al viento y la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría echar a volar. Me agarró de la cintura cuando estaba a punto de chocarme contra otro árbol.

—Ha sido encantador —dijo atrayéndome hacia sí—. Pero quizá debería abrir los ojos en el futuro.

—Buena idea —murmuré obsequiando con una sonrisa a mi mejor amigo, al que no le importaba en absoluto mi afición a dar vueltas.

—Acabo de recordar —comenzó Terry mientras se registraba los bolsillos de la levita— que había olvidado darte esto.

Era mi relicario. Terry le había exigido al señor Beaufort que se lo entregara, pero después de todo lo acontecido en la posada esa noche lo había olvidado. Cuando Terry me lo puso alrededor del cuello, experimenté como por arte de magia una maravillosa sensación de sosiego. Aferré con la mano el preciado recuerdo de mi madre y lo apreté contra el pecho. El corazón me latía fuerte y confiado bajo el relicario. Había recuperado todo cuanto había perdido y sentí que todo en mi mundo estaba bien.

Entonces Terry y yo nos encaminamos de la mano hacia la casa y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, donde finalmente tuvo lugar nuestra partida de ajedrez.

**•¯(_.•¯(_.•¯(_ Continuara _)¯'•._)¯'•._)¯'•. **


	29. Chapter 28

**ஐ****¤*¨¨*¤¨°o.O( Capitulo 28 )O.o°¤*¨¨*¤ ஐ**

España, 1811

—¿Comandante Grandchester?

Levanté la vista del mapa que estaba desplegado a lo largo de la mesa. Acabábamos de dar el parte de la batalla y estábamos enfrascados en el diseño de la estrategia para la campaña del día siguiente. Me froté los músculos del cuello, doloridos tras haber estado inclinado sobre el mapa, y en cuanto me incorporé para volverme hacia la voz que me había hablado sentí el cansancio en los pies. En la puerta de la tienda había un soldado que alzaba la mano en un saludo militar.

—Una carta, señor —dijo, extendiéndola en su mano enguantada.

Me tomé un momento para confirmar que, en efecto, la letra era de mi madre. Una sensación de alivio me inundó: «¡Sana y salva! Está sana y salva». Aquella era la típica reacción de un soldado cuando ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo entre una carta y otra. En lugar de rasgar el sobre y abrir la carta allí mismo, como deseaba hacer, la deslicé a regañadientes en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Un soldado, incluso un oficial, hace docenas de sacrificios al día. Apenas me daba cuenta de algunos de ellos, pero de aquel era muy consciente.

—¿Una carta de casa? —preguntó el comandante Cornwell al ver que mi mano, pendiente del bolsillo, sujetaba el inesperado tesoro.

Asentí, y después alejé por completo la cuestión de mi mente en un intento de dar la espalda a un amanecer que, sin embargo, esperaba con ansia. La aurora llegaría pronto, en nuestro caso literalmente, y era nuestro deber preparar una estrategia. Concentré de nuevo mi atención en el mapa antes de que las velas y yo nos apagáramos ante cualquier ráfaga de brisa caliente que entrara en la tienda; una ráfaga que, en realidad, no habría podido secar el sudor que se me había ido escurriendo por la espalda durante todo el día. España tenía sus cosas buenas, pero el clima caluroso al final del verano no era una de ellas.

Tan pronto como entré en mi tienda una hora más tarde, saqué la carta del bolsillo y la coloqué con delicadeza en mi catre. Después me desabotoné el abrigo, lo eché a un lado y me quité la camisa empapada de sudor. Aquellos días tan duros, de combate tan fuerte, provocaban que la vieja cicatriz en el hombro se estremeciera y me recordara que todo lo bueno tiene un precio. Aun con todo, no era un precio muy alto. Me hirieron en una misión y tenía aquella cicatriz, pero también obtuve una distinción por ser el comandante más joven en el ejército de Su Majestad.

Giré los hombros a un lado y a otro para poner en funcionamiento los músculos agarrotados y, por un momento, fantaseé con los campos típicos de Inglaterra: vientos húmedos, aire frío y una lluvia helada e incesante.

Mientras intentaba alejarme de mi hogar soñado, me incliné sobre el aguamanil, me salpiqué la cara con agua y dejé que esta se me escurriera por el pecho. Me peiné el cabello con los dedos húmedos, que se me ondulaba mucho más en España que en Inglaterra, y suspiré con alivio cuando una pequeña brisa se coló por la puerta abierta de la tienda. Por último, me quité las botas, me eché sobre el catre y me relajé.

Entonces tomé la carta y la acerqué a la vela. La oscuridad era total en el exterior y los sonidos del campamento se fueron apagando hasta que se convirtieron en unos ronquidos distantes que se mezclaban con la marcha imperturbable y tranquila de la patrulla nocturna.

Podía adivinar de buena gana lo que contendría la carta: en primer y más destacado lugar, las preocupaciones maternales por Charles, mi hermano mayor. Era opresivo, arrogante e insufrible; lo había heredado todo tras la muerte de mi padre y estaba viviendo la vida flagrante e improductiva de un hombre adinerado con títulos. En el fondo, sentía muy poca simpatía por lo que mi madre llamaba «sus problemas». Con un poco de suerte, también me contaría algo interesante sobre William, mi hermano pequeño, que estaba estudiando en Oxford. Louisa aparecería en el papel de la testaruda hija pequeña que crecía siendo demasiado bonita para su propio bien. Quizá hubiera noticias sobre las propiedades, los arrendatarios o algún pariente lejano. En resumen, aquella carta me llevaría a casa, junto a una madre que echaba de menos al vástago alistado durante años en el ejército. Puede que mis hermanos discutieran mi estatus de hijo favorito, pero a esas alturas nada podía quebrantar mi autoconfianza.

Rompí el lacre, desplegué el papel y sonreí de antemano. Sin embargo, en cuanto vi la longitud que tenía la carta me incorporé de un salto. Las cartas demasiado breves solo traen malas noticias.

No podía leer lo bastante rápido y, al mismo tiempo, no quería seguir leyendo por nada del mundo. Era como tragar veneno.

_**Mi querido Terry:**_

_**Te escribo esta carta con el corazón compungido. No había querido preocuparte, y por eso no te dije en mi última carta que Charles padecía una enfermedad pulmonar. Los médicos tenían esperanza… No, eso no es cierto: yo tenía esperanzas, pero fueron en vano y mi querido, queridísimo hijo se ha ido de este mundo. Por favor, date prisa y vuelve a casa tan pronto como puedas. Todos estamos destrozados.**_

Me senté de nuevo en el catre, y aunque me hallaba a miles de millas de casa, innumerables recuerdos me asaltaron, pero solo uno, aquel que siempre consideré como la última carrera de caballos, se detuvo y permaneció conmigo.

_Aquella mañana mis hermanos y yo nos reunimos muy temprano en los establos y preparamos nuestros respectivos caballos. Yo tenía catorce años, William, trece y Charles, casi diecisiete. A William le volvían loco las carreras y había esperado bastante tiempo hasta que, por fin, mi padre lo llevó a elegir su propio corcel. Dentro del precio fijado por mi padre, Will decidió que un precioso ejemplar castrado de color gris tendría el mejor potencial. Lo llamó Eclipse en honor al famoso caballo de carreras francés y lo entrenó a diario durante el verano, ya lloviera o hiciera sol, durante muchas más horas al día de las que Charles o yo dedicábamos a nuestros caballos._

_Y todo ese entrenamiento tuvo su recompensa. En la mañana de la última carrera, el caballo de William se lanzó sobre cada seto y cada muro de piedra como si fuera todo corazón, coraje y pezuñas aladas. Corrió por los bosques con tal destreza que parecía que los árboles, las raíces y las plantas se apartaban de su camino y le dejaban paso. Y cuando William le pidió más en el último tramo, aquel caballo se lo dio con un estallido de velocidad que nos dejó a Charles y a mí a miles de yardas de allí. William levantó ambos brazos y gritó:_

_—¡El gran caballo de carreras Eclipse, entrenado y montado por el maestro William Grandchester, ha derrotado a todos los demás! Lo que demuestra que Charles no podría elegir un buen caballo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello._

_Me reí, acerqué mi caballo al de William y le di la enhorabuena con una palmadita en la espalda. No tenía problema en ser superado por mi hermano pequeño; lo que me molestaba era perder frente a mi hermano mayor._

_Charles frunció el ceño mientras galopaba sobre su caballo. Su aspecto era sombrío por naturaleza. El color del cabello y el de los ojos era marrón oscuro, casi negro, y su constitución era enjuta y fuerte. Además, su cara mostraba una arrogancia feroz que había ido perfeccionando a medida que crecía. Al fin y al cabo, desde que era muy joven había asumido lo que significaba ser el primogénito, es decir, el futuro heredero de un título, de unas propiedades y de una enorme fortuna._

_—Ha sido suerte —dijo Charles sacudiendo una mancha de barro de sus pantalones—. Pero te demostraré que te equivocas, hermanito. Yo soy capaz de elegir un buen caballo. —Posó con frialdad sus ojos en el caballo de William y dijo—: Elijo ese caballo._

_—Es mío —se mofó William—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a tu caballo con alma de vaca y a ser derrotado por mí una y otra vez._

_Charles se apartó un mechón oscuro de la frente._

_—Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pedirle a padre ese caballo, y me lo dará. —La sonrisa que le dirigió a William era fría y crispada—. Entonces podrás quedarte con el caballo con alma de vaca y yo tendré el ganador, como debe ser._

_La cólera invadió la mirada de William y sus manos se cerraron en sendos puños. Entonces le así del brazo, por si decidía embestir a Charles con su caballo._

_—Charles —dije con una voz cargada de advertencia—, que ni se te pase por la cabeza._

_El aludido alzó el rostro y lo ladeó, consiguiendo el ángulo más arrogante que era capaz de lograr; un ángulo que, tras catorce años viéndolo, me producía una necesidad casi imperiosa de romperle la nariz._

_—Pero sería tan fácil —dijo Charles con una irritante voz pausada—. Porque todo lo que hay aquí será mío cuando padre muera. Esta casa. Las propiedades. El arte. La biblioteca y todo lo que hay en ella. Los establos. Y ese caballo, y ese caballo y ese caballo. —Señaló la casa, que quedaba a nuestra espalda, el huerto, los establos, los jardines, diciendo con una exasperante voz—: Mío, mío, mío, mío. —Sonrió—. Padre ya no es joven. Podría pasar cualquier día. Todo será mío, y nada será vuestro. Así que, pensándolo bien, ya me pertenece. Y creo que quiero…—señaló mi caballo, luego el suyo y, por último, el de William— ese caballo._

_La expresión de William reflejaba furia y sus ojos, rabia e impotencia._

_—Te odiaré hasta el día en que mueras si te atreves a quitarme este caballo._

_—¡Vaya castigo! —dijo Charles, con burla en su voz._

_Me aparté de William y moví mi caballo entre los de ellos dos, mientras ponía una mano en el pecho de Charles._

_—William te ha ganado hoy —le dije con un empujón—. Así que asúmelo como un hombre o ve a llorar a padre._

_Charles me dirigió una mirada fría y apartó la mano del pecho._

_—Tengo una idea mejor. Os echaré una carrera a los dos de vuelta al establo, y el caballo ganador será el mío._

_Los labios de William se curvaron con desprecio._

_—Nunca volveré a correr contigo._

_—Entonces soy el ganador por incomparecencia del rival.—Charles se volvió furioso junto a su caballo y lo espoleó para que se pusiera al galope mientras gritaba por encima de su hombro— Un día será mío, William._

_Mientras veía cómo se alejaba de nosotros, sus únicos hermanos en el mundo y, en aquel momento, sus enemigos, me hice una promesa. Yo nunca sería como Charles, y nunca, nunca jamás, querría lo que él tuviera._

_William blasfemó en voz baja y con gran imaginación antes de decir:_

_—Le odio._

_—Ya lo sé —respondí._

_Di una vuelta con mi caballo y abarqué con la vista todo lo que Charles había señalado y declarado como suyo. Tenía razón, y eso era lo más exasperante. Graham House era hermoso. Era nuestra casa. Era todo lo que más había querido en mi infancia. Y un día sería un forastero en ella. Un día ya no tendría más derecho que cualquier extraño a cruzar aquellas puertas. Así que miré mi querida casa, el huerto, los establos, los jardines, el río y los árboles y pensé: «No es mío. No es mío. No es mío». Me sentía como si me arrancara pequeñas virutas del corazón._

_—Siempre perderemos frente a él, ¿verdad? —dijo William._

_—Oh, no. Yo no pienso perder frente a él de nuevo._

_William se mofó._

_—Él es rico. Siempre será el hermano mayor, el heredero de todo, y se comportará como un tirano y utilizará su poder contra nosotros. ¿Cómo evitar que perdamos frente a él?_

_Miré hacia el puente que cruzaba el río y pensé: «No es mío», y se me desprendió otra viruta del corazón._

_—Es fácil. Solo tiene poder sobre nosotros si nos importa algo de esto. —Señalé la escena ante nosotros, simulando una indiferencia que no sentía—. Si todo esto deja de importarnos, si no lo queremos, entonces carecerá de poder._

_—¿Eso es todo? —dijo William con una voz teñida de amargura—. Él va a heredar una fortuna y vastas propiedades y un título y una vida de lujos desmesurados. No hay nada que envidiar._

_—Sí, pero piensa en esto: él nunca podrá elegir una profesión. Estará obligado a concertar un matrimonio de conveniencia, no podrá casarse por amor. Será cortejado por su dinero, su posición y su título, y siempre cuestionará la lealtad de aquellos que lo rodeen._

_William aún tenía el ceño fruncido._

_—No puedo soportar la rabia que me provoca su manera de ser._

_Sonreí un instante._

_—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, sueño con romperle la nariz con bastante frecuencia. Imagínatelo con detalle. Casi puedo sentir el crujido del hueso bajo los nudillos._

_William arqueó las cejas._

_—¿Y queda muy mal?_

_—No deja de chorrear sangre. Es un maldito manantial._

_William sonrió._

_—Y, después, por supuesto, el hueso le suelda fatal, así que la nariz se le queda torcida, de manera que ninguna mujer lo quiere en su cama. William se rio._

_—Somos nosotros contra él, Terry —dijo con una fiereza que parecía mitad rabia por Charles y mitad afecto por mí._

_—Ya lo sé._

_Suspiró y dio una palmadita en el cuello de Eclipse; después le acarició una de las orejas. Lo obsequiaba con mimos propios de un amante._

_—Si fuera cualquier otra cosa —dijo—, creo que podría soportarlo, pero es mi caballo, Terry. Es lo más cerca que estaré nunca de poseer un verdadero caballo de carreras._

_—Suspiró. Su rostro, tan joven, estaba marcado por una mirada llena de desdicha—. Sabes tan bien como yo que siendo un clérigo o un soldado, tanto da a qué profesión me dedique, nunca tendré dinero para comprar un caballo como este._

_Hice una mueca. William decía la verdad. Nuestros futuros serían muy distintos al de Charles._

_—Escucha, Will. Si algún día tengo la posibilidad de comprarte un caballo de carreras, lo haré. Te lo prometo._

_William sonrió._

_—Gracias, pero creo que serás tan pobre como yo._

_—No. Yo administro el dinero mucho mejor que tú._

_Se rio y tiró de las riendas de su caballo y se encaminó hacia el bosque. Los vi alejarse y, por el bien de mi hermano pequeño, deseé que aquel bosque le trajera consuelo._

_Después regresé al poco apego que me quedaba hacia mi hogar. Si hubiera podido hablarle al corazón como había hecho con William, me habría resultado fácil deshacerme del cariño hacia Graham House desde el momento en que Charles lo heredase. Esa era la única manera de no volverme loco de envidia y resentimiento._

Permanecí tumbado en el catre durante un rato largo. No podía conciliar el sueño y oía los sonidos del campamento mientras multitud de pensamientos me asaltaban, un tumulto de recuerdos y amargura. Pensé en mi casa, en Charles y en la promesa que me había hecho tiempo atrás de no ser como él, de no desear jamás lo que él pudiera tener. Esperé un sosiego y un olvido que no llegaban.

A la tarde siguiente, el comandante Cornwell me esperó y, después de la reunión que mantuvimos para preparar la estrategia, me acompañó a mi tienda. La noche en vela me había pasado factura y me costaba poner un pie delante del otro.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Grandchester? —preguntó con un tono de voz más cercano al de un amigo que al de un soldado.

Me detuve delante de la entrada de mi tienda, luchando conmigo mismo por un instante. Durante la noche, una parte de mí había decidido ocultar la noticia a todo el mundo. Podía actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Podía continuar dirigiendo a mis hombres, pasar los días luchando por mi país y, cuando llegara el momento, en lugar de casarme por el bien de la fortuna y la reputación de mi familia, podía unirme a una mujer a la que amara y tener todo aquello por lo que llevaba toda la vida trabajando. Sin embargo, había un problema con el deber: mi padre me había educado demasiado bien como para obviarlo. Si había algo con lo que un caballero debía cumplir era, ante todo, con su obligación. Y mi deber con respecto a mi familia y a mi casa estaba por encima de mis deseos personales. Respiré hondo y, al soltar el aire, liberé la indecisión con la que había estado batallando todo el día.

—Mi hermano mayor ha muerto. Ahora soy yo el heredero—dije sin rodeos.

El comandante Cornwell soltó un pequeño silbido.

—Entonces ya no eres el comandante Grandchester, ¿verdad, Sir Terrence?

Hice una mueca al oír cómo se dirigía a mí ahora.

—Siento enormemente tu pérdida. Y la nuestra, también. Nunca había conocido un soldado mejor. —El comandante Cornwell me tendió la mano.

—Gracias —dije con brusquedad.

Sentía la rigidez de la garganta. Estreché su mano mientras me llegaba un sabor a final. Echaría mucho de menos aquel precioso país, la responsabilidad de la guerra, la lealtad y la camaradería de mis compañeros de armas, la satisfacción de trabajar duro cada día por una gran causa y de caer exhausto en la cama cada noche. Mi independencia había acabado. Mi carrera había llegado a su fin. Era el momento de volver a casa.

**ஐ****¤*¨¨*¤¨°o.O( Continuara )O.o°¤*¨¨*¤ ஐ**


	30. Chapter 29

**••.•´¯`•.••( Capitulo 29) ••.•´¯`•.•• **

**GRAHAM HOUSE**

Tres meses más tarde

—¿Todavía le estás dando vueltas? —preguntó William mientras acercaba una silla a mi lado.

Levanté la vista del anillo con el sello al que había estado dando vueltas en el dedo meñique. La biblioteca de Graham House estaba bañada por la luz cálida del sol del atardecer.

Había apartado mi silla del alto muro de ventanas que encuadraba la vista del huerto y miraba, en cambio, el retrato de mi padre que colgaba sobre la inmensa chimenea.

Bajé de nuevo la mirada, sin responder. De alguna manera, el anillo se volvía más pesado cada vez que le daba una vuelta más. Si continuaba así, quizá tuviera que ser arrastrado con él al infierno. Qué pensamiento más apropiado. Un dedo era una cosa pequeña, tan solo una parte del cuerpo de una persona. Pensé en la enfermedad que había invadido los pulmones de mi hermano, una afección tan minúscula en un principio. Ni siquiera se apreciaba a simple vista y, sin embargo, cuatro meses y medio después se había llevado a Charles. Y, al otro lado del mar, en el peor momento de la Guerra de España, cuando ya estaba listo para dirigir a mis hombres hacia la victoria, un asunto mínimo había logrado cambiar mi vida. Una enfermedad apenas importante, un pequeño anillo, un dedo insignificante, una carta terrible. Y ahora esta vida inoportuna y nueva. Cerré la mano en un puño.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo él—. Madre te ha dicho que tu deber con la familia es casarte bien y te ha convencido para que te comportes como un señor y asistas a la Temporada en Londres para poder presentarte a alguna jovencita bien relacionada. Y tú te sientes fatal por tener que pasar los próximos meses cortejando a muchachas jóvenes y bonitas.—Asomó su labio inferior en una exagerada expresión de descontento.

—Ay, pobre de mí —me reí de mala gana.

—¡En efecto! Si yo hubiera sido el segundo, habría sabido qué hacer con toda esa fortuna.

Le lancé una mirada de preocupación, preguntándome si habría algo escondido bajo aquellas palabras burlonas.

—Dime la verdad, William. ¿Me odiarás ahora, como odiabas a Charles? ¿Me reprobarás por heredarlo todo?

Él se mofó y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Te propongo un pacto, Terry. No te reprobaré si tú me prometes borrar esa expresión infernal de disgusto.

Tenía razón. Había estado disgustado demasiado tiempo.

—Trato hecho.

Tomé aire profundamente e intenté ahuyentar las sombras que me ofuscaban. Me relajé, crucé las manos por detrás de la cabeza y dejé que mi mirada vagara por las estanterías que empezaban en el suelo y llegaban hasta el techo.

Charles había sido muy singular con su biblioteca. Cada libro debía estar en el lugar exacto siguiendo el orden alfabético y el género al que pertenecía. Todavía era su biblioteca y, destrozado como estaba, sentía que esta era aún su casa y yo, un extraño.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Te apetece un poco de trabajo?

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —William arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que es el momento de reordenar la biblioteca.—Señalé los libros.

Bajamos los libros de todos los estantes, había miles, e hicimos unas pilas enormes en el suelo de la biblioteca y después fuera, en el vestíbulo. Una vez que las estanterías estuvieron vacías, recogimos los montones de libros apilados al azar y las llenamos de nuevo sin orden ni concierto. Tardamos horas en hacerlo, pero al final, cuando William y yo, hombro con hombro, contemplamos nuestro trabajo, estuvimos de acuerdo en que el esfuerzo había valido la pena. De todas las habitaciones de la casa, podía sentir aquella un poquito más mía.

**••.•´¯`•.••( Continuara) ••.•´¯`•.•• **


	31. Chapter 30

**©º°°º©©º°°º© Capitulo 30 ©º°°º©©º°°º© **

**LONDRES**

Cuatro años más tarde

Me detuve delante del espejo con el quinto pañuelo suspendido alrededor del cuello. George, mi ayuda de cámara, aguardaba de pie, a mi lado, y de su brazo colgaban una docena de pañuelos recién planchados. Hacer aquel nudo en cascada estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero yo no era de los que se rendían fácilmente. Así que, después de realizar varios intentos durante una hora, estaba aún más decidido a lograrlo. Con un tirón de la tela, di las últimas vueltas al nudo. Mientras observaba el resultado, podía sentir la tensión de George, que esperaba mi veredicto.

—Bastante bien —murmuré.

George colocó el resto de las prendas a un lado, sujetó mi abrigo y me ayudó a ponérmelo.

Entonces oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta de mi dormitorio. George se alejó para abrir y entró mi madre seguida de Rachel, la esposa de William. Ambas se habían engalanado para el baile de aquella noche. Durante los tres últimos meses se habían comportado como dos gatos curiosos que me examinaban antes de cada evento social y me acicalaban cuando consideraban que podían mejorar el aspecto de la ropa o del cabello. En una ocasión, mi madre llegó a humedecerse el dedo con saliva para colocarme un pelo despeinado de la ceja. Le hice saber sin lugar a equívocos que ese gesto no se repetiría.

—Muy bien, Terry —murmuraron ambas después de examinarme de pies a cabeza.

—Me alegro de contar con vuestra aprobación —dije con sequedad.

Mi madre juntó las manos y me miró con una sonrisa amable. Sin embargo, aunque engañara a todos los demás, yo vi la frialdad bajo aquella dulzura.

—¿Qué pasa, Madre? —pregunté mientras me colocaba el anillo con el sello en el dedo meñique—. Tienes algo en mente.

—Terry, nos preocupa que hayas desperdiciado algunas oportunidades excelentes durante esta Temporada. Si no sacas provecho de alguna de ellas, otra persona lo hará en tu lugar.

—¡Ah, vuestro discurso del final de la Temporada!—sonreí—. Debería haberlo visto venir.

Mi madre había sido implacable en sus esfuerzos por empujarme al matrimonio, pero creía que se había olvidado de aquel empeño mientras se ocupaba de la primera Temporada de mi hermana Louisa. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Rachel, se había mantenido tan centrada y decidida a concertarme un buen casamiento como lo había estado durante los tres años previos.

—Este discurso puede llegar a durar una hora, si la memoria se presta. ¿Queréis poneros cómodas? No suelo recibir visitas en mi dormitorio, pero podríamos pedir que nos trajeran algún aperitivo. ¿Quizás un poco de té?

Rachel parecía irritada. Mi madre no se inmutó, pero pidió a George que saliera de la estancia con un tono frío como el acero. Tan pronto como este cerró la puerta tras de sí, mi madre se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa radiante.

—Ya hemos tenido bastante, Terry. Centrémonos en lo nuestro.

Alargó su mano hacia Rachel, quien le entregó una hoja de papel que parecía que era una lista de nombres. Traté de ocultar mi sorpresa ante esta nueva táctica.

—Rachel y yo vamos a leerte estos nombres, y queremos que nos des una razón de peso para que no propongas matrimonio a alguna de estas atractivas jovencitas.

Ahogué un quejido. Antes de que pudiera objetar nada, el concurso comenzó.

—¿La señorita Blythe? —preguntó Madre.

Escondí las manos en los bolsillos y dije la primera palabra que me vino a la cabeza.

—Aburrida.

—¿La señorita Keane?

—Tediosa.

—¿La señorita Parham?

—Anodina.

—¿Lady Sandelford?

—Sosa.

—¿La señorita Sophronia Goodall?

—Cargante.

Madre detuvo aquella enumeración para observarme y reanudó la lectura.

—¿La señorita Leagan?

—Sin gracia.

—¿Lady Downing ?

—Insípida.

—¿Las señoritas Amelia Endicott, Georgiana Endicott y Frederica Endicott?

—Pusilánime, sosa y… hum…

De pronto, miré a Rachel con brusquedad y entrecerré los ojos con recelo.

—No conozco a la señorita Frederica Endicott.

Parecía enojada.

—Ajá. ¡Una trampa! ¡Y no he caído en ella! —sonreí, felicitándome por mi agudeza—. Bien es evidente que vosotras dos queréis casarme con alguien que me entierre en vida. Y yo me niego.

—Espera. Hay un nombre más en la lista. La señorita Annie White.

Las palabras de mi madre retumbaron en la habitación. Tuve que recurrir a mi educación de caballero para no hacer una mueca ante el nombre de aquella muchacha. Era la hija de la mejor amiga de la infancia de mi madre y la nueva y queridísima amiga de mi hermana Louisa, lo que la convertía en la esposa perfecta.

—Demasiado lejos—contesté, eludiendo algunas palabras desagradables que podría haber dicho. Debieron de ver algo en mi expresión, porque intercambiaron una mirada de derrota y dejaron de presionarme.

Parecían tan tristes que, durante un momento, sentí una punzada de culpa.

—Siento haber sido tan difícil. —Tomé la mano de Rachel, después la de mi madre y las besé.

—Bien —dijo mi madre con tono de voz nuevo y que denotaba disposición—, quizá haya alguna joven a la que no conozcas todavía en el baile de esta noche. Una siempre puede tener esperanzas.

Le sonreí con afecto.

—Desde luego. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Pero esas palabras sonaron me sonaron falsas. En realidad, no tenía esperanzas de encontrar en Londres a ninguna joven de la que me pudiera enamorar. De haber habido alguna, cualquier rasgo interesante que hubiera podido tener habría sido aniquilado por la educación de una madre maquinadora que habría enseñado a su hija a buscar un buen partido. La opción más segura para una muchacha que deseara casarse bien era, desde luego, carecer de gracia, espíritu, imaginación… Y tener una personalidad insípida y sin sustancia.

La señorita Annie White se sentó en un sofá en el salón y se puso a cuchichear en el oído de mi hermana Louisa tras una mano enguantada. Me detuve en la puerta, que estaba lo bastante lejos como para permitirme actuar con la arrogancia cortés que mostraba ante jovencitas ambiciosas, vanidosas y superficiales como la señorita White. No me sorprendía verla aquí. Era la amiga más querida de Louisa y parecía pasar más tiempo en mi casa de Londres que en la de su prima, a quien acompañaba en su primera Temporada.

En cuanto entré en la habitación me miró a través de las gruesas pestañas que enmarcaban sus grandes ojos azules.

—Sir Terrence —me saludó con un seductor ronroneo, al tiempo que alargaba una mano hacia mí con una muñeca flácida. La tomé y me la llevé a los labios, puesto que no hacerlo habría ido en contra de mi condición de caballero.

—Señorita White —respondí con una educada sonrisa—Qué alegría verla. ¿Asistirá con nosotros al baile de los Sandeford que se celebra esta noche?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —dijo—. En especial, si me reserva un baile antes de que complete mi tarjeta.

Me lanzó una sonrisa fugaz y seductora y sus ojos centellearon con picardía. Pensé que estaba siendo terriblemente descarada y que el color blanco de su vestido largo resultaba demasiado inocente para ella. También sabía con certeza que su interés por mí no iba más allá de mi herencia. Sin embargo, incliné la cabeza y respondí:

—Sería un honor para mí acompañarla en el primer baile.

Cuando mi madre se unió a nosotros, anunciaron el carruaje y nos adentramos en la noche fría y neblinosa de Londres. La conversación giraba en torno a mí, pero no importunó mis pensamientos díscolos, sombríos y autocomplacientes. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente al edificio, las antorchas iluminaban la calle atestada de gente en la que los invitados, vestidos con sus mejores galas, se apeaban de los carruajes. El cochero abrió la puerta y descendí del carruaje; después me volví para ofrecer la mano a mi madre, luego a Louisa y, por último, a la señorita White.

Ella tomó mi mano y bajó el primer escalón, luego el segundo; pero antes de poner el pie en el adoquinado, dejó escapar un gritito y cayó sobre mí. La sostuve antes de que se cayera. Entonces ella se desplomó en mis brazos y se agarró a las solapas de mi abrigo.

—¡Oh, querido! —Su aliento rozaba mi mejilla—. ¡Qué torpe he sido!

—¿Se ha hecho daño? —pregunté, apoyando las manos en su cintura para ayudarla a sostenerse.

En lugar de apartarse, se aferró más fuerte a mis solapas y se inclinó hacia mí de un modo que, en cualquier otra situación, habría resultado indecente.

—Creo que me he torcido el tobillo —dijo—. ¡Qué mala suerte! Y justo antes del baile. Creo que me tendrá que llevar de vuelta a su casa, sir Terrence.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y busqué la ayuda de mi madre o de Louisa, pero ya habían cruzado la calle hacia la casa de los Sandeford. El cochero aún estaba de pie detrás de mí, con la puerta del carruaje abierta, y cuando le miré apartó la vista deprisa. Estaba claro que no me sería de ninguna ayuda. Quería apartar a la señorita White de mis brazos sin más demora. Desde luego que no iba a subir de nuevo al carruaje para quedarme a solas con ella ni a conducir de vuelta a mi casa. La sujeté de las muñecas y, con deferencia pero firmeza, le aparté las manos de mi abrigó y la alejé de mí.

—Creo que debería intentar caminar —dije, sin preocuparme por disimular la ironía de mi voz.

A la luz de las antorchas vi un fugaz atisbo de disgusto en su hermoso rostro, pero lo cubrió con una sonrisa.

—Creo que tiene razón, sir Terrence. Lo intentaré, aunque solo sea por el baile que me ha reservado. Si me concediera su brazo…

Alargó la mano con una sonrisa pícara. Estaba tejiendo una soga para mí con sus largos cabellos rubios; una soga cada vez más gruesa que iba urdiendo con ingenio, con su flirteo y con la amistad que la unía a mi familia. Si la señorita White pensaba que iba a caer con facilidad en sus redes, era porque no sabía con quién estaba jugando. Le ofrecí mi brazo, que presionó hacia sí y simuló cojear durante unos cuantos pasos, pero en cuanto llegamos a la puerta de entrada dejó de fingir.

Ya en la casa de los Sandeford, donde quiera que se mirase se veían sedas de color pastel, tocados de plumas, guantes largos, mejillas sonrosadas, cabellos rizados y cuellos enjoyados. Además, en el salón de baile hacía calor, olía mal y había demasiada gente como para estar a gusto. Mi madre inspeccionaba el recinto con la atenta mirada de quien intenta casar tanto a una hija como a un hijo. En cuanto a mí, por cómo se desarrollaba el baile, disponía de un cuarto de hora antes de verme forzado a bailar con la señorita White. Mis ojos otearon la sala y se iluminaron con un suspiro de alivio al divisar una cara conocida.

—Si me disculpa, señorita White —dije—. He visto a un amigo a quien me gustaría mucho saludar.

—Por supuesto, sir Terrence.

Su mano permaneció aferrada a mi brazo mientras la apartaba de mí. La dejé con Louisa y con mi madre y me adentré en la sala. Traté de no pensar mucho en las cabezas que se volvían en mi dirección, en los cuchicheos sobre mi fortuna y mis «vastas propiedades», en la avaricia que percibía en los ojos de las mujeres de todas las edades que medían mi valía en virtud de mi herencia. Hice caso omiso de todo aquello y me abrí camino entre la multitud hacia la persona que me había traído la primera pizca de felicidad de aquella noche.

El señor Cornwell, antes el comandante Cornwell, se encontraba cerca de la mesa del ponche. También había sido víctima de una repentina herencia que parecía encajar muy bien con él pues, a diferencia de mí, no conllevaba un título ni una gran fortuna.

—¡Grandchester!

Con su sonrisa me llegó el recuerdo del olor del fuego a campo abierto, la brisa caliente de un día húmedo en España y los sonidos ágiles de la batalla. Casi podía sentir mi cuerpo sobre el catre duro cuando dormía exhausto al final de un buen día de lucha. Si aguzaba el oído, podía recrear el zumbido de los insectos y de los sonidos del campamento que tanto me ayudaban a dormir. Ay, cuánto echaba de menos esa vida.

—¿Cómo te trata Londres? —le pregunté mientras nos dábamos un apretón de manos.

—Muy bien. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo va la caza?

Tomé un vaso de ponche, aunque deseaba algo más fuerte.

—Cornwell, si esto es una cacería, yo soy el zorro.

Se rio con suavidad.

—¿Te sientes amenazado? Pobre diablo, tienes la mala suerte de tener una fortuna, unas vastas propiedades y un buen título. He visto a la belleza con la que has entrado. Si todos tuviéramos una condena así…

Seguí su mirada y reparé en la señorita White que, en ese momento, hacía gala de su habilidad admirable para flirtear con varios caballeros a la vez.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el calor de la sala de baile, su pelo brillaba como el oro a la luz de las velas y sus pestañas largas y oscuras entornaban con encanto sus ojos vivaces. Era lógico que mi amigo apreciara la vista que ella ofrecía. Pero después de haber pasado muchas tardes en su compañía, después de innumerables cenas con nuestra familia y de incontables intentos de conversación, yo sabía la verdad: su belleza era algo superficial y lo que fuera que corría por sus venas también lo era.

Como si pudiera sentir nuestra atención, la señorita White se volvió hacia nosotros y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos brillaron al hallarme observándola y me maldije en silencio. Lo último que quería era darle motivos para que esperase de mí una disposición favorable.

—Ah, aquí viene la belleza —dijo el señor Cornwell mientras Annie se abría camino entre la multitud hacia nosotros.

Me bebí el ponche, preguntándome por qué se me habría ocurrido elegir una bebida tan dulce.

—Si quieres te la presento —le ofrecí.

—Por favor.

Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me volví hacia el enemigo con una sonrisa amable y fría.

—Sabía que no olvidaría nuestro baile, sir Terrence, pero pensé en ahorrarle el trabajo de buscarme entre esta muchedumbre. —Me dedicó una de las sonrisas tímidas y coquetas a las que me tenía acostumbrado.

—Señorita White, permítame presentarle a mi amigo. Señor Archibald Cornwell, la señorita Annie White.

Él tomó su mano y la levantó sin vacilar hacia sus labios.

—Un placer —murmuró. Sus ojos se encendieron ante la mirada de admiración de él—. ¿Me concedería el placer de un baile, señorita White?

Ella consultó su tarjeta.

—Podría ser la cuadrilla, señor Cornwell.

—Entonces lo aceptaré con gratitud —dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Tomé su mano y la dirigí a la pista de baile. Si dejaba que otros hombres la desearan, me dije en ese momento, ella no era para mí.

Pensando en mi madre, había intentado descubrir algún atisbo de inteligencia, ingenio o humor en la señorita White, pero solo había encontrado el mismo egoísmo insípido que había descubierto en todas las jovencitas que había conocido en Londres.

—¡Cuánta gente! —exclamó sobre la concurrida sala de baile.

—En efecto —murmuré aburrido, como hacía cada vez que una joven decía esas palabras.

—¿Ha visto el vestido que lleva la señorita Endicott esta noche? ¡Apuesto a que llevó el mismo en casa de los Almack hace quince días!

Suspiré. Era agotador. Preferiría luchar cuerpo a cuerpo en una batalla que soportar otra conversación como aquella.

Por el bien de mi juicio, traté de dirigir la conversación hacia un tema más interesante.

—¿Alguna vez ha viajado al extranjero, señorita White?

—Oh, no. ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? No puedo imaginar lugar mejor que Inglaterra. —Se mordió el labio inferior mientras me miraba a través de sus gruesas pestañas y se le formaban surcos en los hoyuelos. Conocía sus armas y las usaba bien—. Tengo un gran interés en visitar Kent, sin embargo. He oído que sus propiedades en Graham House son espectaculares. Dígame, ¿cómo de grande es?

En sus ojos podía ver la ambición con la que calculaba mi valía en función de mi herencia. Sonreí, porque mi sonrisa desarmaba tanto como sus hoyuelos o sus pestañas.

—¿Cómo de grande querría que fuera? ¿Qué la complacería?

Tomó mi mano en el paso del baile.

—¡Bueno! Según he oído, su estado se adecuaría muy bien a mis necesidades.

—Qué reconfortante es oír que estaría satisfecha con Graham House —murmuré.

Se mordió el labio.

—Estoy segura de que estaré más que satisfecha —dijo, al tiempo que un cautivador hoyuelo aparecía junto a su boca.

Tardé unos segundos en percatarme de la ráfaga de emoción que transmitían sus ojos. Había pensado que notaría el sarcasmo en mi voz pero, a juzgar por la amplitud de su sonrisa, había tomado mis palabras como un incentivo.

Cumplí con mi madre y bailé con todas las mujeres que se me pusieron delante pero, o bien me había vuelto repentinamente torpe sobre la pista de baile, o bien el ardid de simular una lesión se estaba extendiendo como una plaga. La señorita Goodall fingió tener un tobillo torcido, lady Pearce insistió en que su pie estaba de repente magullado y la señorita Karen Kleiss resultó abatida por un súbito dolor de cabeza en mitad de nuestra danza. Y, sin duda, el remedio para cada uno de estos achaques era un rincón tranquilo en el que pudiéramos mantener una conversación privada durante el resto del baile y más allá, si yo lo permitía. Les seguí el juego, pero cada vez que ocurría mi incredulidad iba en aumento. ¿Era esta la última moda en la búsqueda de un marido? ¿Había alguna disertación sobre cómo simular ser una dama en apuros para atraer la atención de un caballero joven y rico? Si así era, ¿dónde estaba ese documento y cómo podía conseguirlo para quemarlo?

¿Y dónde estaban las jóvenes inteligentes? ¿Dónde estaban las señoritas con sentido del humor, con un toque de ingenio y bajo cuyo maquillaje pudiera encontrarse algo más? ¿Estaban aquí pero escondidas o es que no existían en aquel reino de frivolidad?

Cuando la señorita Leagan simuló tropezar y caer hacia mí en mitad de nuestro baile para que estuviera obligado a sujetarla, tuve suficiente.

—Permítame llevarla con su madre —le dije con una sonrisa—. Es evidente que no se encuentra bien.

—Oh, no, sir Terrence. Estoy bien. Ha sido solo un pequeño vahído momentáneo.

Era joven y estúpida. Al fin y al cabo, ella debía de haber observado el mismo comportamiento en el resto de las muchachas aquella noche.

—No soportaría que se hiciera daño.

La tomé del brazo y la guie a través de la concurrida sala de baile. Entonces divisé al señor Cornwell, que bailaba con la señorita White y sonreía con cara de idiota. Ella no parecía pensar que mi amigo fuera una presa lo bastante buena: no contenta con no devolverle la sonrisa, recorría la sala con los ojos y miraba al resto de los invitados. Pobre idiota. Debería haberle advertido sobre ella. Pero ese era el riesgo de un juego como aquel.

La señora Leagan fulminó con la mirada a su hija cuando se la entregaba y le explicaba que no se sentía lo bastante bien para bailar. Yo me excusé e intenté escapar a la sala de juegos, pero mientras me daba la vuelta me di de bruces con lady Marlow. Pude ver que había estado esperándome por la manera en que había creado a propósito un hueco entre la multitud y por la pose con la que transmitía una seguridad en sí misma y una espera sosegada.

—Sir Terrence. —Su voz era cálida y acogedora. Alargó una mano enguantada. Su muñeca y su cuello estaban envueltos por las antiguas y afamadas joyas de la familia de su marido—. Esperaba cruzarme en su camino esta noche.

Levanté su mano hacia mis labios.

—Lady Marlow. —Dejé suspendido un beso sobre el guante de satén—. ¿Cómo le va?

Sus labios se fruncieron.

—Muy bien, ¿no le parece? —descansó sus manos en las caderas, como invitándome a examinar su figura. No acepté la invitación.

En lugar de eso la miré a los ojos y advertí la belleza que había perdido. Su expresión cansada no era ni la mitad de atractiva que la felicidad inocente que lucía antes de casarse con el conde.

—Por supuesto —murmuré.

Dejé que mi mirada vagara hacia la puerta abierta, que se mofaba de mí con la esperanza de la libertad cuando solo llevábamos la mitad del baile. Quería irme y tomé aliento para excusarme, pero ella apoyó una mano en mi brazo y me detuvo, manteniéndome preso.

—¿Sabe lo que la alta sociedad dice de usted, sir Terrence?

Suspiré.

—Ilústreme —dije con voz aburrida.

—«¿Por qué el soltero más codiciado no está todavía prometido?», se preguntan. El rumor es que está esperando a que aparezca una rica heredera.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Para qué querría una rica heredera? Ya tengo suficiente dinero, como bien sabe.

Encogió un hombro con elegancia.

—Otros hombres se han dejado llevar por la avaricia. —Se acercó un poco más a mí—. Pero ¿quiere oír el otro rumor? ¿Aquel en el que yo creo?

No contesté, consciente de que me lo diría en cualquier caso. Se inclinó hacia mi lado, alzó los labios hacia mi oreja y dijo con un seductor susurro:

—Que ha perdido el corazón por alguien a quien no puede tener. Por eso no considera a ninguna de estas atractivas jovencitas.

Y de eso sí que me acordaba, ya lo creo. Ocurrió hace años. Era joven y estúpido, y desconocía la verdadera naturaleza de aquella mujer pero, gracias a Dios, un conde apareció antes de que ella se decidiera por mí. No obstante, aún me amedrentaba el recuerdo de haber deseado su amor. La miré pensativo por un momento y después incliné la cabeza para hablarle en voz baja. Mientras tomaba aliento, vi cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa triunfal.

—Si se refiere a sí misma —dije en voz baja—, permítame que libere su espíritu. Mi corazón nunca le perteneció y nunca le pertenecerá.

De pronto, pareció quedarse de piedra. Me miró y vi una ráfaga de furia en sus ojos. Después se apartó de mí soltando una sonora carcajada. Las joyas de su cuello atraían y reflejaban la luz de cientos de velas.

—Ay, sir Terrence. Qué ocurrente es usted. Como si a mí me importara su corazón.

—Qué alivio —sonreí. Pude ver cómo se encrespaba bajo su fachada sonriente y cómo se ajustaba los guantes.

—Discúlpeme —dijo, alejándose de mí y elevando su cabeza en el ángulo de arrogancia que había adquirido desde que era condesa.

Observé sus ademanes mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la sala. Parecía prepararse para flirtear con otro pretendiente. Entonces me crucé con los ojos de mi madre, que se dirigía hacia mí arrastrando con ella a una joven que no conocía. Pero negué con la cabeza, giré sobre los talones y abandoné la sala de baile sin siquiera mirar de reojo.

Instantes después, caminaba por las calles de Londres, por fin, como un hombre libre.

**©º°°º©©º°°º© Continuara ©º°°º©©º°°º© **

**Holaaa, les cuento que estos capitulos son solo y exclusivamente de Terry, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y el impacto que provoco Candy en su corazón cuando la conocio.**

**Abrazos.**


	32. Dia de la mujer

**.../_\\\\\\\ **  
**...||.^|^\\\\\ **  
**...))\\_-_/ ((\ **  
**...)'_/.".\\_`\\) **  
**..././._.\\.../...\ **  
**..././(_.\x/._).| **  
**...\\.\\.)".|."(/./ **  
**...\\.'...'.. /./ **  
**.../...`..././ **  
**...|..._.\\.\ **  
**...|.../.\\...\/ **  
**...|..|...\\...\ **  
**...|..|...\\...\ **  
**...|..|...\\..\ **  
**...|..|...\\..\ **  
**...|..|...\\..\ **  
**...|..|...\\..\ **  
**.../_\\...|_\ **  
**..._/.|...|.\\_ **

**_La MUJER salió de la costilla del hombre, NO de los pies para ser PISOTEADA, NI de la cabeza para ser SUPERIOR, sino del LADO para ser IGUAL, debajo del brazo para ser PROTEGIDA y al lado del CORAZÓN para ser AMADA._**

**Feliz dia de la MUJER, les deseo de corazon.**

**AbigailWhite70**


	33. Chapter 31

**'•.¸¸.•´´¯'••._.•( Capitulo 31 )•.¸¸.•´´¯'••._.• **

A la mañana siguiente golpeé con los nudillos en la puerta del dormitorio de mi madre mientras sujetaba la bandeja con el desayuno. Había decidido llevárselo yo mismo. Tuve que correr por el recibidor para alcanzar a la doncella antes de que llegara a su alcoba.

—Ya lo hago yo —le dije con una sonrisa. Ella alzó los ojos con sorpresa, pero me entregó la bandeja y se inclinó con una reverencia antes de marcharse deprisa.

—¡Adelante! —respondió mi madre tras la llamada—. Qué sorpresa más agradable —dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja en la cama y abría las cortinas de su habitación.

Era una mañana nublada, y el débil sol que entraba por las ventanas derramaba una luz gris y tenue en la habitación. Mi madre sujetaba una carta, pero la dobló y la introdujo entre las sábanas.

—¿A qué debo este placer? —preguntó.

Me senté en la cama con cuidado para no mover la bandeja y derramar el chocolate.

—Qué bien te sienta la cofia, Madre —dije, tocando con delicadeza el lazo que enmarcaba su cara mientras me inclinaba para besar su delicada mejilla. A pesar de los años, todavía era bella.

Bebió un poco de chocolate y me miró con gesto astuto por encima del borde de la taza.

—Vienes con halagos, ¿verdad? Eso significa que me traes malas noticias. ¿O quizá quieres algo? ¿Qué será?

—Te halago todo el tiempo —dije, mientras tomaba una tostada y le untaba mantequilla antes de tendérsela.

—Solías halagarme todo el tiempo. —Me miró con afecto—También me tomabas el pelo y corrías por la casa con tus hermanos y las habitaciones casi se rompían en pedazos con tu risa. —Se detuvo. Su mirada era demasiado penetrante para ser del todo cómoda—. Pero no he vuelto a ver a aquel Terry desde que Charles murió.

Ignoraba dónde se encontraba aquel Terry o cómo traerlo de vuelta. Solo sabía que me había abandonado el día en que recibí la carta en la que me comunicaba que Charles había muerto y yo lo había heredado todo.

—Entonces, halagador —dijo, mientras dejaba su tostada y se sacudía las migas de las manos—, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Le dirigí la sonrisa más encantadora y dije con voz casual:

—He pensado que voy a volver a Graham House un poco antes. Tengo trabajo que atender en casa. Estoy seguro de que el mayordomo agradecerá la ocasión de reunirse conmigo. Además, está pendiente la reparación del tejado, y el problema con la cerca también…

Ella levantó una mano y me detuvo. Pensé por un breve instante en cómo, incluso a mis veinticinco años, todavía era un niño para ella. Pero asumí que allí estaba, tratando de obtener su permiso en lugar de reclamar mi propia independencia. Aquellas eran las ataduras del afecto, la lealtad y el respeto.

—Qué fantástica idea —dijo.

Abrí la boca y después la cerré, sorprendido, de que fuera más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Entonces no vas a insistir en que me quede hasta el final de la Temporada? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

—No soy un tirano, Terry —dijo, acariciándome la mano—Puedo ver lo desgraciado que eres aquí. Vayámonos al final de la semana.

—¡Ah! —Estaba doblemente sorprendido—. ¿Tú también vienes?

—Sí. Ya he tenido bastante de este trajín. Ya no soy tan joven. Creo que puedo dejar a Louisa con William y con Rachel. Todavía lo está pasando bien y, además, ella y la señorita White también esperan con ilusión el baile de máscaras que se celebra dentro de dos semanas. Estará bien que nosotros dos volvamos una semana antes. ¿Te dije que mi hermana y su marido vienen a quedarse con nosotros?

Agité la cabeza.

—Juraría que lo hice. Están haciendo reparaciones en su casa, ya sabes, y nosotros tenemos espacio de sobra. Sabía que no sería una molestia en absoluto.

—Por supuesto que no.

Busqué en su rostro algún signo de decepción, pero mis dudas se disiparon al instante. Aunque me había vuelto demasiado desconfiado en general, mi madre no tendría motivos para maquinar contra mí, su hijo favorito.

Graham House estaba bastante cerca de Londres. Podríamos haber concluido el trayecto en poco más de medio día de no haber sido por dos damiselas que se encontraban en apuros en nuestro viaje de ida. La señorita Sandeford y la señorita Pearce, con sus respectivas madres, habían sentido un inmenso deseo de visitar la campiña de Kent, pero ambas habían sufrido un accidente que había dejado sus carruajes inservibles a un lado del camino.

—¡Es una verdadera coincidencia que pasen por el mismo camino en el momento perfecto para ayudarnos!—exclamaron todas ellas.

Hice tanto esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco que empezó a dolerme la cabeza. Trataba de escapar de caza maridos pero no había recorrido aún cincuenta millas y me atrapaban de nuevo.

—Nos negamos a que modifiquen sus planes por este imprevisto —respondieron cuando me ofrecí para escoltarlas hasta la capital—, tan solo les acompañaremos en su camino. Sabemos que tienen espacio, aunque sea un poco justo, y, además, tendremos ocasión de admirar sus propiedades mientras estemos allí. ¿No les parece divertido? Nuestra fiesta privada en Graham House.

Estaban tan contentas que tuvieron que transcurrir tres días para que volvieran a la capital. Las dos jovencitas y sus abnegadas madres se disputaban mi atención con un fervor tan competitivo que me sentía como una pieza de carne hecha pedazos por una jauría hambrienta. Mi sonrisa se volvió fría, rígida, casi descortés, y cuando llegaba la noche me retiraba a mi habitación horas antes de poder conciliar el sueño. Al fin llegó el viernes, aunque no fue hasta el mediodía cuando nuestras visitantes se subieron a los carruajes recién reparados. Permanecí junto a mi madre de pie, en la entrada de gravilla, diciendo adiós con una impaciencia apenas disimulada.

Me pareció eterno el tiempo que tardaron las señoras y las señoritas en decir adiós, en darnos las gracias por nuestra hospitalidad, en elogiar nuestras espléndidas propiedades y en lanzar indirectas sobre lo mucho que esperaban visitarnos de nuevo en el futuro. Alcé los ojos, vi el ángulo del sol en el cielo y me pregunté cuánto tiempo me seguirían robando. Cuando al fin se marcharon, miré a mi madre y le dije:

—Por favor, dime que no ha sido idea tuya.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con sorpresa.

—¿El qué? ¿Su visita? En absoluto, Terry. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

Agité mi cabeza.

—No te hagas la inocente. Eres una madre tan maquinadora como esas dos.

Sonrió con astucia y deslizó su mano por mi brazo.

—No, querido mío. Yo soy mucho más maquinadora que esas dos.

Me reí de mala gana.

—Bueno, me alegro de que por fin se hayan ido. —Tomé aire con fuerza y lo solté. Sentí que parte de la impaciencia que me había estado quemando por dentro se escapaba con aquella exhalación—. Estoy ansioso por ver cómo galopa mi nuevo caballo de carreras.

Pero justo en ese momento oí el sonido que producía un carruaje al rodar sobre la gravilla. Miré en dirección a aquel ruido y gemí abatido. Eran nuestras vecinas más cercanas, la señora y la señorita Leagan, que casualidad que habian abandonado la temporada en la capital al mismo tiempo que yo. Mi madre me apretó el brazo y dijo en tono alentador.

—Solo será una visita corta, estoy segura.

Pero se equivocaba. La señora Leagan estaba tan contenta de comprobar que había vuelto de la capital sin un compromiso de matrimonio y, por lo tanto, disponible para su insulsa hija, que ambas se quedaron dos horas con nosotros. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo cuando finalmente se marcharon. Los establos me llamaban, pero antes de que pudiera escaparme, mi madre me puso una mano en el brazo.

—Concédeme unos minutos de tu tiempo, Terry. Tengo hablar contigo sobre un asunto.

La miré con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto.

Sin embargo, hubo otra interrupción. Un carruaje avanzaba hacia la entrada de gravilla. Miré a mi madre con incredulidad.

—Te juro que si es otra jovencita saldré corriendo y no volveré nunca más.

Me hizo callar.

—Tonterías, Terry. Mira, son tus tíos.

Con la emoción de los últimos días había olvidado por completo que venían a visitarnos. Aún tendría que representar el papel de anfitrión, pero al menos no perseguían ni mi título ni mi fortuna. Compuse de nuevo una expresión amable mientras saludaba al señor y a la señora Clumplett. Era consciente de que mi sonrisa parecía forzada y poco natural, pero me resultaba imposible transformarla en genuina. Me preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de sonreír y de expresarme con naturalidad.

Mi madre y su hermana no podían ser más diferentes. La señora Clumplett era pequeña y rellenita y parecía más amable que hermosa. Mi madre, en cambio, era alta, elegante y encantadora. Ambas se abrazaron mientras yo estrechaba la mano de mi tío, le daba la bienvenida y le invitaba a entrar.

—Gracias, pero he estado horas sentado en ese carruaje.—Descansó las manos en la parte baja de la espalda y se movió adelante y hacia atrás. Era alto y anguloso, además de ser el aficionado a la zoología más dedicado que podía imaginar—. Lo que necesito ahora es dar un paseo vigoroso por los bosques. Estoy deseando conocer los animales que allí habitan. —Tras decir aquellas palabras, tomó su bastón y se dirigió con diligencia hacia los bosques. Mi madre y la señora Clumpett estaban ocupadas la una con la otra. Era mi oportunidad. Me escapé sin que se dieran cuenta y me encaminé hacia los establos.

Por fin llegué a la cerca que separaba la pista de doma de los establos. Apoyé un pie en una de las vigas bajas y, mientras descansaba los brazos en la parte superior, me deleité observando cómo el entrenador trabajaba con Meg. Durante la Temporada en Londres, no había nada más presente en mi mente que el proyecto secreto en el que había estado trabajando para sorprender a William.

Mientras miraba a la yegua, la luz del sol se introducía entre las gruesas nubes e iluminaba su pelaje y embellecía su color cobre. Agitó la cabeza y su crin destelló con aquel cálido rayo de luz. Vi cómo trataba de deshacerse de su jinete. Sonreí. Su belleza era secundaria para la verdadera cualidad que buscaba cuando la compré: el espíritu. Parecía que quisiera volar. Cuando el entrenador terminó los ejercicios con Meg, le llamé.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunté. Era consciente de que yo no era un experto en caballos de carreras. De hecho, no había hecho más que empezar aquella empresa de comprar corceles con la idea de hacerlos correr.

Una emoción tranquila iluminó sus ojos.

—Creo que podría ser esta, señorito Terry.

No corregí el modo en que me llamó. Era un hombre mayor y había estado con nuestra familia durante décadas. Que para él yo siguiera siendo el «señorito Terry» me gustaba. Me recordó que deseaba tener a mi lado más personas que, de haberme conocido de niño, sabrían cuál era mi verdadero lugar en el mundo. Estreché su mano.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Continúa con él. Estoy deseando mostrárselo a William cuando llegue.

—¿Cuándo será eso, señor?

—La semana que viene.

Ay, tener a mi hermano en Graham House para ver las carreras en Newmarket era lo mejor de todo el año. En Londres habíamos asistido a algunas, por supuesto, pero la experiencia había sido diferente: no era nuestro hogar, ni el lugar donde habíamos vivido nuestra infancia, ni tampoco nuestros recuerdos provenían de allí.

Con estos pensamientos regresé a casa, pero no entré enseguida, sino que me detuve a observar cómo el sol quebraba las nubes e iluminaba y embellecía la fachada del edificio como había hecho con Meg. Me deleité con la simetría de la construcción y con el modo en que las piedras se asemejaban al oro bajo la luz del atardecer. Las ventanas parecían más grandes al reflejar la luz anaranjada y las flores y los arbustos que cercaban los muros tenían colores azules, amarillos, rojos, naranjas, marrones oscuros y verdes. Las nubes oscuras salpicaban el cielo gris y rodeaban la casa de tal manera que esta parecía un faro en mitad de un mar tormentoso. La vista era tan bella como una ilusión. De nuevo me sorprendí pensando que todo aquello nunca sería mío; de alguna manera que no podía identificar, todavía no lo era. Me sentía como cuando se observa la cara de un tío o una tía, tan similar a la de los padres: las diferencias entre un rostro y otro resultan más inquietantes que la similitud familiar tan precisa.

Este sentimiento de extrañeza me persiguió hasta que alcancé en el interior de la casa, donde vi a mi madre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¡Ah, aquí estás! Te estaba buscando —me llamó—. Ven a la biblioteca. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Entramos y ella se detuvo delante de la chimenea, justo debajo el retrato de mi padre. Su sonrisa era alentadora y sus manos se unían en una actitud en la que se mezclaban la súplica y la esperanza.

—Tengo noticias —comenzó.

La sensación de extrañeza que arrastraba se tornó en un oscuro presagio. El corazón se me aceleró y los sentidos se aguzaron. Estaba de nuevo en el campo de batalla, frente a un terrible enemigo y, de manera instintiva, giré los hombros. Podía sentir cómo el leve dolor de la vieja herida me tiraba de la piel de la cicatriz.

—He invitado a la señorita White para que se quede con nosotros durante el verano.

Fue un golpe mortal. La miré aturdido.

—Y eso no es todo —continuó con una sonrisa más brillante que nunca—. ¿Recuerdas que tiene una hermana melliza? ¿Candice? Bueno, también la he invitado a que se quede con nosotros. Ha estado viviendo con su abuela en Bath y no ha tenido oportunidad de relacionarse mucho. —Se detuvo, se mordió el labio inferior, y añadió—: Llegan esta noche.

No pude encontrar las palabras.

—No te importa, ¿verdad, Terry? Se lo prometí a su madre, ya sabes. Cuando éramos jóvenes, nos hicimos promesas la una a la otra, y ahora que ella no está y que estas pobres chicas son huérfanas de madre y casi también de padre (él está en Francia desde que murió su esposa) siento compasión por ellas. No puedo dejar que se las arreglen por su cuenta. Soy como una segunda madre para ellas y mi deber es ayudarlas a superar esta etapa tan difícil. Soy consciente, mi querido hijo, de lo que te he pedido últimamente, pero también sé que tienes un gran corazón, y estoy segura de que entenderás mis motivos. Espero que no te enfades conmigo.

Mi madre nunca parloteaba. Parecía nerviosa con respecto a este asunto. Y con razón: ¿dos señoritas White? Una era más de lo que podía soportar, pero dos mellizas ambiciosas, vanidosas, superficiales y descaradas peleándose por mi atención eran demasiado. Dos juegos de sonrisas astutas y grandes ojos azules. Dos mentes calculadoras centradas en un título, unas amplias propiedades y una vida de lujos. Dos corazones fríos que no se preocuparían por mí, sino por lo que mi herencia les podía reportar.

Tomé una repentina decisión. Sonreí con tanta convicción que casi me engañé a mí mismo.

—Esta es tu casa, madre, y tienes derecho a invitar a quien quieras.

Ella sonrió aliviada.

—Me alegro tanto de oírte decir eso…

Sentí una punzada de culpa en mi conciencia, pero no me detuvo en mi determinación.

Mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y el cielo cambiaba del color gris al negro carboncillo, improvisé una bolsa de viaje, ordené a los sirvientes que no dijeran nada a mi madre sobre mi partida, monté en mi faetón y azoté los caballos al galope. Quería alejarme de mi casa y de todo lo que en ella había aunque no tuviera idea alguna de a dónde ir. Me sentía como si el propio diablo me persiguiera. Tenía que correr o, de lo contrario, me devoraría el corazón, la mente y el alma.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde trotaba por un largo camino. Escapaba de mi destino y sentía por primera vez en años que por fin tomaba el control sobre mi vida. La luna llena se escondía con frecuencia detrás de las nubes densas que revestían el cielo y amenazaban lluvia. De repente, el faetón sufrió una sacudida y la rueda trasera derecha voló fuera de su eje. Sin previo aviso, las riendas se soltaron de mis manos y salí despedido. Aterricé cerca del carruaje expulsando el aliento como si bufara y reboté dos veces antes de que un seto detuviera mi impulso. Me quedé allí tumbado, luchando por respirar durante unos instantes agónicos. Cuando al fin mis pulmones comenzaron a funcionar con normalidad, inspeccioné mis heridas. Sin duda, tenía las costillas y los hombros magullados, pero cuando me incorporé y me moví, no me pareció que me hubiera roto ningún hueso.

Mis caballos trotaban por los alrededores, relinchando con nerviosismo, pero eran incapaces de desbocarse porque el eje del faetón estaba enterrado en el borde del camino. La rueda se hallaba en una cuneta, justo detrás de mí. Me sacudí la ropa muy despacio y me arrastré hacia el faetón averiado. Los caballos estaban asustados y les hablé con sosiego mientras los soltaba y recorría con ellos una corta distancia. Uno de ellos cojeaba de la pata delantera izquierda, y el otro se espantaba cuando le tocaba la pata delantera derecha. Blasfemé y volví la atención hacia el faetón, que había quedado inservible, inutilizable. Siempre había tenido un buen mantenimiento. No había motivo imaginable para que la rueda se saliera como había hecho.

Aunque mis caballos no estuvieran heridos, no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar el faetón; no sin herramientas y sin luz. Estaba desamparado.

Tomé los caballos por las riendas y me dirigí hacia un alto roble al otro lado del camino, en medio de un campo. Era lo bastante alto y lo bastante ancho para cobijarlos en caso de que lloviera. Até las riendas al roble y después empecé a recorrer el camino.

Un búho ululó en algún lugar cercano, como si comentara con burla mis circunstancias.

—Sí, ríete de mí, mensajero oscuro del destin—murmuré—.Ríete de mis intentos para ser libre. Ríete de la futilidad de mis esfuerzos.

Como si hubiera oído y comprendido, respondió con un fuerte chirrido que me erizó el cabello en la nuca. De repente, la noche se volvió negra como la pez y levanté la cabeza hacia el cielo. Unas nubes densas y cargadas de lluvia oscurecían la luna. Déjala caer, destino desafiante, pensé, haz esta noche aún peor. Como respondiendo a mi desafío, el agua empezó a caer en forma de una llovizna helada.

Agradecí el frío y deseé que me entumeciera todo el cuerpo, incluso el corazón, para no sentir aquella amargura y aquella frustración tan sobrecogedoras. Nunca había huido de una batalla y nunca había abandonado mi puesto. En cambio, me había escapado de mi propia casa como un cobarde, y no alcanzaba a comprender esta locura mía.

Estaba preparado para romper con todo aquello, pero en toda mi vida nunca había estado tan perdido, ni tan solo, ni tan lleno de amargura y de rencor.

El camino estaba vacío. Ignoraba hacia dónde me llevaría, tampoco sabía si iba a encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Solo caminé y maldije al destino y me regodeé en el más alto nivel de autocompasión que jamás me había permitido.

**'•.¸¸.•´´¯'••._.•( Continuara )•.¸¸.•´´¯'••._.• **


	34. Chapter 32

** ·.·´¯`·.· Capitulo 32 ·.·´¯`·.· **

Caminé durante horas. Como durante los últimos años había vivido rodeado de lujos y comodidades, los pies se me habían vuelto delicados. Ya no tenían la resistencia que habían adquirido cuando era un soldado. «Te has vuelto un blandengue, comandante», me reprendí en la segunda hora de camino. Demasiados días de no hacer nada salvo asistir a bailes con señoritas que tienen títulos me habían vuelto débil. Cuanto más caminaba, más sentía las heridas y los dolores de la caída del faetón. Por suerte, la lluvia había durado poco, pero todavía me sentía húmedo y frío.

Después de muchas horas, divisé al fin una luz en la distancia. Aquella fue la visión más bienvenida que hubiera podido imaginar. The Rose & Crown era una posada pequeña, pero tenía lo que necesitaba: un mozo que llevara un mensaje a mi cochero en Graham House para recoger los caballos heridos y cuidar de ellos, algo de comida caliente, fuego y, sobre todo, un caballo que me pudiera llevar de vuelta al camino para continuar mi huida. Aunque carecía de un plan, sabía que tenía que alejarme de Graham House y de todo lo que me esperaba allí y, en especial, de las dos señoritas White.

En el comedor de la posada solo había un hombre gordo y medio calvo que pasaba un trapo por la mesa. Me miró con un brillo inteligente y penetrante en sus ojos y me preguntó:

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?

Yo estaba demasiado cansado para responder de manera educada.

—Necesito un caballo, algo de comida para llevarme y un mozo para hacer un recado si tiene alguno libre. Lo más rápido posible.

Él asintió enérgico.

—Enseguida, señor.

Se metió los dedos en la boca y silbó. Un segundo después, apareció un chico corriendo.

—Trae el mejor caballo de montar —le dijo el posadero.

El chico salió corriendo por la puerta principal. El posadero fue hacia una puerta que llevaba a la cocina y me dejó esperando en el comedor vacío. Descansé apoyado sobre la barra y traté de combatir la sensación sobrecogedora de fatiga y desánimo.

«El destino me ha tendido una trampa, pero puedo recuperarme», me dije a mí mismo. Podía tomar el caballo que me ofrecieran, cabalgar lejos y, de algún modo, escapar de la vida que nunca había querido. Volvería de vez en cuando y cumpliría con mi familia, desde luego, pero solo por un tiempo. Escaparía y encontraría consuelo en algún lugar. No sabía cómo, pero si no hacía algo diferente, nunca me encontraría a mí mismo. ¿Volvería a reír de nuevo?

Apenas recordaba qué se sentía cuando una persona se ríe con sinceridad. Aunque cerré los ojos y me obligué a tener esperanzas, por dentro estaba deshecho.

De repente, la puerta de la posada se abrió de un golpe, causándome un sobresalto. Me volví y vi entrar a una jovencita que me miró, cruzó la habitación con grandes pasos y dijo:

—Necesito ayuda ahí fuera. ¡De inmediato!

La miré a los ojos sin soltar una palabra. Parecía desaliñada, pero era una señorita de clase. ¿Quién era y cómo me había encontrado aquí? El ardid de la damisela en apuros se había extendido como la peste. ¿Ahora me acosaban también en las posadas?

Mi máscara de arrogancia se extendió por mi rostro de manera automática y descubrí que era más fácil llevarla con el desconcierto y la desesperación que me llenaban el corazón. La miré con una sensación de fría indiferencia.

—Creo que se confunde —dije, sorprendiéndome un poco ante la rudeza de mis palabras—. El posadero debe de andar en la cocina.

A pesar de la tenue luz de la fonda vi que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y que sus ojos se iluminaban, pero no habría sabido decir si aquella era una reacción de orgullo o de humillación. Después alzó el mentón y en su semblante se dibujó el desdén mientras decía con voz altanera:

—Disculpe, creía que me estaba dirigiendo a un caballero. Ya veo que, como bien dice, estaba en un error.

Me abatí ante la dureza de sus palabras. Entonces se volvió hacia la puerta abierta detrás de la barra y gritó:

—¿Hola? ¡Posadero!

El posadero apareció, secándose las manos en la camisa y ella repitió las mismas palabras:

—Necesito ayuda ahí fuera de inmediato.

Entonces sí pude percibir la urgencia en su voz y, desde luego, vi la mancha de sangre en sus manos y el miedo en su rostro joven.

El posadero también debió de darse cuenta porque se apresuró a ir tras ella. Y yo me quedé ahí de pie, sintiéndome como si acabaran de tirarme del faetón de nuevo, incapaz de tomar aliento, con la cabeza hecha un lío y mi mundo vuelto del revés.

El posadero entró con un hombre herido y, tras él, una joven que estaba pálida y parecía afligida se apoyaba en la señorita que me había pedido ayuda. Esta última me lanzó una mirada rápida antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras y desaparecer.

Yo no podía hacer nada más que quedarme ahí con aquellas palabras formuladas con distinción que volvían una y otra vez a mi mente. No me habían puesto en mi lugar con tanta razón desde mis primeros días como soldado.

Aquel insulto era como una bestia de dientes largos que me desgarraba por dentro, me sacaba del atontamiento que me invadía, hacía estragos en la máscara que había pretendido llevar y dejaba al descubierto la parte más vulnerable de mí. Se me clavaba en el corazón y, después, levantaba un espejo para mostrarme lo que escondía bajo la fachada: una imagen de mi hermano Charles.

Me agarré a la barra de madera y me incliné con fuerza hacia ella. No. Yo no era él. Había jurado no ser nunca como él. La manera en la que había hablado a aquella joven, la arrogancia, el rechazo y la impaciencia formaban parte de la actuación, eran parte de quien debía ser en función de lo que había heredado, el resultado de haber sido perseguido, cazado y presionado. Pero ese no era yo en realidad. Ese hombre arrogante, brusco y displicente que había rechazado ayudar a una joven que lo necesitaba no era yo.

Era la farsa que interpretaba sir Terrence, pero no se correspondía con el verdadero Terry ni con el comandante Grandchester. Aquella manera de proceder no era propia de mí.

Sumido en la desesperación, oí que me llegaba la voz de mi padre desde un recuerdo que creía olvidado. Apareció con ternura y en silencio, como a través de un visillo que separase a los vivos de los muertos. Me suspiró en el oído:

«Pero ¿qué es el corazón de un hombre, sino sus actos? La manera en que se relaciona con el mundo que le rodea es la medida del hombre. Por eso un caballero debe ser siempre educado, servicial, respetuoso, honrado e íntegro. Un caballero tiene cometidos más altos que los demás porque ha recibido mucho. El deber de un caballero es cambiar el mundo que le rodea, es poner de su parte para hacer de este un lugar mejor gracias a su influencia».

Aquel recuerdo puso de manifiesto la vergüenza que sentía al descubrir que yo mismo era como Charles: desdeñoso, arrogante, egoísta. Me estaba convirtiendo en todo lo que juré que no sería jamás… Me tambaleé por la conmoción de aquella epifanía. El corazón me golpeaba contra el pecho y la tristeza me invadía. Era consciente de que si mi padre hubiera presenciado la escena de aquella noche, estaría avergonzado de considerarme su hijo. Aquel insulto impecable volvía una y otra vez: «Disculpe, creía que me estaba dirigiendo a un caballero. Ya veo que, como bien dice, estaba en un error».

Me encontraba tan absorto en el derrumbe de mi distinción (¿qué es un caballero sino la distinción personificada?) que una mujer tuvo que venir corriendo hacia mí para darme cuenta de la conmoción que se producía a mi alrededor. La mujer del posadero era brusca y grande; parecía abrumada y hablaba con autoridad.

—Si todavía tiene prisa, señor, puedo prepararle una tajada de carne para que se la coma por el camino. Como puede ver, tenemos mucho trabajo esta noche. Sin embargo, el mozo ya ha ensillado su caballo y le espera ahí fuera. También puede llevar un mensaje de su parte cuando vuelva de buscar al médico.

Alcé la cabeza y miré hacia las escaleras. Por ahí se había marchado la jovencita del insulto impecable, de la reprimenda devastadora. La muchacha que me había arrancado la máscara y me había mostrado en quién me había convertido. Y, sin entender muy bien por qué, supe que no podía marcharme sin verla de nuevo.

—Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré y veré si puedo ser de ayuda.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como diciendo «Lo que prefiera», y se marchó aprisa.

Caminé hasta llegar al pie de la escalera y al mirar hacia el piso de arriba llegué a tiempo para ver que la joven se sentaba en un escalón. Parecía extenuada. Entonces cerró los ojos y estiró la mano para tocar la pared. Me apresuré escaleras arriba y subí los escalones de dos en dos. El corazón me latía como si estuviera de nuevo en la batalla y la alcancé, agarrándola del brazo por el hombro.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Permanecieron abiertos solo el tiempo necesario para mirarme con un desprecio inclemente, y después los cerró con fuerza de nuevo.

—Creo que está a punto de desmayarse —dije, mientras notaba la ligera oscilación de su cuerpo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza débilmente y susurró:

—Yo no me desmayo.

No tuve tiempo de discutir, que era tozuda resultaba evidente, y al poco su cuerpo se quedó flácido y se desplomó sobre mí. Apoyé su cabeza en mi pecho, deslicé un brazo alrededor de su espalda y otro bajo sus corvas, la levanté y la llevé con cuidado para bajar las estrechas escaleras. Era un cuerpo esbelto, casi frágil en mis brazos, y sentí una extraña sensación protectora hacia aquella chica a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Con ella aún en brazos, abrí la puerta de la sala. En la chimenea ardía un fuego y, junto a la pared, había un banco largo con cojines. Coloqué a la muchacha con cuidado y moví un cojín para que apoyara la cabeza. Antes de retirar el brazo de debajo de sus hombros contemplé su rostro a la luz por primera vez. Había algo en él que agitó mi mente, aunque en ese momento no sabía cómo expresarlo. Su cara me resultaba familiar y, a la vez, todo en ella era nuevo. Si al contemplar Graham House horas atrás lo había percibido como un hogar ajeno, aquella cara desconocida se me antojaba cercana.

Oí pasos detrás de mí. Retiré el brazo de debajo de los hombros mientras la mujer del posadero entraba con torpeza en la sala.

—Se ha desmayado, ¿verdad? —dijo con su voz áspera—.Sabía que lo haría. Bueno, estaré pendiente de ella hasta que vuelva en sí. El médico está ya en el piso de arriba.

Me negaba a dejar a la chica del insulto impecable ahí tumbada, inmóvil y vulnerable, con aquella piel tan pálida como la luz de la luna; pero también quería examinar al hombre herido.

Tanto el posadero como el médico levantaron la cabeza cuando entré en el dormitorio. El doctor Nutley era un viejo amigo de mi familia y me escudriñó por encima de sus lentes.

—¿Sir Terrence? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Tuve que detenerme por un accidente con mi faetón.—Con un gesto de la cabeza señalé al hombre herido—. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—Mírelo usted mismo —dijo, apartándose y sujetando la vela junto al hombro del hombre para que pudiera ver desde más cerca.

Era un disparo limpio, en el hombro, que no parecía haber afectado ningún órgano importante como los pulmones o el corazón. El médico tenía preparadas sus pinzas y estaba a punto de extraer la bala del músculo. Mi propio hombro se estremeció al pensarlo.

—Tiene buena pinta —dije—. Solo hay que preocuparse por el riesgo de infección.

El doctor Nutley me lanzó una rápida mirada de aprobación y me tendió las pinzas.

—¿Querría hacer los honores?

Levanté ambas manos y negué con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Son demasiados recuerdos.

Me quedé en el cuarto mientras el médico extraía la bala con éxito. Después le pedí que me permitiera asistirle mientras trataba al paciente. Cuando bajé de nuevo por las escaleras para acceder a la sala, la mesa estaba llena de comida, pero la jovencita aún estaba tumbada, sin sentido, en el banco. La mujer del posadero andaba cerca, mascullando entre dientes.

—Tengo demasiado que hacer para estar aquí esperando a que esta señorita tan fina se despierte. —Sus palabras provocaron un pequeño jadeo en la joven y la mujer dijo con su voz abrasiva—: ¿Y bien? ¿Está volviendo en sí por fin, señorita? Estaba segura de que se desmayaría y vaya si se desmayó.

Crucé la habitación para ayudar a la muchacha a sentarse, pero la mujer del posadero se adelantó con impaciencia, la agarró por los brazos y la obligó a ponerse en pie. La empujó hacia la mesa y le dijo:

—Siéntese y coma.

La mujer del posadero miró hacia arriba y, al ser consciente de mí por primera vez, preguntó:

—¿Necesita algo más, señor?

—No, gracias —contesté.

Estaba tan ensimismado observando a aquella joven que apenas me di cuenta de que la mujer había abandonado la habitación. La muchacha se presionaba las sienes con los dedos de ambas manos y se inclinaba hacia la mesa. Aún estaba bastante pálida y, por primera vez, temí que también pudiera estar herida. La sangre que había visto en sus brazos podría haber sido suya. Preocupado por si se desmayaba de nuevo o por si necesitaba ver al médico, me acerqué a ella.

—¿Está herida?

Su mirada era una evaluación silenciosa. Me sentí expuesto y vulnerable como no me había sentido en años. Ella había derribado mi máscara, me había desnudado de mi pretensión, había colocado un espejo delante del corazón y me había mostrado cuán separado estaba del hombre que deseaba ser. Después miró hacia otro lado, ninguneándome por completo. Me sentí invisible allí de pie, mirando unos ojos que se movían por la mesa y que, de pronto, se detenían ante un vaso que estaba junto a su codo. La muchacha lo tomó y bebió de él. A continuación, alcanzó un plato y comenzó a servirse comida.

Por primera vez en cinco años, me hallaba en términos inciertos frente a una joven. Antes de aquella noche, nunca me había preguntado si una mujer deseaba o no mi compañía. Y sabía tan bien como conocía mi mundo que aquella muchacha no era como ninguna de las jóvenes que había conocido después de heredar Graham House. Tenía muchas ganas de quedarme en aquella habitación y saber más sobre ella. Así que me acerqué hacia la mesa y me quedé de pie tras la silla que estaba situada enfrente de ella.

—¿Le importa si me uno a usted? —le pregunté.

Alzó sus ojos hacia los míos, pero no pude determinar el significado de lo que expresaba bajo el peso del cansancio. Tras un prolongado instante, negó con la cabeza y miró de nuevo a su plato. Entonces me di cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y, antes de sentarme frente a ella, la abrí un poco. Ya no tenía apetito. No podía pensar nada más allá de lo que me había dicho.

Mientras comía algo me miraba fugazmente a cada tanto sin decir palabra. Yo también me quedé en silencio, luchando conmigo mismo. Era el soltero más codiciado de la Temporada y, durante todas las veladas de los últimos tres meses, había evitado a las jovencitas que se habían lanzado a mis brazos. Su acoso me había incomodado y, sin embargo, en aquel momento no sabía qué hacer con aquella muchacha. Deseaba que me mirara, que me hablara, que me ofreciera una oportunidad para conocerla.

Permanecimos varios minutos así: yo observándola en silencio y ella si hacerme ni caso mientras terminaba de comer lo que había en su plato. De pronto, estuve listo para que de mi interior saliera algo que me propinara el castigo que me correspondía por mi estupidez. «¡Habla, hombre! ¡Di algo!» Entonces levanté la vista para hacerlo y me encontré con sus ojos. De nuevo me evaluaba en silencio y yo me sentía inseguro. Lo que me había dicho vagaba por mi mente como un perro que me persiguiera alrededor de un árbol una y otra vez. Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda que se mezclaba con el dorado, intensos y bellos, de un modo insólito. Apenas había apreciado aquella tonalidad cuando se encendieron con rabia. Bajó la mirada a la vez que las mejillas florecían y su rostro se teñía con un tono rosa pálido. Después levantó las pestañas pobladad y largas y me dijo:

—Gracias por la cena, señor.

La miré con sorpresa. Había adoptado un tono áspero de sirvienta que no se correspondía en absoluto con la manera en la que me había hablado antes.

—De nada. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Fruncí el ceño, confuso, y la estudié.

—¡Atiza, pues claro! En casa nunca comíamos cosas tan deliciosas.

Una furtiva ráfaga de astucia le iluminó los ojos por un breve instante. Me recliné en la silla y me tomé un momento para ordenar mis ideas.

—¿Y dónde está su casa?

Ignoraba a dónde quería llegar, pero definitivamente iba a seguirle el juego.

—Crecí en una pequeña granja al norte del condado de Wiltshire.

Dio unas vueltas rápidas al vaso con aquellos dedos tan finos. Algunos mechones largos huían del peinado, se rizaban con delicadeza alrededor de los hombros y le caían por la espalda. La luz del fuego los iluminaba con destellos dorados. Recordaba la suavidad de su cabello al tacto de la mejilla cuando la había llevado escaleras abajo.

—Pero ahora me dirijo a casa de mi tía —continuó—, que me enseñará a ser una buena doncella. Es mucho mejor que ordeñar vacas.

Levantó el vaso hacia los labios, mirándome a través del borde con un desafío en los ojos. Me costó evitar una sonrisa. ¿A qué narices jugaba aquella joven? Si ella era algo parecido a una campesina entonces yo era el hijo de un pobre granjero.

—Entonces… ¿es usted una lechera? —pregunté una vez que pude controlar la risa.

—Sí, señor.

Una pizca de rencor atravesó sus ojos y creí entender. Recordaba el destello de ira y de vergüenza que se le reflejaba en el rostro cuando entró en la posada y yo me negué a ayudarla. ¿Acaso pensaba que había asumido que ella era de una clase inferior a la mía, que no la había asistido porque estaba por debajo de mí? ¿Y era aquella mi recompensa, jugar conmigo para comprobar que era un estúpido además de un arrogante? En efecto, había sido arrogante, pero no era un estúpido. O al menos no lo bastante como para detener aquel juego antes de que ella llegara al final. De hecho, tenía tanta curiosidad por saber lo que me contaría a continuación que decidí reanudar el ataque.

—¿Cuántas vacas tiene? —pregunté.

Me miró con detenimiento.

—Cuatro.

—¿Y cómo se llaman?

—¿Quién?

Era un viejo truco de interrogatorio que había aprendido en el ejército. Había que hacer preguntas rápidas y sin énfasis para pillar al enemigo desarmado.

—Las vacas —dije con tranquilidad—. Estoy seguro de que tendrán un nombre.

Ella dudó solo por un segundo, pero fue lo bastante para que me percatase de la incertidumbre que transmitía su mirada. Estaba seguro de que se preguntaba si, en realidad, la gente bautizaba a sus vacas.

—Pues claro que tienen nombre —se mofó.

—¿Y cuál es?

Sostuve sus ojos, retándola, y vi que la sorpresa asomaba en su rostro justo en el instante en que se daba cuenta de que le seguía el juego. Traté de que mi expresión fuera inocente, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que a aquella joven no se le podía tomar el pelo. De sus ojos se desprendió un destello, una fría amenaza, y a continuación me respondió:

—Bessie, Daisy, Ginger y Anabelle.

Yo estaba ganando. Al apresurarse a responder a mi pregunta, había olvidado su acento rústico. Me llevé un dedo a los labios y le devolví una sonrisa burlona.

—Y cuando las ordeñas les canta, ¿verdad?

—Faltaría más. —Alzó el mentón y se encontró con mi mirada, retándome a continuar.

Era el mejor entretenimiento que había tenido en años y no iba a detenerme en ese momento. Así que apoyé los codos en la mesa y miré sus ojos verdes y preciosos.

—Me encantaría escuchar lo que les canta.

Ella ahogó un gritito, afligida. Estaba seguro de haber ganado. Entonces alzó una mano y comenzó a golpear la mesa con ella.

Pum. Pum. Pum.

Después, en voz baja, con una total falta de oído y con una calidad temblorosa y divertida, cantó:

—Vaquitas… —Pum—. Os haré filetes. —Pum.

La miré con los ojos como platos, lleno de asombro y admiración.

—Si no me dais leche… —Pum—. Dulce y caliente. —Pum.

Presionó los labios con fuerza, y el último «¡pum!» hizo eco en la sala. Yo la miré y ella me miró a mí sin que ninguno de los dos se quisiera rendir. Yo lo tenía difícil, me lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Iba a perder, mis labios temblaban y mi vientre se agitaba. Estaba dispuesto a perder aquel juego cada día durante el resto de mi vida con tal de contemplar esos ojos traviesos, inteligentes, sonrientes y algo vergonzosos. Mientras perdía el control, soltó un bufido impropio de una señorita.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y solté una carcajada. Oí su risa junto a la mía y no pude parar. El vientre me dolía tanto que tuve que sujetarme el estómago con ambas manos. No me había reído así desde que Charles había muerto. Cuando por fin, después de tanto reír, pude hablar, dije:

—¿«Os haré filetes»?

Ella se pasó un pañuelo por la cara. Se le estaban saltando las lágrimas y su boca se había curvado en una conmovedora sonrisa.

—Estaba improvisando —dijo a la defensiva.

Agité mi cabeza, admirado. No había duda alguna: ella había ganado.

—Ha sido… fantástico.

—Gracias —dijo con una delicada y elegante inclinación de cabeza.

Le sonreí desde el otro lado de la mesa y, de repente, recordé mi silencio previo y mi estupidez. No podía dejar que pasara un momento más sin dejar las cosas bien entre nosotros. Me incliné un poco y le pregunté:

—¿Amigos?

Ella recuperó el aliento y, mientras esperaba su respuesta, sentí que perdía el mío.

—Sí —dijo por fin.

Gracias a Dios.

—Entonces, como su amigo —dije—, debo pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de antes. Me comporté de manera muy grosera, fue algo imperdonable y me siento muy avergonzado. Le ruego que me disculpe.

—Por supuesto que le perdono, aunque solo si usted disculpa mi grosería. No debería haber insinuado que no era usted… —bajó la mirada, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz suave—. Que no era usted un caballero.

—Ah, pero ¿solo fue una insinuación? —Levanté una ceja con incredulidad—. Siento lástima por la persona a la que decida usted insultar.

Hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada. Sus mejillas enrojecían de vergüenza. Sin embargo, no lo había entendido. No lo sentía por el insulto.

—Sin embargo, hizo usted bien en reprenderme, lo merecía—le dije.

Quería que me mirara de nuevo, que me evaluara, que me diera otra oportunidad. Quería que supiera que había acertado conmigo, pero también deseaba hacerle entender que el hombre que había conocido hacía una hora no era yo en realidad. Quería que me viera como mi padre me había visto, como mis hombres en España me habían visto antes de que el convertirme en heredero lo arruinara todo.

—Como buen caballero —dije, con una voz tranquila y sincera— debería haber acudido en su ayuda sin importar lo que necesitara. En mi defensa, debo aclararle que mi falta de educación no tuvo nada que ver con usted, sino que fue el resultado de…

Mis pensamientos volvieron a las frustraciones, a los visitantes no deseados, a ser perseguido por el diablo en mi propia casa, a caerme del faetón, a caminar durante millas bajo la lluvia fría mientras los mensajeros del destino se reían de mi miseria.

—Eran el resultado de otras circunstancias difíciles—terminé con poca convicción—, acontecidas durante la tarde. Por desgracia, su petición fue la gota que colmó el vaso. —Tomé aire con fuerza y agité la cabeza. No era eso. No era su petición. Al contrario, ella me había permitido darme cuenta de aquello en lo que me había convertido—. No obstante, eso no constituye ninguna excusa y lamento haber contribuido a aumentar su angustia de esta noche.

Su rostro se ablandó, su mirada parecía brillar con una emoción tierna. Dirigió su mirada al regazo y murmuró:

—Gracias.

Vi el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos y recordé todo lo que le había ocurrido aquella noche. No quería atosigarla.

Me recosté y dije con voz divertida:

—Y debería saber —continué— que por muy entretenida que fuera su farsa, nadie se habría creído nunca que era usted una lechera.

Ella suspiró con una inhalación sonora. Parecía indignada.

—¿Tan limitadas son mis dotes interpretativas?

—No me estaba refiriendo a sus dotes interpretativas—sonreí.

—Entonces ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?

—Debería usted saberlo —insistí, pensando en que todas las jovencitas de clase alta que había conocido eran muy conscientes de sus armas.

—Pues no lo sé —dijo con franqueza, mientras me retaba con esa mirada que cada vez me resultaba más imposible resistir.

—Muy bien —dije—. Empezando por la cabeza, su frente está marcada con inteligencia, su mirada es directa, sus rasgos delicados, su piel es pálida, su voz refinada y su forma de hablar deja entrever la educación que ha recibido… —Me detuve, contemplando la hermosa curva de su cuello y añadí—: Hasta la posición de su cabeza es elegante.

Se sonrojó y bajó de nuevo la mirada. Si aquel era un nuevo juego, ahora definitivamente estaba ganando yo.

—Ah, sí —dije en voz baja—. Y luego está su modestia. Ninguna lechera se sonrojaría de ese modo.

No levantó los ojos hacia los míos. Vi cómo las puntas de las orejas se enrojecían.

—¿Continúo? —pregunté, y aunque no disfrutaba de su vergüenza, me divertía ver cómo respondía a mi flirteo.

—No, ya es suficiente, gracias —dijo con tal fuerza en su voz que me reí.

Me reí por toparme con aquella timidez en el fondo del corazón de la chica resuelta que me había dedicado el insulto más impecable de mi vida y que, más tarde, me había divertido con un juego de ingenio que me había hecho llorar de risa. Era inesperada, sorprendente y genuina, y deseaba con desesperación conocerla mejor.

—Entonces, ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?

Asintió. Me levanté y caminé alrededor de la mesa. Entonces retiré su silla, ella se levantó y la conduje hacia el fuego chispeante.

—Creo que estará más cómoda junto a la chimenea.

Se hundió en el mullido sofá con un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Me quedé un momento mirando el fuego y cuando me volví hacia ella la encontré estudiándome de nuevo con esa mirada evaluadora. Por primera vez, su evaluación no parecía completamente negativa. Mi corazón se hinchó de esperanza. Miré sus ojos y así, a la luz del fuego, me parecieron cálidos y estaban tan iluminados por tal juicio, tal inteligencia y tal curiosidad que me dije que, si no tenía cuidado, pronto me enamoraría de una jovencita de quien no sabía ni cómo se llamaba.

—Ahora que estamos de acuerdo en que no es usted ninguna lechera —dije—, ¿le importaría decirme quién es?

Sonrió y dijo sin dudar:

—La señorita Candy White Andrew.

La miré a los ojos sorprendido. ¿Ella era la otra señorita White? ¿Era aquella la invitada de la que me estaba escapando? Estaba claro que su hermana y ella no eran gemelas idénticas, pero ahora, al buscar las similitudes entre ambas, podía encontrarlas en algunos lugares recónditos. ¿Era aquella la familiaridad que había sentido antes? ¿Hermana de sangre de la joven que había llegado a detestar tanto en Londres? La duda me desconcertaba. ¿Y si era, en el fondo, como su hermana Annie?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó—. ¿Tengo peor aspecto a la luz de la lumbre?

Sonreí ante su pregunta.

—No, más bien todo lo contrario. Es un placer conocerla, señorita White.

Volví a mirar el fuego, pensando a toda velocidad y tratando de decidir qué iba a hacer después. Era ingeniosa y divertida y ridícula y hermosa y sincera y me había hecho reír; era, en suma, la jovencita más interesante y sorprendente que había conocido, pero aquello no impedía que fuera también ambiciosa y maquinadora como su hermana. Pero ¿qué importaba? ¿Me convendría que una chica fuera maquinadora y ambiciosa si era interesante? Menuda pregunta. Por supuesto que me importaría, porque si iba a enamorarme de aquella muchacha —y eso se había convertido en una posibilidad real en mi mente— no querría que ella pensara en mi herencia, mis propiedades, mi título o mis influencias. Querría que me amase a mí.

—¿Piensa decirme su nombre? —me preguntó.

Tomé aire y lo contuve, deliberando a toda velocidad la mejor manera de proceder.

—No, preferiría no hacerlo —dije al fin.

Parecía sorprendida.

—Oh, pues…

—Y dígame, ¿qué la trae por esta región? —dije en un intento de descubrir su integridad lo más rápido posible.

Se apartó un rizo de la cara y dijo con un aire ofendido:

—No creo que deba decírselo.

—Pensaba que habíamos acordado ser amigos —suspiré. No me lo estaba poniendo fácil.

—Sí, pero eso fue antes de saber que se negaría a darme su nombre. Difícilmente puedo ser amiga de alguien que carece de nombre.

Me tragué una sonrisa y agité la cabeza mientras la miraba. Era exasperante y locuaz, y una gran parte de mí deseaba que aquella noche no acabara nunca. Pero necesitaba las respuestas a muchas preguntas.

—Muy bien —dije—. Puesto que es mi amiga, llámeme Terry.

Frunció el ceño.

—No puedo llamarle por su nombre de pila.

Sentí que una rebeldía juguetona se apoderaba de mí y dije:

—¿Le resultaría más fácil si yo la llamara Candy?

—No se atreverá —se mofó.

—Pues claro que sí, Candy —dije solo para ver cómo, en efecto, se sonrojaba de nuevo.

—Su comportamiento es indecoroso —me dijo con voz reprobadora.

Solté una carcajada, mientras me parecía que no era yo mismo y que, a la vez, me sentía más yo mismo que nunca.

—Por lo general, no. Solo esta noche.

—Para que lo sepa —dijo, con tono enaltecido—, he sido invitada a pasar una temporada en casa de una amiga de mi madre.

—¿Y por qué la ha invitado? —pregunté, forzándome para que mi tono sonara informal. ¿Qué respondería? «¿Para intentar cazar un marido apropiado?»

—Lady Eleonor invitó en primer lugar a mi hermana y fue muy gentil al ampliar la invitación e incluirme a mí también.

No me pareció que estuviera mintiendo, ni por su voz ni por su mirada. Aquella noche había estudiado sus expresiones lo suficiente como para saber que su semblante revelaba cada emoción. Solté un breve suspiro de alivio. Tal vez el hecho de que llegara a aquella posada no era una treta ni una maquinación para cazarme.

—¿Y qué le ha pasado a su cochero?

De repente, parecía afligida.

—Nos asaltaron de camino, un bandido, y le disparó.

—¿Un bandido? ¿En este camino? ¿Está completamente segura?

Aquel era un camino apenas concurrido en un área tranquila y rural. Un bandido tenía poco que hacer en ese tramo y ningún motivo para malgastar su tiempo asaltando carruajes, pues la mayoría de los pasajeros debían de ser granjeros o comerciantes.

—Si los bandidos acostumbran a llevar la cara tapada, a vociferar «¡La bolsa o la vida!» y a arrancar por a fuerza los colgantes a las damas, entonces sí, estoy bastante segura.

Su voz se quebró, y la emoción contenida alcanzó la piel desnuda de su garganta y sus labios temblorosos. Volvió la cabeza, miró hacia el fuego y vi una línea roja inflamada en su cuello.

—¿La lastimó? —pregunté con voz pausada.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla pálida e iluminada por la luz del fuego. Candy la enjugó con un gesto rápido.

—No. —Emitió un suspiro agitado—. Intentó arrastrarme afuera del carruaje, pero mi doncella le disparó y huyó. Aunque ya había disparado a mi cochero. —Apoyó una mano temblorosa en la frente y dijo con voz rota—: Me siento fatal. Ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en James. Podría estar muriéndose ahí arriba y todo por culpa mía.

—Las lágrimas cayeron veloces por sus mejillas y las enjugó con ambas manos.

Comencé a acercarme, pero me contuve a tiempo. Apenas conocía a aquella joven. No podía enjugar las lágrimas de su rostro.

Me aclaré la garganta, dejé caer las manos y dije con una voz calmada y objetiva:

—No sería culpa suya, aun cuando no creo que su cochero muera a causa de la herida. La he visto. Está situada en la parte superior del hombro y la bala no ha alcanzado ningún órgano vital. Además está en manos de un gran médico.

Asintió, tranquilizada por un momento, y aspiró por la nariz mientras las lágrimas rodaban sin cesar por sus preciosas mejillas. Me costaba soportarlo. Le tendí mi pañuelo, que tomó sin mirarme a los ojos, y se sonó la nariz unas cuantas veces.

—Discúlpeme —dijo, secándose las mejillas con el pañuelo—. No acostumbro a ser de lágrima fácil, se lo aseguro.

—Estoy seguro de que no —murmuré, aunque no me habría importado que lo fuera. Por momentos estaba perdiendo el corazón por aquella muchacha dulce, vulnerable y sincera.

De repente se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Cree que podría olvidar todo esto?

—¿Por qué me pide eso?

—Estoy muy avergonzada por mi comportamiento esta noche —dijo con un suspiro de decepción.

Su tono parecía sincero y no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta.

—¿Qué comportamiento?

—Por dónde empezar —suspiró de nuevo—: Le he insultado, me he desmayado, he fingido ser una vulgar lechera, he cantado una canción ridícula y he llorado, pero sobre todo estoy bastante segura… —Bajó la mirada hacia sus brazos y su vestido, cubiertos por líneas de sangre seca—. No, estoy convencida de que mi aspecto es imperdonable.

Me reí porque me costaba creer en mi suerte: estaba sentado a su lado y era parte de aquella noche extraordinaria. Había pensado que el destino era mi enemigo y malograba mis planes de huir cuando, en realidad, me había conducido hacia aquel tesoro. Me incliné sobre el brazo de mi silla y contemplé los ojos más bonitos que había visto jamás.

—No creo haber conocido a ninguna dama como usted, señorita Candy White, y lamentaría muchísimo olvidar un solo detalle de esta noche.

Vi cómo el rubor le animaba de nuevo el rostro y le coloreaba las mejillas, tan rosadas ahora como lo había estado su nariz un momento antes, mientras lloraba.

Recuperó la respiración. Esperé su sonrisa encantadora, pero, en lugar de eso, se reclinó en su asiento apartándose de mí y mirándome como si fuera a saltar de la silla para huir de la habitación. Por supuesto que uno no debe intentar acercarse a un animal salvaje cuando está acorralado, me recordé a mí mismo. Candy era joven, y estaba sola y desamparada en una posada desconocida y en compañía, además, de un extraño que se había negado a facilitar su nombre completo. No era momento de cortejarla. Más bien, era el momento de preocuparse por ella y de protegerla.

—¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? —le pregunté.

Ella frunció el ceño y se apartó un rizo de pelo de la cara.

—Supongo que debería buscar a alguien que se ocupase de James y una forma de llegar hasta Graham House. ¡Ah! También debería notificarle a lady Eleonor que mi llegada se retrasará. —Suspiró—. Aunque lo único que deseo es irme a dormir e intentar olvidar el día de hoy.

Su cansancio se evidenciaba en la curva suave de sus hombros y en la manera en que su cuerpo parecía amoldarse a la silla. Los asientos de aquella sala no eran muy cómodos, pero parecía como si Candy pudiera dormir en la suya toda la noche. En ese momento no deseaba otra cosa que ocuparme de todas aquellas responsabilidades.

—¿Por qué no deja que me ocupe yo de todo? —me ofrecí.

Me miró con astucia.

—No puedo permitirlo, señor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es demasiado. Apenas le conozco. No puedo abusar así de su amabilidad.

Pensé en todas las jovencitas que apenas me conocían en Londres y que, pese a ello, no habían dudado en «abusar de mi amabilidad». Yo debía de ser uno de los solteros de los que más se aprovechaban en Inglaterra en aquel momento. En cambio, en el caso de Candy, estaba dispuesto a asumir todos los abusos que ella considerase oportuno.

—No es demasiado, y no estaría abusando —dije—. ¿Cómo piensa encargarse de todo usted sola? No debe de saber ni dónde está, ¿me equivoco?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Déjeme ayudarla —dije con galantería, deseando poder extender la mano para alisarle las arrugas de preocupación de la frente.

—Puedo ocuparme de todo yo sola —su tono era firme y concluyente.

Ajá. No era tan joven ni tampoco el animal tan atrapado y desvalido que me había imaginado. Mi respeto por ella crecía, aunque también mi exasperación. Me daba la sensación de que la discusión podría durar toda la noche. Sin embargo, y aunque estaba disfrutando el juego de evasivas, era mejor para los dos dejar la discusión en aquel punto si quería que avanzar.

—A tenor de lo que he visto de usted esta noche, no me cabe duda alguna de que se las apañaría. Aun así, Candy —me gustaba decir su nombre y, al menos aquella vez, no frunció el ceño. Era un progreso—, me gustaría serle de alguna utilidad.

—¿Por qué? —Su ceño volvió a arrugarse.

La respuesta estaba clara: verla cansada, magullada, pálida, frágil, dulce y femenina me despertaba en el pecho sentimientos de nobleza. Había sido criado y educado para rescatar damiselas en apuros. Aquel tipo de rescate era mi herencia tanto como lo eran mi título y mis tierras, incluso más allá que eso: aquel tipo de rescate estaba arraigado en mí como un Grandchester que era y como un caballero. Y a aquella damisela en apuros sí deseaba ayudarla. Era una mujer con una necesidad auténtica, sin planificar. En resumen, había nacido para ponerme al servicio de la señorita Candy White.

—¿No es eso lo que hacen los caballeros?—pregunté—¿Rescatar a damiselas en apuros?

Cualquier otra jovencita habría sonreído y asentido, pero Candy se rio y, con un concluyente ademán de su mano, dijo:

—No soy ninguna damisela en apuros.

—Pero yo sigo intentando demostrar que soy un caballero.—Quería que me dejara mostrarle que se había equivocado en lo que me había dicho al insultarme al principio, que el corazón que había dejado al descubierto no era mi verdadero corazón, que el mío era mejor de lo que ella creía.

Me miró a los ojos por un momento, como buscando allí una pista, y después lo entendió. Con una mirada llena de tierna compasión, me dijo:

—No tiene que demostrarme nada.

Candy era increíble. Podía rasgar mi corazón, mostrarme la bestia en la que me había convertido, negarse a dejar que probara que era un caballero y parecer dulce y compasiva por completo. Después de todo, aquella noche el destino me había jugado una mala pasada. Miré hacia el cielo y suspiré con resignación.

—¿Siempre es tan obstinada?

Tras una pausa contestó:

—Sí, creo que sí. —Había una pizca de sorpresa en su voz.

Admiré sus mejillas manchadas, su rebeldía, su pelo dorado, la inclinación tan graciosa de su sonrisa sorprendida. El fuego iluminaba sus pestañas largas, perfilaba la inclinación de su frente e insinuaba un hoyuelo escondido. Quería lidiar con ella durante toda la noche. Quería lanzarme a sus pies y rogar que me concediera el privilegio de servirla incluso en la más humilde tarea. Al final, no hice nada de eso. Simplemente me reí de mala gana y dije:

—Me rindo. Nunca dirá lo que espero que diga. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con su plan. Debería dormir un poco y ocuparse de todo por la mañana. Todo seguirá ahí esperando por usted.

—Es probable que tenga razón —suspiró—. Creo que seguiré su consejo.

—Bien. —Por fin, se acabó la discusión. Sonreí y le hice la pregunta que me había estado rondando durante los últimos veinte minutos—. ¿Podrá subir sola las escaleras?

—Por supuesto —dijo en tono burlón.

Pero en lugar de levantarse, añadió:

—Hace un rato me desmayé en la escalera, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos y cara de preocupación.

—Pues que la tomé en brazos y la traje hasta aquí.

Todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de no sonreír ante su incomodidad. ¡Qué inocente! Podía verla luchar contra la idea de escandalizarse al ser transportada por un desconocido. Quería importunarla y ver su rubor de nuevo. Y entonces la sorprendí mirándome a los hombros y al pecho con los ojos entornados. Se sonrojó sin que tuviera que decir una sola palabra.

—Ah. En fin, gracias —dijo con voz incómoda.

La cara me dolía por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contener la risa.

—Fue un placer —murmuré.

—Creo que podré subir las escaleras por mi propio pie—dijo—. No requeriré más sus servicios por esta noche.

Yo tenía mis dudas.

—Entonces póngase en pie.

Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para levantarse de la silla y después se hundió de nuevo, derrotada, en el cojín.

—Lo que sospechaba —dije con una risita.

Me levanté y le tendí una mano. Candy apoyó la suya en la mía y, antes de ceder a la imprudencia de besarla, tiré de ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Su mano se estremeció en la mía y ella gimió de dolor mientras se levantaba.

Aflojé la mano al momento e incliné la suya hacia la luz del fuego. Tenía la palma llena de arañazos, en carne viva. Por un momento, el pecho me ardió de rabia y casi me costó respirar. Me indignaba que alguien pudiera herir a aquella muchacha. No tenía precio y había que protegerla.

—Pensaba que había dicho que no la había lastimado —dije con la voz embrutecida por la emoción. Me tentaba la idea de abandonar la posada esa misma noche, buscar al bandido que le había hecho aquellas heridas y propinarle una paliza con mis propias manos.

—Y así fue —dijo, frotándose los ojos con la otra mano—.Estas heridas me las hice con las riendas. No estoy acostumbrada a conducir un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos y los pobres estaban asustados. Además me caí al suelo cuando trataba de ayudar a James, que pesaba tanto…—su voz se apagó mientras me miraba.

Apenas podía creer lo que había oído. De hecho, en aquel momento pensé que la había entendido mal.

—¿Transportó en brazos a su cochero? —pregunté si poder creérmelo.

—Bueno, sí, con la ayuda de mi doncella —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquella señorita pequeña y delicada no había hecho un trabajo pesado en su vida y, por lo tanto, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar a un hombre como James. Y, sin embargo, había cumplido aquella empresa, aunque hubiera sido con la ayuda de otra joven tan pequeña y delicada como ella.

—Lo he visto —dije, aún dominado por la incredulidad—. Es más del doble de su tamaño. Y también he visto a su doncella. Parece casi imposible.

De nuevo, Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Teníamos que hacerlo. No podía dejarlo tirado en medio de la nada.

Contemplé sus ojos y en su profundidad vi más fuerza, firmeza y convicción moral de la que había visto en ninguna mujer. Y mezclados con esa determinación había inocencia, inteligencia, ingenio, vulnerabilidad, humor y otras cualidades que aún no había intuido. Una trampa me atenazó el corazón. En un momento, me sentí desamparado. Quería que me quisiera, por mi dinero o por mí, estuviera su corazón libre o no… Nada de eso importaba. Me había enamorado.

Miré su mano, que aún descansaba en la mía. Era tan pequeña. Con suavidad, recorrí los arañazos de la palma con un dedo, deseando que mi tacto pudiera curarla.

—Ha sido muy valiente —murmuré.

Apartó su mano de la mía y miró alrededor. Estaba tan agotada que parecía confusa.

—Debe de estar exhausta —dije—. Venga por aquí. —Le rocé el hombro y la dirigí hacia la puerta abierta, mientras me daba cuenta de que por su estatura apenas me llegaba al cuello. Daba más tropezones que pasos, y unas cuantas veces tuve que controlarme para no levantarla en brazos y llevarla escaleras arriba. Una vez que la vi sana y salva en la puerta del dormitorio, le deseé buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Candy.

—Buenas noches —repuso, todavía vacilante—. Y gracias por todo. —Su sonrisa era tierna.

Solo aparté los ojos de ella cuando se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

—Cierre con llave la habitación antes de irse a dormir —le advertí, empujado por la oleada de protección desmesurada que había ido creciendo en mí durante toda la noche.

Después bajé las escaleras para ponerme a hacer todas las gestiones para Candy. Había que pagar al médico y al posadero, había que encontrar una enfermera y había que concertar un medio de transporte para ambos. Una hora más tarde le escribí una carta detallando todo lo que había hecho para servirla. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando firmé: «Su fiel vasallo». Me habría encantado ver su reacción cuando la leyera, sobre todo después de su obcecación al negarse a recibir mi ayuda. Después pasé la noche en vela custodiando la puerta de su habitación y me deslicé fuera de la posada poco antes del amanecer.

Debería haber estado exhausto mientras galopaba de vuelta a Graham House, pero mi corazón había despertado en un amanecer luminoso e inesperado. Sonreí durante todo el camino a casa.

** ·.·´¯`·.· F I N ·.·´¯`·.· **

**Hola a todas por seguir esta historia rosa de los rebeldes, gracias a : Del, Blanca G, Letty Bonilla, myrnaglez4, rosarioescobar, Delia, Nat, palasatenea2018, Elydereyes, Phambe, apy granchester, Edeny Grandchester, venezolana lopez, ChickissSanCruz, Triny, eeog, yuki yuki love, Eli, y todas las Guest, mil gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus entretenidos Reviews...**

**Abrazos y bendiciones.**

**AbigailWhite70**

_────( )( )( )────( )( )( ) _ Si estas en soledad,  
──( )██████( )( )██████( ) _seré tu sombra.  
─( )████████( )████████( ) si quieres llorar,  
─( )██████████████████( ) tendrás mi hombro.  
──( )████████████████( ) si necesitas un abrazo,  
────( )████████████( ) _ seré tu almohada.  
──────( )████████( ) _si ansias estar feliz,  
────────( )████( ) _ estaré sonriente.  
─────────( )██( ) y cada vez que me necesites,  
───────────( ) _ aquí estaré presente._


End file.
